


Winter's Requiem

by LazyFrogOfJustice19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Psychological Horror, Suspense, vague pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 107,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrogOfJustice19/pseuds/LazyFrogOfJustice19
Summary: Thousands of years ago the powers of man defeated an ancient darkness to extinction. What now lies in present is a contrast to the heroic age of knights and brave warriors replaced by houses of bloodlines playing the Game of Thrones. But what if something differently arrives in the horizon? What if... an otherworldly presence enters the fray upon the stupidity of man? CROSSPOSTED From Fanfiction.net (I update there more often)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Night

"What's your name?" Will said as he quaked underneath his boots. Nighttime was approaching ever closer and as the sun neared the edge of the horizon amongst the trees, he was tasked to find wood to keep the fire of their camp going. It was far too dark now to continue their trek along the snow. Far too cold to continue their journey back to the Wall with the resources they had. A few days lay in front of them before the journey back to their brothers, and forcing the horses to continue at this pace after a long day's journey would lose them their steeds.

They had to stop and camp for the night.

Otherwise they would freeze to death in the snow without ever returning back to their Lord Commander. Will was commanded to gather as much firewood possible to last them the entire night. Enough to ward off animals of any sorts as well as being the source of heat to stave the cold away.

He went along with this task of his with a moderate pace, chopping enough wood and tying them tightly to return to his group. Along the way as he was about to double back, he had seen movement along the forest clearing. Fearing that it was a wildling that could gut him where he stood, he brandished his sword out and readied himself. Only to find that the only one who rattled his senses, _was a woman in rags._

Said woman was hugging herself to the cold. Shivering in her makeshift boots and ragged clothes as she stopped in place, eyes filled with fear as Will's sword was inches away from her face. Seeing that woman was terrified, he quickly put away his weapon and tried not to scare her further.

She looked out of place in this environment. The cold weather along with the darkness around them was a stark contrast to the woman before him. She wore ragged clothes yes, and her face wasn't the cleanest as the women down south were. Yet, she harbored an air of something different around her. Her fair skin that was dirtied by dust and snow was too apparent for him to see. Her azure blue eyes that held so much emotion along with the face attached to it was breathtaking.

To say that he was speechless was an understatement.

"I-I'm sorry miss… b-but may I ask what your name is?" Will sputtered.

The woman looked at him with intensity. As if her life was on the line with one word that could cost her life. Will wondered where she came from, and why in the bloody hell was she in this place at this damn time?

"S-Soi… Soi is my name."

"Soi…" Will contemplated, it was a unique name. The kind that he had not heard before. "Are you lost?" he asked and the woman looked at her surroundings, the moon was now glistening up in the sky. The sun just dipping into its final resting place at the horizon.

"I'm going to assume that you are. A woman like you walking across these parts alone is dangerous." Will said as the woman continued to shiver, her eyes remained on his face. A mixture of fear, confusion, and distrust within them got him guilty for some reason.

"Here… It'll make you feel warmer. I got two other layers under my coat anyway… and you need it more than I do." Figuring that showing the woman he meant her no harm, he took off one of his layers, his cloak to be precise and covered it over her.

The woman had a ghost of a smile on her lips as she started to trust the man.

"T-Thank you." She said, a nod was given to her in reply as she grabbed the cloak tightly around her. He now saw that her hair was colored in the richness of bright gold. It mesmerized him just by seeing it. As if the woman was of a noble house down south. A daughter of a wealthy family name.

Yet… she was here. Miles away beyond the wall.

Suddenly a sound of what seemed to be a stomach growling was heard. The woman looked away to spare the glance he gave her. Will suddenly had an idea in his mind.

"Are you hungry? My brothers and I have food… I can share you some of our rations."

Before he was cast off to the Wall, Will himself was not a man that women flocked too. Far from that actually, which is why the approach he was doing to try and comfort the lady was not the most optimal. Nor was it the best in this case. Although, the woman seemed less distrustful now and she was far more calm than the first instance they met.

"W-What do you say miss?"

"A-Alright…" she weakly said under the cloak. Sparing not an inch of a glance from him.

Will gave what he considered a smile as he carried the branches he collected and guided the woman to follow her back camp. They had to keep pace a bit, as the night had already fallen. The calm winter winds were blowing away through their clothes. Snow was as thick as it got, and As Will kept walking with the woman tailing him, he thought about the mystery of how this woman got lost here. Of if she was ever lost at all.

She did not look like a wildling… for he had seen wildlings up close and from afar. In some instances, even blade to blade. Her name was a mystery as well. Soi, what sort of family or wet nurse would name her with such a strange name like that?

Arriving finally at their camp, his companions on this expedition, Ser Waymar Royce and the veteran Gared were talking while they managed the fire in the middle of their camp. They were deep in discussion actually, citing that it seemed like no Wildlings was found within the fourth day of their scouting mission. The moment they saw Will, who had returned with their firewood with a stray… they were speechless seeing her.

"Lad… who is that woman?" Gared said, his shock evident when Soi hid behind Will's arm.

Ser Waymar Rocye however, a Westerosi son of an ancient house looked like he had just seen a ghost. A beautiful one at that. Soi's blonde curls weaved itself through the cloak where they can all see her. Her blue eyes sparkling brightly in the midst of the night.

"I encountered her in the woods while I was getting our firewood. S-She seemed lost so I had to help her a bit." Will explained.

"Is she a wildling?" Gared said as he stood up and surveyed the woman.

"No… I don't think so."

The Lordling Ser Waymar Royce stood up as well and walked closer to her. He had a look of amazement in his eyes. Most of all curioisity, and deep down… lust. As even through the cloak that Will had provided her, her curves and ample bosom was far too noticeable to ignore.

"She must be one of Craster's wives… but I don't think the whore-fucker would produce such a beautiful dame. Heh… I think we got lucky this time." He said.

Will narrowed his eyes at the implication of his words. Gared suddenly lost interest and returned to the seat he just came from. To his mind, this was again yet another instance where the new virgin twats of the Night's Watch could not keep their dicks inside their pants. Damn be the rules when no one with authority was watching, and he knew best how many times this occurred.

Soi held on to Will's arm in fear as the Lordling circled her with a smile.

"What are you doing to her?" Will said.

"Oh come on now Will… live a little. Have you ever had fun before you joined the Night's Watch? What about you Gared? Have you had any experience down south?"

The older man who sat on his seat minding the flame of their camp did not look at their direction.

"I'm not interested. Better yet, do that shit elsewhere." He simply stated. The Lordling simply smiled as he reached out towards the Soi's face. The moment he did, Will instinctively stood in front of her. A bit of tension rose between them, as the Lordling felt like he was denied of something great in front of him.

"The fuck are you trying to do?" he said, a bit of venom laced in his words.

"I can't let you do this…"

"Ah… really now?" In a flash, a gauntleted hand came straight into Will's face. He fell into the ground with dazed and stunned as Soi behind her screamed. Gared who was near them simply ate one of his rations. Not minding the scene happening next to him.

He sighed in annoyance.

The Lordling quickly grabbed the woman's cloak as she tried to run. As the cloak was torn off, he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. Soi began to scream in pain as tears ran down her cheeks. The Lordling then dragged her as she tried to move frantically and erratically in order to be set free. It did not work in the slightest, as the Night's Watch recruit who hailed from house Royce pushed her down on the snow as she continued to wail.

Will who had his head ringing with an indescribable noise from the hit still could not recover to help her. Gared on the other hand, simply ate in silence with his meal.

"Make sure you don't leave a mess of things… we don't want Lord Mormont to know about this." He said in between bites as Soi continued to cry upon the silence of the forest around them.

He pressed his weight down upon her as grabbed both of her wrists. While doing so he began to kiss her neck and nape with such vigor like he was thirsty of her body after ages in the snow surrounded by like-minded twats. The woman continued to howl for help as his tongue danced upon her skin.

Will was slowly sitting up as he saw the sight before him. His vision still dizzy but he managed to see what was going on. He grabbed the handle of his sword that was strapped on his waist as Soi continued to scream in infamy and agony.

"S-Stop! Don't you do this!" he said.

The Lordling never cared as he continued to graze the exposed skin along her neckline and all the way to her lips. His tongue slithered its way inside like a ram breaching open the castle's door. He savored the taste as he inched further, his kisses intensifying as the woman's legs and arms continued to move to push him away. The grip was tight; the hold was strong. The woman had no chance at all as he continued to violate her. His chest now pressing against the ample bosoms covered by the rags she wore.

"Get away from her!" Will screamed as he kicked the Lordling through the side of his body. Ser Waymar Royce suddenly stood up and aimed a perfectly-well aimed strike upon Wills jaws. This stunned him yet again as the Lordling forced him on the ground and continued to beat his face blow for blow upon the snow. Blood splattered from his knuckles and Will's lips as strength left him. His body could not handle to fight back anymore. The Lordling however, angry that he was interrupted stood up and kicked him in the face. He wiped the saliva that accumulated from his mouth as his breath hitched partially for doing such an action in quick succession. He spat on Will's face as Soi, who was crawling away in fear, had not time at all to escape the man's grasp.

She screamed yet again as the man pulled her legs and forced her down on the snow again with his weight and strength. He saw no reason for foreplay anymore and his eyes were tinged with rage and lust that he could barely hold it in. He took off his gloves as he ripped open the woman's dress. Exposing her large breasts upon the world along with the glistening skin still untainted by his tongue. The woman continued to tear up as she was now near-nude amongst the snow. Trying but failing to stop the man from raping her.

The Lordling forcibly licked the tips of her tits and sucked on them for good measure. He would return the favor again by forcibly attacking her mouth with a feverish kiss. With his cock as hard it was, pressing against the tight fabric of his pants, he wanted more of her. He wanted all of her for himself.

Soi continued to scream. The only sound that was heard in the woods other than her violation was the hard-bread that Gared continued to chew on. Will was still knocked out cold as his eyes lazily focused on the night sky amongst the stars.

The Lordling began to unbuckle his pants as his other arm ripped the last vestiges of her rags under her waist. She put a hand on his face to stop as she knew where this would go to, unfortunately her hand was placed aside as his hard cock was released from its prison. He then gave her another kiss as he positioned his member on her soft and untainted pussy…

And entered forcibly with a moan from both of them. She teared up on the onset.

His thrusts were hard, and slow while her eyes pooled up in tears as he continued to kiss her.

Each of them moaning with each charge and exit. Will stood up as tears for being weak and helpless came down upon him. He was forced to watch as the woman who smiled meekly at her earlier was reduced to a whore by his Night's Watch brother.

Using both hands, he grabbed the edges of his hair and sobbed.

Until Ser Waymar Royce felt an unnatural feeling of heat coming off from the woman.

…

Soi suddenly stopped crying. The tears were suddenly gone from her face. What replaced the dread and fear on her expression was that of joy and satisfaction. Her once friendly azure eyes looked up on the Lordling as their tongues clashed. Soi had smiled deeply within her as she grabbed his face and the Lordling widened his eyes in surprise…

And pain.

Smoke started emanate from their conjoined lips and the skin around her mouth contorted to somehow stick upon his. Suddenly the skin originating from him was burning off and ripping away as the once lustful son of House Royce screamed in pain as his lips were torn from his face. Revealing muscle and sinews bleeding in reaction. Soi had a large smile as the remnants of his mouth magically sunk beneath her skin. Smoke yet again came from under them as he felt his manhood being torn off slowly and surely.

Will's eyes turned from blind sadness and guilt to that of horror.

Gared stumbled on his seat as he saw the madness unfold. He had never seen such things before, he then wondered if he was in a bad dream or… if this was real. Motionless, they both stared as the Lordling howled in pain through the night. Replacing the screams the woman conjured as she now sat up and pushed him off with inhuman strength.

His groin was bleeding as the cock was absorbed into her folds. The woman stood there with a placid expression of appeasement as she licked her lips as the screams he let out. He began to plead for his life to stop the pain, only for the woman to place his head gently upon her large tits and he screamed as he was seemingly absorbed head-first into the body of the nude Soi.

The screams went out quickly. Not a sound remained.

Her back was against them as she moaned in pleasure and relief towards her recent meal.

She turned her head amongst the two surviving men. She then gave the man who invited her to their camp a warm… disturbing smile. Will stood up with his legs shaking. In blind panic, he ran away from the camp as fast as he could. Leaving Gared who was stuck in place.

Soi, who turned to his direction started to walk as the dirty rags revealing her nude body was shown in full detail. The once dirty skin was cleaned in crystal clear fashion. Her eyes were not that of a helpless woman anymore, but was that of a predator eyeing her next prey.

Gared blinked his eyes as he crawled slowly backward. In the span of a blink, her clothes had changed to that of a white and dark color. She was fully clothed from just being nude seconds earlier. He then stumbled up as he decided to run to their horses.

Soi continued to smile as he tried to escape.

The wordless fear that he experienced tonight was nothing that even the Gods could fathom nor do something about. This was different, and even with all the experience and horror he witnessed beyond the wall, this may have been the worst of all of them.

In his panic, he snagged his head upon the trees. He fell to the ground face-first into the snow. He could hear footsteps behind him and he quickly tried to stand up only for his hands to touch the snow-filled ground before him and notice that it was wet.

He looked at his hand through the darkness and saw it was red.

He screamed as he looked up and saw the remains of their horses. Completely torn in half, innards spewed out, limbs broken in pieces and in the middle of the bloody carnage, was what seemed to be a redhead woman in a strange black and white dress eating one of their horses…

Alive.

He could hear her chewing as she clawed the dying horse's cries. He could only sit there stunned in horror as the woman continued to eat her meal. With his jaw gaping wide open to the sight, he tried to crawl backwards, only to feel a presence of another being standing behind him.

He looked up and saw another woman, almost as beautiful as Soi wearing a similar-looking black and white dress. This time, she had a choker on her neck and her shoulders were layered with armor. What made him paralyzed in fear was the spiked gauntlets she wore on her arms. She had a displeased expression and on her eyes were a peculiar pair of glass that was attached to her face. The bizarre scene made him laugh in madness.

Only to hear the last words he would receive in his life after.

"You watched and did nothing. Despicable."

The last thing he saw was one of her fists about to hit his face…

And what came after was nothing. Complete nothing.

…

Will did not know how long he ran across the snow. His feet was giving out, but with the surreal fear enveloping his entire body and mind, he pressed on in pain. What the hell happened he asked himself. Why did it come to this? This was a scouting mission… then why did he see all of that?

Why was he the only one living?

Who was that woman?

So many questions filled his head as he continued to run. That is until his leg hit a rock and he fell on a small ditch on the ground. Snow covered his face as he tried to quickly stand up. He dusted the remnants of ice from his eyes and nothing prepared him with what he saw next.

Bodies… organs… blood…

A whole mess was in front of him.

Torn pieces of flesh that was now frozen and cold lay in his face. Frozen blood and remains of men, women and children was in his wake. They looked like Wildlings. He then wondered through a morbid realization that this was the group they were hunting for four days straight.

His emotions could not keep up with the horror he had just seen.

To his left was a child torn in half as she was stuck on the tree with a branch right through her chest. He shook violently seeing all of this….

And he knew that his mental state could not handle this anymore. He stood up and started to run again. Before he did however, a whistle came out from the deathly silence of the woods. He turned slowly in fear and saw Soi… or whoever she was smiling at him while she waved.

From that point on he ran…

He ran away from everything.

Fuck the Night's Watch…

Fuck Westeros…

And Fuck everything in his life…

He had to run away from everything as he knew that nothing would ease his mind after the horrors he had just witnessed. Nothing at all could change his mind from escaping it all.

Nothing.

* * *

**AN: Hi... I guess I couldn't remove this idea out of my head. So here it is, I made a fanfic about my favorite Anime series, which is Overlord. I hope you like this little crossover thing with Game of Thrones. I know it has a bad rep now but I used to love the books and show before S8 dropped. So maybe, this is my way of moving on from that franchise.**

**I did my best to make this small venture as appealing as possible so I hope you guys loved it. Maybe a drop a review or two as well. Hehe...**

**I am indecisive on what to do with this however, as I still have another story to finish. To those who want to read that story, you can check my profile to read my other work! Hopefully this one has merit as well and if you guys like, I can expand this.**

**Well... that's all from me right now. See you guys again hopefully :)**


	2. The Stranger

Wet.

The feeling of something wet splashed upon her face. Her eyes were closed. Senses blurred, but for the most part manageable. Her entire form was laid bare upon the ground. The silence of the woods around her lulling her head into a semi-sweet embrace of sleep.

Another sensation filled her senses. A grappling feeling which was followed by another and another as seconds passed. The sensations not only filled her face this time, as the wet feeling spread across her body like a torrential downpour.

Rain. Yes, it was rain she reckoned. But why was it raining at all? Why did she feel these sensations? And lastly, why was she still laying still upon the ground while letting the elements shower her with its cold embrace?

A thousand questions and yet no answers to give.

She opened her eyes, her tiresome eyes so that she can view the world where she was at right now. Her vision was blurry somewhat, like something had dulled it so she can only see so much. Colors returned to her senses, the sensations continuing to prosper and repair themselves. Smell was in her nostrils, specifically the smell of rain as it continued to drizzle around her. It soaked her completely as entire minutes pass. Her eyes blinking in intervals due to the downpour that continued to rein over her.

What she saw with her limited eyesight was the sky darkened by storm clouds. She could not tell what time of day it was, but considering the darker pallet the sky was in, she figured it that it was nearing nightfall. A shade of black was consuming the sky, and what little light remained made her blurry vision worse. Where was she exactly?

Why was she here of all places?

She looked around with the limits her vision could stretch. Trees. Tall trees with branches on top. Leaves in a dark green color. Branches flailing around because of the rain and wind. A breeze that marched past her made her shiver under her soaked garments.

Slowly but surely she sat up from her position. The ground around her turning into soaked mud and dirt that soiled her already dirty and murky clothes. Splashes of rainwater formed puddles near where she sat. It made the situation worse than it was as everything in her body was completely wrapped in blanket of cold and wetness. She shivered after the feeling of her body's heat evaporated in mere seconds. She quickly cast her arms upon her frail form because of the cold. Holding on to herself like her life depended on it.

Her feet started to shiver as well and she looked upon herself through her murky vision, seeing that she had no shoes on. Her toes and feet exposed to the elements. She looked at herself in question as to why this happened to her but her mind was far too dazed to think of anything at all. Her hands were bare too see as well, the rain clearing up some of the dirt and mud from her hands but leaving small bits upon her fingernails. They were shaking as well.

Her hair was stuck on her skin, soaked and had no life in them as she noticed. Her garments were too murky to see exactly what they were, with the only exception being a gold pendant placed upon the middle of her chest through a necklace. She shakenly clasped the gold pendant with what little she could see and noticed that she recognized it somehow. She couldn't tell what it was, as her head was still in a heavy daze, but the way the object stuck to her was oddly recognizable.

That's when she felt pain. Pain upon her head.

In close inspection, she reached out with her left hand and felt something upon her forehead. A nasty gash of some sort was there, every time she touched it, a sensation of pain emerged. She pulled back her hand and saw that traces of red was seen on her fingers.

She frowned at that sight as she tried to stand up. Recollecting what little strength she had her feet struggled to balance themselves out. Within the span of a minute she managed to stand up and with how little she could see with her murky vision, she could tell that she was in a forest clearing.

Trees surrounded her from all directions as the sky above continued to rain down upon her.

A series of questions came upon her again.

The same questions that she asked herself at the beginning of all of this. But what bothered her most at the current moment was…

Who was she?

She did not remember her name. She was alone, shivering, and in the middle of nowhere yet she could not remember her name. Her head hurts while trying to remember anything at all.

A small inch of fear started to slowly consume her. The clueless nature of her own well-being started to take a toll on her and for some odd reason instinct drew her to clasp the pendant on her chest.

She started walking. To where exactly, she did not know.

But maybe the walk would serve her better than staying still while letting the elements take her over. The ground sagged and moved as the wet mud and dirt came in contact with her feet. She dared not to think of this predicament as she focused on trying to remember what exactly happened.

And why exactly she woke up in the middle of nowhere.

Her trek was uneventful as another set of minutes pass. She waded herself across the forest as light was slowly getting lost from the environment around her. She did not know where exactly she was going, but she knew that staying where she woke up was not an option lest she die there.

She continued to piece together where she was and like earlier, no bloody answer came. Her head continued to hurt when she tried to further think of anything useful. No information came into her senses as she continued to walk.

The only thing left in her state of mind right now was belief. Specifically, faith.

Faith that she could surmount this. Faith that she could survive this.

And lastly, faith and courage as she held on to that pendant. The more she held on to it, the stronger her will became. Her will became steadfast for some odd reason, but not taking it for stride she continued on her trek.

The trek to a questionable destination.

She held on to a belief, one that she herself could not figure out at that moment. But she maintained it and with what little strength remained in her hastened her to move forward.

Moving forward into the unknown.

She reached the edges of the forest finally after a few minutes of walking aimlessly into nothing. The rain and wind intensified with each step of her feet. Her unknown belief continued to support her as she leaned herself partially on a tree….

Seeing light from a short distance away.

Thunder erupted across the sky. Lines of lightning decorated the clouds like a bastion of branches made from light and heat. The stretched upon the horizon, letting her diminished vision to see what lay before her.

A village was in sight.

The lights came from lanterns and torches being lit upon the structures inside.

She smiled afterwards. To her senses and jumbled thought process this was a miracle and gift to the unknown faith that carried her forward to where she was now. She held the pendant tightly with her fingers and a wash of a small memory came into her senses.

_**Holy Queen.** _

_**A beautiful maiden. A maiden lost to cinders. A maiden she admired whilst growing up. A dream-like sensation of a family that was alive. A sword in hand. White armor. Tall walls. Smiles from the Queen. A sensation of heat and smoke atop burning corpses. Grotesque looking creatures invading. A grand city. Burning buildings.** _

_**Wails and screams of death.** _

_**Laughs and cheers of someone returning.** _

_**The fear of the one you believed in dying.** _

_**Ecstasy and bliss when He returned.** _

_**Safety. Chaos. Jus-** _

A quick slash of thunder returned her senses back to reality. The small fickle of visions making her head hurt slightly from the sudden outburst. Her fingers still clasping the pendant tightly.

Her body was fatigued from a feat she could not remember. The only solution to this problem was to seek shelter. To seek for help.

She carried her tired body with each step as she held on to hope. Hope of something she did not even remember. Hope of something that would relieve her of her current dilemma. She stumbled upon the nearest building. The wet outside walls she leaned her body against did not help as her footing made her slip with every second step.

She continued to find the nearest opening, a door possibly, or a window.

She felt her way through the walls outside as her vision was darkening, night had already fallen upon this place. Yet the rain continued to worsen. Thankfully, she managed to find a window that she can see through.

She heard voices from the window. Yes. She thanked internally that people were near. That people existed. She leaned towards the window as she wiped her eyes…

Only to see a bizarre image that came upon her senses.

An older man, wearing priestly clothes and garments towering over two women whom were prone from their position. Both of them nude as the older man's expression and tone of voice was that of someone in enjoyment.

He clung his hands upon the hips of the woman tightly with a thrusting motion that continued to ravage his partner that was on fours. The other woman was simply leaning her naked breasts and body upon the older man as they shared a heated kiss. She continued to grind herself on the older man, while complimenting on how hard and large his cock was.

At the same time, she heard the older man speaking in odd sentences.

That of that of which were that these actions he committed upon the two were a blessing. A blessing from the Seven's Faith of which he was the messenger of. A devout blessing that he continued to bestow so that the two women would not fall into the "Seven Hells" for their egregious sins.

Moans and the like were exchanged.

She was puzzled as to what happened yet pressed on to try and ask them for help.

They did not seem to hear her, so she tried knocking upon the glass of the window to no effect. She then gestured to find the door to this building. It did not take long at all as she arrived at the front albeit with tired and sore steps. The rain intensifying to the point where the downpour was so heavy upon her skin. With weak hands she tried to knock as best she can upon the wooden door.

No response.

She tried with what little sound her voice produced.

No response still, yet she continued as thunder and lightning continued to battle amongst the skies. She tried to heavily knock this time and she leaned on the door as he strength was quickly leaving her.

She then heard voices from inside. Angry voices like it was a sin to be interrupted at this hour. She leaned back as she heard footsteps. Readying herself with hope that they try to help with her current situation. The door opened a few seconds after that.

And a woman stepped into view with a candle from the inside. She was the woman earlier that shared a heated kiss with the older man in priestly clothes. She was not nude this time, sporting only a dress that looked like it was hastily worn on quick notice.

She laid her eyes upon her. Wondering what she wanted. Wondering with a sense of annoyance as to why she was here.

"You lost girl?" the woman asked her in a semi-angry tone.

She didn't reply, only a quick nod in return.

"Then why the fuck did you come here of all places huh? A storm is razing the whole goddamn village and you come at night uninvited looking like a soaked kitten."

She did not reply to that statement as the woman huffed, her bust barely kept by her dress.

"The Septon isn't accepting prayers right now missy. Now go home. We don't need your lot in here. You can come by tomorrow to receive your fuckin prayers."

"B-But I need hel- she croaked but lost her voice immediately.

"Did you not hear what I said girl? I said fuck off." She reaffirmed and behind her a voice of someone elderly came out.

"Oi! What's taking you so long whore?"

"A lost puppy came by to the door hon." She replied.

"Kick it out. We don't need those filth, least of all in this storm. Let the bugger die in the rain for all I care." The older voice said. The woman smiled at that response and looked at her.

"You heard his holiness. Now fuck off." She stated and slammed the door in front of her.

As soon as it did, a set of tears came to her face as she tried to knock on the door again. She was barely holding on to consciousness as her weak arms tried to pound the door with little to no effect. She grew tired after a few more seconds as her weak body made her collapse partially with the pain and soreness of her legs. She held on to the pendant with tears and the feeling of rejection as a set of new glimpses took hold on her.

_**A screaming woman.** _

_**Heretics she cried out. Unholy monsters she explained. A dream of many reduced to the reality of the stupid nature the woman's order exhibited. Racist claims of disbelief. Her anger being the sole reason she started to hate everything about her dream.** _

_**She cried of foulness.** _

_**The woman cried of a sharp pain as vengeance took hold of her. A pillar of fire and smoke taking away the one she believed, loved, and followed most of in life.** _

_**She cried once more of Evil.** _

_**She cried of undead.** _

A set of soft cries came upon her as she did not understand these visions. These glimpses, yet the woman earlier managed to trigger these… memories? Were they hers?

She did not know what they were exactly, so she held on to her faith with the pendant tightly clasped upon her chest. With her weak body she refused to give in. She refused to make herself weak.

_**For weakness is a sin…** _

She stood up and continued her journey. A journey specked with blind hope that continued to fuel her will and heart to stop herself from giving up.

She moved from each house to the next…

Only to receive rejections and questions as to why she was drenched in the middle of the storm. None of them took her in. None of them made a move to help her. Some had pitied her with the excuse that they had no space left in their homes… and some even threw her a piece of bread that got muddied on growing puddles of the ground next to her. She dared not to take it as house after house was met with a door to her face.

No one wanted to help her.

She moved ahead on the mud and dirt-filled road as her strength finally left her.

And she fell across the ground face-first as there was no strength left in her body. Her will still ironclad, but the flesh where her soul resided could not keep up anymore. Her breath was ragged; her body close to dying because of the cold.

She laid there as she held that pendant.

With words coming out of her mouth as her consciousness faded.

_**"May my soul rest in your hands Oh Supreme Being of Beings. Let m-my death be of use to you a-as I pass into the void."** _

As she said those words, she smiled not in fear but with strong faith in her belief.

A belief in hope as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The door to their home was opened in a sudden action. Brynden Guntry, the eldest son of a farmer that owned this homestead barged in with a person he was holding in his arms. His father who was sitting in a chair drinking some ale was shocked to see him as he closed the door behind him with his foot. His mother stomped in in anger as the sudden outburst could have possibly woken up their son's brothers and sisters. Brynden did not mind both his parents as he gently lowered the soaked girl not far off from his age on the concrete floor of their home. He placed the wet cloak he used to go outside as a sheet before she was placed upon it. He quickly tried to see if she still had living vitals with her as he saw her collapse on the middle of the street near their home.

Luckily, a faint heartbeat was heard as her breath was slow. He sighed in relief as his mother came next to him.

"By the Mother's Heart, what happened to her?" she said in worry as she saw the girl before her. Her husband walked close to them as well as he inspected the strange girl now in their home.

"I don't know mum; I only saw her outside in the storm walking alone barefoot before she collapsed. I ran to her side the moment she crashed but I think she's out of it." he said.

"We should put her on a better surface than the cold floor. She's already suffering signs of exposure to the rain. She'll get sick soon if we don't warm her up." Brynden's father said.

"We should get the Maester to help her. I don't know how we'll fair with just us to help her." his mother said in worry. His father quickly waved that thought away as him and his son started to carry her gently out of the crevices of the floor.

"Winona, she'll be bloody dead if we wait for the Maester to come in Seven Hells. Besides, there's a storm outside at that Be my guest if you want to wade the storm like this poor girl has." He said as Brynden cleared the table of their kitchen and they placed her gently down on the wooden furniture.

"She's barefeet goodness sake. What the hell happened to her?" Brynden's father said as he called out to his wife to grab a few clothes and spare blankets to make their mysterious guest warm from the cold temperature around them.

Brynden continued to check upon the girl, being an avid visitor towards the local maester in their village helped as he knew a few good things to keep her from dying. With quick succession, he tried to feel her with his fingers gently to see if she had any injuries whatsoever.

But they all seemed to agree that she was fairly okay, except that she was tired immensely, and that she had a small open wound across her forehead. It was bleeding still in a minimal sense but nothing too serious to think about. Brynden's mother quickly placed a piece of cloth on her forehead to stop the bleeding as they continued to wrap her in blankets alongside trying to get her soaked clothes off.

They needed to dry her quickly if she was to survive.

The parents managed to thwart off the young man as the last bits of her clothing was taken off to let them dry. With the spare clothes their daughter left that fit her size, it made it easy for both parents to accommodate her with it. At the end of it after almost half an hour of dressing her up, Brynden was left to dry her soaked blonde hair.

Her mother was placing some of her clothes to dry in place as the storm outside continued to rattle their home. She looked at the girl and saw his son meticulously making sure that she was comfortable under his care.

"Brynden. Be considerate. Don't pull so hard when you dry her hair like that."

"Sorry mum." He said as he corrected himself. His father stood next to their mother as he drank the last of his ale in this stormy night. They all wondered what exactly brought this girl at their home at this hour. In a stormy night no less…

"Poor girl didn't even have anything on her. I expected her to be a daughter of some noble house with the dirtied dress she was wearing, but I found nothing of note that resembles a clue as to who she is." He said.

"She certainly looks pretty. Although her eyes and that expression her face make her seem like she's been through a lot of things my love. Even the way she sleeps now makes her look like she has the world's weight upon her shoulders."

"A Lannister Princess perhaps? She has blonde hair."

"She doesn't look like a Lannister to me… nor of any house I know of too. At least of what I've seen that is." She replied as they looked at the girl.

Her husband then held the pendant the girl was holding that was clasped around her chest. They all looked in surprise to see that it was gold. Pure gold. The likes that was rare to see around these parts. They have seen their Lord Robert Baratheon up close a few weeks ago, their caravan had stopped by around these parts before they continued up north towards the Starks in Winterfell.

Their carriages and belongings were shown with treasures, mostly in gold.

They had short glimpses of the Lannister folk, and even though they shared features like Blonde hair which this girl had, it did not seem like she belonged to that family at all. Her face was distinct. Foreign even. The likes that they had not seen before.

The pendant was the same story. It had an odd engraving on it. A crest that was definitely one that they were not familiar with. He examined it as he gave it to his wife afterwards, both of them perplexed at this girl's appearance and belongings.

"Mum… what do we do once she awakens?"

"We need to make sure she's comfortable. I'm sure with the state you found her in, she was definitely lost. We'll nurse her back to health and ask her questions later." His mother replied.

"Can we afford that though? We barely made even to feed our family with the last harvest. One more soul to the mix may complicate things." His father said to his mother.

"Oh for the love of the Seven Holden, have you no heart? This girl needs our help, and she nearly died tonight. I thought you were the one that stopped us from calling the Maester in this Thunderstorm because she needed out attention!"

"It's not that love… but you have to think realistically. We don't have enough food to last us the next few weeks if I don't get a good harvest on. With this storm tonight, I don't think we'll get anything of value for our family to eat. It's not that I don't want to help her. I do, I really do… but we have to think straight. There's already seven of us here and having another mouth to feed is going to be hard on us all."

The two parents exchanged looks. They both silently agreed that this was the case.

"I don't want to part this pendant from the girl either. This has value I reckon since its definitely gold, but seeing how much she held on to it even when she was out means its valuable to her." he said as he looked at the pendant and put it back to his pocket.

Bryden sighed.

"Mum, Da… I know we have problems on our end with this situation. But we can't just leave her like this. She was clearly trying to find help and no one was accepting it. Can we really leave her die like this? Knowing that we could have done something about it?"

His mother smiled a bit at his son's reasoning.

"You're a good lad Brynden. Me and your father have raised you right. You're correct that we shouldn't abandon her like this. Even though it's hard… I think it's the right thing to do."

"The Gods would see fit to reward as with this token of good faith, I know of it." she added as her husband sighed. He did not believe in Gods, nor any faith whatsoever, but he respected his wife's beliefs.

"Alright. We can place her somewhere better to rest in for the night. The moment she wakes up; we need to talk to her straight up… understood?" he said as they both agreed. "Ti'l then, she's in our care."

Both father and son agreed afterwards as they tried to find a far suitable place for her to sleep in. Thankfully, the storm never continued that bad as night progressed, and at the end of it they managed to make sure the stranger was comfortable.

Brynden kept watch on her beside her in a chair. It was likely midnight now. A candle light was their only form illumination as he stared at the girl's features. He began to wonder who she was and why she ended up like this. He then recalled that strange pendant she held upon her hand.

That crest.

That bizarre crest. He knew from the local Maester of what the major houses in Westeros looked like through their family crests and symbols. Yet as he tried to remember all of them, he could not fit in the odd crest that the girl had on her pendant.

This gave him a lot of questions to quantify about.

The biggest among them was who she was exactly and why was she here of all places?

With a sigh, he took the pendant that his father gave to him and placed it on her hand where it rightfully belonged to. As he did so, he left her to rest on his own. In morning should she wake, he'll be there to greet her. He closed his eyes at that moment as he slept beside his little brother in bed.

Not knowing that the strange girl's pendant glowed faintly on her hand.

* * *

_**A girl with strawberry hair accompanied her on her journey.** _

_**A demon maid.** _

_**Glimpses of a past she recognized all too well.** _

_**A party of paladins. A party of people desiring help from legendary heroes. Rejected by them as the demon continued to run rampant across their kingdom. Only one hope remained.** _

_**A Kingdom of Sorcery.** _

_**A hero wearing black, the last hope of humanity.** _

_**A bizarre and peaceful city. So many other beings of various kinds. A statue standing amongst the grandest of statues. A being that surpassed supremacy.** _

_**She can remember the first time she saw Him. How beautiful it was on his throne. The King of Kings. The ethereal boon of everything she ever believed in before. The catalyst to a new faith.** _

_**Strength. Justice.** _

_**She remembers talking to Him when they were alone. How human He was. How He gave her a gift that was her bow. How He saved her country from the brink of destruction and war.** _

_**How she lost her parents from it and with that she regained new purpose.** _

_**A purpose to serve the grandest of dreams in life. Dreams under His supervision and guidance.** _

_**Yes, she remembers Him now. She remembers Him greatly.** _

_**Her speech that roused millions to fight. The way she stood in audience to garner the new faith she received to become his messenger.** _

_**Not even her death swayed her from believing.** _

_**He was the Supreme One. The Only One. The Only one she valued in life. The Only one that gave her purpose.** _

_**Yes… she finally remembers it now. She was the leader of a new movement.** _

_**Her name was-** _

She opened her eyes finally, as light shine through them. She felt comfortable yet odd in her new situation. She sat up as she felt her head not dazed anymore nor was she uncomfortable. Her eyesight had normalized as she started to remember the events of last night.

Correction, she started to remember everything bit by bit.

But as to how she got into this place… both in the middle of the forest and to where she is now, was a mystery. She sat up and looked around her. It was a small house, with multiple children below her age snoring in a mass group of bodies huddled up to each other. A boy her age was at the end of it and she wondered who they were. She then felt an object on her left hand and as she opened her palm to see, there it was…

The pendant.

Memories started to funnel back as she clasped it. The symbol of her faith etched on it perfectly.

She started to gather her thoughts when a sweet voice greeted her from her focus.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Thank the Seven that you turned out fine."

The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman holding two cups in her hand as she sat beside her. She was at first surprised to hear how cheerful the older woman's voice was but she managed a small smile back as took the cup with a courteous nod.

"T-Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome dear. It's the best we can do with what happened last night. We actually thought you would leave us with the state you were in. Thankfully the Gods have mercy and allowed you to safely continue in life."

"Oh." She replied. A bit curious as to what this 'Seven' are and why she said 'Gods' in a plural term. She sipped the beverage and she found it quite comfortable for the state her body was in. The warm liquid managed to make her feel relief amidst the peaceful silence.

"Dear…"

"Y-Yes?"

"May I ask a question? If it's not a bother to you that is."

"It's fine. You helped me last night ma'am. It is only fair that I return the favor by answering your questions." She replied. The woman made a small chuckle after that.

"Oh my, you musn't call me with such formalities. I am neither a Lady of the Castle nor do I have a prestigious name. So please, call me as Winona." The woman said with a smile as she offered her hand.

She took her hand with a small and respectful smile and the name she tried to find out last night finally came back to her. With a proud remark, she introduced herself.

"Neia. You may call me Neia."

The girl then held that pendant closely in her hand as she proudly said that name.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**AN: Leave a review or follow! I hope you guys enjoyed it as there's more to come! :)**

**You can also PM me if you have questions about this chapter. I won't spoil what comes next, but I hope you stay tuned. You already got a general idea as to how these openings chapters will play out hehe. It's short I know, but I wanted to end it here for now. Longer Chapters surely in the future, so pleas be patient with me. I want to craft this as good as possible :)**


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Dead Men Tell No Tales

Asha was wasted. The night was at its height as she laid inside the quarters of her ship "Black Wind". Her fleet and crew were outside likely doing the same thing… drinking, talking, fucking, whatever suited their needs of enjoyment that the sea could give them was theirs for the taking. Not a lot of women were in the crews of the three ships she commandeered at this time, but she knew that to some men in the ship, preferences never stopped there. The ale she drank was the last of their supplies for this small excursion. Her ship had been the biggest of the three, and with it came space for her own privacy.

The job was simple as said to her by her father, Balon Greyjoy. A small party of negotiations with her acting as the representative of the Greyjoy sigil. A small feat, a boring one if she was going to be honest with herself. Not much was put into motion as the Iron Throne still held the Iron Islands with a strong grip. Being Ironborn back in the old days meant something and while there were plans in motion to regain the glory days of the Kraken-folk back to Westeros, they still did not have the capability to completely overrule the influence of the land-dwellers.

As dizzy as she was thinking about all of this bullshit, she spat with as much poison in her saliva against such stupidity. She settled the bottle of ale to the floor as she tried to relax for a bit. Tomorrow she would arrive back to her father, and hopefully things would be far interesting there than the slog of nothing she was experiencing now.

The lantern inside her quarters creaked as the rusty iron holding it in place next to her door swayed slightly to the calm seas and waves outside. The wind was at its most simplest form and was treading the balance of neither a violent gust nor that of nothing at all. The speed of the sails under the breeze was at a good pace and to most sailors that were experienced, much like her, it meant that the seas were at its best to sail peacefully back to home.

Peace.

Her people were neither a truly peaceful breed of men nor were they total savages. They pillaged, raped, attacked, and ransacked those they deem rightful for their taking yet the Ironborn were not foolish to forsake those they leave at home back in their islands. They were people still, and while she did respect the leadership her father was exhibiting now, it left more to be desired for what she wanted for her people.

The Drowned Priests be damned. They were all flesh and blood. Humans. Neither did she believe the presence that they were made from the Drowned God's image nor that there was Seven Hells under seven cucks that people pray to sky. Praying to nothing at all.

She'd seen her fair share of the realities this world took hold. Gods and 'the power of belief" or 'faith' was a concept she laughed at continuously. Gods were not real, nor did they exist in the slightest. No fucking God put here where she is now. No divine intervention governed how her life worked. Least of all, if Gods do exist then why do people keep butchering each other through horrible means yet justice was not served in the slightest over the deaths of innocent men, women and children?

She believed of no hell nor of paradise where her ancestors will dine in the watery halls of the afterlife. There was only one life and luckily for her, she had the initiative to make use of her limited time.

A stupid belief she reckoned. She had respect of course over those who believed their own damned ways, much like her people over their obsession towards the Drowned God. However, since this was the culture that made them Ironborn in the first place, she held a sly thanks that it came that way to pave for the future they now live in.

The wooden walls of her ship creaked because of a rogue wave that hit, it felt like fate had thanked her to be considerate on one thing about faith and Gods. She made a small groan thinking about that shit. Normally, she never wanted thinking nor talking about this topic at all. She hated it.

She gently took the bottle of ale with her fingers and stared at it.

Maybe the reason she was thinking about it in the first place was because of the ale. No… cursing the ale was not in her laurels nor gut to do. She could go tell those non-existent cucks to go fuck themselves but the ale? Or a small serving of old good fashioned wine? That's where she drew the line. It was one of the last good things in this world that was real and made sense.

Her dirty fingers held the bottle gently as she tried to scrounge up what little liquid was left inside. A trickle, enough to satiate her taste until tomorrow when she arrives home. The small droplet splashed on her tongue as she tried to savor what little taste it held. She licked her lips clean as she put the bottle back to its original place.

She grumbled underneath her breath as the scent of ale overtook her senses.

Boredom surely did a number on her. She was thinking of things that were rare to her usual mindset. With her wasted mind, she began to look upward towards the ceiling of her quarters. A notch above the wooden beams which creaked slightly as the whole ship was. Her windows to her right were nothing of note as well with the horizon filled with nothing but clouds under the faint glow of the moon hiding behind them.

She may as well sleep soon but for some reason her senses told her not to. Maybe her body was not ready for rest yet. There was nothing worth worrying about anyway with these waters, she knew them like the back of her hand and even with the reports of strange and rampant weather patterns across Westeros, she knew that they would turn out okay given the current situation they were in.

It was an odd feeling drifting through these waters like a tamed beast. The usual rigorous waves were nowhere to be seen nor felt. Her mind started to think that something may have tamed the sea.

She narrowed her brow at that thought. Being superstitious was not her forte.

Her crew was for the most part, which is the main reason why the three ships under her command were semi-quiet. Everyone was a bit on edge with how calm the waters were. Some say it was a sign of something else entirely, but she shrugged it off as nothing but her crewmates fear over something that did not exist.

"Fucking God-Worshipping cunts making me think of them while I try to enjoy my ale." She grumbled to herself. She yawned as her short hair was spread across the makeshift pillow. It was not the most comfortable of things to lay her head on, but having been through with most of the daring shit in her life, even a rock was suitable to sleep on.

Yet she remained restless still. Even though she had emptied three bottles worth of ale, Asha felt restless. She did not know why but the boredom of not being able to sleep was eating her sanity away.

A cringe of her face manifested itself when a soft knock on the door of her quarters was heard.

She had bid her crew to never disturb her unless there was an emergency of sort or if something needed her attention, yet it felt unlikely that something was astray. It was peaceful. Far too peaceful.

"Captain? Can I come in?" a voice said.

Asha frowned with a groan as her drunk head finally bit her back when she tried to sit up from the small bed she had inside the ship. She placed a hand on her head to steady herself from falling back where she sat up and tried to slowly move her legs to slowly place them upon the wooden floors.

Almost half a minute later, she convinced herself that she was ready for anyone's appointment. She did not care for the disheveled hair on top of her head nor the heavy bags under her eyes.

Her mental state was in no shape to give out commands but she needed to present herself still, she could make it as an excuse later to give temporary control over her second in command.

"Captain?" the voice called out again.

"Come in." she said in reply as she waited for the door to open. The moment it did, she was greeted with the presence of one of their new recruits. A rather well-built fellow named Vahn. He was holding a small candle in his hands as he came in and his shoulder-length hair along with sea-green eyes were clear to see even with what little light both her lantern and his candle provided.

What made Asha curious was the fact that he looked spooked and he knew for a fact that most of her crew were the bravest of the bunch and only few dared to sail with her unless they had the balls to prove it. Some had to prove it with a bit of leeway and she knew that Vahn had knocked the teeth out of a few fellow crewmates to prove his point. To see him in such a state made her wonder what the hell was going on.

"What's with the face? You afraid of a little sea breeze Vahn?" she asked, trying to make a straight face as the man looked at her.

"No Captain, but there's a situation outside. The men need you out there." He replied, his tone serious and laced with a bit of fear.

"For what fucking reason? J-Just go get Wyllis to take command for me. I'm not in a position to think straight right now." she said as she gestured towards the bottles scattered in her quarters.

"Captain, it was Wyllis who sent me here. You really need to see this." He reiterated.

"I'm drunk for crying out loud. The crew doesn't need to see me tripping over my heels out there. Besides what the hell has gotten you all shivering in your boots cunt?" Asha replied as her voice was filled with annoyance and anger now.

"Captain, with all due respect I would not have come here if this didn't need your attention."

Asha shot up from her position to stand up. Her body swayed for a bit but luckily she found her balance. Vahn never moved in the slightest as she put her fiery gaze at him.

"Alright, humor me. What exactly needs my attention Vahn. Tell me or the next time you raise your voice against me, I get to cut off your balls."

Vahn remained where he stood as Asha waited for his reply.

"Captain. Look out the window and tell me what you see." Asha narrowed her eyes, thinking that this was some stupid trick humored his crewman and looked outside her window. She found nothing worth seeing as the sky was still filled with clouds with the moon hiding behind them with a faint glow.

"And I'm supposed to see what… exactly?"

"Captain. The sea… there are no waves as far as the eye can stretch." Vahn said as Asha looked again. She focused her vision on the window and true enough…

There were no waves to speak of. No breeze, no wind, nothing.

She knew by experience that the sea was always moving, always changing as tides and waves moved across land masses and islands as naturally done by the ways of how the world turned. This… this felt unnatural. It was impossible to even think that this would happen.

She had seen lakes and rivers that were calm and peaceful during short excursions in land.

Now… it seemed like the entirety of the sea surrounding them had turned just like that.

A shiver crept upon her spine even with the alcohol still in her system, it even got her senses to full capacity for some ungodly reason. For the sight was far too unnerving to contemplate. She tried blinking to see if this was the trick of her mind… but nothing.

The sea was as calm and unchanging as ever. It felt like they were in a massive bucket of water that would never move nor change in the slightest unless someone took hold of it.

Asha eventually felt the need to go outside as Vahn moved to his side to let his captain through. As soon as she opened the door, it was clear to everyone's senses that the entire landscape of water they were in was in this surreal state. She did not even feel the sweat of her skin glisten in the cold because there was no sea breeze present.

That was another unnatural sign. There was always wind at sea. Be it calm or strong there was always that natural sea breeze that cooled and flowed through her hair at any time of the year.

Standing where she was now upon the mast, seeing the entirety of her crew experience it much like her validated the strange and disturbing occurrence. A question began to form in her head as to what the hell was happening and was this even real?

She walked towards the middle of the ship were most of her men were, her second in command Wyllis was there leaning against the side of the ship. The lights to the other two vessels were clear to them as they also experienced the bizarre event.

"Wyllis… have you experienced something like this in the past?"

"Captain… I don't even know what to tell you. I've seen most of the world through these two eyes of mine but never once have I seen these waters as calm as they are right now." he replied as Asha looked up the sky. Murmurs from her crew started to form. Most of them hoping that this was not a sign from something supernatural. Asha beg to differ at that explanation as she did see that the sails were loose. There was no way for their ships to move through these waters, lest they row back home.

"Is it just me… or have those clouds not changed at all from the past hour?" one crew member said as Asha did just notice that the scenery of the sky… did not change at all, nor were the clouds moving.

"What the fuck is happening?" she said.

"UP AHEAD!" one person screamed.

Asha and her crew looked at the direction as to where the man had pointed his finger at. A few fearful murmurs were heard, when ahead of them just enough for everyone to see a bit clearly… was a figure. Asha tried to see clearly as to what everyone was looking at and what caught all of their attentions were the primary fact that the figure stood at least 8 feet tall and that it was standing atop the water.

It was standing at the surface of the water with no ripples surrounding it, no effect nor gravity pulling its weight under the depths… there was nothing. It was there looking at the three ships stranded amongst these placid waters.

"What the fuck is that?" Asha said, unbeknownst to her, she was already feeling a shiver on her spine much like how her crew reacted at that sight. They could all see it clearly. The figure had white, pale skin. The face was that of an unnatural Octopi combined with a squid as a regal crown-like structure was placed atop its head. Rows of Tentacles came from its head as its eyes glowed in a pale white glow. It's body was thin, it had two arms from its torso jutting out in an inhumane manner. The limbs were long as well as the fingers that extended into long pale digits. It was wearing something black as straps upon straps were placed in its chest. A cloak behind it shadowed the back of the figure as its long bizarre legs placed themselves upon the surface of the water.

They had not seen such a grotesque looking… thing. Whatever it was, it was standing completely still watching them as the crew members of the three ships felt the dread in their bones reaching significant levels. Asha could hear murmurs that it was the Drowned God himself. To her, she simply could not believe what her eyes were registering. It felt like this was a surreal dream, a dream that she wanted to wake up from.

Suddenly a loud smack came on the floor boards besides Asha, she nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden occurrence as they all saw a seemingly dead bird with its head cracked from the impact when it fell on their ship. The poor thing was covered in its own blood as Asha backed away.

"IT'S GONE!" one person screamed, and everyone diverted their attention toward where the figure once stood. It was gone completely and Asha felt another chill on her spine when another bird fell on the mast of the ship… and another, yet another…. Until the entirety of the three ships started to wail in panic as dead sea gulls started to rain from above.

Asha commanded her crew to use their shields to shelter them from the dead birds. Asha managed to get hers as the sounds around them were in a complete haze as multiple dead avians started to rain from the sky. Their blood and innards spewing out as some splashed on the sea surrounding them. Asha wanted to wake up. This was not real.

She was drunk. This was just a nightmare… just a nightmare.

Screams of panic started to fill her senses as the Ironborn were dismayed and scared from what was happening to them. Asha tried to hold it in as the chaos continued.

The structure holding the sails from up above her suddenly broke and Asha looked up to see what seemed to be a corpse about to crash on top of her. Vahn, who was near her pushed her away just in time as the corpse's face smashed on the wooden floor next to them. Blood erupted from the splat through droplets, some of them hitting her face as the crew of her ship saw the dead body.

"Captain! Are you alright?" he shouted. She managed a nod as they helped themselves to stand up. The moment they did, all of them realized that bodies were crashing upon the ship and the water right close to them. Rotting bodies of all kinds that smelled as well as broken down into indiscernible pieces.

"TAKE COVER!" she commanded as everyone did so for themselves. Splashes of water and blood filled their senses until… it was silence again. Asha opened her eyes to see what was going on. Bodies of dead people littered their ships. Blood was on her face. She was heaving for a breath when Wyllis flipped over the body next to him. He screamed in realization since it was the corpse of the Captain on the ship next to them.

"The Bilgewater! It's gone!" One crew member said as Asha saw that the ship to their left was nowhere to be seen… and the corpses that fell upon her ship…

Was from the crew that worked there.

But how? They were just there seconds ago! Why did they vanish and die like this? What was the reason for the dead birds? What was that figure? Why was she experiencing this?

She clutched her face as her sanity was losing itself as seconds continued to pass.

"CAPTAIN! We need your orders!" Wyllis said in panic as the crew was now in full-fledged fear.

Asha did not know what to think as she her gaze moved around her. What was this she asked.

Suddenly, things turned for the worst when a symphony of screams were heard from the ship to their right. Screams of dying men as Asha tried to stave the voices off.

"CAPTAIN!" Vahn screamed when Asha finally noticed what happened. The other ship was also gone. No traces were left. Only screams that lasted for about two seconds before they vanished completely. Asha's hands were shaking from pure, unadulterated fear.

"Where did they go?" a crew member said.

The sea once again surrounding them turned silent. The waters as calm as ever with the foreboding threat around them. Asha looked at her crew, they were desperate, scared, and above all else leaderless as there was no direction that made them brave this storm. No leader that was making sure their hearts remained strong.

She was useless at this situation. Far too useless.

One crew member moved to the side of the ship as order upon the vessel was gone. Screams of fear and unruly behavior started to form within the crew as some of them prayed and pleaded that they be spared from this horror. The crew member who moved to the side of the ship noticed what looked like a light source coming from the water as he stared in curiosity.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a scream erupted as in sudden few seconds that man was grabbed by something from the water with all the strength to pull him under. Vahn watched and managed to grab the man's legs in time as held on to dear life.

"HELP ME!" he screamed as some of the other men helped him from pulling their crewmate up.

They groaned as they tried to put all their strength into it, only to be thrown back as a splash of water erupted from where they were. Asha watched as Vahn saw that the only thing left of the person he tried to save was half of his body. His intestines rolled off into his chest as the men screamed.

A person beside him, which was splashed by the water started to skitter and move around like a madman as his body started to itch rapidly.

"IT HURTS! OH GOD IT HURTS!" he screamed as he fell to the floor, the others watched as he tried to take his clothes off and saw the moment his chest was revealed that bumps and moving foreign bodies started to crawl inside his skin. He screamed further as some of the crew held him down.

"HEELLLL-GWUAAARRRGHHHH!" he started to vomit rapidly as they all stepped back. The vomit changed completely into blood as multiple vile creatures ranging from sea snakes, small serpentine fish, and crustaceans of various kinds violently started to emerge from his mouth alongside the blood. Wyllis called out to get light the things in fire as the man's stomach managed to burst open. Moray eels started to slither out of his chest cavity as more and more vile things started to come out from his body.

Asha watched in horror wordlessly as trauma started to take hold of her.

No words could describe what she was feeling exactly.

"Burn him! Burn him now!" Wyllis screamed as the convulsing man stood up with the embers being burned upon him. He screamed in pain before he ran to the water, pulling an unsuspecting victim with him. With a splash, the crew started to go wild due to the severity of the events. One person slashed his own neck with a knife to kill himself.

The ship was tearing itself apart and this time it was worsened again when multiple creatures of different kinds started to snatch, kill, and grab the crew to their deaths. Asha had her mouth agape when a man near her was dragged by a flying creature that bit his neck off, he died as he gurgled in his own blood. Wyllis, had a tentacle of something from the water pierce his abdomen and ruptured his heart as he was pulled into the depths with his blood remaining on the ship's surface.

Suddenly amidst the chaos Asha stood still, because the moment her eyes blinked… she saw the figure standing in the water earlier now in the middle of the ship, and it was staring directly at her.

Voices of incoherent kind started to creep its way into her head as it focused on her.

She was to collapse in fear when Vahn grabbed her arm to pull her back into her quarters.

"Captain! HIDE! You need to survive!" he screamed as he tried to ward off a couple of attackers with his dirk. Asha wordlessly moved towards the doorway of her cabin when a set of arms grabbed the top of Vahn's head. With a slow pull, Asha watched as Vahn's jaw was ripped slowly open from the strength of those arms as his blood sprayed on her face. Some of them landing on her tongue as she felt the saltiness and staleness of the iron within the blood. Half of his head remained as the screams were slowly getting smaller. It meant that most of her crew was dead and only a handful remained. The figure she saw earlier still had its eyes on her as she forcefully closed the door.

A tear dropped to her cheek as she began to cry. She latched the door to lock herself from her dying crew outside. It tore her to pieces listening their final screams before dying. Those men… those men that served under her with loyalty, trust, and respect for her leadership died as she did nothing inside this room.

She wanted to kill herself as she leaned her entire body weight on the door.

A soft cry manifested on her ire as she wanted to wake up.

She wanted to wake up so badly…

This was a dream. A nightmare that she can wake up from. She was sure of it.

She closed her eyes… and let the darkness take her as her soft wails carried themselves into the void. The voices in her head whispering before she lost consciousness…

* * *

.

..

…Asha violently opened her eyes. She sat up in panic as she felt her heart race like she was in a marathon. She looked around and saw that she was in her quarters. The ship moving around to the waves this time. Wind coming from her windows, and the full moon completely revealed as the clouds finally parted. She noticed quickly that she had a bottle in her other hand.

She sighed in relief as she realized what it was.

A dream. Just a dream.

She stood up from her bed, as she realized that she must have slept while she was drunk. She looked at the semi-empty bottle and threw it to the ground as she tried to discern reality again. The bottle spilled its contents on the floor as she tried to rid herself of the nightmare's aftermath.

It was not real she assured herself.

Not real.

She began to remind her own musings that this was just like her disdain for the supernatural and the Gods man believed in. There was no such thing. No such thing as that bullshit.

Her crew was outside. Waiting orders or sleeping while other maintained the sail on the journey home. She sighed once again as she stood up, her balance was back as she slowly walked towards the door. With a reassuring promise that it was only a nightmare, she took off the latch and walked outside.

Only to see that her entire crew lay motionless in front of her.

A chill ran down her as she noticed that the winds were blowing stronger this time and none of her crew were breathing. They were all dead.

Cautiously, she walked towards the middle of the ship and saw that this was the only vessel treading across the sea. She stood there paralyzed as the memories of her 'nightmare' came back to her.

_NO, this isn't real… this isn't real… this isn't real… this isn't-_

"Behind you." A deep voice said.

Asha froze the second she heard that voice and with a heavy heart she turned around.

Before this event even occurred, she never believed in superstitions, nor Gods of any kind. Yet seeing the grotesque figure in her dreams… right in front of her made her re-evaluate her own beliefs.

The tentacled… being stood there watching her closely.

Her heart stopped when it leaned closer at her, and in a bizarre twist of fate, the figure began to change shape. Probably the most surprising thing she witnessed all night, and it didn't include that 'nightmare' she experienced. A second later, the being she saw earlier was gone and in its place was a tall humanoid-looking man with three holes upon its blank face along with a certain set of odd clothes to wear. His fingers were long with four digits as it towered over her.

It made a saluting notion in a strange foreign way with exaggerated moves.

_**"Hallo mein Dame!"** _

The woman widened her eyes and completely fainted afterwards. She was about to land on the floor when the being caught her just in time.

_**"Scheisse! I didn't mean to do that. Nor was killing the crew part of my initial plan."** _

The being made a large sigh as he carried the woman in his arms. He looks up towards the moon in a longing fashion. As if he was lost in the vast expanse of this world.

 _ **"Oh mein Creator… your son misses you dearly. To find my way back… I need information about these lands."**_ He looked at Asha directly. _**"Fortunately, I found this woman to be the best navigator to take me home."**_

He walked back to the quarters as he wished to take care of her once she wakes.

_**"Hmm… maybe Lord Tabula's form wasn't the best option after all."** _

He closed the door behind him as the ship moved aimlessly through the tide. It's fate unknown as Asha Greyjoy's flagship went missing from the map, herself and the crew included.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**AN: Okay, let me explain what happened... so I do know that Tabula Smaragdina was an enthusiast of anything horror-related. So I took it into consideration that he would supposedly have a spell that would attack a sort of 'Fear' effect on opponents that would supposedly deal damage. What happened here is an AOE spell that induces a hallucination effect on targets within that zone. In game it would supposedly work as a small DPS spell that would weaken foes' HP through a small amount that doubles as seconds pass. Since it works differently in this setting, I made it so that most of the crew dies because they could not handle the intense horror psychologically and physically speaking. Asha survives only for a small minuscule moment since Pandora's Actor briefly dispels the spell to stop her from dying on spot.**

**And yes... I picked this moment to showcase Pandora's Actor to act as Tabula in order to make the Ironborn confused in seeing the Drowned God they worship. As for why P.A.'s here, I can't really say yet, would be a spoiler if I blatantly reveal it lol...**

**I hope you guys aren't bothered at this OC spell since I wanted to create a situation where people in Westeros (who do not experience Supernatural shit daily unlike the New World) to feel first hand what these new characters bring to the table of this world. As you can see there are catastrophic consequences and this will likely come to all of the others that arrive to Planetos as well. Even a small spell could perhaps bring such a large effect on this magic-rare world.**

**That's all from me for now so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review or PM like always if you have questions or clarifications you want answered. Suggestions are fine too. With that said, see you in the next update! :)**


	4. Those Who are Lost

A young boy was running through the streets of King's Landing. His clothes were that of a poverty-stricken kind, rags that were as dirty as the streets he ran into and skin blackening somewhat due to exposure of the elements. It was the afternoon at this point and the sun up above was glistening across his sweat-laden skin. Sticky, uncomfortable and wet, such sensations would make a nobleman's daughter or son to feel a bit less accustomed with themselves, but not for him. Five years of life in the streets made him used to that feeling. Five years made him accustomed to most of life's misfortunes.

Barefoot across the stone alleyways and streets, he treaded across with a swift space, dodging and weaving through crowds and people who were in his way. Puddles of silt and dirt were littering the streets of the now hot and humid climate. The sudden rain yesterday made everyone wonder as to why the seasons were acting strange. Reports of all across Westeros say the same thing. Rogue weather of different kinds in the strangest of places were occurring. Little to no explanations were given nor found about this topic as the Maesters themselves had their heads scratching. The momentum of days past came to halt as the royal family of the Iron Throne left for the North about a week ago.

Tales and whispers as of what the real reason was scattered throughout the city. From tall places where the more enlightened lived, down to whore houses where women share whispers.

At least that's what the boy heard. Yet he was incapable of understanding such broad notions of the world before him. He was far too young for his age to live in this state much like others in the same position. Far too young to only grasp a smidget of what life entailed as his gaze upon the world ended merely on the streets where most of his life was spent. He knew most of the heavy populated city's directions and areas of interest, specifically the market where at the end of every week he would scrounge for scraps upon the litters left by people from places all around.

His frame was thin, his cheeks sunken, and his face a share of determination and desperation. His clothes, at least what was left of them were blackened by the dust accumulated from years of running and sleeping on the streets. His hair long and unkempt, sticky, itchy, and smelled as foul as him.

The entirety of his life was spent on sleeping, scavenging, and running through the slime of humanity. He ran away from everything in his life just to survive. For what purpose specifically…

Is the matter of a small box of food placed in his hands as he ran.

True enough, he would scrounge for scraps, and on most weeks he could never eat anything at all as there was none left to eat in the first place. With some blind luck, he could even eat raw pig meat from leftovers in the market, at worst he had settled for horse hair.

The rains stopped him from finding any food yesterday for him to consume. Leading him to be desperate. It had been four days since he last ate anything as he took shelter from the rain. His stomach could not take anymore and he literally shat blood in the process.

The pain felt excruciating, leaving a tired, sleepless night for him.

Now, he was running for his life as he stole a box of precious bread from a shop he had salivated for months on end. A fool's dream of being able to taste what little fortune he could acquire. However, he was not stealthy with how he approached the job, and on his tail was the shopkeeper's son along with a handful of city guards that managed to spot him.

"HALT!" the angry and tired voice of a man in armor said as the boy continued to run. They were now close to the outskirts of the city's limits and the boy himself was now running on fumes. Tardiness was beginning to make his legs sore and his feet heavy.

But no… he would rush on. There was no choice on the matter because if he was caught, he did not know what sort of faith awaited him. He had friends in the past who did the same thing, and none of them were seen again ever since.

He closed his eyes for a second hoping that he could escape their clutches.

"Stop boy! You can't run from us further!" another voice said from behind him as he moved into another corner, he nearly tripped when a woman holding a basket nearly crashed on him.

The boy continued to press on as he could see the walls of King's Landing up close. The men behind him frantically trying to keep up as he continued to run.

"Hey! Stop him! Don't let him get away!" one of the voices said, and the boy leaned his head to the right and saw another pair of guards atop the walls coming in to chase him as well. Desperation and fear grew in his stead as his eyes were diverted away from where he was running off to.

He suddenly crashed upon another person who was carrying stacks of vegetables with his arms. the boy flew from his grasp as the precious bread rolled down the muddy streets. The person he crashed into grew furious, as the harvest he carried was supposed to be sold in the markets.

"What in the fucking Seven Hells boy? Are you retarded?"

Screams and insults were thrown at the boy but he never listened, his only focus was on the bread that rolled across the dirtied pavements, some stepped on by other people, and others lost in the flurry of the crowd. His eyes widened at the loss, only for his focus to return on the people still chasing him.

He quickly sat up and pushed the vegetable-carrying man away to delay his pursuers who were closing in with rapid speed. His adrenaline spiked for the most part as he ran in strides trying to find narrow crossways and pathways to deter them from pursuing further.

Only for him to realize that they would not stop. Ever.

Like a storm about to raze a city, they closed in on him. Having little to no action on their part, the men in armor needed something to vent their frustrations with. The law was on their side after all and even with the boy's age they knew that no one would question their methods.

Finding no other place to run, he tried to climb the nearby wall that had no guards posted.

Those pursuing him tried to grab hold of his rags the second he jumped up with what little strength was left in him. The guards moved towards the nearby staircase as the shopkeeper's son continued to scream at him to give up.

Never giving up he climbed as fast as he can and reached the top. A good manner of distance was shared between the top of the wall and the ground upon the fields outside King's Landing. It was high enough that someone would be hurt if they attempted to jump.

A feeling of fear crept into his senses as he looked below.

He was stuck. There was nowhere else he could run to. He saw the guards panting and closing in to his direction as he placed his arms on the edge of the wall. Hope was lost for him. They would take him now, those that wore golden armor would make him disappear much like the rest of his lost friends.

His feeble innocent mind looked upon them as his eyes widened like shining orbs. Dehydration and lack of water made his tears dry. He could only look upon them with a scared face looking into damnation that he was sure to come soon.

"You have nowhere to go boy. Just surrender yourself and we'll make sure you don't get hurt." One of the men said as he stepped forward with a cautious manner. The shopkeeper's son below kept screaming to get him now so that the bastard could settle his debt, but seeing the way he held on to the edge of the wall made the guards wary as to what the boy was planning.

"Get your hands off the edge son!" another voice said. They all whispered amongst themselves to grab the boy as fast as they can so that he would not dare to do anything stupid.

The boy could only see oblivion's maw as he froze in place.

One of the men grabbed him with a short lunge, yet for some reason the boy screamed in place and even though he did not want to push the jump over the wall, his body in reflex pushed the man's hold away with his feet and with widened eyes full surprise, they saw him tumble down and crash on the ground as the impact shattered his spine. Bones in multiple areas were broken down in many pieces as blood started to pool from wounds on his back. A rib had pierced his lung and heart and he was minutes away from dying. The back of his skull was shattered a bit as his consciousness turned foggy.

There was no sensation left in his body as his eyes stared directly up the wall where some of the men in armor watched him. The little boy could only hear distorted voices that were quickly snuffed out as his vision darkened around him. His pupils dilating as the last thing he saw was the top of the wall where they left him to die below on the ground.

Death was closing in to take him and with his wide open eyes, he felt the few remaining breaths in his body leave him as darkness took over.

He did not want to die… he wished to call out for anyone to help him…

But despair and realization already blew that dream from his grasp. He was a nobody after all.

No one would come….

No one.

* * *

Sparks. Sounds of something popping. Wood being chipped by heat and flame.

A feeling of warmth came into his senses. Senses… yes, senses. For some odd reason he could feel again. Sensations and partial movement was back in order. Back in some capacity. Pain… no, there was no pain to speak of. There was none to take note of.

There was no feeling of tardiness either. Not an ounce of exhaustion in his body that was left. It felt like he had a long day's rest. Like the exhaustion and discomfort from years in the streets were gone in a flash.

He wondered deeply, was this a dream? Why did it seem like everything was alright? Was this death? Were their sensations after death?

Deep thoughts of this strange predicament came over him as he was scared to open his eyes. Fearful of what would embrace his vision should he do so. What awaits before him if he did open his eyes?

Yet curiosity got the better of him and he slowly but surely opened his eyes.

What welcomed his vision was the expanse of night across the sky. He furrowed his brow in confusion. The air chilly and clear of the belching stink that King's Landing provided. It was fresh, cool, and above all else comforting. The chill was staved away by heat from his left as sounds of calm crickets and owls whistling into the night made him feel secure… and safe.

Never once had he felt safe in his life.

This was a new sensation.

He wondered where he was exactly. Was he dead? Then why did he see the world in such a calm, dreamy-like state? He moved his head slightly towards the right and saw that he was in the middle of the grassy fields and at the end of the horizon was a dancing of lights filling King's Landing as it stood far away from his position. He furrowed his brow seeing that, at his back he could feel that there what seemed to be a comfortable shoal placed there to so that he could lay peacefully. A couple of trees were surrounding him as they moved slightly to the wind.

The last thing he could remember was falling…

Yet, why was he here? Was he not dead?

A sudden sound of something being stabbed with was heard. The small interaction continued as he heard someone or something tearing through what sounded like flesh and bone. He froze in terror as he felt that he could possibly be in danger. The sounds came from his far left. With horror coming into his body, he slowly moved his head turning towards that direction. Should it be what he thinks it is as danger, he would quickly run much like usual.

But could he run? So many bad probabilities would spawn should he make a small error in his actions. But what choice could he make? If this was danger, then he should run from it. Run like how he used to back in the city. Away from life and danger, caring only on himself to survive.

He gulped in fear as he moved his head sideward…

Only to see something bizarre...

And horrible.

A grotesque and dirtied up remains of a doll came into his view. A small camp fire was beside it as its yellow orange glow made the doll far more sinister-looking than intended. It was mostly made from cloth, with wear and tear surrounding its body and entirety. Buttons for eyes were torn out with one hanging loose from its origin. A toothy smile graced its features and its yarn-like hair were scrabbly and scattered like those of deranged street folk that wondered the sewers and barrens of the city he knew.

It casted a shadow over his face with that smile to grace him and any other child with horror.

But what made him flinch in fear was not how it appeared…

More specifically, it was the strange wet-looking substance that trickled by the middle of its face down to its crooked and toothy grin. It was in a deep shade of red, and if he could remember correctly, that shade of red was near to the likes of blood.

His eyes were wholly transfixed on it… until the noises continued.

The stabbing was still in motion. That is when saw just by the side of the doll itself and behind the campfire was a lanky figure hunched over… holding a bloody pair of scissors in its hand.

Its skin was pale. Its arms long and thin, with hands filled to the brim with blood and gore in its wake. It wore a black long dress and that's when he realized in a sudden sense that the figure was female in stature. Her hair was black and silky, uncombed… unkempt, and looked like it was all over the place. Her movements were stiff, almost wooden as it continued stab and cut whatever it was in place.

What caught his attention when he saw her was that she had a bracelet upon her forearm. The gold and bloodied bracelet had a symbol on it. A crest that he could not identify.

His heart beat a bit faster as her movements were that of a killing intent. That's when a gruesome thought invaded his mind. What if… what if the thing she was stabbing and tearing apart was human? Then what was he in that mindset? Was he going to be next?

A chill ran down his spine as he tried to move his body to escape. His limbs and sorts were still a bit numb and slow-moving, but he had to escape… he had to.

He must.

He did his best to sit up, only to put his hand on the grass where the weeds themselves rattled in a partial tune. A small sound, one that he feared she could hear. He closed his eyes as sweat dropped from his forehead, he then turned his head slightly to see if the woman behind him moved or reacted at his action. Thankfully, she was not.

He considered to inch away… until a bizarre and uncanny voice came out from behind him.

"You should rest. Last I saw you, you were mere millimeters away from death taking you my child."

The voice was feminine. It sounded like it belonged to a noblewoman or someone who was literate and knowledgeable. Like one of those Septons that visit and come by towards people living in the streets. However, her voice was a bit different than that. It was something akin to one that held authority and grace. It invoked a memory of his past that he did not expect to remain in him still.

The noises of whatever she was stabbing stopped. He slowly turned his head towards the voice and saw the woman standing beside him with her head tilted slightly. Her hair covered her face entirely but her bloodshot-looking red eyes were clear as his vision could see. They were fixated on him with a curious notion as the woman strange looking woman with the long hair leaned towards him as she motioned herself to sit.

"How do you feel?" she said. Her words permeating on his skin in a calming notion. Even with her whole appearance, she seemed harmless. Her voice gave her the illusion of someone kind-hearted and motherly even.

He did not know how to reply. He was just astonished at the sight before him.

"Are you afraid of my appearance child?" she asked. He simply shook his head in reply as the woman moved bizarrely towards him as she placed her hands on his face. He was fearful at first, but he found out that her touch was smooth. Even with how her arms and hands looked, they felt comforting. There was blood still on them, and his face was now covered where her hands touched.

She eyed him with an examining face as he kept his eyes straight on her.

She then carefully placed his head back on to the shoal to rest as she looked at him.

"I'm not an expert at healing magic. Yet thank the Supreme Ones that I managed to save you just in time. I was worried at first that you wouldn't make it." a soft chuckle came from her, one that continued to intrigue him as she continued to talk. "Thankfully that wasn't the case. I'm glad you're alive."

She then saw through the dim light provided by the campfire that her hands were covered in blood. She looked at the boy and realized that this could have been the reason why he looked scared at her at first. She shook her head in embarrassment with soft giggle before producing a white piece of cloth from her pockets. She then leaned forward again towards him, stopping shy by a few inches from his face as she looked at him.

"May I?" she asked, the boy nodded even though he was clueless at what she was intending to do to him. However, the moment he said yes to that question, she carefully placed the cloth on his face and wiped the blood off of his face. She then parted his hair partially and with little light that was seen, he could tell that she was smiling somewhat. Her teeth were seen through the veil of hair covering her face.

"That's better."

She then proceeded to wipe her hands from the blood on it, along with the scissors that she used earlier to cut and tear through flesh and bone. She then proceeded to take a bowl of water to carefully offer him should he be thirsty. He sat up for a bit as the woman placed a comforting hand on the back of his head with the bowl angled just enough so he could drink properly from it. When he was satisfied, she placed the bowl back where she took it and returned her attention back to him.

"Do you wish to sit?"

He nodded once again as the woman carefully made him sit upon the shoal, allowing him full view of the campsite she made for them. The fire was at the center of it all, and the place where he saw her stabbing something was made clear to him. It was the remains of an animal that she skinned and prepared.

Her doll was still next to the fire as she sat beside him, helping him up to make sure he was comfortable. When she finished, she left from his side and returned to the spot where he first saw her.

"Pardon me for scaring you at first dear… I was merely trying to make you a meal. I'm not the best at cooking from the place I belonged to… nor was I created to be, but since you're my guest at this small and humble abode, I decided to compromise."

"I-It's fine… m-ma'am and t-thank you" He managed to say. The woman moved slightly as she finally heard his voice. She seemed visibly pleased that he managed to make a proper reply to her.

"My pleasure… so, are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes…"

"That's good. I think I managed to do a good job skinning this animal. Hopefully the taste wouldn't be so bad that you could at least fill your stomach with a meal." She teased with a small chuckle. The boy did the same as this unique and bizarre experience continued. This woman was unlike anything he had ever seen before, her mere presence and appearance was that of a scary and murderous looking woman, yet here she was… making jokes and placing good care upon his useless self.

He did not trust her still, but he could not help but feel comfortable and secure.

"May I ask your name child?" she said.

The boy stood still as he looked at her. As far as he could remember with the last few years he spent alone for himself, he had no proper name to speak of. He could only remember a shallow memory of a mother that used to take care of her, and a name that people around him in the city called him out to be when he passed by.

"S-Some people call me Pyp. I-I don't know what my real name is."

There was a small silence for a moment before the woman continued to ask him questions.

"You don't know what your real name is?" she asked with slight confusion.

"Y-Yes… I used to have a mum, maybe a name too… but she's gone and I've never seen her again."

"She left you? Wait, how old are you dear?" she asked, worry and concern in her voice as the truth about this small boy began to unravel before her.

"F-For as long as I can remember I've lived in the city for about five years ma'am."

"Alone?" the boy merely nodded in reply. The woman visibly sighed in disappointment at that statement. Yet again for her, it seemed that humans were indeed a deeply flawed race as to why she cares at all in some aspect for these people, she dared not to ask. This boy was innocent much like any other child left to their own at such a young age.

"That's unfortunate. So you're an orphan then?" she asked. The boy tilted his head in a slight manner at the word. He had not heard such a word before so he pondered on what it could have meant.

"A-An orphan?"

"Yes… an orphan, a child without a mother nor father to care and stay with them. Does your city not have an orphanage? Or at least a shelter for children such as yourself?"

"I-I don't know. I used to have friends like me, but they're all gone."

"I see." The woman said, understanding what the word 'gone' meant. She then proceeded to gather a few sticks that she found from the nearby trees to stuck the meat she collected for the boy. She then stood up and as he watched closely, the strange woman stretched her free arm across the fire and muttered a few words under her breath. Flame suddenly ignited upon the pieces of meat stuck on the sticks she was holding and it cooked them perfectly in just mere seconds after being scorched earlier.

To say that the sudden event was bizarre was an understatement. He had not seen such a thing before. Women who could conjure fires to cook meat in a span of seconds was unheard of. Not even the best of cooks from the city could do such a thing.

This only added to the wonder and amazement he was acquiring after seeing who this woman was. It made him question of she was human, or where she came from more specifically.

He then watched her examine the cooked meat with a touch of her fingers and with careful deliberation she walked to his side and offered them for him to eat.

"Here… I think they're cooked enough to be edible." She said as the boy gingerly took one of the sticks and smelled them. He was hungry before all of this started after all, and seeing that this woman offered him food where others did not, made him smile for a bit before digging in.

It wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted in life, but he was damn sure that he would savor it.

The woman stood by sitting next to him as she watched him finish his meal. It was a peaceful evening after all and they could only savor the sights of the great night sky with the stars above and the calm winds blowing through them in a breeze.

For such a peaceful environment, the boy wondered if this was a dream.

After a few minutes of eating, he finished with a small burp. His stomach was full and the woman chuckled at how 'cute' the innocent boy was acting beside her. She then proceeded to wipe the excess food left on his mouth and lips with great care afterwards. A notion that made the boy equally surprised and happy with her actions.

He yearned to know more about her. Maybe even show him the face of her savior behind the veil of hair covering her stead. He wanted to know who she was exactly, and why she could do all of these things to a stranger she barely knew at all… least of all him.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked softly as she stroked his hair.

"Y-Yes…" the woman hummed in response to that as she continued to pamper him.

"You remind me of some of the children I know in E-Rantel. Headstrong kids that always asked questions about the world around them. They were far too energetic and playful unlike the girls in our orphanage. Yet I always seemed to enjoy watching them frolic as I stood by the side. They were scared at me at first, but they eventually grew accustomed to me when days and weeks pass. Some of the small ones even liked me better than my dear friend Pestonya." She laughed a bit at that sentiment as she tried to remember a past that the small boy did not understand. Yet he continued to listen to her as she talked.

The woman chuckled as she tried to reminisce.

"But I never really took mind of them that much. They love me in some capacity it seemed, but I don't know if I can return that favor. After all, the ones I only cared for were the younglings under the age of two and if we're going to be honest… as innocent as you are, the only reason I saved you is because I needed someone to talk to and a guide that would tell me where I am exactly."

The nonchalant and casual way she delivered that sentence made him flinch and freeze on spot. She had to be joking right? For a moment there the woman's intentions turned a bit sinister on his perspective. She then continued to laugh as if it was a funny joke…

The boy awkwardly smiled back.

"None of that matters now I guess… I've used so much of my own resources to help you. Would be a shame if I left you to die there after all. You have worth in some capacity and I really need your help."

"O-Okay."

The woman hummed pleasantly at his response as she continued to stroke and comb his hair. He was not as comfortable as before but he decided to stay still.

"You must be confused as to what type of help I'm asking you… right?" the boy nodded again with a bit of fear in his voice as he saw the bloodied doll next to her. The woman seemed to pick this up as she giggled at him. "Oh sweet boy, don't worry… no harm will come to you. I did say that you were my guest and by the Supreme One's name I promise to keep you safe."

"Really?" he asked. The woman then held on to his small hand with a reassuring squeeze and a toothy smile behind the veil of hair that covered her face. It may have looked strange and scary at first, but these sort of events were already bizarre and he was not sure what the woman would do should he disagree with her intentions.

"You don't have to worry a thing Pyp." She said in a caring way… making the boy feel a bit of comfort to seep into his heart. No one had ever called him with that name in such a manner. It made his confused feelings over the woman to fester.

"Now before we continue… I am lost in this place. Could I ask where we are supposedly? I can't seem to make my magic work at full capacity yet… but with how the environment looks like, I'm not really sure where I am exactly." She said as she looked around before looking back at the boy.

"W-We're in King's Landing. That's what people in the city call it." he replied.

"King's Landing? Is the city part of the former Re-Estize Kingdom?"

The boy looked at her in confusion.

"With that look of yours, I suppose not… hmm, this is a bigger problem than I anticipated. I don't think we're at the Argland Council State either. As I remember Lord Ainz had affairs to deal with the Dragon Lords up north. I haven't seen Nazarick that active back then ever since the days of the Great Raid. I was posted in E-Rantel to safeguard the city along with a few others…"

Dragons?

Great Raid?

Nazarick?

Such words were foreign to him. Some of them he had heard in a few tales from people that sang of the old Targaryens, but the other words were far too foreign and new to him to understand what exactly she was saying.

"I could see a coastline as well. This wouldn't be the Draconic Kingdom with the Queen that had Dragon Blood in her veins. I was aware that my sister Albedo managed to stabilize the region, making them a vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom through Lord Ainz's help."

She kept on talking about these… places and words that he had not heard before. He could simply sit there and listen as she tried to discern where exactly she was.

"I don't think this it he Holy Kingdom as well. Neia would have found me and I wouldn't be in this situation at all… but I guess, I'll take your word for it. This is a new place, yes? King's Landing was its name as you told me, but where exactly am I?"

The boy tried to think with the limited knowledge he knew about the city's history and stature. But there was one thing that was a constant from all the conversations he heard.

"I-I heard people call these lands Westeros…"

"Westeros?" she asked as he nodded. She put a finger her hand close to her mouth in contemplation and pondering as she tried to piece together what her situation was. As she continued to think on her own, the boy decided that it was his turn to ask a question… he hoped that she could answer.

He managed to poke her hand to garner her attention. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she saw the boy looking on to her with need.

"What is it?"

"W-Who are you? And what happened to you?"

Silence permeated after as the woman stared at him with those large bloodshot-eyes.

A second later she turned to the fire as she tried to recall the events that brought her here.

"It's a long story Pyp. I don't understand it as well. I have no clue what exactly happened to me nor why I was sent here. The last thing I could recall was a blinding flash of light and the next thing I remember I was here in the forest with what little items were left in my own being. I struggled to use what little MP I had left to call for someone or signal my home so that they would know where I am…"

She looked at her hand before closing it into a fist.

"But my magic is depleted… or maybe something is interfering with it in this place. I don't have any answers yet to give so I am as lost as you are in this situation."

"B-But before that… you told me there was something before that happened." the boy continued.

"Oh… do you mean to say the state of the Sorcerer Kingdom before I experienced the white flash? Well, there isn't much to say but that everyone was busy with the plan in regards to the Council State. I wasn't part of the inner circle of Nazarick when they pieced that strategy… but I do know that most of the tomb was mobilized because I found information about the Dragon Lords that seemed to trouble Lord Ainz directly." She looked at the boy who took all of this information with a confused state.

"I didn't have the specifics of it, but I do know that it involved Wild Magic that they possessed. After that, I was brought back to my duties in E-Rantel and the flash occurred hours later…"

"A-And you woke up here?"

The woman nodded at him as she stared into the fire.

At first glance, to most people they would call her delusional. Talking about dragons, magic, Lords and places that he was not sure if they existed at all, yet the tone of her voice was adamant and held no lies in them. It made him wonder what the woman truly was… and if she was human at all.

"You don't believe me do you?" she suddenly asked.

The boy was about to defend himself until the woman shushed him.

"I think I see the problem of my situation now. If you think my words are that of a fool… then perhaps my fears were correct."

She looked at the boy with realization.

"W-What do you mean?" he said with a small voice of fear.

"Young Pyp… I think I'm lost in another world entirely, and if that is the case… then how will I find my way back?" her voice was close to breaking and was nearing into a deep seething sadness.

A soft silence was shared between them as the woman stared into the sky.

Depression loomed over her as the boy felt her sadness. He gingerly placed a comforting hand on top of hers as she continued to gaze into the stars.

"Lord Ainz… forgive me." She closed her eyes, if she could she would have teared up by now but she was not created to have such gifts. She could merely imagine the faces of the ones lost to her as she pondered what to do next. "My sisters… my dear friends. I hope you are all well."

Nigredo, oldest of the three sisters in Nazarick sat there beside a boy she did not know in anguish.

Silence was the only comforting thing left in her world now…

If there was no way back, then there was no purpose left for her to begin with…

What was she to do now?

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**AN: To me, Nigredo is an underrated character. So she was one of the first choices in my list to place in a known city or area in Planetos. I liked the idea of someone that looked entirely like a monster but acted in contrast to that. Sure, she only directly cares for babies, but she was one of the two NPCs that regarded the safety of innocent people. Originally this chapter was supposed to showcase a much more sadder fate for the boy, but I think I'm going to develop them a bit more further into the plot to make their relationship more meaningful... and tragic. We all know that the NPCs have character development, and if Sebas is any indication, I want Nigredo to have one too. I won't say much of where the plot goes from here with her position in the story, but do take note that she is a vastly important character when the cards are set for Planetos to know that these guys are here.**

**Also, with the small clues I left, I think you get a small ghist of what this situation is and why these characters are scattered all throughout. To those of you asking that if the entire tomb is in this, and if Ainz is here... then I would reiterate that YES. They are here. All of them. We're in the introductory stage after all. I'm setting up these characters to where they need to be so when the main plot moves, you would all get a good sense of where this all goes to.**

**Lastly... I'm in celebration of the fandom today! Across all fandoms. Love or Hate Zack Snyder, the news of the Snyder-Cut is a big thing for every fandom as it means that these big-dick corporations are willing to listen to the fans if we push them enough. This could mean a lot going forward after all! Maybe we can get a remake of Seasons 7-8 of Game of Thrones in the future, or better yet a better studio for the Overlord Anime adaptation. I know these are mostly pipe dreams... but, it's never a crime to dream right? Haha.**

**Leave a Review like always and tell me what you guys think. If you have questions and suggestions, PM me or send a review as I always read them. :)**


	5. The Taciturn Engima

Blood dripped from the hands of a figure standing over the remains of four bodies. The air was at its coldest and even without the appearance of snow, winter clouds loomed overhead. Bodies that were once full of heat were now reduced to cold corpses that slowly started to decay after death. Blood continued to flow out from most of them and some of them were far too pale and cold from the vigor of life they once had. The figure stood over them with a silent disposition as its prying eyes stared closely towards one body trying to crawl away from it.

The helpless man in armor tried to grab the grass and ground as he inched away for dear life. The pain was far too much for even himself to bare yet it muted all senses in his body as the only thing left in his mind was to survive. Blood began to accumulate into bile within his throat as his saliva was sticky and cold from the weather. His weak arms were trying to grasp the last bits of strength left in them as he inched away. Momentum and traction heavily deterred by his condition made the effort harder and harder than it first seemed. Life was seeping away from him with each movement of his arms and muscles, his breath was already hinging upon the last few ounces of air left in them. Lastly, his heart was slowing down from the initial bursts of speed it gave before the figure's sword struck his body earlier.

Fear and malice were no longer part in his current emotional state…

Nor was anger and bravery.

All thoughts were gone as his heart continued to pump blood with each passing beat becoming slower and slower as seconds pass.

With every grasp of his nails upon the vegetation and soil, he could feel himself slipping away.

Every muscle tendon in his body screamed to stop.

Agony and torment within each inch of his skin was prevalent. He was moments from death. Moments until the darkness consumed him and moments before death reaps his soul. There was no comfort waiting for him at the end of it all.

Only pain and suffering.

A blood trail was left in his wake as a he struggled to put some distance between them. The figure silently watched as he continued to move. Pity for him only ended in the tense of something akin to a dying animal, a dying animal that measured no worth in the eyes of its master.

Struggling was futile at this point. Prolonging the inevitable was stupid and unnecessary, besides the point that the figure actually wanted them to experience a painful death, its master would have said otherwise. With that mental thought in notion, the figure walked slowly towards the dying man.

The grass crunching underneath its feet with each step.

His arms finally gave up with one last hand placing itself atop a handful of grass that tickled the nerve endings of his fingers. His breath hitched as his vision was now darkening. The figure kicked the man over slightly so he was facing upwards towards it. The now limp body was unmovable to resist the action and his eyes with the pupils dilating, fixed its focus on the unseen face behind the cloak's hood.

His chest was now at the point where the rise and fall of his lungs wanting to intake oxygen was reduced to a slow rhythm that was about to stop soon. Blood was no longer circulating into most parts of his body as his heart decreased to nothingness.

Seconds before death the man stared into the figure that killed his brothers in arms.

The subtle hints of its current mood over his death was simply summarized with one word; unimpressed or better yet, exhausted. Exhausted for wasting its time killing them. Had he been in a better shape, he would take that as the ultimate insult but now that he was powerless, he could simply watch in failure the mistakes he and his brothers and arms made when they crossed this individual.

The main evidence to point the fact that it was foolhardy in the first place, was the trail he left behind on the bloodied grass. Not just blood... for what little remained of his torso was the only one that crawled further. The rest of his lower body was left where the figure once stood earlier.

In the trail there were leftover parts of his intestines, flesh and innards that dangled and stuck themselves upon the grass, creating a dour and gruesome leftover of human remains as he finally stopped where he was now.

His stomach was already dangling through the final sinews of human remains that connected the organ to the rest of his bodily system. The distance he made through the erroneous and painful crawl was that of a few meager inches, far shorter than he could hope for.

But that was it. There was no escape anymore. A reality he realized within a second before the figure's blade hit them with one menacing slash. Like their armor and armaments were nothing more than butter on the hottest of breads. Their bodies never even registered the pain up until blood emerged from their wounds.

Sadly, this was the end of his journey. An early end to the legend he vowed to-

**SCHLICK!**

A clean thrust to the head. The unknown figure pulled upon its blade from the now dead fool and from the wound directly caving and piercing his skull, blood seeped out from what little of it was left inside the body of this insect.

The figure took out a dirty piece of cloth that perhaps was once a beautiful embroidered handkerchief to wipe the remaining filth from these maggots that tried to take the figure into their own volition. With a swift swipe, the blade was clean once more. The metal gleaming against the dim light provided by the cloudy sky above. The figure refurbished its blade and returned it to its scabbard.

It looked towards the grassy plains of this cold-weathered location and saw the mountainous and forest-filled vegetation across miles on end from where its sight could reach. A small hum was heard underneath the concealed face as it looked upon the dead bodies it dispatched.

Suddenly a voice came through the figure's mental thoughts.

_**You should have let him die… I was eager to hear what little delusions his head was creating before death took him…** _

The figure responded with an unimpressed groan as the small package it carried which was slung over its body glowed through the cloth where it was placed. The figure's slender arms and fingers carefully took out a round pulsating orb that was shimmering slightly in an ethereal glow that permeated its otherwise complete black color.

 _ **Do you intend for me to absorb the underlying presence of death around us mistress?**_ The orb said through a mental link that existed between them. The figure, now revealed to be a woman underneath the darkness concealing her face nodded in a quick fashion.

She then held out the item as she stood in the middle of their corpses, waiting for something to happen as the black orb continued to pulsate. The air around her slightly changed in temperature, as a warm breeze seemed to originate from the orb as the air around it was sucked like a vacuum.

From the bodies came blackened mists that appeared from their entire beings. The mists were drawn towards the orb and after a few short minutes, the air returned to its normal temperature and the black orb pulsated no more. Both of her slender hands grasped the orb while she waited for its response. Patience was a natural thing to her, but up until that point the gauge of her own patience was riding on a very thin line.

She was starting to get frustrated. Pressing a bit of weight upon the orb itself through her fingers.

_**Please mistress, do not destroy this one's existence. I live only to serve thy master and in his absence, I only serve you to make this one's existence useful…** _

She frowned when the thing responded like that. Anger was not a useful trait in this instance. Destroying a useful tool in an otherwise dire situation was stupid. With a sigh she waited for the orb to respond once more.

_**I have accumulated much through the recent days we've been on to this journey mistress. But this one still thinks that the resource we gathered is inadequate. If the mistress decides to use this one's power, I doubt we can do much at all if we try once more…** _

It had been five days now. Five days of trying and she was tired of it all. Failure after failure was never a good thing for her. Never once had she failed in the past for her masters back then, and never once had she disobeyed direct orders from her superiors. Yet in this current moment, the amount of failures stacking up was getting to her. No longer was it a shadow of a thought that lingered beneath the cornerstones of her mind.

She was getting desperate and even when the orb itself warned her from trying again, she still continued with blind hope that was beginning to etch itself upon the torment her sanity was taking.

_**Do you wish to continue still?** _

There was a clear yes in her guile and she held on to the orb as the energy of the accumulated deaths she gathered funneled into her body. She tried to focus as best as she could as her eyes glowed partially in a blue hue. With the boiled up determination and power within her, she reached out upon the small pack that she carried around her and took out a scroll with her free hand. The Scroll levitated into the air and slowly disappeared into existence as the blue hue enveloped her entire body. The black orb pulsated again as it funneled all the energy it had towards her body.

She opened her eyes in hopes of establishing a connection… and spoke.

"Can anyone hear me?"

A second passed. Surely someone would hear it by now. That someone may not have noticed yet. She clung to that hope as she focused all her energy towards it.

"I wish for someone to respond to me." She said again. Eagerness in her voice rising.

Another few seconds passed. Nothing.

No one.

A dark thought loomed over her head as she waited… and waited. Yet nothing and no one responded. There was no sound either that came from the other side. Just the breeze itself and the leaves of trees rustling around her. The calm fields of green that surrounded the view of her senses felt a bit less friendly when she continued to wait.

A wait that amounted to nothing at all.

Straight emotions were never her thing to begin with. She was mostly silent even to those she valued as friends and superiors. Yet at this moment, her chest weighed in with a feeling of defeat once again that spread itself across the entirety of her already tired and exhausted emotions.

That thin ray of blind hope vanished again in an instant as her hands shook partially with the orb being able to feel what her inner turmoil was.

"Please… anyone. Just say something." She said, and even though her expression never changed, that small pause between her sentence meant a lot to what she was feeling at the current moment. Desperation never felt so painful before, yet here she was, with that exact emotion closing in towards her psyche.

Failure… once more.

With a heavy sigh, she made the energy surrounding her to evaporate. Some of it returned to the orb who felt its current master to be in the same state as the preceding failures that lead to where they are now. It knew very well what this cycle of failure meant to her, and both of them shared that sentiment, except for its mistress, it knew that with each defeat it took a large toll upon her soul.

_**May this one speak?** _

"No… there's no point to." she replied as she returned the object back to where she kept it and with a heavy heart full of sorrow, she continued to walk away. Not caring of the bodies that she left to rot upon the grass. Flies and other animals started to encircle the pile of corpses, and at least to her that meant that the insects saw use.

Unlike her at this moment…

Useless and defeated.

* * *

The night was at its peak now as she sat by a campfire she created, it was next to a tree where she laid her remaining supplies. Her sword was placed right next to her and her bags just beside it. her dagger remained inside her belt and a few of gold coins were in her pockets should they be useful somehow. The flame provided her a bit of heat in the process but she only bothered to make such a contraption in order for her to have light in the darkness. Safety was not her concern as she was sure that nothing was strong enough in these lands to even scratch her.

Sitting there with legs crossed, she made sure to count what little resources were left in her inventory. She gathered what she had to properly estimate how much was left and to plan how to use such resources now that she was down to the last of her straws. It was not a good thing to think about at first when she had an ample amount of resources in the past but now that she was left with only a mere handful, a worrying thought consumed her. This was also strengthened by the notion that she was utterly clueless on what to do next should she lose everything in the process.

Thankfully her inventory was not completely used up… yet.

Food was never a problem for her to begin with but the other items in her inventory mattered far too much. She grabbed her packs and started to sort what was left in them, alongside the orb that she placed near the fire. She took out a handful of scrolls, numbering by the figure of seven with two of them being the most important with her current situation.

She hummed in a disappointed tone as she took out what other items remained…

A handful of gold, silver, and bronze coins. She gambled with a few people she passed by days ago to exchange information with, but she was left with nothing in return, with those insects stealing her belongings in the process. They were dealt with shortly but that's where she realized that the currency she held currently was useless upon these strange lands.

A few other items of varying uses were added to the count. Most of them were not going to help with what her current predicament was. They were just a set of tools that would never be of use in her quest to have someone out there to reach her and communicate with her.

Nothing was set in stone for the dire condition she was in.

She hoped that this was only a challenge. A joke if you will for those who were out there seemingly watching her from afar. But that was unlikely. Her sisters would never do such a thing to make her experience five days of agony. Her superiors were never this cruel to bestow a faith upon her in this scale. She never failed anyone at all, least of all her lord and master.

She never failed anyone, yet it felt like everyone abandoned her to rot in her own feelings and musings. She hated this feeling. The blank expression she always carried was reduced to a frown that was slowly dripping into an emerging state of sadness and depression.

The way her fingers slightly shook now was an indication. She took a deep breath, trying to stable and assure herself that there was a way out of this. This was a test. A test of her faith in the Supreme One. Should she best it, she knew that she could go home.

It will happen…

She was sure of it. Deep down she was sure of it…

Yet her own dark thoughts overtook her at that time. Her hands continued to shake as the sudden feeling of hopelessness started to waylay inside her. she clenched her fists tightly, and held herself into an embrace to comfort her already tarnished sanity.

She dared not to say such things… nor think of them.

But in her situation where hope is narrow and nothing yet was happening, it took a large toll upon herself that she never knew was present inside her prior. A conniving feeling matched only when her creator left her forever. Now…

She was alone from everyone. Lost in this ever expanse, with no one out there to help her.

It was frustrating this feeling. She gritted her teeth in anger. Anger at herself for being useless. Anger at her own self-pity and sadness. Anger that she was far too weak to solve this problem. She always took pride that she was the one chosen by her master to accompany him on his adventures.

She was the one chosen single-handedly by him directly and she did love that notion and took it within her heart as a feat she alone can accomplish. However, even by then she was always scolded of not thinking straight, along with the pretense that she was not smart enough in some cases.

Yet she tried to learn. To learn in being better. To learn so that she would be worthy.

But here she was now, powerless and useless, having no solution to her situation that by her experience, worsened as days passed along. The last attempt was the last idea in her mind that was feasible. Collect enough energy from deceased insects to power the orb given to her care in order to amplify her own abilities.

The result worked at first and she indeed amplified her power enough to try and talk to anyone outside her reach… yet no one responded. Nor was there an implication that someone heard her voice. The orb was her last gamble and final experiment.

It was an item given to her before the grand plan upon the beasts that spit fire took place.

An item given to her care to be of use in the event where death was present. Her job was simple until a flash of light appeared and she arrived into an unknown place she barely knew at all, along with half of her power gone from the midst of it. She regained her abilities back after a few days, but by that time she knew that something was wrong.

In frustration, she struck her fist upon the ground with a sudden heavy thud. It was not near her full strength yet, but it left sizable damage on the place where she hit her fist with. It felt good releasing all of this pent-up fury. She did it again with the same output. Slowly getting stronger and stronger as the ground around her shook partially. Cracks started to appear as the trees rustled with each heavy blow.

However, this action was pointless. A foolish attempt to let loose upon idiotic reasons.

Her breath was heavy as she finally stopped herself by forcing her arm to cease. It was hard at first, as her shaking hand wanted to pummel the useless and stupid soil further. With her feelings in a negative spur, she finally stopped and sat motionlessly upon the tree at her back. She leaned her head as she tried to ease her breathing.

_**Mistress… this one asks if you require someone to talk to.** _

She did not respond to the orb which was pulsating in life again. She did not even look at its direction. Yet the orb understood greatly what she was feeling at the current moment.

_**Mistress, what are you afraid of?** _

"I'm not afraid." She replied in a monotone voice.

_**With all due respect, I feel the emotions producing the turmoil inside you. You are afraid of something that you are scared to admit at the present moment and you are afraid of never going back to your master…** _

She did not respond, as the orb's statements meant nothing to her.

_**I was afraid once. Afraid that the Great One will never take me into his service again. He gave me to that creature that made no use of my power. While I respect the Great One's wishes. I do not understand why he gave me to that creature, or if He ever saw me at all as something that was useful to him. For a time, I did in fact think that way, but here we are now. The Great One took me into his service again and I am glad to honor that service by helping you.** _

"Don't be foolish. You could never understand me. You were made by an insect. Used by an insect, and will never be at the same level as I am, nor will you ever be at all. Don't think of us as equals, I am a creation of the Supreme Beings that is why you have no right to compare me with your blasphemous ilk." Her words were laced with thick venom as the orb heard them bit by bit.

It was true for the most part.

_**Mistress. This one understand greatly what your thoughts are, and yes we will never be at the same level at all. This one understands that perfectly. However, that is not the point that I wish to say upon thee.** _

She suddenly sat up and grabbed the orb tightly into her grasp. With her fury-filled face she angrily squeezed with force upon the object, threatening on breaking it.

"Speak your next words with caution… otherwise I dismiss you from my service."

 _ **Will the Great One take pleasure in my destruction mistress?**_ The orb replied, its voice without fear and accepting should she break it in the name of her master. This was not the reply she wanted to hear from him, nor was it one that she wished to respond to.

Destroying it now would be a waste. She knew it, as her options were abysmally pitiful at this point. Destroying what could be the last key to her salvation was an outcome she did not want to commit. But her emotions were far too gone to take that reasonable action forward, even though her heart knew it was not the best course.

She tightly grasped on it, hoping that the orb will crack and break… but she stopped after a few seconds. Realizing with depression and infamy that doing so would result in another failure. She slammed the orb into the ground in haste and tried to control her compromised feelings.

"Shut up. Just… shut up." She pleaded.

_**We always have worth mistress. Whatever that may be. We are lost for sure in these uncharted lands, but we are in no way worthless nor are we failures to the Great One.** _

"I said shut up." She reiterated, but her voice was softer than before. She had given up talking about this even though the orb continued to speak in her mind.

_**Heed me by saying that He will find us. He will take you home, and both of us will return to his service. This one knows it. If it happened before, then it will happen again.** _

"I am a servant without a master fool. My entire life is dedicated to the Supreme Ones. I take every command with great understanding and I follow them to the letter. Now that I am alone… I have no one to direct me what to do. No one guide me what must be done. I am lost, so are you... and as much as I hate to say this, we are both abandoned by our master and I'm not even sure if we are able to return back to his side."

For the first time in the few short days that the orb knew of his mistress, this was the first time it heard her with a voice that seemed to break. She was not in tears, nor was she sobbing. Yet her entire presence spoke of grief and sadness. Her face was hiding it all underneath.

_**Even then mistress, I know you can get through with this. You told me that we are not on the same level. You are correct to say that, and if you are as special and powerful to be chosen by the Great One, then I believe you can find us a way back. Until then… I will help you with as much power as this one can muster. You can count on me.** _

She merely hummed in response as she looked at the flames.

She never knew that in her lifetime, she would experience the loss of being abandoned yet again.

First it was her creator and here she was left alone by her current master.

Alone with an annoying object that continued to talk to her.

* * *

Moving at first light was suitable by her standards. Back then her Lord would always try to start his expeditions once light was present. Making it easier for travel on all kinds of terrain. She was traversing through a forest filled by thick trees obscuring some parts of the sky above, but she manages with the ample amount of light illuminating her path against the leaves and thickets. It had been hours since she first started to walk through these woods.

Animals were not much of a sight to see and those that did appear were far too small and were less of a threat to her than she was towards them. Birds of various kinds were singing as they watched her. She passed by an Owl who looked at her way before she vanished deeper into the forest.

She did not know where exactly she was heading to, but since there was no map, no directions, nor plan to speak of, she went by her gut instinct and hoped for the best in any situation that would come to her presence. She was confident enough in her combat ability should anything arise but so far there were only humans. Humans that had no chance against her.

Should this have been enemy territory or anything close to that, she would be wary of more powerful foes, foes that while were still beneath her, was a cautionary endeavor should she try to engage. An almost devastating mistake that one of her sisters learned back then. Her Lord was correct on saying to proceed with caution on whichever situation each of them were in and should an engagement turn from your favor, exit with the safest strategy possible.

Always have an exit strategy to plan your next encounter. An encounter that would most likely end in your favor for the most part.

The only reason she was a bit less cautious than normal was because these foreign lands seemed to hold no amount of powerful foes, animals, nor even individuals that may have some sort of ability that distinguished them from the rest. All of her encounters were weak-willed insects that had no power nor skill to fight against her. A far cry from some of the adventurers she used to mingle with when she was tasked to interact with them.

She did not talk through the entirety of her trek.

Even the orb itself was silent. Never speaking a word unless she talks first. Last night's conversation never ended in a good way for both of them, so they both seemingly decided to shut up until something interesting… or helpful would come across their way.

She managed to come across a stream of water that she predicted would wash towards a river or lake nearby. The prospect of a familiar lake was a good thing to pander on, but this place and the days she spent travelling across these parts were largely unfamiliar and the geography was rapidly different from the familiar lake she thought of.

A groan escaped her lips as she did confirm that this was indeed not the case. These lands were new to her, and even with the map that she owned in her inventory, it never matched any geographic location that was drawn on it.

Another dead-end direction that lead to nowhere. There was not a lot of civilization present. Sure there were a handful of humans, but that was it. Not much of a village nor any city to speak of. It was grasslands, forests, and mountains with little to nothing that was useful.

She stopped for a moment to recover her bearings. Trying to think of another solution to get herself out of this forest and maybe find a road or two to somewhere or anywhere at this point. Maybe that was the best option…

She looked around the trees as the water stream near her hummed in activity.

She was about to rest on spot at that very moment, until an unexpected sound was heard

A howl. A powerful howl of a beast that spread across the forest and into the trees as the breeze carried the sound across. It caught her attention very fast as the sound seemingly came from where the stream of water went. The reason she was suddenly interested in it, was because the howl was large in volume, and greater than any large wolf could mutter. Maybe it was a magical beast, or something interesting that could be useful to draw power from.

She doubled her pace as she followed the stream in curiosity.

It howled once again, but this time she noticed that there was pain in its voice. Like something akin to dying. She followed the path until she came across a cobblestone bridge that had a road on both sides. The stream was larger than the former once she first saw it and she looked around noticing that that both directions could lead to somewhere useful. Perhaps civilization or insects that could help her with her current problem.

A ray of hope emerged inside her as she moved upwards to the see the road up close. When she neared the bridge, she noticed a large dead elk upon the road. It's intestines and stomach strewn out, as if they were clawed out by something large. The beast that howled perhaps?

She moved in closer as the stink came to her. The carcass was fresh but flies were already there to take advantage of it. Wanting to see what really happened, she took off her hood and let her long tied hair free from concealment. There was no one after all to see her in this state, and she did want the breeze to cool her already frustrated head from boiling up further. The neat yellow bow tying her head moved slightly to the cold winds.

As she observed the dead elk, she noticed that one of its horns broke off, and fresh blood was laced within them. She narrowed her eyes at that small detail and took out the orb to possibly make sue of the dead carcass.

_**I sense little to no energy from this corpse mistress. Even if I absorb it, it is far too miniscule to be worthy of use.** _

She hummed in response, thinking the same as well. She then followed her eyes upon the blood trail and as she did, a surprising sight came upon her a bit further into the stream, where a large hairy beast laid there motionlessly while bleeding out in the process.

She walked towards it in a cautionary motion. As she arrived at the foot of it, she noticed that it was indeed a large beast. A large wolf to be exact, almost as large as the far more stronger ones in the Sixth Floor. She knelt towards it, seeing that the large beast was dead, for the broken elk's horn had pierced its neck, killing it in the process. A wild tussle of Predator and Prey seemed to have happened, and with that said, she noticed another large facet to the otherwise interesting creature.

There were pups.

Six of them in total. Some of them had varying colors of fur, the smallest one of them was stark white and had small red eyes looking back at her as the pups cried and tried to find milk against the dead giant. She then realized that this was the mother of the litter, and she was trying to feed herself to in turn feed her pups but fate was not so kind to let her survive and now the children were abandoned.

Not that she cared after all. It was not her job to care for the small ones. Others did it better than her. However, this did not stop her from being interested in it. The main reason was because the orb was pulsating towards the dead beast. Like a natural, hidden form of power existed within it even after death.

_**This one. This one has something special… I believe absorbing it would be beneficial.** _

She grabbed one of the pups into her hand and it looked back at her in a questioning notion. She did not change her expression as she observed the litter.

"Would killing these smaller ones be of use as well?" she asked.

_**They have potential, I think letting them live would be a waste.** _

"They have no mother to speak of, and I believe Lord Ainz would end their lives as well in a form of mercy." She replied.

_**Agreed.** _

She grabbed one of the pups and was about to take her dagger to kill them one by one, until a sound made her bolt in action by quickly taking her sword and aiming it behind her. That's when she realized that she was far too transfixed with her find that she did not notice a human about to pounce against her. The sword was aimed at his neck as he yelped in surprise, another man with a sword taken out was behind him, and the situation escalated closer to someone getting their necks chopped off.

The young man raised his hands towards her with a smile as his eyes widened upon seeing her unconcealed beauty face to face.

"Whoa there miss! I didn't mean to startle you!" he said as she focused her eyes on him.

"Robb! Don't be a fool she's dangerous." The other young man said.

"Don't make this any worse Jon… just show her that we mean no harm." he replied as he took off the belt holding his sword and continued to raise his hands. She continued to stare deeply into his eyes without flinching as her grip never wavered.

"Jon… I told you to lay down your weapon."

"But-" the first insect who seemed to be named as Robb gave a glance at the other one she figured to be by the name of Jon. He was reluctant at first but he dropped his weapon with a bit of hesitation coming from his part. They both raised their hands as she continued to eye them, she could end them here with one swift strike, but they never seemed to have any ill intention so she lowered her guard upon them.

Killing these useless insects would give her no use after all. After yesterday's findings, collecting death from humans was not that strong to garner a connection. The large beast was, that's why she was so interested in it.

She lowered the sword with a frown as she returned it to its scabbard. She looked at the both of them as they sighed in relief, she noticed that they had crest on their thick winter clothes. That of a wolf, a symbol that she did not recognize in the map she was given nor any intel report from Nazarick itself. She wondered who these two were and before she could say anything, the insect by the name of Robb offered his hand to her.

"You must be lost miss. I'm Robb Stark, son of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and ruler of Winterfell. May we know your name?" he said.

She stared in a deadpan motion towards his hand and silly smile.

An insect trying to help her was in fact stupid, but she had no choice at that matter. She was in fact lost after all

And she did need information, so she returned to a neutral expression and shook his hands lightly in a respectful notion. Hoping to gain their favor to better suit her needs. Maybe even more.

"Nabe." She responded as the two looked on her in interest and curiosity.

Not knowing what they just stepped into…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Red Priestess

"We're here my lady." One of the soldiers said as he opened the carriage, within it lay only one passenger, a woman clothed within long red robes calmly staring into the walls of the carriage. Minding only of a small message given to her in such an abrupt way, a sudden call from a familiar individual within the ranks of her order. The raven carrying it to Dragonstone was fast and swift, and the moment the small parchment arrived, she found it both as a curious predicament as well as a worrisome fact. Not in the state of worry that demanded fear, but the kind of which demanded further investigation.

She gingerly held the small piece of paper in her hands, looking over the written text yet again as she deeply thought of what this important meeting was. The soldiers given to her by Lord Stannis as escort waited for her reply as his eyes were fixed solely on the mysterious woman. She sighed for a moment before turning her attention towards the man who was still waiting for further orders.

"My lady?" the man asked.

"Are we in the exact spot as the meeting procured?" she said. The man nodded in reply as he looked around the area they were in. It was a remote village near the docks down south of Westeros, only a few miles away from King's Landing and a few miles away by sea towards Dragonstone from whence they came. The weather was for some reason frigid. Even though it was currently summer at this age, the air and weather of the world around them was in different kinds as days continue to pass. This place was no exception, and for the woman she thought of this as something akin to what her God was doing. As for what reason, she did not know in the slightest.

Yet even with such a bizarre climate, her mission was still in effect and the meeting she needed to be part of was still in motion. There was no indication outside the carriage's window that her 'contacts' postponed the meeting nor does anything indicate otherwise.

The woman pocketed the parchment as she slowly let herself out with the soldier taking her hand to help her out of the carriage. Stepping foot on dry land yet again with the cold night sky and chilly breeze was very odd in the South, she wondered herself if Winter was coming soon as it would ideally mean that things were in motion for the prophecy to commence. She darted her eyes around the surroundings of her carriage, it was an inn that they stopped at, and like most inns it would mean that a pub was most likely in the lobby of it. A place where drunk men and women waylay their transgressions, stress, and slight feelings of happiness that dwindled within an afterthought. It made her wonder why the meet-up was in this place particularly, not that she questioned it, but there were in fact better areas that suited such individuals like her.

Nevertheless, if this was the place they chose, she would most likely accept it, as the topic itself was a matter of great importance.

There were a few people that walked in the streets that night, some were busy within their homes along with their families, and some like the voices of cheerful singing and the like inside the inn spent their evenings in a different manner. At the very least she would give her contact credit for choosing the place, as it would attract little to no attention from large families within Westeros which were already suspicious of Stannis Baratheon. The soldiers her lord gave her were one of the most loyal as well, it made her feel a bit of relief in regards for her safety, and this was in fact a very remote town, making it unlikely for any other large house to get in the way of her plans.

"Is the inn really the meeting place my lady?" the soldier beside her asked.

"According to the parchment sent to me… yes. This is the place." She said, her voice as mysterious and melodic as always. Like how she preaches within Dragonstone whenever she appears in those cases.

They both stared at the entrance of the inn where they could hear people laughing and cheering inside. A clear picture was both on their heads, a scene of drunkards having the time of their lives while cheering for whatever nonsense that comes from their mouths. This did not bode well in terms of worry for the soldier, who swore to keep his passenger safe against all odds. Thankfully, the few good men he brought along in this excursion were well-trained and disciplined. Should something happen, they can evacuate with a quick escape.

"I'm not really sure about this my lady. I don't want us to get into any trouble, and drunkards tend to invite trouble wherever they please." He said to her.

"I have no fear of the situation my _dearest captain_. Just protect me as my God shields me and all will be well. I do trust my faith within your service as warranted after all. You have proven many times that you are worthy of your current rank, I only ask that you keep your faith in me and maybe I'll get you a reward later on." she said as her red alluring eyes drifted towards him as they met face to face. The captain blushed for a moment as the playful smirk on the woman along with the light slap on his face returned him to reality.

"Y-Yes my lady."

"Good. Take two of your best men and follow me inside. If my contact is already there, then your concerns will be alleviated, for I am sure this will not take long." She mused as she started to walk towards the entrance, behind her the captain and two of his men followed along. Swords by the hilt, vigilant and steely in case of anything bad that will happen.

The red robed woman brazenly opened the creaking wooden door as various voices filled the small pub area of the inn. A collection of mostly men and some women were enjoying their night filling their bellies with whatever food was being served and the alcohol making most of their appetite. The scene was very usual amongst rural towns within not only Westeros, but some places back in her continent as well. Nothing much of value was to speak of within this scenery and nobody seemed to mind her presence along with the three knights behind her. She looked around hoping to see anybody she knew of but with no avail as no one in particular stuck out in her field of vision.

Silently they walked amongst the populace of the inn as they moved from table to table, with strangely no one looking at them at all. To the men behind her, they would have pegged this as something strange, but it seemed like they all agreed that the people in here were minding their own businesses, that included them regardless of their appearance and the beautiful woman they were escorting along.

As she continued to walk amongst the patrons, she wondered as to why everything seemed off in her senses. Like this place had an odd vibe that did not speak to her well. Deciding to ignore it, she continued towards the front desk, hoping to speak to the owner of the place and asking if there were any patrons on the rooms above that expected any guests to speak of. As she continued along her eyes suddenly drifted towards one patron sitting across a table near the wall. A female.

Oddly enough she was watching her closely, a small smile upon her lush ruby lips with her bright yellow eyes that drew her attention closely. She was wearing clothes that were in the colors of red and predominantly white. A small glass of ale was placed in the table in front of her, yet her hands and arms were nowhere near it. She merely stared at her in a transfixed state, not even looking away as her short and raven-black hair moved slightly from the wind coming out of the window next to her. A pale mirage of moonlight seemingly shined behind her, illuminating her like a spotlight that demanded attention…

Yet strangely enough, nobody seemed to notice her.

Like she was invisible…

There was something else as well, within the field of vision around her, she noticed that the sounds of all the patrons along with their voices were drowned out by her presence. Like she was placed in another reality overlapping this one. Yet looking around it made no sense, as everything was just as it was, except for her.

The red robed woman continued to stare at the direction of the mysterious figure, until she heard a voice from the captain behind her who was worried at where exactly she was looking at.

"My lady, are you alright?"

The red robed woman shook her head for a moment as she looked at the man. She nodded as she tried to regain her composure. The mysterious individual was still looking at her regardless but this time, the odd sensation of the sounds around them were gone and she continued to refocus her mind on the task at hand.

However, a part of her wanted to ask the woman, walk near to her and try to discern what the odd sensations were. Normally, she would be open for interpretation and she would usually use bits of the power given to her by the God she worshipped. A lot of strange occurrences and scenarios were normal for her experience and age, yet for the first time in years, that sensation…

Was different altogether.

Maybe she will ask the woman later once the meeting is done. She continued to walk towards the front desk in deep thought as the soldiers behind her looked around the pub for any possible case of danger that may affect their mission.

As she arrived at the front desk, an elderly woman greeted her with a smile. The old woman was wiping off a few mugs of ale that were given to her by patrons that finished their session within the bar. Her hair was gray and although not technically that old yet, she did have the look of years being behind her already. The red robed woman cleared her throat before speaking towards what she deemed to be the owner in respect.

"Excuse me, is there a Kinvara upstairs waiting?" she softly asked.

"Kinvara? Hmm… there's been quite a number of people that rented the upstairs room for tonight. I don't know their names so I wouldn't be sure."

She then took out the parchment from her pockets and slowly opened it for the woman to see.

"She should be wearing this symbol on her robes. Add with that, she should be wearing something along the lines close to mine." She explained as she showed the old woman the symbol of her faith, and the woman squinted her eyes towards it, wondering if she indeed encountered such a symbol.

It took a few seconds before the woman responded to her inquiry as the lady tried to discern the symbol on her parchment.

"Oh. I think I've seen the symbol dear. But I don't think they wore clothes that match yours. They were in a hurry as they rented one of the rooms above. I don't know why exactly, but they seemed to be concerned of something."

She squinted her eyes at that odd remark. The thought of them concerned about something was in fact an issue. An issue she was unsure on how to react on it, especially since the woman said that they did not wear the robes she wore.

"What room are they please?"

"It's the closest one to the stairs dear. They chose that room specifically oddly enough."

"Ah. I see." She then administered a few coins and paid the old woman handsomely. She then greeted her as they started to walk away upstairs, until the old woman called out to her once more.

"My dear, may I ask a question first before you leave?" the elderly woman said. However, the moment she leered her head towards the old woman, she noticed something odd yet again, the way how friendly the question was, but the face she wore was that of whole seriousness. Like the cheerful woman from earlier was gone in an instant. She also noticed another figure behind the woman who walked in a calmed state while wiping used mugs of patrons that already left. The figure looked feminine and sported long hair that reached at the end of her thighs behind her back yet she was not facing their direction.

"My lady… what is it?" the captain said, bringing her out of her retinue. She blinked for a second there, noticing that the old woman never asked her any question… but the mysterious figure still continued to wipe one of the mugs behind the elderly woman. The old woman was not even looking at her direction at all.

A sudden feeling of unease came upon her, wondering if she was crazy… or if there were dark powers at work here. She needed to find out, and the only answer could be her brethren who were up above in one of the rooms. Without replying to her escort, she continued on as she walked towards the stairs in a moderate pace, candles illuminated the dark halls with an orange glow that made their current situation stranger than needed. As they arrived at the top of the stairs, she noticed that there was only one room next to the staircase, and with a small sigh, she gently curled her fingers into a fist.

Knocking at the door with a bit of urgency intact.

The old wooden boards of the door creaked open in a slow fashion. Eyes full of fear and concern greeted her in full circle the door itself was not opened to tis full extent, a small chain that was latched into a lock was still on.

"I-Is it finished?" a voice said from inside. The red robed woman instantly recognized the voice and tone. It was indeed Kinvara, a priestess she knew back in Asshai and one person she talked to frequently when it came to their faith. She was mostly a proud and confident person, hearing her and seeing her like this at first glance made her step back for a moment in surprise.

"Kinvara… fellow sister, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Melisandre? I-Is that you?" the fear and uncertainty in her voice present, as if danger loomed in this mostly calm and peaceful tavern. It made them all feel on edge as the three men behind her quickly held on to the handles of their swords in a pre-emptive fashion.

"Yes… it is me. May we come in? I have received your letter on Dragonstone. You asked that there were urgent matters that needed discussion. Most importantly what you and the others have discovered." She said slowly, hoping to calm the nervous priestess behind the door with easy and soft strides between the words of her sentences.

Dread however was nothing to scoff at, and the priestess known as Kinvara continued to look around before closing the door again and opening it after undoing the latch. As she opened the door for the others outside to see her in better clarity, Melisandre suddenly realized that she did in fact wear strange looking robes. The symbol of their faith was still intact in one part of her attire, but the rest was vastly different. It now comprised entirely of jet black colors with minimal red, yellow, and dark purple strides within the edges of the robes. The most eye-catching part was the fact that on her chest was a bizarre and new symbol. Completely alien to her, and was a farcy from the Lord of Light's crest.

It made her question entirely as to why she wore robes like this… and if Kinvara was a heret- No, that would not be the case. Kinvara was as devout as her, and there is a likely explanation as to why this is happening. Especially since she was far too scared and uneasy about something.

"I-Is everything alright downstairs?" Kinvara suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A-Are they… still alive?" as she said this, Melisandre the priestess of R'hllor was slowly putting the pieces in, and it moved directly towards the mysterious woman earlier who sat by the window. Illuminated by the ethereal glow of the moon. One that supposedly nobody noticed amongst the patrons of the tavern.

"They are. Kinvara, what is going on here? Why are you so afraid? And why are you wearing such… odd attire?" she asked, trying to probe the woman for answers.

The woman simply looked at both edges of the hall and towards the staircase. She then looked at the retinue of her guest, and thought of something.

"I-Is it just you? Are you the only ones who came?" she asked.

The captain and Melisandre looked at each other.

"Yes. Though there are two other men outside guarding our carriage." The captain answered for the red robed woman at her behest. Kinvara nodded in quick succession like a crazed woman who was struggling to keep herself calm.

"Good. Do you trust these men sister?" she asked again.

Melisandre looked at her escorts and nodded at her fellow priestess. Lord Stannis did in fact allow them to protect her, and they were the best of the best of the men he had at hand. They would not say anything outside of the walls within the small room Kinvara was in, and she knew that they were deathly loyal to their Lord.

"I do." She simply said in confidence. As she said this, Kinvara quickly grabbed her hand and lead her inside. The other three followed suit, although the captain stopped at first and bid the other two to guard the door outside should anything bad happens. He then closed the door behind him until the other priestess who was clearly too afraid and mad fearfully condemned his decision.

"FOOL! Why did you leave them outside? They will die." She said.

"I assure you my lady, they will be fine… they are well-trained men that can handl-

"That is not the issue here! If you all want to survive! Heed my words directly. Let them in!" she interrupted. Melisandre then stood in front of her as she held both shaking hands of the woman to calm her nerves down.

"Sister. Be at ease. Just tell me what is going on and please explain to me what's happening."

"B-But they'll die!"

"That is also not the issue here. Regardless of their deaths, I will make sure that we live through this night. Just… tell me what is going on." Melisandre whispered, hoping for the captain not to hear what she said. Kinvara relaxed for a bit with wide eyes that stared directly towards her. She slowed her breathing for a moment before looking at her yet again.

"Why did you ask for this meeting?" Melisandre said.

"It is not only for you, sister. It's for all of us. I was sent in part of all the priests and priestesses of our faith to remind them of the change forthcoming. I was sent for you, there are other out there with the same fates. The world is changing Melisandre… and we are given these calls to make us aware of what's coming…"

Melisandre tilted her head slightly. _Change? What is coming for them exactly?_

"I don't understand. Do you mean the prophecy has taken shape already? At this early of a time?"

Kinvara instantly shook her head in response to that.

"No. This is different sister. A far different outcome for everyone. Not just for Essos… nor Westeros or beyond… this for our world in general. One of the forty-one has already arrived, the greatest among them, the leader of their order has stepped his first legs upon our world. Our Lord himself has come forth." She explained in a vague and foreboding tone. Words and statements the red robed woman herself did not understand, except for the last part.

"The Lord of Light… is here? In the flesh?" she asked slowly. Without knowing what to think of it at all. Kinvara looked at her as if she was a novice in their faith. A thing she had not seen ever since her first teachings within the order.

"Our faith's reach was miniscule in stature Melisandre. However, after the discovery of a certain individual from the great beyond, it has changed rapidly. Bringing us a new understanding of what lies forth beyond death and everything. I… I have seen it myself, through her eyes. Even then I could not believe it, but there was no other explanation, no other truths that are made available for us."

She then held on to Melisandre's hands as tightly as she can.

"Our Lord has yet to appear Melisandre. Yet the messenger has come for us, and with our renewed faith, we could change the world under _**HER**_ guidance and _**HE**_ will bless us with the faith bestowed upon our prayers."

Melisandre was surprised by this news. She was still processing it, but the way how Kinvara told her explanation was not filled with lies, nor deceit. It was all true, and her devout words were precedent to that. She was afraid of what to do next as the uncertain "new" future was now brought to them. Meaning that the preparations of the old prophecies are gone completely. Replaced by this new warning… a warning given by a messenger. This _**HER**_.

Her thoughts drifted towards the woman downstairs… how her eyes glistened with that small smile upon her face. How she continued to stare at her the moment she entered this place.

"Is she… here? Downstairs I mean?" she said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Kinvara stopped for a moment. The clear devout excitement in her voice was replaced with unease and caution.

"I was hoping everything was finished already. Hearing you say such things at first made me question what exactly happened downstairs. It's been more than a few hours since we arrived here and the messenger wanted to talk to you directly unlike the others. She said… that you were needed for a task specifically to fulfill a grander purpose."

"Task? Of what kind?"

"I don't know. If you said that nothing happened downstairs… then I think you are mistaken."

Melisandre and the captain who unsheathed his sword were afraid to ask why.

"It has been quiet for the past few hours Melisandre. Far too quiet downstairs." She simply said. Melisandre and the captain found this odd… since they came across the patrons down below, enjoying their night. Nothing odd except for the woman she saw. They both thought of this as a joke...

Unless something bigger was in play here.

"Sister. Tell me about the Messenger…"

"I have nothing to tell you. I think its best that you talk to her directly. Otherwise this trip would be in vain." Kinvara then grabbed her hands again squeezing them tightly. "Make your beliefs strong Melisandre and they will keep you safe. Much like mine. As scared as I am. Our beliefs will keep us safe."

They stared into one another's eyes directly for a few seconds. The silence cut through them like a looming threat was upon them. The captain then noticed something new about the whole place. Earlier, the cheerful banter of the patrons downstairs were heard in some capacity as muffled voices through the wooden walls. At that moment, no sound was heard. Not even a whisper of any kind.

A chill slowly crept upon the captain's spine, Melisandre on the other hand felt a large feeling of dread in her senses. As she has never seen nor experienced anything like this at all. It made her feel like a novice within the secrets and magics of the world around her.

It felt like she was returned to being a normal person who was shocked to see the existence of such things. Like a child being mesmerized at the discovery of light and fire.

"S-She's testing you." Kinvara whispered.

Their eyes were suddenly fixed on the door. Where in a sudden moment, a blade as thin and sharp as the most rarest of Valyrian swords quickly cut down the chain that was latched upon the door from the inside. Slowly, the door opened forward… revealing a tall man wearing strange robes and a mask upon his face. He was wiping his blade with his bare hands, as blood trickled from it. The blade in itself was curled slightly, it had only one edge and looked so sharp it could cut a man in half within a fraction of a second. Behind him lay two bodies. Their faces and heads were obscured completely, but the floor was riddled with blood.

He stood there calmly staring towards the occupants within the room.

The captain's mind was full of fear and dread as he held on to his sword. The bastard had killed his men and he boldly stepped into this room unannounced. He wore no armor to speak of, so he knew that one quick hit would finish him off easily.

Melisandre and Kinvara watched when the captain shouted in attack only to freeze midway. His face looked like he was fighting off something. Like something was controlling his body. Like a puppet on strings, which cannot move without the influence of its master holding the restraints. He grunted with all his willpower to move as the sword dropped from his hands. His body then collapsed knees-first on the floor. He then looked up to the mysterious mask-wearing man in front of him and he suddenly felt his hands moving towards a dagger in his belt. He tried to stop his body from doing the action, but as the agony continued to move forward, his arms had grabbed on to the unsheathed blade and was aiming towards his stomach.

He tried to squirm but his body would not comply and he could only watch as the blade impaled him with one swift motion. Guided by his own hands towards his stomach. Pain manifested itself as blood started to bubble in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden action. Petrified as death was upon him.

Then the man moved, raising his gleaming blade while aiming towards the captain's neck. In one fell swoop the blade beheaded the captain without any difficulty at all. His head rolled down slowly towards the feet of both Kinvara and Melisandre.

 _"Minohodo shirubekideatta na"_ he whispered with a low tone upon the dead body. A language both women did not understand. Yet the tone and wording of it felt like pity for the lost soul that died under his blade.

The man faced them afterwards to which Kinvara responded with a quick bow of her head. Melisandre did the same out of caution as the man looked at them.

"She will see you now. Come with me." He said as he walked to the side of the door, bidding the two to walk outside the confines of the room and towards downstairs. Kinvara responded with another bow as she gently took Melisandre's hands, then they walked slowly across the corpses of the dead men they had as company earlier in hopes of keeping their lives intact downstairs.

With each step they both acknowledged the deathly quiet atmosphere. Like death was what permeated within the place. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, that's when Melisandre saw the horror of what really transpired below.

Along the fact as to why exactly Kinvara was nervous and afraid at the first place.

The scenery was horrific. Had they both not trained their eyes upon the darkest of rituals and magics, they may have not the stomach to survive seeing all of it.

Tables were overturned. Seats scattered across. The front desk was a mess, everything looked destroyed and in disarray…

Worst of all was that corpse decorated the entirety of the place. Headless bodies that had flies buzzing upon them with a distinct smell filled their nostrils and eyes full of dread. Blood was scattered in splats across everywhere and Melisandre saw that the headless corpse of the old woman she talked to earlier was leaning on the front desk. There were no heads to speak of unfortunately…

It made them both feel as if they exploded, but by what means, they did not know.

One thing was for certain. They wished to live through this night… whole and alive.

Melisandre then saw the peculiar looking woman next to the window. He aura and presence were indeed different and strange. She still had that smile upon her face as she gazed at them while they walked forward towards her. She then noticed that the other masked woman was still wiping the mugs like earlier, but instead of cleaning them from the ale and alcohol, she was wiping them of the blood spills.

Melisandre felt herself gulp in fear at the sight as she realized that this was the messenger Kinvara talked about. Her coy smile continued to haunt her as they approached. Making them stare at her as her beauty was uncanny and without equal. Her short hair was also glistening upon the moonlight sky. Her table and position was the only one that was clean and had a glass of wine upon the middle of it. The man then stopped behind them as they felt the eyes of the masked woman watching them closely as well.

Kinvara then bowed at her with a devoted disposition.

The woman then placed a hand on her chin in intrigue and curiosity.

"So… this is the woman you told me so much about my dear priestess?" she said. Her words felt otherworldly, like a deity in human form. Melisandre felt a chill on her spine with how her tone reverberated upon the entirety of her body. Kinvara responded after with a quick clause.

"Y-yes… this is her."

"Marvelous. We can finally gain ground for our Lord's will." She then looked at Melisandre, the bold red robed woman whom was confident and strong with her preaching, now reduced to a fumbling self that was scared of any such word that would come from her mouth. "What is your name dear… the priestess who came with me put you in such high regard. Based on how much I assessed you earlier the moment you came inside… I do think you are in a sense, _significant_ compared to other humans."

Melisandre felt a bead of sweat to drop by the side of her face. The way how she said humans made her flinch. Was this messenger not human? If then, what was she?

Trying not to sound scared, she recomposed herself and spoke back.

"Thank you my lady, my name is Melisandre of Asshai. Like my sister in arms, I am a priestess of the one and true faith."

The woman tilted her head and what felt like an eternity of silence was broken once the woman smiled coyly again.

"I see. That would be of use then. It has been five days after all since I've arrived and your order has been a great help for the services of my own and the Great One I worship. I have no doubt that you can be useful as well in the coming events." She said, although it sounded like a compliment, Melisandre felt like it was a small gesture of good faith… directed towards an ant.

Nevertheless, she needed to comply. If this was the will of her Lord, then she will go with it.

"Thank you my lady. Your words humble me."

The woman then slightly giggled at her response.

"You were the only one who noticed me the moment you came in. Your friends weren't even able to see me. That's very commendable enough. My servant over there, cleaning the drab and dirty glasses and mugs of this place managed to fool your minds in thinking this whole town was completely normal. Funnily enough, the moment you stepped on to this building, they were all dead before then. You… were the only one who could see through the illusion made by my servant, and I was quite surprised that you did. Maybe you are worthy as your fellow priestess' says."

Melisandre looked at the masked woman behind her. Realizing that it was all an illusion at the first place. A trick of the mind that she was able to somehow disperse, even for a little. All of the interactions earlier, all of those people, even the townsfolk was dead.

"You ruined the surprise. I wished to see you both scared at the reveal, but I guess it won't help at all if you're far too scared to serve the Supreme One. Now that you're both here, we can attend to some business. Business that includes you, Melisandre of Asshai. So please, take a seat for both of you."

The two looked at each other before taking the seats for themselves. The woman smiled at them, like nothing was bad at all as the two silently prayed in hopes of them surviving the night.

"I have to say to you both, I was never really a violent person. I did not like killing the likes of humans nor do I care at all if they die. But… if they do in fact serve a purpose for the Supreme One, then I am open to accept their services, if they warrant it." she then directed her attention towards Melisandre with a quick glance. "You have proven to me that you warrant that worth so you are safe in that aspect. This whole thing was a test after all, a test on how far you're willing to take your faith further. If you accomplish it fully then your job will be given. Understood?"

"Yes my lady." Melisandre replied.

"Good. My task for you is simple. Gather as much people that you know are worth saving in the expanse of the time I will give you. Every individual that has use and purpose not only to the faith but for what is to come once we complete our objective. The next part of the task is rather… difficult. One that will warrant a full explanation of the situation you are all in and if you're ready, we can do it if I have your consent."

Melisandre looked at the woman who was waiting for her reply.

"The faith in our Lord is important Melisandre of Asshai. I wish for you to be part of the grander purpose. A purpose that will sweep these lands into a new dawn. A dawn of a new age. Paradise if you will. Don't you want that?" the woman offered, and with that said, Melisandre saw no reason to decline. Even Kinvara nodded at her in subtle way and there were no lies to the blatant truth presented towards her. Powers of a greater kind greeted her, and if this is the coming of their Lord in flesh and bone, then she would accept it without any fear.

"I accept. My lady."

She laughed in appeasement.

"Great. Then I think it's time. Don't you agree Kinvara?" She said as the priestess replied with a devout 'yes'. Kinvara then smiled at Melisandre. The red robed woman was scared at the back of her mind but was ready to continue. She understood that the woman was to show her the same thing that Kinvara saw within her visions. A thing she was most curious of.

"First thing's first… I wish you to drink the wine upon the glass. After it, take my hand and I will show you… _**Everything.**_ "

Melisandre took the glass slowly and with a bit of caution, she sipped on its contents down until there was no more. She did not feel anything at all, but the woman smiled as she slowly opened her hand towards her.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

Melisandre slowly inched her hand towards her, multiple emotions bubbling on the surface of her head. But one thing was certain, her belief was tantamount to her mortal feelings.

She reached and placed her hand upon the mysterious woman. The woman yet again smiled afterwards before she spoke again.

"Do you believe in our Lord?"

"Yes."

"Then I… Brightest of the Seven Stars, Holder of fate within Nazarick, Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary bestow upon you, Melisandre of Asshai the truth of the Supreme Ones."

Melisandre's vision shifted. Behind the woman lay a garden of eternal beauty. Trees that had flowers blooming in pink petals that slowly fell from the area around them. A solace and peaceful place with the woman in the center of it, holding her hand.

After that… the next few images and visions she saw would change her completely.

Inside… and out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Legends of a Bygone Time

Peace. A breath of fresh air and a silent paradise for her own misgivings. No stress, no rage, no sadness nor the feelings of pressure within her own heart and guile. By herself at this moment, tranquil and just much like the trees beside the road, having no other things to worry about. No pain to feel under sorrow. No grievous wounds of memories long past. The wisps of the wind around her provided a sense of relief. A relief that was very rare nowadays.

For the last girl of the Targaryen Bloodline had a life full of tragedy and sadness.

Lost they were in time amidst the Free Cities. Lost like small pups dwindling to find their dead mother upon the blatant and harsh elements of the world. Reality was disappointing for the remnants of the once greatest house in the world. Their bloodline, a legend passed from the once great empire of Valyria was now long past and vanished into a stray memory invoked in legends and tales. The Crest of the great Dragon was now tarnished by their banishment. Their existence was merely a shadow of their former selves, bound to be lost and forgotten much like their family and history.

Few were there to support their claim back to the throne where they once ruled, and those who did only saw opportunity, not kindness nor devout loyalty to the name of their house. Such a thing was impossible to find nowadays. Kindness that was purely genuine and forgiving for the both of them.

Year of suffering while travelling from city to city cost a lot to both of them, namely her brother who was once a loving individual, now reduced to a man born out of hate and anger for their situation. The very last straw of his descent was the loss of their mother's crown. A last full memory that served their sadness for the loss of their family altogether. Nowadays, the last Dragonborn prince of their family's name could only look at her in disdain, vengeance, along with being a reminder of their current predicament.

She was called the Stormborn after all, for she was birthed upon the night of the strongest of storms amidst salt and water. A storm where her mother died and where the last of the Targaryen fleet was destroyed. If it was a different outcome, her name would be that of legend and tales.

Yet this was not a fairy tale after all, not a story told through the mouths of bards and singers nor wet nurses who carried children while they were born.

With a heavy sigh upon the mountains of problems brought on by their situation, Daenerys Stormborn continued to walk in silence amongst the trees beside her. A walk was her only form of privacy nowadays and even though a servant trailed behind her as she continued to tread upon the gardens of the estate owned by Magister Illyrio within the Free City of Pentos, it still felt peaceful being by herself. Tending to her own musings and feelings as the hours of sunlight continued to glow upon her smooth skin. Her violet eyes shined whenever her vision lay, all in all it was nothing but solace.

Additionally, at this day she was allowed to have as much time by herself than usual. Her brother and the Magister himself had left for a very 'important meeting' as it would seem. Leaving her in this estate by her own. Allowing her to do as much as she pleases, as the servants were now bound to her orders temporarily that day. She did not know when exactly her brother and the magister would arrive, but at the very least she could enjoy the day without musing to someone's desires and anger.

She loved her brother. He was the only family she had left in this world. Yet his rage and blindness towards his right to the throne affected and changed him deeply through recent years. Some of his older self still remained in some form where they would share a quiet meal with each other within a candle light. However, in most times he would be this distant fellow, an angry man with burning desires and hatred for everything around him. Desiring only the Throne of which he was cheated from, and in worst cases he would vent that anger towards her.

Such a fate in itself was given towards her pitiful existence.

Unlike her brother, she desired no throne. No kingdoms to lead, no armies to conquer. She only wanted peace, kindness, and love for each facet in her family and life altogether.

Walking through the gardens alone reminded her of that. With each foot stepping across the stone paths gilded by trees from both ends, she looked in awe at how peaceful nature was. Best of all, she would walk to one specific tree in the gardens of the estate, one tree that reminded her of a home that was once lost.

A lemon tree blossoming with its fruit.

With slow and easy hands, the last girl of the Targaryen Bloodline picked one of the fruits upon the tree. With a curious and interested demeanor upon her face, she moved the fruit closer towards her nose to smell the citrus scent. Painful nostalgia hit her instantly. A scent that reminded her of simpler times. Not that of Dragonstone of which she had no memory. Not of the mother she never met, nor the greater times where Targaryens ruled. No… this scent reminded her of the only place she deemed home when she was younger.

The house with the red door.

This small fruit and the tree it originated from was the only anchor left in her life that kept her sane. The only good thing to come out of this deal with the Magister himself.

She smiled bitterly at the fruit. Thinking of maybe using it later while she bathes may be a good idea. She holds it firmly within her right hand as she looked at the other parts of the garden. The garden was not as vast as her home years ago, but it was big enough for her to constitute the feeling of peace.

She walked solemnly again with one of the servants keeping watch of her as she moved in and out of the place. They never bothered her too much, as the Magister did in fact order them to take care of the Targaryen siblings. This meant that while they were here, they were to be treated as masters. As such, them being slaves meant that they had to obey. The only leeway they got from this, was that the princess, or Daenerys Stormborn herself was a kind soul. Even to the lowest of servants within the estate, the girl was very much kind and acceptable of them.

Some of them even harbored a sense of loyalty and respect towards her. More so than their own master, and more so than the older Dragon sibling that constantly made poor and hateful decisions towards them.

The servant now, that took watch over the girl was one of the few that admired her. The only reason she never fully trailed the girl behind her solemn walk was because she valued the girl's privacy.

Besides, Daenerys herself felt a need to end her walk soon. To take a bath and relish the few more hours of privacy she had left in the estate. Her brother and Magister Illyrio would arrive soon, and with that meant that her peace was over. So for now, she intended to preserve it, with as much time as she can.

The other reason she wanted to savor the last bits of freedom left in her was because in a few short days, she was to wed a special person. A person that held power and military might that would aid them to take their kingdom back from the usurpers… or at least that's what her brother said. Her presence was to be a barter trade between his brother and this man. A way for them to forge an alliance. With the cost of her own freedom and identity.

True enough, she did hear that in powerful families such an occurrence was a normal thing to pander on. Yet, this was never her choice in the beginning. A choice taken from her by people that held power over her own being. She had not the strength to counter it nor push it back.

Just in acceptance that this was the way, the only way to regain their family's honor.

At first, the last female Targaryen thought that she was to wed her brother in the future. Much like their generations passed within the legends of Old Valyria and the Targaryen family as a whole. To have the bloodlines pure. Yet, it seemed that the lust and desperation of Viserys overpowered his old beliefs. A mutual thorn in his mind that would never surrender much less give up his right to rule.

She was sad for him. Truly sad for the monster he became. She dared not to question it.

Nor beg him to reconsider…

But he was too far gone to listen to him at this time.

A frown on her face managed to manifest as she thought about this. She looked at this beautiful place for maybe the last few times and thought about the memories of old before they got here. Much like their family name, their story dwindled from Legends to being forgotten within a fortnight. From rulers of the world to beggars holding on to blind hope. A sentiment lost within the annals of history.

All because their father went mad.

Memories were the only thing that made her strong. Holding on to a faith that no longer existed was the last vestiges of strength left within her. Walking towards a stone bench, she sat on it as she recollected her thoughts. Holding the yellow fruit upon her lap while thinking of the good times was childish… but she was a child after all. Thirteen.

About to be married to a person she never loved nor cared about within five days from now.

She was expected to have a child too. Along with other fears and insecurities brought on by this very mysterious person. A person whom Daenerys was unsure on what his persona was… either if he was caring, or cruel as most of the world was towards them.

She smelled the yellow citrus into her nostrils again. Trying to calm her nerves.

Trying to remember that place. The red door… everything.

Smiles of a brother that once cared for her. A home she yearned to go back to. Maybe someday…

Curling her lips to a bitter smile, she shed a tear from these lost thoughts. If only the world was different. If only things were in a better state altogether, and lastly when everything made sense within the entire purpose of her existence.

She closed her eyes. She never believed in any Gods for that matter. Yet she hoped that maybe faith could guide her into something better. Something that would return them to what it once was, and when all things made sense on her account. She knew it would never happen, but she had nothing to cling on to. Nothing to hope for.

A shadow of a Dragon that once roared in the horizon.

A legend unmade and forgotten.

…

"NO! Don't you dare die on me! Please!"

Daenerys opened her eyes. A voice, a plea or cry was heard within an area near her. The young girl's face contorted to that of confusion when she heard someone cry for help within the gardens. She wondered who it was and how exactly did they get in here.

Standing up, she tried to find the source, the servant who was watching her hurried to her side with eyes full of worry. Thinking that it came from her.

"Are you alright?" the servant asked.

"I-I'm okay, but that voice… where did it-

"DAMN IT! WORK WITH ME!" they heard again.

After hearing such a voice yet again they saw that one of the pathways within the garden next to the bushes glowed in a green fashion. A green light manifested over and over towards that place. The servant beside the Targaryen girl went pale after seeing it. What was it after all? Why was there a strange green glow amongst the thickets of the bushes? What caused such an anomaly?

Why was it there to begin with?

"Miss! We must leave and call the guards! It is not safe here!" the servant said as she tried to pull Daenerys away. The girl however was unfazed, she continued to curiously look at the thick bushes that glowed in green every second or so, accompanies by wails of someone in desperation.

"We must leave my lady!" the servant reiterated, but Daenerys looked at her and for a moment managed to let go of her hold and ran towards the direction of the pleas. She ran as fast as she can, not knowing why exactly as she tried to track down where the source was. She did hear the servant screaming in terror to get her back, but she kept a blind ear against it.

That's when she stumbled upon a broken part on one of the garden's sections and saw two individuals. One was hunched over in pleading in terror over another who was limp on the ground. What struck Daenerys the most was that these two looked bizarre…

And different.

She stood there in utter shock and confusion as the person screaming for help continued to place her hands above the unconscious person's chest and continued to cite statements she did not fully understand… coupled with floating circles and green light emanating from the limp body.

The strangers were female. One with blonde hair… another with a red cloak upon her head where beside it, a mask was placed. The conscious one was clearly older, while the other was about her age. One that sported blonde hair as well. It made Daenerys wonder if these two were foreigners…

As she had not seen many blonde-haired individuals amongst the Free Cities.

Their wear was no stranger than their appearance. Especially the one who was unconscious. She wore black amongst a peculiar style of clothes that were tailored upon a cloak that was colored in red. She seemed to have chains on her arms, coupled with strange footwear that was slightly pointy at the end. All in all, she was bizarre in every place and form.

The other female's clothing was a bit familiar. Her long blonde hair sported ornate braids that although messy still sported her rather beautiful face, one that befitted a princess or someone of noble birth to begin with. She had white gauntlets on both of her arms, as well as similarly colored greaves on her legs. There was breast plate of ornate design on her chest that was made in theory upon elements such as gold and platinum. A blue sash was going down from her waist on both sides of her body. Underneath her armor there seemed to be an orange like cloth material embedded by what seemed to be tailored patterns of what seemed to be Unicorns on it, yet strangely the creatures resembled a horse rather than something akin to a goat.

Beside her lay a strange…

Blue Rose.

The woman was still pleading while speaking vague statements with glowing green auras and circles floating within the air. The sight in itself made Daenerys puzzled. She even asked if this was real at all. What made her curiosity all the more greater was the strange broad and large sword beside the woman. A blade as black as night with an edge that looked sharper than any sword she had ever seen. What made this even bizarre was that she had never seen such a sword tailored or forged like that. Or… if it was even forged at all…

She moved closer, hoping not to aggravate nor surprise the woman who was still oblivious to her presence. She wanted to help, but she did not know if the strangers were friendly. As she arrived just a few meters away, the woman noticed her presence finally.

With blue eyes and a face comparable to the most beautiful of maidens.

Yet her demeanor was that of a panicked person.

"Do you have a healer? Or someone with a potion? I-I need one to heal her…" the woman said. But Daenerys did not understand the items in particular that she needed. Yet that of a healer was familiar to her, she was sure that a Maester was inside the estate, maybe he would be of help.

"We have a maester inside, she can help her." she spurted out, not the best of words at that situation, but the woman seemed confused at her statement.

"I said a healer! Don't you have one in the city? Or a local church nearby? An adventurer perhaps?" she desperately said. Again, the Targaryen girl did not seem to understand what was needed of her. She stood there dumbfounded and estranged at her words.

"Well?!" the woman exclaimed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about… m-my lady." She said. The woman then examined her briefly and found her to be someone of wealth at least. She shook her head and decided to do this herself.

"Damn it… do you have a place nearby? I'm going to have to do this on my own."

"Y-Yes… I can ask some of the servants to help."

"Great! Now help me lift her, I need to work on her quick before she dies." The woman exclaimed as Daenerys hurriedly knelt next to her and helped the limp girl up into the woman's arms. Daenerys then guided them towards the estate and ushered the servants to get everyone and help them fashion a room to place their patient. They were scared at first, after seeing the two strangers, but since the master of the house was absent, they heeded the Targaryen Girl's call.

All the while as Daenerys guided the woman to a suitable room that they could place the girl comfortably in. As they did so, Daenerys could not help but stare at the two strangers. Their words were almost alien with the things they mentioned, but their language was mostly that of the Common Tongue, making it easier to discern what they were trying to say.

"W-What happened to her?" Daenerys managed to say.

"My sisters and I were fighting off a demon sent by the Sorcerer King, moments before a light flashed upon us, but she was hit in the chest by a fireball before that. It did considerable amounts of damage on her and I'm not even sure my third-tier healing is working at all."

"Demons? Sorcerer King? A-Are they from Westeros?"

"Weste- what? What kingdom is this?" the confusion was evident on the woman as she briefly stopped on her tracks.

"T-This is the free city of Pentos… oh, and we've arrived at my room. We can settle her down in there." She meekly said with a small voice, she also added the last statement in order to hurry them in helping the poor unconscious girl as questions needed to be put for later. The woman seemed to agree on this subtlety speaking as she nodded without saying anything else as Daenerys opened the door to her room. The woman then placed her companion on the bed gently with the Targaryen Girl helping a bit by easing up some of the pillows upon their patient.

With her settled in, the servants would arrive soon with water and other necessities, the woman however relaxed for a moment as she looked at the room before putting her attention back towards her.

"What did you say this place's name was?" she asked… politely this time.

"Pentos. One of the Free Cities in Essos."

"P-Pentos… I don't think I've heard that name nor know of this city." She said as she looked around yet again, musing about something as her gaze wavered while also picking a vial that was strapped on her belt. A vial filled with blue-liquid. She drunk it fully and knelt next to their patient where Daenerys was sitting next to.

"Forgive me, but before we continue… may I know your name miss?" the woman asked.

"Daenerys." She simply said.

"Daenerys, peculiar name. Mine is Lakyus, of the family Aindra… or whatever's left of it I suppose." She hesitated and sighed for a moment before looking at her companion. "But let's leave the talks for later, for now I need your help Daenerys and hopefully by the Gods, my sister Evileye will live."

Daenerys was still confused by her wordings, but she knew what was at stake. She nodded as both of them got to work.

Strange as it was, she never seemed to feel any ill will or danger from both of them.

At least for now.

* * *

…

Keno Fasris Invern felt her senses coming back to her. From the blackness of the void came her eyesight once more. With blurry vision adjusting back to normal, she felt her whole body in a better state yet again. It felt… great.

Her entire small frame and form lay on what seemed to be a bed. A comfortable, large bed that made her entire body feel comfort. Like she woke up from the longest overdue rest in her entire life. It was true for the most part, as she barely felt any feelings of exhaustion being something more than human. An accident that caused her loneliness and utter immortality in the past.

She felt her fingers move slightly underneath the fabric.

Where was she? Why was she… in a bed, and where her sisters in this-

Keno's eyes widened as she recalled the events before she blacked out entirely. There was a demon, sent by who she theorized to be part of the Sorcerer King's underlings. They were barely holding out as each of them were depleted heavily in resources and MP. Reducing their fighting chance to nothing at all against it. She recalls her fellow Blue Rose members heavily wounded and tired in the exchange. She did her best to fend off an enemy she was unsure of winning against. But she was useless in the end. She blacked out the moment one attack hit her and she was out for the count.

Dying.

But if she died, then where was she? This could not be the afterlife. She never believed in such things. Nor any pitiful Gods that her sister vehemently worshipped. However, she never cared for that, what she needed to know was where her fellow sisters were and if they were alright at all.

With a somehow still weak expenditure of strength, she tried to sit up on the bed while trying to get her bearings straight. The first thing she noticed was the lavish bed, along with a room that was tailored for someone of noble birth, or in some cases royalty. She blinked her eyes upon her surroundings, while also seeing that her clothes were different.

She wore a dress of pure peach white that reminded her of her days as Keno, Princess of a Lost Country. The fabric was smooth, made from the probably the most expensive of materials as her frame was neatly placed within the dress.

She wondered at that moment.

Was she in Re-Estize?

Was everything until that point before she blacked out a dream?

Was everything just a nightmare?

Before she could contemplate further, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"You're finally awake! We were worried you wouldn't wake up for another few hours…"

Keno looked at her left ands aw Lakyus, wearing her usual attire without the armor parts as she approached her and put her into an embrace. Keno felt relieved to see Lakyus here, but was puzzled as to where they were.

"It's good to see you alright sister." Laykus said.

"Like-wise… but, where are we? A-Are we in Re-Estize? I-is this, Princess Renner's room? Was it all a dream?" she asked with a weak but recovering voice. She looked at Lakyus for a moment, hoping that it was the case, but the woman frowned for a bit instead of replying. Indicating that it was not.

"Oh. But where are we then? Where are the others?"

"I don't know yet. But you were injured the moment we arrived, and luckily someone helped me to heal you back to full health. You should thank her as well, she's been kind to us in the hours you were recovering. She even got you that dress…" Laykus said with a smile towards her.

"Who was it?" she asked.

Laykus moved aside for her companion to see. A girl close to her former age before the transformation stood there. With bleached blonde hair that was as long as she could see and violet eyes that mesmerized her. She looked like a princess. The kind that reminded her of Renner back when the kingdom was still alive. She held a teacup in her hands along with a saucer underneath it. She smiled at her meekly as she approached.

"Hello. Do you want some tea? The servants brewed it for us." She offered with hands slightly outstretched. Keno stared at this new face with an odd but welcoming feeling…

As yet again, the Blue Rose's fate was seemingly bound to another princess.

Or so as she thought…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. The Starlight Child

It was cold.

Screams filled the abyss. Screams of pain littered across familiar halls and windows. Sounds of something wet filling the menagerie of pain. A mad man crying to himself. A nude figure in the dark with a sadistic face strapped upon her unchanging expression. Blood that was scattered everywhere by a trail that lead to a dead end.

Sounds of something dripping upon a puddle of pure crimson.

Weapons with rust and age within them, held by someone who was far too pleased with their own work. A dimly lit candle amidst the darkness. Moonlight ever present in small strides as it hit itself behind the clouds. Pleasure all gone from their roots. Smiles that meant something else rather than simple phrases and simple thoughts.

As days gone by, people change. It does no take a simple tap on the shoulder to get someone's attention anymore. Not a mere smile nor exchange of dialogue to stir the emotions of one to be a convert. Good and evil were only extremities that were food for thought. Neither being used for their grander purpose other than where there limits lay.

Power… Wealth that was the bane of the world. The only true purpose on which to live for. Nothing else was ever important. Nothing at all if you had everything within the reach of your fingertips and the length of where your feet step on.

At least that was what he believed.

A focal point on the dream he always wanted to maintain.

Power.

The dripping sound continues. His body out of strength. Out of energy to continue. For pain was everywhere. Pain was ever-present. It never left him anymore for he was a hollow shell of his former self. A boon to the once great name he possessed and the future he wanted to continue on in prosperity.

He was nowhere near that anymore.

Nor was he going to at all. The God's be damned for this sensation he currently feels is like condemnation to a hell he barely recognizes. The worst part of it all…

Was that it continued on forever. With no sign of stopping. No sign of negotiation. No sign of anything other than pain to be his misfortune. Pain in itself being his everlasting partner in the horror he was now experiencing.

"K-Kill me."

The dimly lit room within the darkness of shallow yellow light was maddening. Eyes full of devoid emotion looked at him on one part of the room. Another within yellow glowing irises that seemed to focus intently on him. The emotion upon them apparent like a predator toying with its prey.

Defiant even with the pain he looked up.

"KILL ME!"

There was no response. Only Starlight upon the psychedelic eyes of the emotionless void that the watched within the corner. The yellow eyes however continued to look upon him while it floated there. The dripping sound was still present. The horrible…

Maddening Dripping Sound.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! JUST KILL ME! I don't want to experience it anymore… I-I don't want it! Please!" he begged. Dried up tears that his ducts can muster was no longer present. Dehydrated and sticky with sweat was the condition of his skin. Dirt and dust making him musty and gray in some areas. Desperation… the key part of his persona that developed within the longest time he stayed here.

"Just make it stop. That SOUND! FUCKING get rid of the sound! I beg you."

The yellow eyes never moved.

"Y-You can do anything to me! Please. I-I'll even let you go further… you want that right? M-My ass is already ripped. Y-You can rip it further… m-maybe even tear my pecker off… y-you'd want that right?" he begged yet again.

But the dripping was still there.

"BY THE GODS! Please… Just make it stop… I-I can't take it anymore. I don't want it…" yellow snot began to bubble within his nose. His breathing hoarse. The torture, the pain was ever present. But that sound made it worse. It was unbearable.

Horrible in every sense of the word.

"D-Do you want me to say that I learned my lesson? I-Is that what you want? Is that what you require of me?" he said with the eyes tilting slightly to the right at his question.

"ANSWER ME! I don't want to wake up anymore. Please just end it. I want it to end. I want it so badly. I want it to stop. ALL OF IT. I-I can't take it anymore." He begged further.

The sound suddenly stopped at those words. The candle's light moving softly as a breeze blew by.

Hands of cold unrelenting fear suddenly brushed against his feet. He was shivering now. Scared to death, if only death could be his mercy. For suffering like this made him wish for it.

Shaking underneath the soft brush of those cold hands, he saw that the glowing yellow eyes was watching him closely. Too close in fact, that the blinding light was making his mind out of focus. His sanity that broke away was being attacked again in a subtle but brazen action of madness.

"P-Please…" his voice was like a child now. A child that had committed wrong against his parents.

Those cold manicured hands suddenly brushed on his face in a motherly-like fashion. Then he started to convulse in fear on that spot. His legs unmoving. His arms limp. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare he could not escape nor wake up from. He did not even wish to wake up further.

He only wanted to die at that moment as the shivering hands started to move upon his face gently.

"JUST KILL ME!" he shouted.

However, the words he mustered were not from his mouth nor anything that his body could let out. He was paralyzed. Unmoving and was not able to do anything. The sentences and phrases he spoke that begged for death came only from his head.

Which meant that if his efforts were of naught. Nothing could help him. No voice that would speak out will help him. Not even crying out for help across the expanse of the void will do anything to help.

The eyes filled with starlight and blank emotion continued to look at him on the corner.

The chill brought forth by the hands were suddenly taken away.

And he knew agonizingly what came next.

CRACK!

Opening his mouth again without any voice to speak as if to shout, he tried best to shoulder the pain. The pain he knew all too well. A familiar sensation that was done countless times before. Countless that he could not even fathom if this was the first nor the most recent. He was that maddened by these sensations. These sensations that tore down his sanity far beyond the breaking point.

He just wanted to die.

Cracking sounds of his mangled limbs caused by a heavy blunt object was seen. The eyes that glowed in yellow looked pleased. Dripping sounds continued yet again. As the sensation continued.

Multiple heavy blows… were being thrown at his broken legs.

Pain that was ever present. Never leaving. Never stopping.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

The candle light was picked up. A figure that was watching in the corner. The eyes full of starlight continued to gaze upon him. He could only see its feet and not anything else as it began to tread upon the entirety of the darkened room. The yellow eyes were looking at him still. Dripping sounds of blood continued to roar in his ears as he continued to wail in pain. Wailing to a voice that was only in his head.

The candle light stopped in its tracks. Just shy of a few inches away from the yellow eyes.

Revealing a curvaceous woman, smiling at him with a sadistic grin on her face. She was nude. Her firm, large breasts were open to see upon the pale light. Nipples erect with sweat trickling across her body. She looked alive, yet her touch from earlier felt cold. Colder than anything he had ever felt in his life and that sensation was all too familiar to him. All too familiar…

With the many times that this has happened.

Her cunt was also visible. Strands of red hair moving slightly to the wind. The firmness and tightness of that pussy was plain pleasurable to his memory. At least at first.

Her arms, chest and legs painted by blood that spread everywhere. Droplets upon her face across that sadistic grin and a large rusty mallet carried by her left arm as the loud sound of his own blood dripped from it yet again.

This scenario… this same scenario happening over and over made him want to kill himself.

As he knew what was to come next after his legs.

Moving faster than his eyes could perceive, the nude woman smashed his right hand with the mallet. Bones breaking immediately upon contact. Mangled remains as the continuous sounds of splatter ringed in his head. He wanted to shout out loud as his other arm was hit by the savage mallet.

Steel breaking through bone like it was nothing.

A sadistic grin that did not waver in the slightest. Eyes of Starlight gazing while it held the candle close. If only he could rip the hair off his head and make his voice work. He wanted to scream out loud to the pain, but that privilege was already gone to him. Whatever number of repetition this was, never occurred to him but he wanted to be free of it all.

Free of everything so that nothing would embrace him.

The cold nothing within death that he awaits so badly.

But that was not the case.

Should he close his eye after this… it would all come back again. Everything. Every single detail.

ALL OF IT. It would… come back.

How was he to escape this nightmare? This nightmare that wavered on continuously. How was he to survive it. How much more pain can he receive?

There was no answer. Only his cries and wails upon a cold and voiceless silence. Beset by the sound of broken body parts with each hit of the hammer. Numbing his already limp body to no avail.

"Please… someone. Help me." He begged.

A large thud was heard. Not again.

He closed his eyes. Not wanting to experience this part again. Oh by the Gods, he thought. The sound of something sharp being scraped across a stony surface. Oh no… not this, he thought yet again. Not this travesty. Not this…

Suddenly that bone-chilling voice whispered into his ears…

"Didn't I tell you that I liked how your eyes looked?" it said ominously. Like an innocent child having discovered something amazing.

He tried to beg once again. His voice still was not there to save him. Nor was it going to anymore.

Then it all came back to him. That sensation of this part…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he tried to scream.

The blade pierced his left eyelid. The rust and blunt blade trying to slice away the piece of skin that covered his eyes. Slowly… Surely, and worst of all painfully. Not being able to slice it all the way through, the cold hands ripped his left eyelid of completely.

It only there were tears.

If only his voice could shout out and try to embellish the pain away. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

The blade pierced his other eyelid as his eyes were forced to SEE.

Exposed, he could see those hands touching the patches of skin she ripped off like something of curiosity. Those yellow eyes full of excitement and happiness.

"DAMN YOU! W-Why… why…" he despaired.

Then those same eyes looked at him yet again. Almost in lust. Until fingers dug into his vision…

And tried to rip his left eye out by hand.

The pain was vivid and agonizing as he remembered it perfectly. He wanted to die. He pleaded for someone to listen as he did not want to wake up again. He did not want to experience it all like this again. He did not want the same pain to happen over and over endlessly…

He wished for this to end finally.

Begging please across his damaged mindscape.

Not realizing… that he managed to open his eyes again. Into sunlight…

Vivid colors… a peaceful bed where he laid next to a red-haired woman. Gold and a large suite from his palace. His body movable and his voice returned.

But he sat up only in fear…

In stark realization.

That everything once again had started from the very beginning. In panic, he stood up from the bed and tried to jump off the window. Only for hands to grab his hair and pull him back. The woman next to him suddenly waking up and her eyes full of sadistic pleasure and a pale yellow glow.

He screamed, not wanting it anymore.

Only to see a young girl by the corner of the room that held an unlit candle. Her eyes full of starlight glowing across a black expanse. She had no expression on her face as she put her finger up to her lips.

Shushing him for this new cycle to start once more.

* * *

_"Will the deal work old man?" he asked._

_"Don't worry young prince. The Dothraki are old fashioned in a sense that when they pledge their allegiance, their words are bound to it. Making the assurance of this deal tantamount to both of our successes. Your sister will be a fine trade to ignite the return of your family to the Iron Throne."_

_"It better be that way… otherwise there will be consequences."_

_"Oh be sure my dear prince. It will all work according to plan."_

_The carriage stops within the middle of the night in a sudden fashion._

_"Hmm… what happened?"_

_A voice from one of the sellswords accompanying them was heard outside._

_"What are you doing here in the middle of the road girl? Don't your parents tell you about this place?" the sellsword asked. Both of them curious to this new development._

_"Oh for the Bloody God's sake… run her over if we need to! We're delayed far enough." The prince cried out. The Magister, the one who was talking to him nodded at his command. However, before he could say anything, the carriage doors opened and outside they saw a girl robed in a strange red attire._

_Eyes…_

_Voidless eyes filled with starlight. Shushing them as she held a candle on the other hand._

…

Viserys Targaryen woke up. Violet eyes that looked atop the golden ceiling of his room. Sunlight coming into the corners of his pale skin and silver hair. He woke up early as it would seem, with the sun just by its first ascension with the day starting as usual in his repertoire of things to do as king.

He felt great thinking about that as he smiled while sitting up from the very expensive and rare silk-thread comfort of his large bed. The air coming in through the windows with the view outside of King's Landing making him feel as important as a king should be. His reign was prosperous after all. Highest than those his ancestors could ever dream of. He looked at his bedside noticing the clothes scattered around the floor. He frowned at that notion, thinking that the servants would have taken care of it now but he suddenly recalled that he made love to a beautiful woman last night.

Yes… that was the case.

He looked to his right and saw her just as he remembers her. With breasts full slipping slightly within the sheets. Hair as blonde and beautiful as her angelic face was. He smiled as he moved his hand towards the sleeping form. Grabbing her luscious mound for a few seconds before having his pleasure satiated. His length becoming hard within the confines of the early morning. He sighed in relief.

Moving the sheets aside, he stood up from the bed slowly and in his nude form he walked calmly towards the windows. Breathing the oddly fresh air and cold breeze that King's Landing was known for. People below happy and just because of his rule. All of them subservient to their king like he was a god.

He could just be that to be honest.

The greatest king ever in his prime, unyielding form.

As he finally arrived at the edge of the windows he noticed something odd.

 _ **A red candle**_ perching on the windowsill. It was lit for some reason. Its smell was horrible, something unfit for a king to graze his senses in. He covered his nose to the foul smell. Taking in how strange the situation was. Some candles smelled better in a sense, but this thing smelled of death.

_A familiar sensation._

He blinked his eyes when a voice in his mind said that. Thinking none of it he took the candle and into his hands and threw it out of the window. Not even bothering to see it go down the high tower, he simply sighed yet again. He was king.

He dared not trouble himself with such petty affairs.

As he was about to return to his bed and call the servants to get him his wardrobe, he thought about the candle and its fall from grace because of his hands. He mused that maybe someone had placed it there, last night… back when the stars were full and when he shushed someone to sleep.

_Shush._

A shadow was casted over him in front. It was not his shadow. It was of a woman. He blinked at that seeing that odd thing before him before it shifted back to his own self.

He cared none of it. He was king after all.

That was all that mattered. The only thing that mattered most in his mind.

Others be damned.

He walked towards the door, opening it as soon as he grabbed his hands upon it. A robe placed over him earlier as he peeked through the opening and saw that no guards outside were posted. The halls were empty. Odd.

He opened the door further and looked at both ends of the floor they were in. Noticing that there was an empty yet sunlight-laced window that lead downstairs on the left, while on the right there was a wall where a person seemed to be standing there in wait.

He focused his eyes towards the person. Noticing that it was a girl wearing red robes and a blank face watching at him while holding a candle upon her hand. The candle was lit as well, only this time by the scent of it, he noticed that it was different.

A rosier… fruit-like smell that seemed to invite him as the small flame on top danced with the small breeze that coursed within the halls.

_A familiar sensation. Like something that happened before…_

He shook his head. Waking up in the morning sure did its toll on him. He was king, he reminded himself and he knew that trivial matters do not need his attention. Even if it was familiar. He looked towards the right where two guards had just arrived and were heading to his room. Their armor with the symbol of the dragon placed over them.

"Guards… send the servants up here. I must take my first meal for the day." He said in a kingly manner as he looked at the two who simply nodded and walked away.

"And another thing… would you remind that girl wearing in red to bring me more of those candles. They are- he stopped abruptly looking to his right seeing that there was no one there to begin with.

"My Lord?" one of the guards said. Viserys quickly blinked at that strange occurrence, probably the girl had run away when she heard his voice. He could probably ask his servants to find her later. Punish her for disobeying and running way like that. He was king. Everyone needed to adhere to his orders.

But he chose not to today.

"Never mind that. Just do what I said earlier." He said as the two guards nodded and left him. He then closed the door thinking about that vanishing girl. With the odd feeling inside of his mind that made this all seem…

Familiar.

Like this all happened before but his mind could not grasp what it meant and why exactly he felt that way. The peaceful morning was still going on its course yet his gut feeling made him think of matters that seemed concerned of something…

Repeating. Like a cycle.

"Twenty-one." He heard a voice said. Turning his head towards the source, he saw that his lover was already awake. She was drinking on the leftover wine that they…

He stopped for a moment. Wait… what happened last night?

"We enjoyed ourselves dear. Isn't that what happened? How gloriously you fucked me over with the Dragon's wrath within you…" she laughs. "At least that's how you described it. But it was wonderful darling." She said with a sultry voice.

Yes… that's what happened last night. Exactly that.

He smiled as she brought over his cup filled with that sweet wine over. Her tits shining brightly upon the sun. If she were not an expensive whore, he would have taken her as his queen. Yet he was not ready for that commitment nor did he want to share his power. He only wanted to be king as nothing is greater than being king.

He then tasted the wine over his mouth.

"ACK!" he gagged as his cup spilled on the floor below. Wetting him as he reflexively spits the wine out. The woman did not move, instead she stood over him and licked the morsels of wine that was dripping across his body in a seductive way.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked. He looked at the cup below him. The reason he spat it out away was because it tasted odd. It tasted like nothing. Blanker than even the freshest of water.

"What was that?" he said angrily.

"Wine. You believe that… don't you?" she said then Viserys felt a tingling sensation on his head.

"Y-Yes… I believe you. For I am king."

"Good. Then let us enjoy this as we can. _My King._ "

He smiled at that as their faces neared each other. His nude body over hers. His lust strengthening the rod below his crotch. He smiled as he began kissing her face. Passionately, lovingly, and beyond all…

Nostalgically… as if this happened before.

Or did it?

 _Twenty One… It's Twenty One._ A voice in his head answered.

What did that number mean? And why was everything familiar to him?

* * *

Everything passed by like a blur. He was now on a table waiting for his meal. Guards posted all around him with the table empty and his chair the only one occupying the large space. It all happened like a breeze ever since that kiss. Like something had pushed him forward in time to this moment.

But it was an illusion. A delusion to be exact.

He was probably drunk again because of the wine he drank… but wait, he spat that wine out. Then why… no, that's not true. His servants arrived after they made love yet again. Right? They then helped him into a long relaxing bath and now that he was fully clothed like the king he was…

He waited for his first meal. At least… that's what his head was telling him.

To believe everything it said. For he was king.

He tapped his fingers across the table. Waiting for the meal as he looked at the ornately decorated rooms of his keep. It was quiet and it did bore him for a bit. As he continued to think on his jumbled thoughts, he realized that from the one open window this room had, he saw that the sun was still at its position from earlier.

Odd. Surely some time had passed right? It was hours already after he first woke up.

It was hours… HOURS.

As he pandered on that thought the doors from where the servants would appear opened. Two women and one man holding various kinds of food within trays arrived and neatly placed them into his table. He smiled seeing that they finally arrived and then something else caught his attention.

A girl had lit a red candle beside his plate.

The smell of the wax was different this time. It was close to that of the delicious food being served. The food in question, which did not smell anything. He furrowed his brow at that odd detail. The girl then walked away behind him. Back enough that he could not see her just by turning his head to the right.

He sighed. Daring not to think about it too much. He then placed his hands upon the utensils spread across the table and started to pick the morsels he wished to eat at this hour. Having filled his plate after, he then studied them. Looking at them at how graciously delicious they look. A full meal that he yearned so much in the years of his exile…

He stopped.

_Exile? What Exile?_

He was king. He was no beggar. He was no lost member of a generation of Targaryens that ruled Westeros. He was the king. The only king. Nobody but him in this world that he ruled with a powerful hand and a prosperous reach.

He smiled at that thought. Yes… he was king.

Nobody better than him. Nobody.

Grabbing a piece of his meal he placed the delicious food upon his mouth. He wanted the assault of flavors to touch his yearning soul yet again. After being lost for so long he wanted this. He wanted this badly. However… that was not to be.

He spat out the pieces of food that assaulted his taste. Nor was it able to.

Because it was blank. It tasted like nothing.

He flinched at that sensation. It felt familiar again. Shaking his head trying to get those puzzling thoughts out, he threw away that piece and tried to gobble yet another piece again.

And again…

And again, but there was no taste. Nothing. There was nothing.

The table was now messy even with his ailing groans that guards and servants near him only watched as he continued what he was doing. In desperation he tried to eat the meals whole within what limits his mouth can handle. Trying to get a taste. Trying to get something out of them.

But there was nothing no matter how hard he tried, there was ultimately nothing.

He then started to tear up. Why… was their nothing?

Why was he experiencing this? He was king. Was he not above everything?

With the mess he made he pushed the chair back. Looking at the splattered and wasted food across his table. It was dirty, it tasted like the rags and the feeling of hunger he and his sister felt during their exile amongst the streets.

_Sister? He had a sister?_

He was the only child right? The rightful king. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

Then why… why was he experiencing this? These sensations?

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

He stopped sobbing when he heard that voice. Scared of where it came from, he sat up from his chair and looked behind him. No, he should not be scared. He was king. With one order, it was law.

"You _are_ king. Your wish has been granted. Do you not… like this dream of yours?" the voice said.

He did not see anyone. No girl… nothing. There were only the servants there with him. The guards as well who was looking at him. With prying… smiling expressions.

Like it was something to laugh at.

The red candle continuing to give off a scent. A scent of food. His stomach growls after. He looked at the candle and grabbed it with greedy hands. He put it close to his face and blew the flame out. He then smiled as he put the smell close to his nose.

Absorbing it all.

With a lick of his tongue, he suddenly took a bite out of the candle. Never caring about how oddly bizarre and disturbing it was. He only wanted to satiate his hunger and the candle's smell provided him that relief. He continued to chomp down as the candle was reduced to nothingness.

After it ended, he smiled.

He was full. Satiated.

He was king after all. He smiled. Desperation gone from his expression with madness replacing it.

"I gave you everything… do you not cherish my gifts?" the voice said.

He did not respond.

"You are a truly peculiar specimen. Your friend has already succumbed to madness yet you still choose to believe in this dream of yours… to believe even in the most desperate of moments… that you are king."

He smiles at that thought. He was king. The only king. Better than any Targaryen. Better than his father. Better than everyone who has ever walked upon the earth.

"You cling on to that… I wonder why." The voice said.

Suddenly Viserys was struck by a sword through his right hand. One of the guards posted to defend him was smiling at him profusely. A disturbing smile he knew far too well.

A familiar sensation.

It was painful as a tear went down his cheek.

But he was king. He was powerful and invincible, surely nothing can hurt him.

Laughter soon roared. The servants jumping into his table and taking his utensils and plates and smashing it into his face and body like nothing. One fork was stabbed straight through his ear.

They kept on laughing. One of them laughing wildly into his ear like madmen enjoying his suffering. But Viserys even in his pain continued to believe it. His dream was granted. He was king and no one would say it to him otherwise that he was not.

One guard held on to his hand and slowly pried his nail off his finger.

Laughter roared in his hearing as he smiled to the pain.

HE WAS KING AFTER ALL.

"PRAISE BE VISERYS TARGARYEN! THE GREAT KING OF WESTEROS AND THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!" a unison of voices loudly proclaimed as a girl sat on the farthest corner of the room with a candle lit towards him. Eyes full of starlight, a face devoid of emotion.

Watching him closely.

He never moved in his seat even when those around him were effectively torturing him.

He still clung on to that belief. He was the rightful king after all and his body and soul did not yield towards that thought. Never, his mind said. Never will he stop believing that.

Then a guard who was laughing at his face unscrew his pommel and threw it at his head like a sick joke. He blacked out instantly as laughter trailed into a distorted horror of voices.

* * *

…

"Wake up my little dragon." A familiar voice said. Viserys who was seemingly knocked out from earlier had his face contort into something of confusion. He was sure that he blacked out earlier, but here he was… uninjured.

Sitting in the lap of his mother. Rhaella Targaryen within the Iron Throne. Swords of a thousand wielded together to make up this place of power. High above within the Red Keep did it stand upon steps and a thousand conquered blades collected together within the conquest of their family.

Viserys has his crown atop his head. His mother smiling brightly at him.

The same eyes and face that was so kind to her…

The same eyes and face that he lost so many years ago. Wait… no, he was king surely he saved his mother. Surely he had killed all of the damned usurpers that brought war to them. His mother was alright.

She was here after all.

What a powerful king he was he thought to himself in a proud fashion.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His mother asked him as he was held on to like a babe within her arms. He loved that sensation. He treasured it well. He then saw his mother caressing his hair lightly with love within them. Oddly enough his body never translated that sensation. Like she was a ghost. But that could not be right? She was there, holding him.

He then looked to his right and saw a candle perched on the throne's arms. A red candle that blazed with the scent of his mother that he remembered far too well in his years of exile. The same scent he told his sister about numerous times. He wondered why it came from the candle and not from his mother, but trivial matters were never his concern. He was king after all.

"Hush now my dear boy. Your mother is here." She said as she reached over to his face.

Viserys smiling as he kissed his mother on the lips. Her beautiful face and luscious smile that he remembered far too well. Yet he did not taste her. Nor did his yearn for that sensation was absent. The smell was there from the candle, but not on her. Nor her taste. He always wondered what her mother tasted like, yet he did not get that from that kiss.

"Are you hungry?" his mother said as she moved the corner of her revealing dress and exposed one of her full and large tits. Viserys looked at them over with amazement. He tried touching them…

With no sensations at all but he could see that Rhaella was smiling.

He then tilted his head slightly and reached in to suck on his mother's tit.

It was a dream of his especially when he was a boy. One of the fantasies of his adulthood.

Yet it did not taste anything… it was devoid of that actually.

The smell from the candle was all he felt. That smell. That damned smell.

He was getting desperate again. He was mad. Mad about something. Mad at how familiar this all looked to be and he wanted to grab that candle and satiate his desires once again. He was king and he would make it happen.

"Do you not love me anymore my little dragon?" Rhaella's voice said as Viserys stopped dead on his tracks. Stopping to reach for the candle inches away from his grasp. His heart racing as he faced his mother's expression. One that was of a smiling kind.

A disturbing smile. Suddenly Viserys saw his mother grab a knife on her free hand.

And stabbed the side of her neck as blood came out. She then moved that blade slowly towards the other end as blood spilled out. Some of it splashing on his face. She had a smile still and held him with her bloody hands.

"Will this taste good as well?" she asked. Viserys could not move.

Rhaella then kicked her son down the throne's steps. With each hit on the metal surface breaking his bones and the sharp tips of the swords that composed the Iron throne gave him wounds all over. He reached the floor in a heavy thud as blood trickled from his wounds.

He clung on to that belief.

He was kind. Even in this madness as he saw his mother walking down the steps. Her exposed tit full of blood as her neck continued to spurt it all out. She was smiling and laughing profusely as the Throne room was joined by people. Faces he knew all too well.

They were all laughing at him while saying one sentence aloud continuously.

 **"PRAISE BE THE KING. THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF WESTEROS. PRAISE BE THE KING. THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF WESTEROS. PRAISE BE THE KING. THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF WESTEROS.** **PRAISE BE THE KING. THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF WESTEROS-**

He then saw his mother stop right next to him, she was now holding a pot that was scorching hot within it. She had a large smile on her face as people grabbed on to him to stand. He smiled at that. He was a king and the crowd loved him. Faces of the usurpers, his sister, his father and his mother plagued him as those people wore it. They all laughed and cheered for him as he saw atop the throne was the red robed girl with eyes full of starlight and a red candle on her other hand.

"Now… I crown you as King." Rhaella happily said as he smiled.

She then tilted the pot in her hands and showered him with liquid. Scorching gold.

It fell on his head as intense heat and flame enveloped him.

He was king. He was finally king.

His dream fulfilled. Nothing could make him happier than that…

Nothing…

…

Viserys Targaryen woke up. Violet eyes that looked atop the golden ceiling of his room. Sunlight coming into the corners of his pale skin and silver hair. He woke up early as it would seem, with the sun just by its first ascension with the day starting as usual in his repertoire of things to do as king.

He felt great thinking about that as he smiled while sitting up from the very expensive and rare silk-thread comfort of his large bed. The air coming in through the windows with the view outside of King's Landing making him feel as important as a king should be. His reign was prosperous after all. Highest than those his ancestors could ever dream of. He looked at his bedside noticing the clothes scattered around the floor. He frowned at that notion, thinking that the servants would have taken care of it now but he suddenly recalled that he made love to a beautiful woman last night.

Yes… that was the case.

He looked to his right and saw her just as he remembers her. With breasts full slipping slightly within the sheets. Hair as blonde and beautiful as her angelic face was. He smiled as he moved his hand towards the sleeping form. Grabbing her luscious mound for a few seconds before having his pleasure satiated. His length becoming hard within the confines of the early morning. He sighed in relief.

Moving the sheets aside, he stood up from the bed slowly and in his nude form he walked calmly towards the windows. Breathing the oddly fresh air and cold breeze that King's Landing was known for. People below happy and just because of his rule. All of them subservient to their king like he was a god.

He could just be that to be honest.

The greatest king ever in his prime, unyielding form.

As he finally arrived at the edge of the windows he noticed something odd.

 _ **A red candle**_ perching on the windowsill. It was lit for some reason. Its smell was horrible, something unfit for a king to graze his senses in. He covered his nose to the foul smell. Taking in how strange the situation was. Some candles smelled better in a sense, but this thing smelled of death.

_A familiar sensation._

"Twenty-Two" a voice said.

* * *

…

A young girl was sitting atop a rock. She was wearing a red crimson dress and her hair long as it was shining in the darkened color of red. Her skin was pale and her arms were grasping two small objects within them. On her side lay a large crescent blade that was painted with blood. The blade was so large that it was longer than her completely. On the middle of her chest lay a Crimson Rock embedded underneath her pale skin where her heart would lay. The mysterious figure stood there studying the two small objects on her hand. Watching them with curiosity and ultimately relief that she was able to obtain things that interested her.

Her eyes… devoid of nothing except starlight.

Her face emotionless and unyielding. Like a beautiful flower that blossomed yet never aged in its brilliance. Touched the two objects as her eyes looked at them closely.

"Little sister… you ventured too far from my side. You do know that it is dangerous to wander off alone, in these woods no less?" A kind womanly voice said.

The girl turned her head to see a hulking figure wearing black plate armor. A woman by its margin and she was holding a large halberd with its axe head sticking out. Her helmet was on her side and her long black hair coupled with her beautiful face and horns was gazing upon the young girl.

"You had me worried. You are the prized possession of our Lord. The prime creation of perfection within Nazarick. I do not wish to lose you again little sister. You are far too important. Especially now that we are lost."

The young girl nodded and kept the two small objects within her pocket. She then stood up and walked to her older sister and took hold of her hand.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I was just worried that's all."

The young girl nodded as she lifted her weapon almost without strain.

"Now then, I see you've taken something. Does it help us?" the woman said towards her little sister. The young girl nodded once more like a child and the woman smiled.

"Oh? Then these lower lifeforms have use after all. With any luck, we'll be with Lord Ainz soon." She promised as the young girl nodded. The woman then looked at her back where fifteen beings that towered over them emitting a deathly energy stood.

"Isn't that right my dears?" the woman said to them.

All of them moaning slightly like beasts that were ready to kill.

For the most Elite squad of Nazarick had arrived in this strange new world…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Warnings of Rapture

A large elk was moving through the snow. Atop of it lay its rider.

Hands colder than the snow itself holding the reins of the mighty beast as they trekked together on the wholly-white surroundings of the land before them. The weather was at an apt pace, snow falling down on the ground as the cold breeze flew by. Strangely enough the rider's clothes were drenched from the equally strange weather that occurred less than a day ago. Rain seemingly came out of nowhere in this part of the great north beyond the wall and he was able to witness it first hand when a drop of water landed on his hands as the sky darkened the horizon.

It was a rather strange occurrence indeed, watching such bizarre out of place weather taking shape in these lands whom knew nothing but snow from years past. The weather eventually normalized back to the cold deluge this part of the world was known for and to the rider he found such an event perplexing and ultimately interesting at the end of it.

As the cold remains of the rain swept away the snow, there was another more pronounced change within the air that his ravens found. They caught wind of a body that was laying across next to a stream nearby. Normally the rider would not take interest in such affairs as lost men and women took no meaning for him much less anyone close to death. In rarer circumstances those he found close to that state that were too far gone were given an honorable release.

This was different however, the ravens felt something strange with this particular person.

Like an aura of something different yet powerful radiated off of it.

Cautious and slightly weary at this discovery, he moved closer with his weapons at the ready. Unsure what to do should things turn south. Fear was never part of his guile anymore within years of walking that line between life and death. Yet he knew damn well to be cautious when needed to.

Especially when something this strange and odd was radiating into the air around the body.

As it finally came into view, he finally saw what it looked like up close.

It was a girl. A strange looking girl. The likes of which he had not seen before.

She was wearing clothes of a different kind too, and her appearance was significantly bizarre that he could not put her into any known person within these lands nor ever at all in what little of the world he has seen. What struck him really significantly though was the appearance of her dual-colored hair.

One of pure black and the other almost as white as the snow though the tone of it looked closer to that of silver.

Her features were that of a young maiden and her ears from what he could see looked pointed slightly. While she was definitely alive, her appearance suggested otherwise, as some fresh wounds were scattered upon her exposed arm and her skin, skin which was in the deathly color of pale. Like she was already treading the doors of death yet life was not eager to let her go yet.

Whoever she was, she was certainly someone of importance. Most likely that is, given her clothing and features along with the very pronounced weapon that was laying on the ground a few meters away from her. A weapon that was radiating a sort primeval energy that seeped into the ground slightly like it was infecting it with an effect unknown to him.

It was already very much disturbing to him that the weapon held a sort of an air around it, but it also doubled his already piling suspicions when the girl itself radiated an unnatural energy that seemed to be greatly hindered by her weakened yet still alive form.

There was something off about all of this.

Which is why he decided with deep thought upon this situation that he needed to take her somewhere. Somewhere where she can wake up from her unconscious state, and somewhere he knew that could possibly dampen the radiating power surrounding her. He had questions as well for the girl, and he knew that the 'friends' he has come in contact with in these lands would desire to ask a few of theirs as well.

It would also safeguard the possible danger this girl held, along with her weapon. Should she prove hostile or would awaken in an aggressive state whilst in his travel, he would silence her quickly, knowing that even a corpse of her caliber would still help him to find answers with the 'friends' he knew about.

Thankfully, throughout the course of this journey and his handling of the girl and her weapon, she never woke at all. Nor has she since. She was in a deep coma that even with his own knowledge of trying to safeguard her health, she seemed to be deteriorating albeit in a slower pace.

She was not dying in a sense, but time seemed to go slower and slower for her within that coma and he thought to himself that prolonged exposure to the elements without any significant medical help of any kind would trap her within that state indefinitely.

He knew that his 'friends' can help her with whatever was ailing the strange girl. They helped him as well back when he came back. Ever since then he had a debt to pay for them in the lieu of service. Service that while bound to it, was given enough freedom for someone like him to wander across the snowy landscapes.

He had covered her of course, fur and heavy cloth was wrapped around her body to preserve her heat. It was also fashioned in a sense that should the girl wake up in a rather state of disarray, the wrappings would conceal her long enough for him to secure her.

At least that was the plan.

It was a good thing that mounds of snow and forest where he found the girl was not far from the first dwellers of these lands. His 'friends' were merely short of a few hours away in distance. Bringing their journey to almost a day in the making.

It made him sigh a figurative ghostly breath of relief from his non-existent lungs.

Add the fact that nothing hindered their journey on the way there. No hostile animals, men, or any creature that attempted to belay their way forward. Certainly luck was on his side that day.

Luck, which was a thing he lacked severely on daily basis.

To the Rider, it meant that the maybe the so-called Gods that his 'friends' worship under their trees and branches was not picking him apart for being in this state today. An unnatural state that strides between life or death which allowed him to exist in between both plains.

As he continued their journey whilst deep in thought, he hears the sounds of his ravens flying by. Some of those birds perching atop dead trees that surrounded their pathway. Each of them giving out a sound that to him was more inclined to a report than a greeting.

And like most of the things he received recently from the eyes of his ravens, were strange occurrences and phenomena sweeping across these barren lands. Oddly enough, activity was prevalent again and everything was making him cautious all of the sudden.

There was a lot to take in apparently as each bird relayed their messages.

_Sightings of a_ _**Large Moving Mountain** _ _was spotted on the west near the wall.._ _**.** _

_An army of Grunts lead by a_ _**Warmother…** _

_**Strange Figures** _ _in the dark_ _that took the lives of men in brutal fashion…_

There was more to it than he initially first thought and it started to bother him, as these vague yet truthful and unyielding reports started to make him suspicious.

Something large was happening, and the limits of his cold body and the perception of his mind could not seem to stretch far enough to comprehend it. Fate as it seemed decided to move him into this path, to return to the ones he held his debt with and find out what was going on.

Maybe this girl was part of that disturbance.

Maybe her presence was a key to something bigger than this.

Nevertheless, besides the many questions that lingered within the Rider's mind he was adamant about one thing and that was to make sure that his debt was paid in full.

Those he knew as 'friends' already told him about a possible path his life would take him to and should he perish with his purpose fulfilled, then his debt was paid in full completely.

Maybe this girl was the start of that path. He was unsure of it but chance was a thing he never took for granted and whatever fate waylaid the both of them in the future, the end result would be his freedom.

The rider groaned to that in agreement with himself as his elk neared their destination.

He could finally see the beauty of the Weirwood Tree up close and with each dip of his companion's hooves upon the snow, the Rider already felt the familiar sensation of the aura this sacred place possessed.

It was enough for him to pull the reins completely to a halt.

The girl who was settled in front of him with eyes shut was held closely by him. The rider waited in the middle of the pathway towards the tree and the cave opening. Letting his eyes gaze upon the leaves that swirled slightly to the breeze. The sun was never seen through the thick clouds and snow up above, but there was a light that shined down upon the tree. Giving it a lively presence as the cold-handed rider waited patiently.

It didn't take long until eyes, almost close to a feline were watching him from afar.

Raising one of his arms into the air he waved slightly at the sight of a figure that appeared close to the cave opening. Glowing yellow eyes with small slits as pupils watched him closely with a weary demeanor upon them.

"I come in peace." He states.

The figure, no taller than a young child and slightly smaller than the girl he carried with him approached slowly as its feet sunk beneath the snow. The figure was holding what seemed to be a spear of some sorts. Weary and quite disturbed about something.

The being was feminine in nature, large feline eyes with leaves and wilted flowers upon her hair. Her cloak was made out of leaves and in her curiosity she saw the bizarre stranger riding on top of the elk with the rider.

"What is it that you carry?" the small figure asked her voice, older and sweet yet weary in its tone.

"A stranger. One that could be of interest." He said as he took his hands off the reins of his elk and dropped down to the ground. Sinking his boots into the snow as well. The girl's head was tilted forward as her bizarrely colored hair was scattered everywhere.

The rider took her gently into his arms as the child-like being in front of him watched the girl with great curiosity. The rider then settled himself down gently on one knee so that one of his 'friends' could see the girl up close.

Right as the gold cat-like eyes surveyed the person he was holding, the being reached her hand out and tried to touch the unconscious stranger. Only to reflexively stop herself midway, feeling the unnatural dread and aura of something different surrounding the stranger's entire form.

It spooked the small being to a degree that her already large eyes seemed to grow slightly in surprise and shock. She then looked at the rider with great interest and worry.

"Where did you find this… _being_?" she asked.

"She was laying on the snow next to a creak. I found her in this state. Dying. Or I assume it to be."

The being took another look at the stranger and managed to drift her eyes upon the large weapon strapped to the elk. Her reaction was also that of shock and surprise, like she felt something more than what the rider can sense with the limited perceptions left within this prison of flesh he was moving in.

"That weapon… did it belong to this stranger?"

"I believe so. For the contraption lay right next to her where I found her."

The cat-like eyes then focused on the rider's hidden face as a breeze swept pass them. The snowfall suddenly stopping like something had changed around them.

"You have brought an anomaly." She said. Her voice suddenly serious and grave. Gone was the sweet tone laced within it. Like whatever the rider had brought to the last sanctuary of her people was something that would disturb and potentially harm the last bastion of hope they possessed.

However, the find had her interested and she knew that something like this was not something they could blatantly ignore without accepting the consequences it possessed after. Dire consequences that had weight more so than she could ever comprehend.

This world was fragile and as she looked into the closed eyes of this stranger, she knew that fate was starting to unravel in a different way than what they all expected it to be.

She now knew what to do.

"Follow me." She said with a determined tone as she started to walk back towards the entrance of the caverns close by. The weirwood growing tall atop of it with its snow-laced leaves still in bright color amidst the snow.

The rider confused, stood up as she held the stranger in his arms.

"I cannot enter. You know that." He said as the small being stopped and looked back.

"I did not say that you should enter friend. Yet this matter is something of great importance. We need _him_ to see her. For her arrival opens the question of our fates in the air entirely."

The rider felt the weight of her words as he followed in a slow walk. His elk following suit as some of his ravens who were watching from afar looked on in interest. One of them, more animated in expression than the others.

"May I ask what you mean by that?" he says as he looks at the girl in his arms while walking.

"The woman you carry is something I have not seen before. Her age is not what it seems. Her presence is different than anything I have ever seen within the years of man that I have witnessed. Worst of all, she exhumes an aura so repugnant that the mere clash of the essence my kind generates has changed our surroundings slightly."

The rider looks around and does notice that snow within this area close to the caverns has stopped. He knew that something ethereal and supernatural dwelled within this place, part of the reason he is now in this state of his is because of that same reason. The pact he was bound with allowed him to return into this husk of his and is serving that purpose ever since.

Yet this was the first time he saw that in this manner, physically speaking. As it always subtle and seeing how strange the environment seemingly shifted in tone around this area made him perplexed.

"Do you wish to ask why I did not touch her?" she asks.

The rider sees her looking back as they near the caverns. Eyes of similar size and look now peer out of the entrance as they look at the stranger being carried close to the sanctuary.

"Look at the area around you friend. The ancients that power the roots of the tree has reacted violently in a sense to our guest. The aura brought on by herself and her weapon has properties that perturbs the balance of this place. Her entire existence is being rejected by the aura that surrounds us all here. A mere touch from mine within the confines of this area will surely act in accordance to that reaction. However, your ability to even remotely hold her within the boundary close to our sanctuary suggests that her aura does not affect those who have passed."

The rider understood those words and does in fact feel that something in the air was repulsing the strange girl in his arms. It was faint at the moment, but it was there nonetheless.

"Then what is the sense of bringing her forward into this place?" he asks.

The small being stops and turns towards him as they now arrived close enough to caves. He knew well enough that he was not allowed to move further inside with the restrictions this borrowed life force had over him.

Over the cavern's entrance now lay being of similar kind like the one who was escorting him. They looked weary over the girl he held within his arms closely as the great weirwood tree above the cavern had its branches and leaves rustling, even though there was no wind present. Ravens of different kind flew over and perched on top as all living beings that were closest to the power this sanctuary held were now all watching the alien sensation that was surrounding the stranger.

The remnants of Children of the Forest now gaze upon this anomaly with curious and cautious eyes. Their demeanor confused with the aura the girl in his arms gave out yet they could not turn away from it entirely as the repulsed feeling continued.

"The reason being friend, is that this new anomaly is a new discovery within these lands. Something foreign to the power that the ancients are unaware of. However, unlike the others that man has brought upon with their travels, her aura is different. Far, far different than anything we have ever sensed nor has sensed since." She explained as one of the ravens squawked.

The bird then flew upon the nestled leaves on her shoulder and eyed the unconscious foreigner with great curiosity.

"I believe it is worth discussing what you have discovered and what it means to the strings of fate that will come forward for all of us."

She is then joined by her brethren behind her as they all eye him and the girl he was carrying.

"We will not allow you both to enter, but as of now we will not permit her to leave either…"

The rider then sees her let the raven perched on her shoulder moves to her palm as she walks slowly towards the girl in his arms.

"Not until we find out what we are all dealing with…"

* * *

It did not take long for the Children of the Forest to procure them a suitable place safe enough yet close still to the sanctuary of the cavern they lived in. Symbols and spirals upon enchanted stones surrounded them as he sat on snow-filled ground amongst them. In the middle of the circle they formed now lay the girl of interest to all of them.

The rider's 'friends' managed to gather sticks and leaves to place her comfortably there as she was still enveloped in the heavy fur and cloths that he provided earlier within his journey.

A small fire of sorts that was miraculously burning even in the snow was set beside her. All of them sitting in a circle watching the girl as the roots of the weirwood tree surrounded the girl. On where she laid. The ravens that were watching the event up close were also silent as a slew of words within their tongue was being shared amongst them all.

The rider, who did not understand their tongue simply waited as he sat beside the only one who could speak the common tongue of men.

"What are waiting for?" he suddenly whispers. The one who approached him earlier opened her eyes and looked at him as he now notices that his senses are having an odd interaction with the sort of ritual taking place before him.

"An opening." She whispers back.

"I thought the last greenseer could already see her the moment we arrived. Maybe even before that I assumed."

"He chose not to when we all sensed what was so wrong about her. The risk was far too high to begin with. In order to do this safely, we needed to lessen the repulsive nature of the aura that surrounds her." She explained as the weirwood roots that were embedded within the leaves and fauna where she laid was now lessening the very repugnant essence that seemed to envelope the girl entirely.

"Doing this would lower the risk. Allowing us to peer in what we can find… Isn't that right?" she says as she looks at the rider, who now felt as if someone had entered the barely living husk of his body abruptly. He now felt as if someone was occupying his thoughts and was seemingly living within the constraints of what this body of his perceived.

"Do you even ask permission first, like at all old man?" he whispered to himself.

A voice from the back of his head now came out. A voice he was very familiar with.

_**The tides of fate have drastically changed…** _

"How so?" she asks as her brethren now watched the Rider with serious looks. The Ravens around them an extension of the last greenseer's eyes. They now had full control over the area where the girl was in after the lessening of her very foreign aura.

The rider, who was familiar with the sensation could now see from the corner of his vision a seemingly old man standing by his side, a hand on his shoulder. He was the only one who could see it yet control of his body was never his at that moment as the last greenseer was now living in his skin.

_**I can see through everything. I can watch events of the past, greater events of beyond and fates of every living being through these weary eyes of mine. Yet… this girl is seemingly absent. Like she has stepped into existence without having existing at all.** _

"What the hell does that mean?" the rider asked, a sentiment the others who were there shared.

_**I cannot tell what is wrong about her. I am already able to see what she is and the history she shares… however, I find something strange.** _

"Strange? In what way?" she asks.

_**The only past I see is the moment she fell into the snow. The moment leading her here to us. Beyond that, I cannot see anything from her. Past, present, nor even glimpses of the future.** _

"How is that possible?"

_**The trees see everything. Everything there is. Everything that must be. Yet this soul eludes that rule. Like she was forced to exist in a sudden fashion on that very moment she was found. I do not know what it means. I can only see what I can watch and the limits placed upon thee astound me for I cannot see anything else.** _

Suddenly an air of confusion and murmurs envelopes all of them. A thick fog of questions now begins to pile up as they watch the stranger slowly breathe through her unconscious state.

"Is the risk worth it to wake her?" the rider says as they all look at him.

_**The uncertainty to all of this is disturbing. The weapon she carries. Nothing like it has ever had the same aura nor power within the ages of life this world has witnessed. It troubles me what exactly it holds underneath it all, as it is shared by this girl within her own life force.** _

"Are you implying that waking her could spell of something ill given the current situation we are in?" she asks, the others of her kind that were there with here were now whispering amongst each other as the series of events continued.

_**I dare not say what comes after if you should try. Nor if I can say anything of what fates that now fall upon us… I can only see glimpses and even in that is limited.** _

"Why?"

_**Something has clouded everything. The trees do not seem to know as well. For a clout of shroud has now covered the world. Allowing me to now only see what is present and what was past but never forward.** _

As the last greenseer says this, they now all wonder if the girl was the reason why there was this disturbance within the weirwood roots. Or was it something utterly bigger than that in play.

The rider then senses the guest within his body that his mind was shifting.

_**I believe I found something. Something that may connect all of this…** _

As those words were said, the rider thought that the guest within his body that was wearing his skin was going to leave completely. However, in a twist of fate before he could even react, it is as if his surroundings were changing around him as the eyes of Children of the Forest were suddenly smudged from existence.

As if he was transported suddenly without warning.

"What the hell is happening?" he said as suddenly they were in a different place…

One familiar to him, yet he did not understand why exactly he was here. He could see everything around him, the snow, the trees, the sky and the great wall of ice in the horizon. Yet it as if he was not there physically, like was treading upon the environment without feeling his feet upon the ground.

As he looked at his surroundings, he knew that he was no longer within the boundaries of the sanctuary. He then looked to his right, and saw a robed pale old man with long white hair and red eyes as he surveyed the area around him. He looked to be deep in thought as the rider was about to speak…

Only to notice that his hands…

His hands were not pale nor did they look frozen as the dead up here in the North. They looked young and full of color as if he was alive. Even his clothes, the black that he wore when he was Brother of the Night's Watch was returned to its former glory rather than the very worn texture and look it had at present. He was confused for a moment, but like everything around him, he could not feel it physically. Rather he could only see it but it felt like everything did not exist.

_**That is an afterimage. The appearance of who you are prior in the past. It represents you as you were, as I was as well. From a time that is far from now. Much farther in the past where my youth has led to me to what I am now.** _

"Why am I experiencing this then? Why am I here exactly?" he said as his companion, what he surmises as the last greenseer looks at him for a few seconds before moving his attention away.

_**I suppose this is the aftereffect of entering the very husk of life you now reside in. I don't think this will affect the purpose of what I intend to see here, which is why I believe you must accompany me. For now, follow the path of what I seek and we may yet have answers to our predicament.** _

The rider did not respond to that. He was confused still to the entire situation but surmised that if they were to find answers within the watchful eyes of the last greenseer, then he might as well participate in any shape or form that could help them reach their goal.

He followed the old man as they walked in the snow. The clouds above were oddly thick, darkening area around them yet as he looked at his feet even though he was supposedly walking, he never left footprints nor did he feel the ground beneath his feet. He felt estranged to that as he recognized what part of the Great North the old man put them in.

As his eyes drifted around, he then stopped when he saw the old man stood. Joining him, he seemed to be in focus of something and as his eyes drifted to where his line of sight led. From there he saw with slight surprise, a blonde woman wearing a cloak that covered her entire body from the falling snow. The rider, unsure if this state of being that they were in would allow the woman to see them, but he understood quickly when the old man walked forward closer without even interrupting her.

Because if they were physically there, he knew that the sound of snow being crushed under boot would get the attention of anyone. Even if you were not paying attention yourself.

With the darkness looming over them, he saw that the woman was crying. Sobbing heavily as tears went down her cheeks. The sadness she was feeling was overwhelming as she continued to kneel on the snow upon a collection of rocks that was placed on a small area in front of her.

A flower of some kind that he had not seen before was placed upon the middle of the collection of rocks as the woman continued to cry. Crying as if she was grieving upon the death of a loved one. The rider and the old man could only watch in silence as she placed her hands on the cold snow and bawled her fists in frustration as her wails continued.

Confused still of what they were seeing, the rider was about to ask the old man, until a voice came through.

"Enri… you need rest."

The both of them turned towards a pale-skinned beautiful woman who had black hair, and a very odd dress and attire with armor pieces spread throughout. She had gauntlets upon her arms, large and deadly yet her demeanor and expression was that of concern. Her hair was tied into a bun and a blue band was wrapped around her neck. She had and odd glass contraption upon her eyes but other than that what they could only say about her was her ethereal beauty. One unmatched by anyone they both had ever seen.

This mysterious woman approached the crying blonde they now knew whose name was Enri. The woman carried another set of thick fur and cloth that she slowly placed upon the blonde woman's back. She knelt slightly in silence with a concerned face beside the crying woman and stroked her back slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said to her.

"S-She was the only family I had left…" Enri replied, her voice shaking as tears continued to stroll down her face. The other woman then frowned in guilt as she placed a comforting hand atop of hers. Stopping her from injuring herself further by exposing her bare hands on the cold snow. Enri tried to shake her off, but with the firm hold of the other woman beside her, she stopped and started to calm down slowly. Her face was still in tears as she looked at the woman beside her.

"I-I promised to protect her… I-I promised my p-parents as we both ran away as they were slaughtered." Enri then leaned into the woman as the two held on to each other.

"I thought I was strong… strong enough to protect those I love. B-But I'm not, I'm wea-

"Shh… you're not weak. You were chosen for a purpose. You were chosen by our lord himself with great responsibility. This wasn't your fault. Never think of it as that." The other woman said as she shushed her from blaming herself.

"B-But she's gone and I'm alive. What kind of sister am I to leave her with that fate?!" she cried out, as she leaned further into the woman holding her.

"Enri… whatever fate that caused us to be transported into this place was not your mistake to begin with. Your sister's death in the face of the enemy was not your fault. Remember that."

"I was so close to s-saving her. I-I was about to grab her hand b-but the light took me away. It took everything away from me. Everything… my husband, my sister… my people. I have nothing left… just nothing." She cried. The other woman then sighed as she took Enri's face into her arms.

Making them look face to face, as she wiped her tears.

"Look at me. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in the Lord you chose to serve. We may not know what happened exactly as to why we were brought to this place but I assure you. You are never weak. You are never the one to blame for what happened. Believe me in saying that their deaths are not in vain. _Trust_ in our Lord my dear the foolish beings who dared do this to the chosen few of our Lord will be met with Judgement. I only ask that you remain strong because when our Lord returns us home… your sister and your husband will return to you. I can promise that."

Enri finally stopped crying as the woman wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. A determined look now seeping into her expression as the woman smiled at her.

"Stay Strong dear Enri. There's a reason _He_ chose you and I know deep in your heart that you will never think of yourself as anything less than that."

Enri nods as she embraces the woman tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The woman smiles as she gently helps Enri to stand up.

"The others are waiting for you dear and they need their leader."

The rider and the old man then see two more individuals waiting for them as Enri smiles. There stood an equally voluptuous and beautiful blonde woman who had a hand on her hip with a small smile on her face. The other was a dark-skinned beauty with red hair and a large weapon strapped to her back. She was smiling gleefully at them both as Enri mustered a smile back.

Then two short beings walked towards Enri. They were about half the height of a normal man and they wore armor that looked far more impressive than anything within the wilderness of the cold North. What surprised the rider, was that the two did not look human and they knelt in honor towards Enri with a courteous bow.

"They wait for your command Enri… show them why you were chosen." The woman beside Enri said as she mustered a determined look on her face. Then to the rider's surprise, a flurry of the same-looking creatures in armor and various weapons appeared within the woods holding torches and their morale high as if they were going to war. They all looked at Enri with eyes of praise and leadership as she stood firm on her feet.

_**To Enri it was a powerful moment, a reminder of her purpose…** _

But to the rider he felt a sense of dread when those creatures began to appear in a large number. Eyes full of loyalty and trust as they gathered en masse. A number big enough to call as an army. He was about to question the old man when the scene suddenly shifted before he could say anything.

Their surroundings rapidly changed again in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly… it was a sunny landscape. Grass full of green enveloped whichever way he looked at. In his confusion he saw the old man again beside him. Deep in thought, but this time he had a troubled look upon his features.

"Can you tell me what we saw back there?" he said with a grave tone.

The old man turned his attention to him, yet again for a brief second he refocused on something else. He never replied but he started to walk in the direction of a small town that was in view. The rider who wanted to understand these… 'visions' followed the old man in frustration and curiosity.

As they walked, they saw a middle aged man sitting on a chair in the back of their house. He looked undesirably disappointed about something as he stared into the distance of the fields he farmed in. Upon his lap lay a wrapped up long object that he held on to with some degree of guilt and shame within his eyes. The rider noticed that the man looked troubled until, the door leading to where he was currently opened.

He then changed his expression as quickly as if he was going to be caught with something. Even placing the wrapped up object down to the ground next to him as if hiding it in some way.

What came out of the door was a short-haired blonde girl. She looked very young within the features given to her, yet her eyes were that of a matured woman that had seen and experienced a lot of things in life. Her expression was cheerful, but her eyes bore a strong gaze that the rider had not seen before in other people. She was then surprised to see the middle aged man sitting there and greeted him respect afterwards.

"Oh, forgive me for treading into your privacy sir." She said.

The man waved her off with a small smile to her formality.

"I thought I told you just to call me Holden girl… it isn't as if I'm a person that needs recognition after all. A farmer has no importance in this world, his worth is only to the family he feeds day by day to survive."

The blonde girl laughs lightly at that statement as she stands beside him admiring the view of greenery under the sunny day.

"I understand your point of view wholeheartedly however my thoughts on that is different. For me, a person's worth is not decided on what he or she's role is in life. May it be a king of a knight, a peasant or a noble family, we are all equal as individuals. We are all human. Bound to the same flesh and bone of what fate has given us in the forms we now live in. Importance is subjective only in the eyes of man for a man's worth is not decided on how others judge it." she explained her point of view, and as it happened her voice and tone felt normal yet they held a sort of weight in each word that seemed to move the thoughts of even the rider's own as they both continued to watch it happen.

"What are you getting on?" the man asks.

"What I'm saying… is that every man and woman in existence is equal. There is no high nor low in the eyes of the Great One. Whatever worth we think of ourselves is moot compared to him. What we can do to find that true importance and worth is simple…"

"And that is?"

"To prove that we are worthy enough to deserve the lives we now spend. His Majesty is merciful and true, uninhibited justice is his goal upon the world. We can't afford ourselves to be weak, for finding the divine purpose on which to help and aid this misguided world in any way we can is the true measure of where our fate lies."

The man looks at her with a renewed sense of vigor and purpose. Almost like the thoughts of shame and guilt that took hold of him earlier was gone in an instant. Even the rider felt that way, like he was being pulled in by the words alone of the girl before them.

"We must always be vigilant. As our faith and strength are the factors that will guide us to salvation. Even someone as lowly as I was elevated when I was graced with the truth." She said with a smile to herself as she held the pendant of her faith within her hands.

The man watched her closely and before the rider could see where their conversation went, the scene was now shifting yet again.

"Wait… we haven't even-

_**The words of that girl held something more within them. There lies something that is drawing men and women to her. Like moths to a flame. That alone is troubling. Everything I see now is troubling… for anomalies are now appearing left and right. The clout in the world is making the eyes of the trees go blind. B-But I need to investigate further… I need to see more.** _

The rider was now concerned with the tone he was now using. The scene around them shifted more violently than prior as he saw the old man's face struggle slightly, like he was having difficulty at the current situation they were in.

Seconds after, they were now in the dark hallways of a castle. There was a door opened slightly. Torches on either side of it and guards wearing armor with the symbol of the Direwolf were on both sides. Knowing that they could not see the both of them, the old man entered the room with the rider following suit. As they entered they saw a beautiful woman with black hair and sitting at a desk with numerous candles placed inside the room. She seemed to be examining a scroll of some sorts and on the desk near her lay a circular object that was as black as night. The woman seemed busy as she continued to read the scroll and whatever its content was.

The old man looked disturbed at the black object. The rider felt it as well, as it radiated an aura that was as repugnant as the weapon of the girl he found within the snow.

However, this time the aura was close to that of death and they both felt it clearly.

A sword was placed near the bed and a pack of sorts containing numerous objects was strewn on the bed. She seemed far too engrossed in her work that she did not notice the knock on the door at first. A young man was at the door and he knocked again as the rider watched.

The woman then turned her attention towards him but she sighed heavily before doing so.

The young man then cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow at him, making him already flustered and ashamed with what he just did.

"Excuse me my lady." He said as the awkward tension permeated.

"What is it worm?" she directly said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Forgive the intrusion, but Lady Stark has asked me if you wish to join the festivities downstairs."

"No." she quickly said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I respectfully decline. In fact, I refuse to." she added as she turned away completely, returning to her work almost instantly as if he was invisible. The young man however, visibly understanding of the woman's intentions wanted to leave her be but it was clear that he was commanded to invite her with the prospect of convincing her yet he seemed to be failing at that.

He was awkward with women after all.

"Do you have anything more to say? Or are you just standing there continuing to pester me with more invitations." The woman said as she seemed to feel that the man was still there watching her.

"I'm sorry to really intrude but-

"What was your name again? Snow? Or am I wrong?" she said as she continued to speak, her back faced to him as she tried to refocus on her work.

"It's J-Jon."

"Good. I believe as a guest within a castle I am permitted to do as I please under certain parameters. So tell whoever commanded you that I respectfully decline their offer. Should they have anything of value or news to me, return and I will consider it." she said to him, her voice clearly annoyed in a certain way and it was clear that she wanted to get rid of the young man quickly to leave her in silence.

He on the other hand was simply shut down by her statements and desired to leave her be even with the so many requests from his father and Lady Stark, along with a certain Jaime Lannister himself. Yet he knew it was better to respect her decision lest he be a subject of her wrath.

"Again, I'm sorry to intrude my lady."

The woman did not respond as he was about to take his leave… until the black object suddenly glowed to life. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at the black orb of death as the young man named Jon watched on in confusion.

Suddenly, the rider watched the woman grab her sword and seemingly looked at his direction, like she saw that he was there and was about to cut his head off when the scene shifted abruptly. The noise of their surroundings drowning out as the world around them contorted again to peer into another location within this confusing mass of visions.

The rider who was surprised with that development saw the old man who looked far more troubled in controlling his abilities further as his expression shifted into that of slight terror and paranoia with what they were seeing.

"How did she see us there?" he asked.

_**A question I cannot answer. I-I don't know where this will take me. But I must see everything. I must understand what is happening.** _

Before he could protest to stop all of this from happening, the scene violently contorted and suddenly images of different kind assaulted the rider continuously. They were brief, but they flashed at him like memories that were never his.

_Dragons…_

_A Great War. Beings of unmatched power slaughtering an army with ease…_

_An item that brought about change…_

_Great Change as pillars of light fell down on objects…_

_Beings…_

_People…_

_All of them sharing one similarity. One distinction that originated from one plane of existence…_

As he was about to see more, his surroundings finally changed around him and the old man was now once again standing there looking at whatever they came here for.

"Did you see what I saw?" he asked with a weary voice.

_**I have. It's all funneling into the roots of the world. All of it bombarding me simultaneously making it harder and harder for me to see…** _

"I don't understand how this is all related…"

_**Neither do I.** _

They then saw that they were in a ship. Seas surrounding them completely, dark clouds high above signaling a storm. The sails of this ship having the symbol of the kraken boldly showing its colors. They then saw a peculiar-looking man wearing strange clothes as he stood at the front of the vessel, looking to the horizon with a confident and strong look.

The rider then heard someone choking out water from their mouth behind them.

They then saw a woman coughing as she regained her breath. Her entire visage was drenched in water, and her expression was that of desperation and fear for her situation. As they both wondered why exactly that was the case, the man who was standing at the front of the vessel finally spoke.

"Oh, you're finally awake again! I was worried for a bit there, since I had trouble fishing you out this time. Thankfully you're alive and well or I would be left to my lonely self within this ship." The man cheerfully said, only for them shockingly see that the man did not have a face. He only had pale pasty-colored skin along with three orifices as eyes and a supposed mouth on where his face should have been. His tone was rather excited, and he seemed genuinely relieved that the woman was alive.

He then walked to her position and tried to help her up. The woman was less than inclined to as her fearful expression broadened when she saw him in this form yet again. She screamed and slipped on her feet. Not minding the pain, she scurried away in fear as her eyes widened at him.

"S-Stay back! D-don't come near me… please." She pleaded.

"Is that really a way to thank your savior? Much less the third time today. If you wished to end yourself, you should be thinking of a more… sudden or faster way of doing it." he suggested, albeit in a lighthearted tone.

The woman widened her eyes in realization after hearing that and looked at him with complete dread and fear. Surreal and unending fear for the nightmare of monsters she saw this thing turned into.

"P-Please… j-just tell me what you want. I-If you're a god, j-just leave me alone. Punish me if you want to. J-Just make this nightmare end." She pleaded with a fearful tone as her voice cracked in between. Tears mixed with the sea's salt clashed upon her cheeks as the faceless man came near her.

"I already told you that I apologize for killing your crew. It was unintentional, I thought I was about to face an enemy at sea that posed a threat. It was only later that I realized that humans like you were the only ones that came."

The rider then saw the faceless man kneel to be in eye level with her. As if trying to calm her down with the current situation presented. However, he was giving out a different vibe than what he was intending and the woman was simply far too terrified to even try and return his attempts at apologizing.

"Look my dear fräulein, I really need your help. I am lost. The surroundings I see is all but new to me, and I fear if I venture off without any knowledge of where I'm going, I will never find my way home."

He then reached out a hand towards her, the woman still fearful did not outstretch hers.

The faceless man then bobbed his head downward in disappointment, then he suddenly bobbed his head up as if he had thought of a good idea. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"W-Would changing my form in a more friendly way… be helpful for you to trust me?"

The woman did not respond but continued to merely stare.

"I will take that as a yes… hmm, let me see. What would make a human like you to trust me in a way that you won't feel afraid no more?" he then stood up and put a hand on his chin thinking about, his demeanor in an extreme almost melodramatic way as he seemingly thought of what 'form' to choose.

"Hmm… I don't think it's safe to change my appearance to _that_ yet. Lest the secret of my father will be out. But perhaps… this will do."

As he said that, much to horror of the woman his entire appearance suddenly contorted and formed into something else as he shapeshifted. The woman screamed as the horrible process started and within seconds the form now materialized.

The form in question, seemed to be that of an oversized rodent that dwarfed her completely. Even the two who were watching felt surprised as well as the now large animal stood up and posed trying to mimic the certain form he copied of.

Even the voice changed.

"Now, doth eyes of thy fräulein feel comfortable now? HA HA HA!" he said with an exaggerated pose as the woman instead of reacting what he expected, simply screamed further in fear.

"PLEASE! J-Just fucking kill me! I-I don't want this anymore." She begged with tears.

The oversized rodent looked at her in a disappointed tense only to sigh in acceptance as he thought of the risks of his next move.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you yet, but I suppose I have no choice. None other forms in my collection can effectively calm down a human, not even my father's as well. But since I am indebted to you when this journey of ours ends, I suppose I can negotiate for your safety. Be warned however, do not tell anyone of such a truth, or you face the consequences." He explained with exaggerated mannerisms, yet the tone of his voice was serious.

The woman who was shaking in fear saw the oversized rodent lose its form as it tried to change into another. She was afraid of what horrors she was going to see next, only for her to feel far more dread than ever when a towering Black Knight now stood before her.

"Yes… as you can see, I… am Momon." He proclaimed with a proud gesture.

Only to be met with a stare.

"Do you now know who I am?"

The woman did not respond but the fear on her face was obvious enough for him to understand that she did not.

"Hmm… that's odd, I thought the name of Momon was well known throughout the world. I suppose some out there are still-

The sudden pause was abundant as the air sort of shifted.

The rider and the old man who were watching suddenly felt as if they were there within that location, physically. The towering black knight tilted his head slightly as if he felt something within his surroundings. The woman who was fearful and confused looked at the towering knight who now slowly peered his helmet to his right, where the old man was standing in watch.

The rider who noticed this quickly tried to say something to take them somewhere else until their surroundings were washed away completely. They heard a voice from the towering knight that was some form of question but it was whisked away before the rider could comprehend it.

This time as the scene was shifting around them, he could see that the old man was now finding it more difficult to proceed with the next scenario they were about to watch. He could feel him slowly lose connection as the images were now shifting violently.

"We need to end this. I don't know what we're dealing with as this all seems random, but you are losing your hold upon this… _We_ need to stop." He reiterated as he looked at the old man who was now clutching at his head.

He did not respond to him as their surroundings finally settled.

They were now in yet another forest with fields of flowers and greenery scattered throughout. As they were trying to discern what was going on, they saw that there were a group of people wearing robes of some sort gathering in the forest clearing from the vantage point they were seeing it in.

Flower Petals of some kind were falling down on them. Giving an aura of something meditative and peaceful. They both did not see where the petals supposedly came from as the whole after effect of the scene they were seeing felt as if they were in a deep dream of sorts, with illusions of different kind fogging up the minds of those who were present.

Even the rider was mesmerized with the sight as men and women wearing robes of the colors black, red, and purple were kneeling in front of a woman standing in the center of them all. She had a red sash completely covering her eyes and her bright red and white silk robes glistened in the sun's light.

It was as if she was glowing. Glowing in a primeval sense that seemed to transcend beyond perception. Her short hair was flowing by her sides with her beautiful and perfect face smiling down upon those kneeling upon her. Two other figures were at her back. Both of them wearing similar-looking robes though they had bizarre masks upon their faces. One of them, with an unsheathed weapon on his waist.

The mystical visions they were now seeing made him question a lot of things…

He was tempted to take a closer look until the old man who was watching it with him put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the temptation was gone in some way as he now saw the old man struggling to continue this path they were taking within these visions. A visible strain was spread across his face as the rider held him in place to prevent him from falling.

"You need to end this now old man."

_**I must know how this all relates with each other… my health is of no concern. This is what is important and I know that the answer to this riddle is close… we just need to see more.** _

He nodded as he held him up, they then watched the scene unfold between the people conducting this ritual. There were no words present amongst them, nor was there anything else in the air, but the shimmer and sensation of something that was drawing energy in was present.

From the dead and peaceful silence, they noticed that one of the women that was kneeling in front of the priestess of some sorts in red robes slowly stood up.

"Rise, Melisandre of Asshai…" a voice suddenly said. It reverberated into the entire clearing. A beautiful voice that came from the Red Priestess herself. She smiled at her dearly like a proud mother of sorts while placing a palm on the woman's face, with the other on her shoulder.

"My lady…" the woman named Melisandre replied.

"Gone are the days of which you were human. From this day forth, you are bound to me. Both in service to the true faith… and in service of the Greatest of the Supreme Beings."

Melisandre seemingly smiled in tears while closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of the red priestess' palm. The honor of such a service was now endowed to her and the euphoria of pure fulfillment washed over her entirely.

There was also a faint glow that enveloped her as the priestess continued to touch her.

"You will now serve as a priestess of mine. A priestess that will spread the name and faith of the true gods. With that said, you are no longer a mere mortal, and within that service you shall serve me and the forty-one for eternity."

The red priestess then slowly leaned closer and kissed the top of her head as the woman smiled deeply in thanks. Her doubts were no more, and what was left was pure, utter loyalty upon the faith she chose.

The scene shifted yet again.

The rider who was holding on to the old man was now finding a pattern within these visions.

_**Do you now see what I notice?** _

He nodded at him as their surroundings turned into a black expanse of nothingness.

Yet the color was still shifting, and the state of his companion continued to deteriorate.

"Do you mean to say that the girl I found… is she related to all of this?"

_**Yes… the ones we saw all have something in common. Every single one of them belong to somewhere else. Somewhere that I cannot see nor perceive.** _

"These strangers… are they not from Westeros?"

_**I do not know. What I can discern however is that the visions I saw, the men and women of power of various kind… are not the only ones that arrived in this world.** _

"Do you mean-

_**There are more of them. Some I cannot see. Others whom I can sense, but most of them, especially some individuals are far too powerful and dangerous for even myself to watch. However, I do not believe we have encountered the worst yet…** _

The rider felt a sense of heavy dread the moment he said that as the old man closed his eyes.

"What is it then?" he worriedly said.

As he waited for a reply, their surroundings settled.

It was night time. The moon at its fullest, and they seemed to be in the edge of a small creak. Trees and various fauna surrounding them. At the horizon stood the city of King's Landing. As they walked slowly they saw that there was sleeping child covered in blankets as a campfire was burning close to him.

The rider, now expecting to see something, suddenly noticed that the old man he was holding on to still had his eyes closed and he seemed to be in a catatonic state of some kind as he was not responding nor reacting to what they were seeing.

As he tried to make him move or do anything…

A voice behind them beat him to it.

"Oh my… what do we have here?" she said. Within the blink of an eye, the old man was out of his grasp and he was standing motionless next to the campfire. He then saw a woman, face completely covered by her long hair. Eyes peering out of the veil with a voice that shook him to the core.

What was different this time, was that the woman knew where they both were.

She could see them clearly as if they were there at the instant moment they appeared.

She looked very much interested and curious at him as her gaze overshadowed him.

The rider then saw that the old man also froze on where was standing. With a good distance between them, the rider could only watch as the peculiar looking woman approached the old man and for some disturbing reason, _she could touch him._

She pressed two fingers on his chin. Surveying him with a curious expression.

One of opportunity and excitement over her discovery.

"What odd magic this is… It is as if you can see everything within the confines of this world. Everything from the very root of its existence… down to the present. A network of sorts that allows you to peer indefinitely into existence without any constraint bound to MP or tiered spells… Fascinating."

She then looked at the rider as she tilted her head.

"A passenger. Brought on by a soul taken along with the ride…" she smiles to herself with an audible impression and continued. "This all feels familiar, yet the way this magic is set and the way it is powered is alien to me. Yet… as weak as I still am, I think I can find a loophole."

Without warning, the woman said something out of her mouth and the tip of her index finger glowed as it came in contact with the old man by a simple touch.

A sudden flash of light enveloped everything around them as the scenery violently changed, and the old man's eyes within contact of that touch opened widely as they glowed brightly. The woman seemingly forced everything for the old man to work his abilities in order to see what she needed to see.

Much to the shock and awe of the rider they were now back to the snowy regions of Beyond the Wall, there was a blizzard in this parts but what caught his attention was the rumbling earthquake and sheer size of a large being that was the almost as big as a mountain. Peering red eyes as it slowly walked towards the destination of south.

"Gargantua is here… and it's moving." The woman said in interest as the scene violently changed yet again. Everything then formed into a desert of sorts with dunes of sand everywhere and the high sun right above them and three individuals were walking on the sand, unaware of where they were heading.

It seemed to be two young women, accompanied by an old man.

"Even Sebas is here. The Pleiades as well. I can sense some of the elsewhere…"

The scene violently changed again within seconds as the woman continued to move the old man's mind to her will. The rider, unable to move or even react to anything was only there to watch as the scenario changed once more.

They were now in a house, where a young woman was arguing with a small girl about a secret never shared between them. A sword made out of darkness and the girl with fangs as he could comprehend.

"Individuals like them as well? I see…"

Then the scene violently changed once more into multiple faces, beings, objects, and other things violently being placed over one another as the now fast paced group of visions now turned into an unescapable nightmare as the sort of loop of random events and scenarios attacked their senses. Bombarding them non-stop as the old man now started to scream in pain.

"STOP IT!" the rider screamed.

But no one heeded his words as numerous things came crashing down right on top of each other as their surroundings rapidly changed and shifted to see more and more events than what a simple mortal could comprehend.

"STOP IT!"

The rider tried to get rid of himself of his paralyzed state, but he was powerless as the world around him continued to shift violently into an incoherent mess of things. Their attempts at investigating what was happening to the world in general backfired on them immensely as he could only stand there doing nothing as the woman did as she pleased.

As the mayhem continued, a voice peered out of the chaos.

The voice of the old man and the woman combined into one.

_**I can understand what has transpired now. How this all connects with one another. The light that brought us to this world ultimately washed away what the Dragon Lords wished with what combined strength they had left…** _

A blinding flash of light started to slowly blind the rider as those words were said.

_**A plot to rid the world of the Dragon Emperor's filth.** _

A mix of voices from all throughout the souls of everyone that existed now clashed within the blinding flash of light as it all played out.

_**A World Item that shapes everything into great change. Combined with their Wild Magic, they managed to attain their wish…** _

Suddenly the flash of light disappeared. Now the rider stood within a dark expanse much like earlier when he talked with the old man of how it all connects. He was alone in that place, and he could move again…

But there was something wrong about it.

He looked at his hands and saw that they were back to its normal, pale and cold selves…

Yet he had not woken up from the visions still as he could only see nothing but blackness as far as his eyes could see. He then saw at the distance a shape of a large figure standing there watching him from afar. Eyes of pure red as they focused upon him.

From the darkness…

He finally saw a glimpse of its face.

 _ **Not everyone has come through yet…**_ a collection of voices said as the rider heard a deep resounding laugh from the figure afar.

That laugh continued endlessly, until his eyes suddenly opened and he was back to the Sanctuary.

The Children of the Forest looking at him in worry.

"What did you see?" the one who spoke the common tongue worriedly said as she grabbed his shoulders. He noticed that the sun was setting around them and the eyes of her brethren were that of fear. He then saw that the girl was still unconscious on the ground as he returned his attention to the one asking him the question.

"I-I… I don't know. There was so much of it." he stated.

"What about the Last Greenseer?" she said.

His expression darkened as he was unsure of what to say. However, something happened that completely shocked all of those who were present within the sanctuary.

At first, there was powerful gust of wind that swept through all of them…

And then, all of the leaves of the great weirwood tree high above the last Sanctuary of the Children, wilted instantly and flew into the air…

Whisking away everything, leaving only the branches intact.

The surreal event made it seem like it was unreal at first, but as the leaves rained down and scattered everywhere to the extent of where their eyesight ends, they knew that something was wrong…

The ancient tree then lost its color, as blackened roots of some kind started to crawl atop of it.

Signaling the Great Change that was to come…

And everyone knew on that very moment, that there was nothing stopping it.

Nothing…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Breath of Change

**Thanks to Tomi Shinoda for once again BETA reading this chapter. It was a blast discussing with you and pointing out things that needed some consideration. Thanks to you I feel so happy with this fic, and would continue to pour all my effort and love to it.**

**Thanks to bleach3834 for also being a damn good person to talk to and exchange ideas with. You and your ideas and suggestions make me happy that people like and support this fic. Thank you, you're all so amazing.**

**Also, a major thanks to the people who are here. I know this fic is rather niche, and barely that much on popularity, but your constant reviews, suggestions, ideas, and even criticism is what pushes me forward to try and bring you the best of what I can do.**

**Thanks guys… Truly.**

**Here we are now, at the end of the Introductory Phase. It was a fun ride and I'm excited for the future.**

**Lastly, I know this isn't the Finale to the last 9 chapters that you expected, but be assured…**

**There is a surprise at the end…**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Breath of Change

Lightning streaked itself across the sky. Rain, the strongest it has been in months continued its deluge down the fields painted in blood. Blood of a thousand brave souls that fought to their very limit within these fields that were once filled with flowers that blossomed during spring. Now those peaceful dwelling flora and fauna have all been wiped out by a catastrophic event that literally wilted away the beauty of this place. Only the blood of those corpses whom were laid there remained.

Their bodies scattered in a lifeless display. Color drained from their skins. Though there were no wounds that could have killed them, they were all spread there, lifeless. Forsaken from life entirely as even the very soil they were placed on was dead. Everything, the stench, the atmosphere, and even the general mood and feeling of the place was completely lynched from existence.

This was part of many campaigns. Some more prolonged than others, this however lasted only by a minute. A massacre that resulted in the death of thousands. None of them even had the taste of battle once it started, they all just simply wilted in place, as blood drained their body and soiled the fields into red.

Amidst the remains came the storm as another streak of lightning decorated the sky in all its grey color. The rains made the landscape wet as in the background, within the walled city, came a great battle that was still raging on. The city was burning even in the rain and screams along with voices of those foolish enough to fight back were heard. Thundering noises of spells and weapons that clashed were prevalent as the landscape continued to ravage upon the one-sided war that was taking place.

It felt as if the rain and storm beckoned forth the sheer terror and apocalyptic vibe that the event was giving off. It may have been the case as this was the final battle.

The final attempt of those who were desperate.

The final chance of victory that they hoped dearly to accomplish.

It was a moot effort, but they all persisted.

However, within the fields now gouged with red blood, there were people clashing with their weapons and might. Spells being deflected, dodged and countered as the razing of the city in the background continued.

Storm clouds high in the sky roaring with thunder and lightning as the fight persisted.

Former allies, now enemies as those men and women within the fields fought to the death.

A young woman, holding a cross-shaped war scythe happily lunged in those fields as lightning struck the ground next to her. The storm seemingly getting more restless as she traded blows. The young woman with bloodlust in her eyes carried her scythe as she neared her target.

Suddenly a yellow-shield like magic construct appeared before her, but she broke it completely that moment she collided with it. The shield exploded and energy was whisked away as the rains continued to pour. Making the scenery visceral and chaotic as it all continued.

With the explosion of the shield, it also knocked back three other combatants.

All of them trying to kill her.

The one she targeted, was the one who conjured the shield. A woman with an abnormally large magician's hat along with blue hair and a revealing attire that left none to imagination. She was badly wounded, and her magic failing almost considerably to nothing as she flew back from the power of the explosion.

The young woman who was going for her with such frightening speeds managed to grab her mid-air before she fell to the ground and choked her by holding tightly on her neck. The woman gagged as she saw her attacker smile. Her heterochromatic eyes looking deeply into hers as horror came into the depths of her mind.

Teeth, white as ever were bared as she held on to her war scythe tightly.

Smiling at the result of this duel with this pesky magic-caster.

With a thundering roar of the storm, the young woman who held her up laughed as rain poured down on them. Their clothes soggy, and dirtied up with blood and dirt from the blood-soaked fields they were in.

The three other combatants who were fighting her tried to recover as they saw in panic what their teammate's state was.

The young woman holding the war scythe laughed maniacally as she made her grip tighter. Her prey gagging as her face started to lose color.

"I WAS ALWAYS ANNOYED BY YOUR BULLSHIT! GOOD THING I'LL BE ABLE TO SILENCE YOU ONCE I'M DONE!" she screamed as she looked into the eyes of her prey, terror coming down on her as her magical reserves were empty, and her gear, proved useless against the monster that she was fighting against.

"LET HER GO!" one of the others said as he raised his spear. Saying a spell under his breath as he threw his weapon. The spear glowing bright orange, as it barreled down upon his target with speeds comparable to that of a dragon in flight. A burning flame rose from the tip of it.

However, instead of flying through and utterly killing his target…

He was shocked to find that the young woman holding the war scythe managed to somehow stop it just in time, the weapon barely even hitting her. Instead, blood splatted out as the impact and power of the spear throw was stopped entirely by the woman she grabbed on to with her hand.

She used her as a shield.

The young woman smiled as she saw the horror and grief on the face of her prey she was grabbing on to. Pain and now suffocation was within her grasp as her final moments finally came.

The young woman with the heterochromatic eyes then smiled as she moved the woman close to her face. A giddy expression as she moved a curl of her blue hair out of the way from her always hidden eyes. Blood draining from her face as they looked into each other.

"Hmph. Not enough pain, even for you." She muttered.

Then as the others tried to save their ally, the young woman tightened her grip on her neck.

Crushing it completely without warning.

Blood went bursting out from her neck as the pressure from the action was so sudden that all arteries and pieces of bone was ejected from the mouth of the now dead person she held with her hand. Skin flopped in between the head and the body. Eventually with the weight of the torso, the head detached itself off. Blood trickling from it as the remains spilled below her.

The young woman then grabbed the blue hair with her other hand that was left from the now lifeless head. She then turned around and threw it away towards the feet of the closest other enemy that was encircling her. The other three that saw it all unfold looked horrified. Especially the one that threw his spear.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed.

"How could I what?" the young woman replied as she saw those who remained. There were twelve of them before, now they number at three. All scared, all tormented and fearful for their lives.

Yet they fought her bravely within the lost cause they believed in.

"She was your sister-in-arms once… all of them! H-how could you even muster the nerve to kill them mercilessly?!" another said, a woman who was also encircling her with the other three shouted. The young woman then saw the last one within their now small numbers and thought mentally what her odds in winning were.

She mustered a smile before looking at the now few in number list of prey from the glorious twelve members they used to have. She then replied with a smirk towards them.

"You're all so funny. Telling me that… over and _over_ again."

Thunder roared yet again as the winds that flowed in between the heavy rains moved past her. Her cloak moving slightly as its weight was bogged down by the water that was flowing upon it.

"Yet none of you understand. Nor could you discern what I thought about you all." She continued as she stabbed the butt of her weapon upon the ground. Embedding it deeply as the ground slightly shook under the weight of the sudden thrust. The weapon stayed in place as she stretched her arms out in a mocking posture against them three, who were all the more feeling annoyed yet unsettled at how easy she disposed of their now dead allies.

"You were all fodder. A means to an end towards my goal. That of which is already fulfilled… and paid in full entirely. More so in fact, given that I have been blessed with much more than I bargained for." She proclaimed as she looked up the sky and closed her eyes with a smirk. She let the rain soak her face as her arms and hands slowly went for her belly. Stroking it in a loving manner that made those who watched her widen their eyes in realization.

"Y-You didn't…" one of the three said, the woman to be precise as they all looked in horror at how much their former comrade had fallen.

"TRAITOR!" the other taller man said as the one who threw the spear earlier near him could only stand there wordless in shock given the reality of how far her descent was into madness.

If madness was indeed the reason which motivated her now.

"Oh don't be so shocked… I never really cared that much about you all. It was always about my father. My lust for revenge towards him. The bane of my existence was the only thing that held me to be your ally or to the damn Theocracy you all stupidly serve. Strength is the only thing that matters now. Strength that those who now command me possess, even the child that now grows in my womb is a gift of theirs. A testament of how strong they are compared to the weak-willed gods you follow." She bitterly proclaimed as she saw them quiver with each word she spat out.

The taller man holding a large battle axe suddenly roared in anger, being dubbed as the 'strongest human' once, he delivered all his bravery and might towards her as he charged.

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFILE THE NAMES OF THE SIX!" he roared as he wanted to chop her straight down in the middle with one stroke. He rushed forward as slight potholes in the ground was left in his wake due to the weight of his body and weapon. It soiled his footwear as mud mixed with blood splashed everywhere. As he neared her, he put all his strength into that one swing…

Only for the young woman to never move in place.

A thunderclap was heard as the young woman caught the blade with her two hands mid-swing. The sudden force and pressure bubbled into a shockwave as the water from the rain spread out between them. The ground shaking slightly at the clash as lightning illuminated the sky once more.

"Care to wager that duel you always wanted with me old man?!" she taunted as her enemy in a fit of rage, gritted his teeth and angrily tried to push her down with all his strength and martial arts stacked to empower him further. The young woman smiled at the challenge as she felt his strength doubling down on her with tremendous levels that she did not expect from the man.

Yet…

She never budged in place, nor move in the slightest as her hold on the blade was firm and solid. The only slight movement from her was the slippery soil she was standing on, which was burrowing further down to the weight of them both.

"RAAAAGGHH!"

She laughed as the large man's effort was in vain. The blade will never move while she took hold of it. She could only pity her adversary as she had already faced foes far stronger and far more powerful than him.

"Show me your strength old man! Show me that might that you always bragged when you wished to fight me! SHOW IT TO ME!" she taunted with an ecstatic voice as she then sensed the two other combatants about to attack her while she was distracted.

She then jumped into the air, letting go of the axe as a spell was thrown at her. The leap giving enough distance for the heavy blade to plunge on the soil as she leapt towards him. The spell's intended target missed entirely as she then kneed the large man in the face. The hit managing to bludgeon and stagger him immensely that he was thrown back meters away.

The young woman let the force of her hit push her back as she landed back to her feet, grabbing the scythe as quickly as possible and then defending herself with the attack of the spear-wielder who now recovered his weapon.

The two weapons of legendary might clashed and another shockwave caused by the force behind the two wielders was spread out. The rain turning worse as they now stood face to face against each other. His eyes in utter disbelief at the young woman he was now facing.

"How does it feel to realize that you're weak?" she excitedly said.

"You betrayed your purpose! Because of that I am not bound to listen to your lies!" he snapped back as the young woman smiled. Being that it was a spear, she shoved him back to gain a small distance between them, and then hooked the blades on her weapon towards the tip of his and disarmed him within the span of seconds.

The blade flew out meters away as she smiled.

The man without hesitation charged forward.

"Give me strength!" he shouted as the other woman who was his ally conjured a spell that enabled him to glow in a green color as he charged.

The young woman who recognized the spell met his attack full on ahead as he tried to grab the weapon into his possession. She then sidestepped and positioned the scythe to hit him with its flat surface. The impact made him only slightly bounce off of her as the spell seemed to negate a large portion of the blunt force she had against him.

Even with that, she never felt in danger. Only thrilled that at some level, they provided a challenge to her. They continued in a flurry of dodges, wayward hits and glancing shots that barely made contact, their combat skills unrivalled between them. Yet the distinct advantage the young woman had over her counterpart was far more visible than the chances of her enemies winning against her.

The man then finally grabbed on to the shaft of her weapon and tried to disarm her. Only for them to stop at a standstill as they faced each other eye to eye. Inches away from each other as he tried to pry the weapon off of her, but it was met with the unreal strength the young woman had, making the task all the more impossible even with the enchantments casted on him.

"YIELD!" he shouted as he looked at her more than pleased face.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, so why bother?!" she responded as she then suddenly pulled the shaft close towards her, and head-butting her opponent with as much force as she could muster. The impact made him stagger as another shockwave erupted between them, the wet soil with puddles around them splashed as the wave collided.

He lost his grip eventually after losing from that trade, yet his hands still remained partially on the shaft. The young woman then felt as if another spell was about to hit her, so she pulled him in and made him face that direction to shield her.

A wave of flames hit him in the back as he groaned in pain.

His head still dizzy as she then grabbed his arm…

And slammed him into the ground.

The impact shattered the soil where he hit as a crater emerged. The ground shaking from the collision as he felt some bones on his ribs breaking. Not even the spell that made him tolerant to blunt force trauma was enough to hold back the unnatural strength she had.

"[Holy Ray]!" the woman shouted out aloud as a beam of light flashed towards her position.

The beam hit the ground that slightly incinerated where she once stood. But the young woman simply laughed it off at their expense of magic against her.

"Did you really think _that_ would hurt _me_?" she taunted as she then saw the other larger man about to hit her again with his great axe. She sidestepped just in time as the weapon hit the ground, smashing the soil beneath her where she once was. She then quickly moved by his side and tackled him to the ground. She then quickly stood up and grabbed his leg, pulling him towards her as well as kicking his weapon aside. Being dazed, she then grabbed his neck and punched him as hard as she can.

So hard, that the moment her fist collided with his face, all of his teeth broke out. His nose caved in and even in that vulnerable state, he was still alive, feeling the pain.

"Is _that_ the answer to your question old man?" she taunted as she then grabbed the head within her palm and with one swift push. The entirety of the skull was broken as remnants of it exploded into pieces from the sheer pressure and trauma of her strength.

Gore and blood was spread out as the body became limp. The caved in face was no longer distinguishable as she smiled at it. Her hands full of flesh and bits of the now dead man's brains as she wiped it on her clothes.

"Would have wanted a longer fight with how pompous you were. But I digress… you were never in my league anyway." She lazily said as she stood up from his remains.

Only to see a streak of lightning from the magic caster about to hit her.

The surge was so strong that the area around her exploded into smoke as the rains worsened. The woman who casted it, was now devastatingly low on her magical reserves. Desperate in hoping that the attack managed to at least do some damage to her.

She sighed as she felt herself being weak as the smoke spread itself.

Her teammate had gotten back his consciousness and they both looked at each other. They knew that this was a lost cause, and none of their tactics, teamwork, nor even reasoning was going to help in defeating her. She was far too gone for help. Far too gone for them to do anything of merit.

Even the battle that they struggled so hard to keep her out was looking grim in its results. The fires of the city were not being put out. The screams only continued to fester as they all felt the finality and their demises coming very soon. The plan had failed much to their understanding, and the winning chance had waned into nothingness.

Barely even a percentage of them being able to survive.

And they knew deep down how hopeless it was at that very moment.

Suddenly as the rains persisted, they heard laughter from the smoke, and without warning, a figure jumped out of it with her scythe at the ready to slice her in half.

Knowing that she had little to no magical reserves yet to conjure a shield, she was about to accept her death, until her teammate, her captain, came in to save her.

The two titans clashed.

Their weapons receiving both blows as the pressure emanated into a shockwave. The ground once more shaking with how powerful their blows were. The man however who tried to force her away had trouble as the strength of his opponent while close to his, was far more potent than his measly attempts at fighting back.

He then saw that she received barely any damage at all, with her wet hair and ecstatic face deepening as she grinned at their foremost efforts of fighting back.

"You feel it now don't you? The inevitability of your own strength. Your beliefs, your ego… all of them, flushed down the drain like nothing."

Thunder roared as he gritted his teeth.

"Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Loyalties be damned..." she continued as she shoved him forward. Pushing him back as she retracted herself to heave another strike. The man met it again by blocking his spear. The ground beneath his feet moving to how strong she was as he tried to fight back. She then broke off the standstill by stepping back as well as delivering a bone-shattering kick forward into his shaft.

The extreme force blew him back, but the young woman was relentless. She charged again with all her might and struck him blow for blow without hesitation nor effort as he tried desperately to block it all. The force and power behind the attacks going higher and higher…

Until the shaft of which he used to parry her attacks cracked.

"What is loyalty, to a _lost cause_?!" she shouted as she struck him with all her strength.

The weapon broke into two as the magic inside of it, almost centuries old as it was first wielded by his treasured Six Gods, exploded into a shining shimmer of light that blew the entire weapon into pieces. Much to his shock as well as the remaining parts in his hand, he looked to the ground as the light vanished. Dismay, failure, and anger all boiling up inside him.

"Lord Cocytus was kind enough to teach me how to break apart a powerful item such as that. It came in handy I suppose, but I do now believe him that the thing you were holding was never as powerful as your dull religion says. At least in your hands, it doesn't seem to be."

She then stepped closer as she saw the final to members of the Black Scripture now before her.

The Captain himself with his broken soul and weapon….

And the Divine Chant herself, face full of fear as she tried to edge away from harm at her gaze.

She smiled. Besting them felt good.

No, it was better than that actually. It made her feel at ease knowing that her past was already behind her, and these two…. Were the last facets that she needed to erase from existence.

With the blood of her mother and her bastard father inside her, she finally found peace knowing that everything that troubled her miserable life was gone, and that she was having the fruits of her labor claimed. This was only the icing on top. The desert waiting to be finished.

She stabbed the butt of her weapon upon the ground once more as she knelt into her former captain's position. He had not moved for an inch as he sat there in shock. A multitude of emotions swelling deep inside of him.

"You know by this point that praying won't get you anywhere. There is no one to pray to. No one to give you the salvation you aspire…" she moves closer and tips his chin up and sees the tears on his face and the scowl full of hatred that was driven not only to her but for everything that has happened until this point. The fires in the city within their backs still going strong as the screams were fading…

Lives being lost as minutes pass.

The slow fade meant more than just hope waning out, but it meant that they were all in the cusp of defeat. Moments from it, like a candle burning on its last cinders.

"I should commend you for trying. Pulling off this stunt… even going as far as to ally yourself with a kingdom you once thought as an enemy. How futile, how… desperate, but I guess that's where it gets you, being on the losing side that is."

The former captain then suddenly spat on her face.

His saliva hitting her cheek much to her shock. She stopped for a moment and slowly pressed her fingers on her face. Wiping the stain off slowly as she looked at her hand.

She then made a frown and punched him without warning.

The hit was strong enough that the captain spat out blood afterwards. A bruise formed on is cheek and it swelled as he tried to force his gaze back to her. Blood still in his mouth as they both faced each other once more.

"I thought you were a but a humble man, maybe I was wrong…"

"T-There is nothing to b-be humble for… w-when you're facing evil _filth_ , like _you_."

"Oh… so I'm evil now huh? What is your definition of _evil_ , if I may ask?" she said as she looked at him. He did not respond at first, but as an incentive, she grabbed his long hair as he yelped in pain. The mud and the blood-fused soil ruining his clothes as she dragged him across the field for a bit.

Stopping short as she let go of him, making him fall face-first into the ground.

She then grabbed his shoulders and made him watch the devastation of the once-powerful capital city of the Argland Council State. A view that he had witnessed similarly months ago when the Slane Theocracy was evacuated from a war it could not win. The young woman knelt next to him and leaned into his ear. Forcing him to open his eyes and watch as they both saw the city burn.

"Tell me again how _this_ … is considered evil in your opinion." She stated as she pulled his hair. Forcing him to see it all. The screams, everything. He was not impacted with it unlike his scorched homeland, but some of his citizens, comrades, and brothers in arms within their kingdom's military were in there trying to fight back with the shaky alliance they shared with the Dragon Lords…

So even in that sense, he still felt guilty seeing how far they failed.

Killing one target even as a team was impossible and even with the gifts, treasures, items, even weapons given to them by the Cardinals, it seemed like she was far too powerful now. Far too greater than she once was. Far too changed the moment she disappeared when reports of the Sorcerer King came into the Elf Kingdom barely a year ago.

"Don't you see anything familiar? How it all condescends with all the experiences we had together as a team? Do you… maybe remember that small little excursion we had within the Elf Kingdom? When we heard reports of a great weapon that could possibly be used against the Theocracy?"

The former captain neve replied as the young woman laughed.

"I remember it vividly. In great detail if we're being honest… There was no actual weapon there. It was just a stupid lie my father sent out to temporarily stop the hostilities between the Theocracy and his kingdom." She then turned to him and leaned close to his ear. "Do you remember the screams? The fires, the sound of innocent people and children being burned by our hand? How it all felt when the screams died down… how the fires just made everything silent. Truth is, it was a village right? Not even a military outpost nor were there any capable protectors to defend them. Just… innocent people. Burning at the stake. With us culling the rest of them to silence their whispers from carrying out."

The former captain remembered it vividly as well, and as he saw the burning city in front of him, it all felt like that same moment had been happening again. All in a different time, and a different situation. Now more less in favor of them than theirs.

"T-They were elves. They weren't people. Humans… humans are the blessed ones. The ones that deserve to live and prosper." He convinced himself as he now for some reason remembers the cries. That one elf child that came to him, only to be silenced by an axe thrown by his now dead ally.

" _Really_ now? Is that how you see that? Is that how your stupid fellowships also think of that?" she snickered as she pressed her hand on his chin and forced him to face her.

"You all talk of a greater good and a greater evil in this world. Purity. Cleansing. To clean the errors and sins of souls that passed. To push back the monsters at bay that hope to destroy the human race, isn't that right?"

The former captain did not respond, yet she smiled.

"Then tell me why we chose not to save the Re-Estize Kingdom from ruin? Tell me why we never stopped the conflict that made the Sorcerer Kingdom the prime power in this world. Tell me… _why did we have to slaughter demi-humans and humans alike to orders given to us by a high command?_ Why did we never question the motivation, the meaning, nor the result of everything that we did and how many lives we've taken in the process?"

The former captain looked at her, almost in question. Though his resolve and belief in his cause still remained within him. Even if it was shaken.

"Speechless. Heh, that's to be expected. We were always killing machines. Mercenaries to further the goals of our superiors. Never even asking what it all meant in the end. Blind loyalty to Six Great fucks that died off centuries before. The same Six Great Fucks of which our blood is seemingly from…" she said with a smile as she let go of him.

She then stood up and looked around where the other one was, and saw her about to cast another attack spell to hit her. Only for her to collapse in sheer pain as her magical reserves were gone. Barely even a circle of light caused by the incantation showed itself.

"Let me ask you another question. One that I hope you would answer to me." She said as she looked at her weapon a few meters away from her and walked towards it. Grabbing it from the ground as she closely looked if there was any damage upon its blade. She then saw the former captain still having his eyes on the burning city with the other survivor on her knees seemingly invoking a silent prayer.

She then proceeded to walk back to the former captain's side as the man sat still in contemplation to her words. His already broken resolve now tainted with doubt.

"I never believed in the Six Great Gods… nor the legends that came with them. As far as I know, they weren't gods at all. I'm not a scholar, nor a researcher in these kinds of craft, and given the tools they left for us, I don't think there was any reason to call them anything more than a god. More like powerful mortals that came and went, much like everyone in this world."

She then faced him with a small smirk.

"If you really… _really_ believe in them. Their power of change. Their power to know what is good and evil, then let me ask you why they never answered your prayer. Never came down from the skies they once came and save the Theocracy from ruin. Nor were even they a good judge on character. As our 'blessed' gods seemed to accept the deaths of millions of innocent souls while seemingly making sure that their _chosen_ nation will be saved from the flames of rapture."

He looked at her, her observation worth a thousand meanings. Her words as simple as they sounded, coming from a person that was older than him because of her elf heritage, she sounded almost wise. Almost… far different than the Zesshi he once knew.

He asked himself what happened to her on that disappearance. What made her like this?

Or better yet, were her words… true?

The young woman whom was with him watching the entire scene unfold felt herself sigh in relief.

"My new master seems to pattern your belief on a world he once walked on. A divided world where only humans existed. A paradise you and your people choose to believe. But it wasn't as it seemed to be. Well, I never used to care about such things, but given that he told me about it, and how powerful he was, I understood deeply what they all meant. The violence, the point of it all. Where it all leads to."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it slowly.

"It's nothing. There is no point. There is no… paradise. It's what you choose how you live your life that determines the worth you were made of. Those 'Gods' they were just like us. Mortal. Their importance washed away the very moment they died. Much like us." She said to him.

He looked at her with an emotionless face full of questions and doubt as the young woman suddenly giggled.

"Funniest part? About what my new master has told me? Those humans… they had so much beliefs in different pantheons of Gods… some of them having the similar small viewpoint in which how you view yourselves as _chosen_. They all believed in that. But it was all for naught as the world turned into a much more hellish state than this here…"

As if on cue, the winds blew as the storm persisted. The screams, all of them calming down to a standstill. Leaving everything to nature to provide them with the most natural of sounds.

"So… do you believe in your Gods still? Or have my words bounced off of your stubborn head?"

She waited for a reply as he looked at her.

"W-What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"W-Why did you forsake us?"

She smirked and took hold of his chin. Leaning in closer.

"I already told you… you were only a means to an end that I strive to accomplish in this world. Now that the purpose has been fulfilled, I'm free to be what I am. Free to do what I want. Does that answer your question?"

"N-No… what I want to know is why? If you are free as you say you are, then why did you help accomplish this? Why-

"Tsk… strength is the only thing I respect. I found a master who was stronger. Their allies a million more stronger than yours. Of course I would decide to side with them. Then again, in the end you and your kind were the pestilence that brought us all to needless war. Maybe you being exterminated from this world might make it a better place than it used to be."

He looked at her, utter disbelief in his eyes. Utter sickness from her words. Yet the seed of doubt was already planted in his head. A dissonance of thoughts that stopped him from ultimately trying to fight back what she was telling him.

"The sacrifice of lives for the glory of the Gods is a blessing. Y-You would do the same thing with us. Killing us all will make you the same monsters you think we are." he replied.

"And if our situations were reversed, I may have said the same thing." She said making him stop for a second to contemplate on it. She smirked and ruffled his hair.

"W-What is your master's goal anyway? To kill us all? To have everyone under the palm of his hand? To make us slaves much like what we did to your monstrous kind? TELL ME!" he then yelled.

"I don't really know… but what point is there to know anyway? Apparently he's doing a better job with how the world has come to. People are happy at the expense of being governed. Peacefully as it may look at times, dreadful to those who fight against it. But at the very least there is law and order. A kind that never looks at a person the same way how your Theocracy treats those of whom aren't human. I don't care where this is all going to. The world may actually burn still because of him, but my purpose is fulfilled, and I'm happy enough with that."

"You would be happy even if your kind still rots under his rule?" he taunted, the fires behind them putting an eerie glow between them.

"Now you're the one trying to ask me what is good and evil. Frankly, I don't care. The totalitarian concept of good was never real to begin with, nor is the concept of pure evil. Actions, it's what it all amounts to. We once considered ourselves as saviors, heralds that would bring salvation to this world, but we all know the truth to that. Lord Ainz Ooal Gown slaughtered armies, nations, even an entire civilization of Beastmen to achieve his goals. It's all the same to me. Powerful figures trying to establish their own plans, whether it be for the benefit of those who they serve or for their own, it's just the same."

She smiles at him.

"I don't give a rat's ass what his plan is. Even if he is doing good, everything is still overshadowed by the concept of evil we are all seemingly afraid of from becoming. Not knowing that we all already are in a sense. Do I defend his actions? No, I wouldn't bother to. I'm sure there is a reason for all of his plans, but I don't genuinely care. I'm loyal to him because he gave me what I want, and I would do everything he commands as he provided me the peace of mind I've tried so hard to find."

She then stands up and wipes the excess blood off the blade of her weapon.

"Then what was the point of asking me that question?" he then says.

"I already told you. Strength is what matters in this world. Your faith is a fallible concept that is about to be removed from existence. The embellished tales of your Gods are no more and the world better or for worse because of the Sorcerer King will remain until another takes his place. Until then, my true loyalties lay with him."

She was then about to decapitate him with her scythe, until thunder roared and lightning hit the ground next to them. It blinded her for a second, a second in which the former captain exploited. He thrusted himself forward with adrenaline going into his veins as he tried to push her back and tried to once again take the weapon off of her.

The sight of their exchange becoming all the more chaotic as seemingly out of nowhere an earthquake shook the ground. With a shadow of something as large as a mountain pulverizing the city in the background. Flames of different color and spells of various kinds seemed to have given a glow as it all persisted away from them.

The scenario worsening. It truly felt like the end.

At least for those who were trying to fight back.

Yet for the former captain, even in defeat he wanted to fight for what he believed in. Regardless of the doubt within him at the current moment, he would push forward.

"You don't want surrender huh? Good. I was never going to be satisfied killing you like sheep." She said as she kicked him off. She then ran towards him and tried to slash him with the blade on her weapon. Her speed and unlimited stamina withstanding the battle of attrition that they hoped would weaken her somewhat.

He dodged as best he can but she was relentless.

In the span of a minute she charged again forward and was about to bisect him in half with her blade. He moved to the side just barely as it grazed his arm, leaving a deep wound near his wrist. Even with that he moved just enough for the weapon to stick itself on the ground as he charged forward to strike her directly.

Unfortunately, she anticipated it and backhanded him strong enough for him to stagger back. She then quickly lifted the stuck blade. Some parts of the soft ground where it stuck to still remained on it but she smiled maniacally and moved in a curve to gain momentum…

And then smashing him with it.

He fell the ground, his back now feeling pain as some more bones broke. His muscles completely tired and taxed out as he felt a burning sensation with how much he pushed his limit. The mud behind his back pushing him down with how wet and soft the ground was.

The young woman then ran to him and was about to decapitate him again with the blade of her weapon, only for him to hold it inches away from his face. His hands, gripping on the hard cold steel tight as he tried to push the weight of her strength that was pushing down to kill him.

"Come on… you're better than this." She said as she pushed down.

Blood coming from his hands as the edge of the blade bit down on his skin. The blood trickling alongside the raindrops that slid by the blade inches from his face.

His arms were shaken as he gritted his teeth.

The blade moving deeper… and deeper.

"Show me how strong the blood of the Old Gods is within you!" she yelled as he started to scream both in pain and frustration at how inevitable this whole situation felt.

The young woman decided to end his suffering, when suddenly he blinked away from existence.

The sudden disappearance made her surprised as the blade hit the now empty ground before her. She furrowed her brow and looked around. She then saw the other one in a weakened state trying to pry the former captain to stand and run. Her last reserves used to teleport him away from harm. In a normal sense, it would have teleported them someplace else, miles away at most, but given that a certain magical field was tainting everyone's ability to leave by that means, it caused her to only have enough of her strength to teleport him towards her side.

The young woman who was pursuing them smiled as she pulled the weapon off the ground and ran towards them.

Being that the two were injured, the woman known as the Divine Chant suddenly pushed the limping former captain away from her as the former extra seat known as Zesshi Zetsumei managed to catch them, just in time for her to move her scythe underneath the feet of them both.

With one fell swoop, the blade slashed the woman's heel. Not enough for it to be chopped off, but it was enough to leave a deep, bleeding and deadly wound. She fell to the ground screaming as the former captain stood up and charged at their enemy.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he tackled her to the ground, the wet soil unbalancing them both as they fell, and with it the scythe was detached from her grip and it fell inches away from her fingers. With all his anger boiled into one target, he grabbed for her neck and tried to squeeze down. Hoping to choke her to death with it.

The young woman smiled as she kneed him in the torso.

The hit strong enough to make the water droplets on his back to bounce back in full force away from them. It was hard enough that he felt his ribcage being broken just from its sheer force. However, he still proceeded to hold on to her neck with all his strength, trying to bear the pain as he tried to make her stay in place. She did not even stop him from choking her out. Her arms trying to either hit or push him off.

The young woman felt her neck tightening, as much as she was more powerful than him in sheer strength, he was still strong enough for her to feel herself getting choked slightly.

She widened her smile and kneed him in the torso once more.

He then gagged and blood came out from his mouth, splashing on her face as his breath felt ragged. His strength barely able to cling on to her as strong as he could.

With the blood on her face, she then grabbed parts of his hair and bashed his face with the top of her head. His arms lost all their strength as his focus dwindled. His vision becoming a blur as he felt her grab on to the helm of his clothes and punched him again at the side of his face.

A few teeth were knocked out. Blood trickled once more to her face because of their proximity. She then smiled in a gnarly fashion with his blood making her look maniacal. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them. A splash was heard as they landed in puddle. The rains becoming torrential as she laughed in his face.

Lightning crackled in the horizon.

Ice seemingly started the form in the great battle within the city. Wings of Dragons taking flight. Sorcerers and Demons battling each other. All of them locked in one place in a battle that decided Armageddon and its aftermath.

An overwhelming force against the desperate few that were about to be snuffed from existence.

The storm, almost a parody of how chaotic everything was.

To those who fought in the blood-soaked fields, they all suffered their own battles. One who was injured by his leg, and one about to be pummeled to his death.

A last great war to end all wars.

"You fought better than the others… at that sense, I still respect you." She said in between breaths as her chest rose and deflated with how out of breath she was punching him non-stop. His face, although more resilient than the others was now heavily bruised. His eyes barely opening as his breath gagged tremendously. Wheezing as she sat on top of him.

"Though I'm afraid to say that this is the end…" she whispered as she looked around her. While holding him close. The other woman who was still alive was screaming to make her stop. She never took wind of it. She simply let the moment take her as she looked at her former ally.

She then placed a seemingly caressing touch on his chest, acknowledging that he always put his heart out for the cause he fought for. Now, she would claim it for herself.

As she curved her fingers on his chest, she suddenly heard a whisper from him.

From the now almost incomprehensible voice he had.

Words he tried to stitch together, moments away from death.

" _P-Please… I-I don't w-want t-to-_

"Shhh… you'll be free soon. All of you." She whispered, almost genuine.

Almost…. Comforting.

Yet the look on her face was the opposite of that.

The former captain closed his eyes. Awaiting death. For all the years he spent in this world, he always wondered what death would feel like. What it would be to die by the side of a wife he never had. To die peacefully in bed amongst his brethren.

But as the cold feelings enveloped him, he seemingly let the reason for his death to slide.

Seemingly in relief that he fell by the hands of a person he once knew, rather than the horrors that their enemy could conjure. He pitied those whom were not in his position.

He pitied all the deaths that came by his hand.

Because if it was all for nothing, then it surely meant nothing.

…

The end was there…

Until a sudden sound of a powerful thunderclap was heard. It was not from the sky. Nor from the storm above. Not even the battle could provide such a sound. For it was heard everywhere.

There was silence, as if the very boon of creation restarted itself.

Not a sound was heard at that moment. Not even the faintest of crickets could spur their songs into the wind. For the vast majority of the world was simply in shock…

And surprise.

The former captain opened his eyes. The rain was gone…

And everyone was seemingly looking at the vast expanse of white light that shot into the sky up above the heavens where no one could see. An alien form of energy that made everything stop in a standstill.

Then…

A powerful roar was heard amidst the silence.

A sound unfamiliar, for no dragon, no creature, no demihuman, nor any hidden monstrosities in the world could make such a sound. It spread across the entirety of the continent.

The former captain wondered in contemplation if this was the divine providence promised to them that would save them from battle, but it was unlike that.

For the last thing he saw…

Was the several beams of light shining down on the surface, along with him and those near him at that very moment. None of their screams of shock nor surprise was registered.

For the light had blinded them totally.

And after that…

There was darkness.

Pure… utter darkness. A vast expanse of nothingness that stretched his vision across.

It truly felt like that it was the end of all things.

For seemingly everything had vanished.

The world cleansed anew.

At least… that's what he thought.

* * *

…

"They found him in the rain?" a voice called out.

"That's what I heard… well, that's what the master told me."

"He doesn't look like someone who belongs here."

"I don't doubt that, as his features look far different from even the foreigners that we see watching the arena from time to time. He just feels… out of place."

"Isn't he… a, uh w-what do they call that? W-Westessos?"

"How do I know? I don't even know what the masters are talking about with those words they use." Suddenly a feeling of something tight was bound to his hands. Unfortunately, he was far too weak to even move.

Injuries… seemingly still there.

Words in his mind forming after a dullness of nothing.

"He does have nice hair. Though his clothes smell like shit."

"Like something dead."

He then hears giggling.

"If the bastard wasn't breathing for some reason, I think they would mistake him for being dead."

Another batch of laughter.

And as if in reflex, he groaned in pain. Opening his eyes in a blurry motion…

Only to see that two faces were looking at him in anticipation.

"I-I'm not… dead." He whispered.

His vision was seemingly moving, like he was… in a carriage of some sort. However, what got to him was the surprised look on the two men that were looking at him. They were both bald. A metal-like contraption on their necks. The sun in the background as high as it can be in the break of noon.

He wondered who they were.

"D-Did he just talk like us?"

"He understands our words?"

His body still weak. His mouth dry as hell. He then saw one of them moving close to him.

"Y-You understand us… yes?"

He moved his head slightly.

After that he heard murmurs between the two, and what sounded like more people in this mode of transportation he was in. A window next to where he was. His blurry vision could only make out what looked like buildings. Houses. Establishments.

And behind them, a pyramid that seemed to be at the center of it all.

A statue of a harpy on top of it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dust flew by. Winds pushing away the remnants of charred rock. Burnt buildings. Blackened trees and silence-filled streets greeted him. His steps slow and methodical. Not wanting to disturb the silence of everything around him. His footsteps while slow were heavy.

A thousand different emotions.

All of them held back.

Another person was following him as well. Silent, not wanting to disturb his inner thoughts.

A Knight now bound to his service. The curse upon her face erased and healed.

Accompanying him since _she_ was one of the very few left in service to him.

It did not matter however.

He continued to walk as tall landscapes, decimated statues, broken down houses and lives scattered before him was seen as far as his vision commands it to. It all felt like de ja vu.

As if he felt all of this happen once more.

But not in a manner that he preferred nor liked in any sense.

He pushed on as the wind gave way to soft whispers. Wisps in the air almost trying to say something to him for the devastation that was left in his wake.

Suddenly he heard a snapping sound on the ground where he stepped on.

His vision moving downwards. Seeing that he broke the remnants of a corpse. A corpse of a child holding on to what looked like a burnt doll in her hands. Beside her was what he discerned to be her parents. Dead.

Like the rest of this place.

He reached down to take the burnt doll into his hands and dusted it off. He looked at it for a second and continued walking. The burnt toy still in his left hand.

After an hour's worth of walking, moving within the dead city, he finally reached his destination.

A council room as it would look. It may have been beautiful once. But it was now all in disarray. Filled with dead bodies, broken pillars, and broken shards of glass scattered across.

What's even more noticeable…

Were dead bodies of Dragons.

Dragon Lords that perished.

Yet there was one still living. Barely a hair's length of life left within him as his eyes and once proud natural Platinum Armor was now cracked and bloodied. His eyes focusing heavily on him as he approached.

 _"You…"_ the beast managed to say. A million emotions deep inside those words. Hateful, saddened, angry, and defeated all at once.

_"How is that you are here? How is it… that you still remain?"_

He never responded back.

His own emotions and turmoil being suppressed. He could only simply stare.

As everything was taken from him.

Almost as if this fool planned all of it from the start. The man he once was would be shaken in grief and sadness. Yet the only thing on his mind was anger. Anger for everything he lost. Anger that even while suppressed, still manifested.

And the only thing he can do for it now was to take action. He moved up his hand towards the air at the direction of the dying beast.

It looked at him in contemplation.

 _"Your kind… a mistake. A mistake we tried to rectify. Yet… since you are here. I believe we have failed."_ It said, accepting defeat.

He was about to speak, until he heard his companion kneeling towards him. Begging for a quick word. He looked back and saw that a lich had appeared, like his companion it knelt in respect and devotion.

"My Lord… I have news."

He moaned in agreement to have him speak as the undead being continued.

"The treasures… the World Items. They are all gone. All except for the one you keep."

He stopped for a moment after hearing those words. A veil of something heavy that he expanded out was felt. A sensation of dread that caused everyone in the room to feel panic and fear. Madness as the anger within him could not be contained by the natural suppression that evaded him from the man he once was.

He then heard slight laughter from the dying beast.

And sounds of a clock unwinding by seconds…

Ticking closer towards twelve as the beast looked at him.

The pressure and feelings of anger gushing out from him in the most painful of ways for those close to him. Even the lich, undead and unbound to emotions or feelings went silent.

The great beast looking down upon him as the dye was cast.

_"How does it feel to lose every-_

A sound of something that was crushed was heard. Something wet then trickled within his palm. All of it flooding the floor as the hand where doll was prior was now soaked in blood. The last of the Dragon Lords, now succumbing to death.

His hand shaking in anger. The catharsis of such an event making his already absent heart further devolve into sheer hate. He knew very well that he would have gained much more keeping the bastard alive, but being someone who was beyond death, he would compromise on it…

For now…

His eyes then glowed brightly in red.

His thoughts were now focused one thing entirely…

And the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown now stood there, ready to return what was lost to him.

Ready to bring back those of which that were precious to him.

As to him… nothing else was more important than that.

END.


	11. Trust and Allegiances

**Huzzah! Like the many soldiers holding their defense of Vienna, I lazyfrogofjustice have returned with strength and power of the Winged Hussars that will vanquish the enemy that is 2020! (oof, that sounded cringey as fuck but YEAH! I'm back y'all)**

**I hope you didn't lose hope because of the LONG… LONG ASS ABSENCE of mine. Fret not, I was writing the story to its very extent while I slave away at work trying to find time to finish it haha. Having less writing time aside, in order to compensate for the huge wait, I bring you a chapter that I hope you could enjoy. The length as you would notice is very much longer than any of the prior chapters before it. In truth, it blows all of those chapters with how much content and plot this one has. It's basically 5 chapters of Winter's Requiem in one big package and I hope that was enough to satiate the obvious thirst you have during the time I was away. Of coruse, quantity does not always mean quality in most cases, but not to worry my dear readers… for the wait was also laced with the importance that this chapter will be as good and even better than those prior. I wanted to make sure that it was, as not to waste your time on something very quick yet very mediocre.**

**I really do hope you like this chapter. I was tired as hell finishing it and I was very much laced with pure joy with how it turned out. Hehe. I wish you all feel the same as well.**

**Again thank you for all of you who have stayed with me this far and all the many compliments and reviews you send. A shout out of course to Tomi Shinoda and bleach3834 for helping me through the process. I know I was very much late with some of my promises, but thanks for being patient with me.**

**P.S. before we start I would like to point out that the teaser of last chapter that I placed with Jaime and Nabe interacting was changed… considerably. Their plot will still continue once we revisit Nabe again, but for now I hope you settle with what happens. Because a completely new direction was made in some parts of this chapter and boi, do I want to hear what you think of the ending.**

**Haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

Trust and Allegiances

"I don't like this. Not at all…"

"When have you ever said that you liked anything you bastard?"

"But this is different… you know that."

"I'm aware… but have you any better ideas on how to make sure our load isn't checked on transit? We're troubled enough as it is." a man replied as he continued to row their barge on uncharted waters. Waters they have never come across before or dared to charter into.

The wooden oar slowly but surely moved into the calm waters as it waded through the muck. Everything was evidently peaceful in nature. Quiet, solely in solace and in harmony as sounds of birds chirping and the rustle of the leaves of trees surrounding them on both sides of the stream were heard.

The day was at the height of its strength as well. The rays of the sun touching the tips of the highest trees to the very soil and ruined structures that lay close to them. The view was haunting, chilling, but beautiful in a sense that so much history has transpired here. So many stories of victory, tragedy, and collapse that most of those tales are now as lost as the echoes of voices that once walked in these ruins of old. Their worth and strength to keep on existing was now part of nature's will. Crumbling and bound to return everything back to the soil.

If only those stones can speak now…

But the souls that once walked these waters and the grounds they were now in would still remain. Remain in a nature that some would consider unnatural.

Or so as the tales would suggest.

Tales that Lysyllo Forelar would remember well from the many journeys he had with his partner and the man he was arguing with in that current moment, Irrynio Ennymion which was his name. Lysyllo was not a person that believed in high tales of such monstrosities and the likes that some talk about while drunk and in downtimes of sailing where they try to muster some interest within crewmembers on a voyage. He had heard a fair decent number of them and while he held interest to the various imaginations those tales possessed…

He was just simply taken back by how eerie and strange these waters were.

Like pages taken out of a story that was designed to spook even the most ballsy of sailors within the unknown regions that people try to avoid sailing towards to.

These waters were part of that, and part of those tales mention the disappearance of those who dare to venture in these waters. Never to be heard again, never to be spoken of again. Their legacy regardless of who they were would be lost, much like those inhabitants of this once powerful city. Brought about by the destruction that some would say was caused by their own volition.

"I do not like this place… everything about it is just wrong." Lysyllo remarked with a tone full of paranoia and uncertainty as he looked around, seeing the many dilapidated and vegetation-entangled structures as they wilt while centuries pass by.

Irrynio who was taking care of their barge did not feel the same. He kept on with his job as they continued down the stream. The sound of water close by as they continued to move forward. Grass and mud seen in great detail through Lysyllo's eyes as they passed them by.

Paranoia overtaking him as he looked around. Statues of grotesque nature looking down on them. Cracks and other evidences of age showing. However, the intimidation was still there and it made his blood curl in fear.

"I-I think we should turn back."

"What for?"

"Just please. I don't want to end up like the rest who go missing in this place."

Irrynio stopped rowing as he sighed heavily. His big bulging arms full of muscle and sweat relaxing slightly as he looked at his companion. Both of them frustrated, tired and very much displeased with how their job was going, but with the very big reward coming out of it, he was more inclined to follow it to the better end to make ends meet with the deadline posed to them.

Right now, he was pissed that his companion was losing his damn mind.

"You're not helping… you do realize that right? Or do I need to hit you in the face just so you would shut up about all of this nonsense?" he said as he raised his fist.

"B-but those tales… they can't be just for embellishment. Surely there are truths in them. You and I didn't believe in Krakens once, but we have seen one months ago. This could be the same as that and I don't want to die like what those stories say." Lysyllo replied in fear.

Irrynio was forced to frown at his friend's disposition. This was the first time he was like this and he was very much baffled by how much of those tall tales have now gotten into his head.

"Listen here you idiot… if we don't deliver these goods right in time to Slaver's Bay in just two days we will lose our client and may likely be killed for it. So please… just thicken your ballsacks and help me get through with this like we always do." He reiterated as Lysyllo looked at him. Unsure of how to respond as he stared back at his companion.

"But…"

Irrynio closed his fists as a sign towards him to back off of that subject. However, the leaner companion between them both, Lysyllo was still in a state of paranoia.

"Why are you so scared about this place anyway?" he said in an outburst. Angry and tired with the shit they were in. Deciding now to humor him in order to relieve them of the pressure they were both feeling as their barge went along down the stream. The steady flow of the waterway moving them at a pace that Irrynio deemed enough for him to rest for a moment.

"Didn't you hear the stories? All of them, everything about this place… is unnatural. Do you not feel the aura of it all, the moment we crossed into the remains of that broken apart arch a few minutes back? It's all different… I'm telling you this is not normal. None of it is."

"And why should I heed your words when you are spilling this nonsense towards me? You have no solid argument to stake your claim on. None of what you're saying is good enough to convince me that we should turn back."

"But don't you know what happens to p-people who try to use this route? Have you not heard those tales? Any of it?"

"I've heard of it. A lot of it of course. Add to the stupid whining you're doing now; it's only grating my nerves rather than making me scared."

"Then listen to me! Haven't you heard how many people have disappeared in this place? How many have tried to use it and never come back?!"

"Those are stories! Scared folk tell that to ward people off of this place! Don't give me the talk of ill will and other bad curses! None of those are real, can't you separate what's real or not?"

"Then tell me a person who's gotten out of this place alive! None of them do!"

Irrynio sighed heavily, ready to possibly end his friend's misery with one direct punch to the face. Surely that would be enough to keep him quiet in their journey through. But he needed him still, the moment something happens they both needed to be alert. He just needed to calm his damn scared ire so they can focus what was needed of them to safely move them in the journey they started together.

"Look my friend… I'm afraid you're far too worked up about this place. Surely you're just thinking of things to satisfy that imagination of yours. There's no one around here! Not in a thousand years nor even a hundred, whichever the case I don't care. There's no people here for miles on end and you're trying to convince me to be afraid of things that aren't there."

"D-Do you remember Dhimon? He used these waters as well to go westward. We've never seen him again nor since. Don't you think that's proof enough?"

"Dhimon died before he got to this shithole Lysyllo! You know that. We've heard stories of his body washing on the shore. He's more than likely killed for all the debt he's collected, which would be us if we don't settle this together."

"No… that's not what killed him! Didn't you hear what state his body was in?"

"I don't care Lysyllo! I want to be rid of this place and if we both calm down _we can_ … but not through the way we came from. We cannot go back. _Especially now_." He reiterated.

Their voices now echoing into the great unknown. Halls once inhabited by people of greater stature now empty as the two living voices within the area had their voices spread across the plain. Birds chirping up above them as the sky remained still.

"Just… bear with me friend. Please. I want you to work with me, like we always do. I am trying to be reasonable between the two of us, and you're here trying to destroy both of our already tired sanities. Just keep a level-headed mind and we can brave through this. Please." Irrynio pleaded.

Lysyllo looked around. Trees looming over them as he recalled a tale of those who once walked these ruins. Tales that he heard both as a child on the streets alone as well as tales he heard from various people he met. He knew that Irrynio was right, deep inside of him he knew, yet there was just something with this place that rubbed him differently and that same thing was now pushing a rift between them.

Especially on his part.

Irrynio now waited for his reply as the sound of the water around them continued to seep into the background. The scent of air… not repugnant nor fresh was felt. The rush of the wind was slow as the branches waved across stone blocks of what they assumed was a fortress back then.

Broken statues everywhere.

Dust and debris flanking them.

Lysyllo still unsure of what to say as their barge beckoned forth with where the water guided them to. Silently passing by through another statue that they both saw.

Their barge stopping as that part of the stream had the water almost as calm as the surroundings itself. Both felt it was odd, but Irrynio did not mind. He simply wanted things to be settled between them.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just scared of what could happen to us." Lysyllo admitted.

Oddly enough at that very moment they stopped by in the middle of what seemed to be another archway. A decaying old one with a broken statue of a Dragon on top of it.

"We've been here before friend. Surely you should know that both of us can get through it. True be those tales are, but we can't turn this into our favor if we give up now."

"Y-You're right… _he's right_." Lysyllo said, the last line to himself.

Irrynio then sighed, taking a look at their surroundings. How odd it was to know that back then Dragons used to fly and move around of this place. Now all that remains were structures that remind everyone of the folly the Valyrians have taken upon themselves.

As he looked around his focus slowly drifted towards the statue on the top of the archway.

He then noticed that the particular statue had odd features for being a dragon of some sort. Very unusual compared to the depictions of Dragons in tales of old that everyone knew about.

Very odd.

"What did those tales say… about the Valyrians that once graced these parts?" Irrynio asked.

Lysyllo was surprised that he was now suddenly interested as he traced his companion's line of sight towards the stone statue and thought about what he was thinking of.

"This was a grand city. Far grander than the likes of anything in the Free Cities. Not even Pentos nor Mereen came close to how enormous and wealthy this place was. Or at least in the Golden Days of its time in the world."

"Not that kind of tale you idiot… something about what happened here. The… grotesques. The stories that kept idiots like you scared in their sacks." Irrynio said to clear out what he intended to ask. Lysyllo did not mind it but then thought of what he meant.

What the question in that very situation meant for both of them.

"I-I remember some… they speak of the inhabitants here practicing some sort of blood magic. The likes that the world has not seen before. So much so that not even people today can replicate in any form or practice. It's all lost… much like what remains of this place."

"Magic huh? Like what those Priestesses keep preaching about these days? I'll tell you, they're all starting to piss me off. It was all about this Lord of Light bullshit at the start, and now they have this sudden number of gods they now yield to or something similar of that manner. Damn witches can't even decide which god they want to serve in that petty religion of theirs."

"I'm afraid it's different than that. Something far more… dark in a way."

Irrynio raised his brow at that statement.

Lysyllo then looked back at the odd statue of some kind of Dragon. It had wings of course…

But the body shape was _slender_.

Longer.

Far more pronounced and its limbs far lengthier like that of an oversized common lizard.

The most oddest of its many features was the _elongated neck_.

Far longer than any Dragon of its kind.

And its head curved into the pathway... eyes and shape akin to a _snake_.

It was watching over them in silence. Its structure crumbling and cracking through the expanse of time it was exposed to the elements. The silence of the area making the experience a lot more eerie.

"Experiments… t-that's what they said. They studied blood magic to create… unhuman-like creations. Various other things that they spawned out of their many trials. Grotesque and strange creatures that not even man can describe."

Irrynio blinked at the mention of that as he returned his gaze back to the strange and intimidating statue atop the archway.

"T-That's what those stories say… and that those things could still remain here…"

_**A breeze whisked past them.** _

"Hiding…"

_**Flocks of birds moving past overhead.** _

"Waiting for anyone to approach this damned place…"

_**Branches swaying in the wind, inducing a sound of sorts that mediated the silence.** _

"That's what people say about those getting lost and never been found in these parts. It could be the specters of those who once lived here coming back to haunt the living or those foul beasts that would kill any person they see. O-One of many other tales that surround this place ever since Valyria was purged from the face of the world."

_**The silence permeated between them. Both of them looking around. Their hearts beating at a slow pace. Senses tense. The air making their skin cold because of the droplets of sweat that covered them. The stillness making it all feel different… bizarre.** _

Until a chuckle that eventually turned into a hysterical laugh came out of Irrynio.

Lysyllo remained silent. Knowing full well that the man did not believe his concerns in the slightest. Irrynio was a man that only believed what was real if he saw it and he was never wrong in most cases when they talked about each other's concerns.

This was once again another situation that ended like that.

"You have to be a damn idiot to believe all of that… but wait, I forgot you really are an idiot." He said while continuing to laugh. Lysyllo sighed in defeat as unbeknownst to them, the temperature and the stream of water around them suddenly dropped in temperature.

_**It became cold all of a sudden.** _

"Anyway… now that we're done with that subject. We should probably get a move on. Lest we want to spend the night in this place to which I doubt you'd like."

"B-But…"

"Stop it… we're through with this conversation remember? Like it or not we are going to cross to the other side. I don't want your whining to affect that in any sense because having all the effort to go back from where we entered this hellhole is not worth the time and energy to dispose of." Irrynio said, hoping to stop this subject from entering their conversation again.

"And even if something did happen… we can take care of it. Together." Irrynio added with a look of determination. Hoping to spark that sense or bravery out of his friend again.

Lysyllo nodded to that but he was still very much not comfortable with their situation.

As Irrynio then grabbed the oars, suddenly a feeling reverberated between them…

Both with their barge, as well as the surroundings around them.

Like a small _**tremor or earthquake**_ was felt as the ground rumbled slightly.

The trees swaying as birds once more shrieked in the dozens up above. All of them flocking away in terror at the disturbance as it made even Irrynio silent.

As the moment passed both of them looked at each other.

The Sun was now tipping towards the afternoon.

Time was now at the essence and Irrynio knew it as he grabbed both oars and rowed wordlessly as their barge moved away from the stone archway.

Lysyllo who was watching everything by, still continued to stare at the statue as it slowly faded away from them. As he continued to do so, he noticed that beside the archway…

There was a shape of a figure standing there.

Watching them from afar.

He tried to blink to see if he was losing his mind, but that shape remained there…

_**Watching them closely…** _

The feeling of dread amongst other things filled their senses, as their journey continued on into the unknown.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- ACT I -**

" **Voyage of Uncertainty"**

_How long has it been?_

She stares into an unlit lantern swaying in her cabin. The strides going with the tide as her eyes fixate on it intently. The slow pace of days or hours past now taking a toll on her, so much so that her attention was now taken by the most mundane and simplest of things that her eyes could touch on with its gaze. Her demeanor contemplative, deep in thought. Something she was not very keen on delving deeper given the subject of her current status.

Yet what was there to do other than that?

_Where the hell are we?_

She looks outside. The murky light of the sun hindered by the clouds made the days all look the same. The color and the pale atmosphere of everything made the whole experience dreary, depressing, and above all else…

Hopeless.

 _How did things end up like this?_ She asked herself. How did it all funnel into the situation she was in now? It all felt like a fever dream, the kind in times when she was fully drunk and would wake up on her own piss in the morning. Maybe she was… in a way.

This did all start the moment she tried to empty her ship's collection of ale.

A drink to end her journey on a high note. Amidst the uninteresting parts of it all. The boring parts that she told her father about. How ironic that her lust of something adventurous and fun would all result to this. Like a nightmare that she was never able to wake from…

Or a purgatory that stopped her from being at peace into nothingness.

She moved her gaze towards the room. Hoping to find something sharp, maybe something to bash her head on. Probably something that could end it all…

Something that would allow her to be free from that _thing_ outside her cabin door.

That faceless thing that kept on ensuring she was alive.

A being not of this world, a fact that may or may not be true. One that punished her for not believing nor condoning such things. Maybe it was punishment for her ill will. Her lust for such things. The sin now supposedly biting her back with how far her mentality was concerned.

Only a needle's fall away from breaking into total collapse.

In truth, she already tried to cross that line on so many tries. All of them stopped.

All off them inches away from ending it all, only to be saved by a hair's length left of life before death took her completely.

She then looked at the lantern once more. Creaking.

Maybe this was hell all along.

Her mind now in tatters. Whole sections of her memory having gaps in them due to how she felt at that current moment. Her mindscape now full of things she would never have thought of in her own lifetime in this world.

What good memory remained in great detail was that of the current events she experienced. All of them things that she would love to erase from her mind. All of those horrible things now muddled with everything she remembers.

She did not even recognize what her father said to her and why she set sail on these waters.

The only thing she recalled was that of a deal that was supposed to be relayed with someone.

Something like that she recalled…

Maybe there was more to it, but being that she both did not care nor even try to piece together that memory, she would still take it over the many other things she had witnessed on this voyage.

A voyage that had no bearing…

No direction…

No heading…

Nor even anything to go to.

The aimlessly moving vessel that she championed was now part of the many tales that were lost at sea. Tales of ghostly folk or any other bullshit that this world can come up with.

Funny thing was, she was now part of that same crap.

"Asha." She whispered to herself. Her name. The one given to her at her birth.

The one she still uses today.

"Greyjoy." She then continued, laying her eyes on the sigil of her family placed on the wall directly in front of her. The symbol of the Kraken, that of the Drowned God in essence.

_**Blood bursting into her face… Bones cracking. Sounds of screaming in the background.** _

_**A tall figure standing in front of her.** _

_**Tentacles and malicious eyes transfixed on her as if she was prey.** _

_**Caught in a standstill… as everything around her burst into a million bloody parts.** _

_**The horror returning as her crew screamed in agony in the background.** _

Panting like she just woke up from a horrible dream, Asha sat up from her stench-ridden bed inside her cabin as she tried to regain her breath and her sanity. The fear so raw that her chest felt like her heart was about to burst out in a gory and unsettling fashion.

There was pain there too. The anxiety ripping her mind apart as her mind returned her to that moment over and over. The fear and trauma she felt at that very moment, was strong enough for her sanity to drop into something a lot worse than despair.

Suicidal thoughts.

Again… for whatever number of tries she went through.

At the very least silencing herself would work in that way… right?

The voices, the screams of her beloved crew. Men and women dying around her. Haunting her as if she was there again. Atop the sky that never changed in color from darkness…

And the very still seas with that figure floating on top of it.

Grotesque creatures of every kind ripping everything apart. The nightmare intensifying to such levels that nothing of value nor anything at all could redeem her from being this way.

Her nails… once in a better state were now reduced to bloodied and cracked shells of their former selves. Nail-biting through the anxiety that drove her to reduce them to that among other things.

They were not even sharp to rupture a blood vessel in her neck to kill her.

To give her peace.

" _Peace…_ " she whispered to herself as her unkempt hair was held on to by both her hands.

Her eyes heavy. Veiny and red in color.

Scared…

In despair…

Unsettled to the bone. Even when that thing did turn from its grotesque form from that very night, that effect lasted within her. A primordial ounce of fear that seeped into her well-being. It kept her from being sane even for just the smallest of minutes.

Those underlying sensations.

Pushing her to the brink of collapse every time her sanity dipped. Sleep was never something that came to her anymore. It was more or less either she would be knocked out of her conscious state, or maybe when she blacked out due to starvation and tardiness.

The voyage she was on as she could remember was supposed to be the last day before they arrived at shore in the Iron Islands. Most of their supplies was gone, the food and other necessities almost spent, which is why she tried to drink her way until she got home, even allowing her crew to have a celebration that would ease in the reserves they had as the trip was going to end anyway.

Now…

Well she felt that it was a mistake. As there was little to no food anymore from what she garnered and even if the reserves were there, how was she even going to get it?

Was that… _thing_ doing this on purpose?

To let her suffer? To starve even? To make sure that she lives long enough to feel every inch of pain both mentally and physically possible through the now frail body she had?

A shiver went down her spine… no, it was feeling of greater anxiety. The kind that would force her to overthink to such degree that it made most men at sea mad because of the many things they experienced. Maybe this was how those stories ended…

Maybe this was how those tales of those lost in sea would end their lives on.

Suffering to the bare bone with everything hindered from her while a demon…

Or a god watches until they wilt and become nothing.

However, is death really part of this? Or will she continue on suffering? Years? Decades? Eons perhaps? Those words enough making her all the more mad than she already was.

What sort of fate awaits her? Or is there even such a thing?

" _Asha_ " she whispered to herself. If she was not dehydrated or anything of that manner, she would have teared up on that. The mental strain gratifying and too much on her end to be anything of value to her sanity.

Her gaze upon the lantern as it creaked from where it was hung over did not make the moment better at the slightest. It only increased the tension.

The tension of the unknown and the anxiety of what would happen next for her permeating within herself as she looked at it. The door still closed.

The windows outside and the smell of the sea still the same. So were the colors of the sky.

A glum, pale color.

Then a knocking sound on the cabin door she was in.

The sound making the hairs on her arm stand up as the sudden motion forced her upright. The anxiety once more kicking in as another knock graced the outside of her door.

"Captain? Are you there?" A voice suddenly said.

An eerily familiar voice. Something she knew well as her memories of that night came back.

"Captain? Hello?"

Asha's eyes widened. Almost in disbelief. Her mind reeling in with how familiar that voice was.

It felt unreal hearing it again.

_It couldn't be… It… can't be…_

"Captain? It's Wyllis, will you let me in, please?" the voice once again said. As happy as she was to confirm the name behind that voice, she was still scared and skeptical. Afraid of what should occur next should anything happen at all.

She looked at the door, like an opening of freedom was now right then and there, close for her to grasp. Something that she yearned for so much.

But recalling the many tries she had, she felt as if it was all a lie again.

A chance maybe? To torment her this way?

"Captain? Is there something wrong, i-is now a bad time?"

What was she to say? Should she say anything? Was it really him? Not an illusion? A figment of her own mind trying to cope with this hellish situation?

"Captain?"

But she cannot just let this… chance slide. If this was a way out. Maybe-

"W-Wyllis? Is that you?" Asha said. The tone of her voice weak and full of caution along with fear.

"That's right Captain… it's me. Will you let me in?"

Asha then moved to the edge of her bed. Placing both feet down on the slightly creaking floorboards and took a deep sigh. The strength of her legs diminished but still strong enough to let her stand and walk. She slowly went close to the door in easy and slow strides.

Her arm reaching out for the handle.

Stopping midway… unsure if this was what she should do.

"W-Wyllis?"

"Captain?"

"I-Is it really… you?"

There was a pause. She waited for it until she heard weight pressing down on the door outside.

"Captain… are you alright? You sound scared."

Asha stared, her demeanor almost that of a scared young girl. A thing she thought she was already matured from. Yet she acted like that same scared girl that was unsure of the world around her.

"W-Wyllis… is that really _you_?"

"Sure it is… why wouldn't it be?"

Asha backed away slightly. She then tried to make sure.

"T-Tell me the name of your wife back home… tell me who she is and how many children you have." She challenged.

"What?"

"Answer the _fucking_ question!" Asha shouted out.

"Captain… you know damn well I don't have a wife. I'm not cut out for that shit remember? Didn't I tell you that when you and I got drunk that one time?"

Asha was speechless. It was true. Everything, even the mannerisms, the way the man talked and how he presented itself. It was all on point through his voice.

If only she can see him, but she had to test It further.

"W-What else happened that night?"

"Huh? You're asking me about that?"

"Just answer the question!" she said with anger now coming into her voice. Her weakened tone now being amplified by desperation and anxiety.

"A-Are you sure? I thought we both agreed to never speak about that again?"

"JUST SAY IT!"

There was a pause and a sigh behind the door that was heard. Asha continued to listen on.

"I fucked you in the arse. Happy now? I said it, but you were the one who asked for it that night. You offered yourself like a whore but you didn't want your cunt stretched out." He exclaimed. Not happy with that sentiment as Asha recalled and confirmed that it indeed happened.

Seemingly every category was checked.

She then opened the door. Seeing and confirming with her own eyes…

That there was Wyllis. Standing there. Surprised.

Shocked.

Asha still looking at him in close inspection. Fear still laced in her eyes.

The last time she saw him…

_**He was gurgling in his own blood. A tentacle piercing his abdomen as it dragged him to the seas.** _

With a blink she saw that same man here now… in front of her, alive.

It was far too real to believe in.

"Y-You're dead. I saw you die."

"Captain… I'm alive. Can't you see me?"

Asha looked at him. It was too perfect. Far too perfect.

Without warning she shoved Wyllis away, but since her entire body was weak and the man in front of her felt like a stone wall, she was the one that was pushed back. Her bottom painfully landing on the floor as she looked at " _Wyllis_ ".

"You're not him… p-please, just stop this. I-I don't want to see his face."

Wyllis stood over her. Suddenly a smile graced his features.

"PLEASE!" Asha pleaded as the man that was once 'Wyllis' evaporated and contorted into something else. His face eventually morphing away in a slightly horrifying fashion as Asha closed her eyes in fear. That _thing_ was back to torment her once more.

"Clever… though I actually thought you would be desperate enough to think that I was that man you knew. What a surprise! I've learned so much from you through that conversation. Who knew that you kept such a secret hidden from the rest of your crew huh?" the voice said, as it grooved away from Wyllis' voice into that of the thing that tormented her.

The same thing that killed her crew.

"Was that not to your liking still?" the voice once more said.

Asha covering herself away from it as she laid there on the floor. She then hears that the creature, being or whatever it was knelt right in front of her.

"Come now… I can feel your fear. Your mind is in shambles right now, I understand. Which is why I hoped that maybe the form of the person closest in command to you within this vessel would help in a way, to maybe ease your suffering."

Asha did not reply nor did she open her eyes.

She then felt her arms being slowly taken off from her face… gently. Being rather weakened and tired with the state her body was in, the thing was able to slowly but respectfully pry her hands off. With Asha feeling afraid of what horror she would witness again with the grotesque faceless being and the many forms it transformed into.

"Open your eyes…" it said.

Asha shook her head.

"Hmm… I suppose I forgot to take account that you are just a simple human. A little effect left from Lord Tabula's aura that he exhibits out. Clumsy me, so that's why you're this scared. Why you're in despair for the last few hours."

_A few hours? That's how long this whole experience was?_

Asha did not understand what the thing said but it was clearly mistaken with its own actions of how it tackled this situation with her. To her however, she could not discern if it was a good or bad thing given the almost neutral… yet respectful tone it gave out with its voice.

"Not to worry fraulein, I have a solution to your problems! This would then help with how you're feeling emotionally and physically however… this will only work if you allow me to help you. Other than that I suppose I have no choice to leave you like this, your mind itself is easy to read and I think I have gotten enough information out of it given the context of where we should head to… but that would be boring doing the journey by myself right? Besides, in terms of logic it would help me to understand more of where I am in great detail if I have someone by my side to guide me."

Asha still did not open her eyes, but those words spoke to her. A part of it she could not understand the other part made her a bit skeptical, but somehow… curious.

"My father always held great importance in the nature of humans such as yourself. For a very weak species under the food chain of existence, you all do very much hold such a peculiar and surprising value to the lives you spend. One mere human with the intelligence, wit and cunning ability on their approach towards things can create an empire. Inspire others… so on and so forth. Whether that leadership grows into something of value or not is still commendable given the traits and things you all can muster in that very short time span of human life. Even the most fragile ones for your race can prove themselves with greater ability than what more capable members have."

Asha felt a hand touching the top of her head. Caressing it with strokes akin to a pet.

The feeling of comfort making her estranged and confused.

"Which is why I chose you…"

Asha's features curved in question towards that sentiment. Her eyes… finally opening slightly to see the faceless being in front of her.

"There we go…" it said to her. "Scared as you may seem in situations like this. You're still brave enough to face it amidst the stress and despair. You have something that I admire, to which most beings I know do not have… willpower."

Asha's eyes twitched to that sentence.

"The will to muster enough strength to do as you please."

"W-what?" she managed to say. It was odd hearing it, since she wanted death to take her after all this time. Despair and desperation to have peace was her goal, yet this thing called it… commendable?

Not even her father would call such acts of petty cowardice as something to be proud of.

Yet this _thing_ did.

"Willpower. Do you now know of such a concept?"

Asha did not respond to it.

"I suppose you don't, but do care to understand the many underlying factors that kept you this way until now." The being then stood up, fixing its clothes as it walked a bit away from her. Asha tempted to close the door, but she was interested in a way to hear what it wanted to say to her.

"You have done about four attempts at ending your life in the span of the hours we both shared together under this vessel. What did you notice with those four attempts, along with the predisposition you are in now? Did you not notice anything in particular?"

Asha shook her head lightly in response.

"Ah… I see, then let me explain my dear. First of all, during all of those attempts you were very witty in trying to discern what kind of plan you intend to use to be free of it all. That very attempt you made trying to attack me with everything you got at the first try was an admirable attempt for me to finish you off right then and there. The second, which I would say was rather disturbing on your part, was a very good attempt at being creative in a way for you to indirectly let me be the cause of your death. I had to empty the amount of items within your cabin to stop that from happening yet you tried once more with another stunt that I was forced to pull you out of sea."

Asha still did not understand.

"The last one… well, it was out of despair but still witty enough that I can sense it was still planned… in a way." Asha stared at him, the whole talk he had been exaggerating with a various pair of poses as if dramatically re-enacting the way how she almost died by those accounts.

Like it was something to not be taken seriously with.

"Do you not see the pattern yet dear? How it all correlates?"

"N-No…"

"Heh… I see, you're not certainly the brightest human I've met but you are very perceptive with your own tactics. A commander you are from heart and a strategist while at it. Each attempt had a cultivated plan in accordance to it, you were clearly using your head amidst the stress and hardships in hopes that you would find solace in death. Your will to go on to create such fairly complex machinations even with your mental state is something be praised with, even if it were attempts at killing yourself. Still, the willpower you showcased is a tantamount hint to how strong you are, how far your desire takes you to get what you want even in the most hopeless of situations…" the being then looked at her. "Did you understand what I told you?"

"You thought… that was commendable? S-Something to praise?"

"Yes… if it were any other human, they would have wilted in place. They would be like prey that lost its will to live, letting the vultures take care of the carcass, effectively letting them feast on its own flesh while still being alive. Never thinking that a chance still exists, no amount of determination nor ray of willpower left to change their fate as it stands." It replied, waving his hand in the air in a dramatic sense. At first, when Asha first saw such action as something stupid, yet her already broken mind seemed to see it as a form of… telling a story in a more progressive sense. It made its words all the more deeper in meaning and added a depth that she seemed to feel.

Odd, maybe she was already a mad woman after all.

"But you… you stood strong even in your state. I find that something to be curious about."

Asha was utterly baffled by the praise the faceless being gave.

"Now… do you understand why I chose to keep you alive or do I need to make it clear for you to understand more about it?" the faceless being said as Asha opened her mouth slightly, unclear on what to say back.

"I-I don't know what to say." She said with a low voice.

"It's alright. I take it that my intelligence is too much for a human like you… correct?"

Asha shrugged. The neutral atmosphere between them was awkward.

"If that's what you say… m-my lord." She said, trying to make sure that she would be respectful enough to not break the patience of the being before her. Then again, he was very lenient towards her, making the word patience almost an understatement.

He waved her off on that notion however.

"Oh don't say such things. I am merely a servant serving my master and father. We would be equals in some capacity but I really do not like being called as a lord or anything else. I was made to be the perfect tool of my master, and I will remain as such until he commands me not to. Though… I think that scenario is a little far off based on my estimate." The being said, the last sentence something Asha once again did not understand.

"Regardless… now that we have arrived to a neutral ground between us. I will now officially introduce myself." He then posed in a flamboyant manner, bowing towards her like she was a queen. Asha unsure once more on how to react to his antics.

"My creator called me by the name Pandora's Actor. A proud name I bear with dignity and grace as a servant to my creator." He said as he struck a pose. Asha tilting her head in a confused manner.

"P-Pandora's Actor?"

"Yes! You may call me as such young lady. No formalities between us if needed. If we shall trust each other then it's best, we call each other by the names we were given." He then stood upright again towards her after a pose. "How about you? I do know your name in some capacity, even some of the history you share given the thoughts in your head, but I would like for you to introduce yourself instead."

Asha caught that part of the sentence well, a shiver going down her spine knowing that this being can read her mind… even more in that manner than she thought. Lying would do nothing.

"A-Asha… m-my name is Asha." She said.

"What a unique name for such a person like you. I take it you're royalty given what I sense within your mind, yet you act like none of the many fools that call themselves as royalty from the other human nations I've witnessed. That once more… is a compliment coming from my part."

Asha nodded as the being that called itself Pandora's Actor stood up and fetched something underneath his clothes.

"I've scoured your supplies within this vessel and I have noticed that you have little to no food and water left to survive. So for the mean time, I believe this will be enough to get you a few more days."

Asha then saw a vial… filled with something red.

Flashbacks of blood came back to her and her eyes dilated in fear against it.

"Think of this as a token of our newfound trust and after that we can manage a more civil line of talks, with your mind hopefully cleansed from all the problems and stress you have."

Asha looked at the vial as Pandora's Actor offered it to her.

"I-Is this… blood?" her mind reeling in with that question she asked, recalling her crew and how they died. The liquid within the vial making her feel a sense of dread, as thoughts of what its contents are made her scared at knowing.

But… what was she to do? Would something happen if she refused?

Was this a test?

"Would you take it even if it was blood?" Pandora's Actor said as he neared the vial towards her. Now inches away from her as he knelt down into her level. Asha's heart beating a lot faster.

The tension suddenly intensifying between them.

"W-What does it do? W-What will happen if I drink it?" she asked in fear.

"This is a gift. As for what will happen… it is up to you to know once you drink it." Pandora's Actor said with a dubious tone behind it. If he had a face, Asha thought that he would smile at her while saying that.

She then looked at the vial and gingerly reached her hands towards it.

Gulping in uncertainty as she thought to herself of the many possible things that would happen.

But she had no choice on that matter to decline. She reached out for it and took it into her hands. The being known as Pandora's Actor looking at her in anticipation.

She opened the vial and looked one last time at the one who offered it.

Scared still of what would happen as she opened her mouth and slowly drank it.

The liquid entering her system. Its consistency a bit thicker than she expected. The taste…

Unlike anything she has ever tasted before. It was an odd taste as well. The kind that was found in circumstances like the very first ale she drank or the very first kiss she shared.

Blood or not, it was truly a new experience.

However, there was one effect that she did not notice, that of which that the liquid within the vial completely and utterly made her feel better. Not just physically but mentally in some capacity. Even her skin and all the bruises and wounds she had were healed over.

Everything felt like a fresh breath of air.

Like a feeling of bliss contained within one vial solved most of her hunger, sickness, and even slightly at how she felt at the current moment.

It surprised her to a large degree.

"Well? Do you feel any better?"

Asha nodded, almost thankful towards him.

"Great… but before we proceed with a deal I wish to procure with you, do you have anything to ask of me? Anything… and I may answer to what I can disclose for you."

Asha only had one question in mind…

"W-What… are you?"

* * *

**\- ACT II -**

" **The Two Foreigners"**

Daenerys was sitting in a chair facing the veranda of her room. The bright sun of noon was now shining down on the garden, making the green colors bright and the flowers more noticeable. Their image brightening up the already sunny day for her as her gaze stretched all across the entirety of the gardens.

That was not her focus however.

Her focus was solely pressed on a book she was holding. A particular book within Magister Illyrio's household that took her interest for the longest time she and her brother had lived there together. That book being the written history of Aegon Targaryen and his legacy.

The founder of the ruling Targaryen Dynasty in Westeros. The greatest of the Targaryen lineage whose tales of victory and legend of his conquest still ringing true even today. While the blood of the Dragon was now long gone from its former glory, the stepping stones and foundations along with the myths and legends still remain.

The power and blood of the Targaryen-born forefathers still leaving a lasting mark in history.

That same blood now coursing through her veins and the legacy of that name left to her and her brother. A legacy left in question much like the unknown fate of their exile that today still spoke volumes between them.

Daenerys thought about their situation all the time ever since they left the place she called home. It was a legacy she can never outrun nor even something she hoped she could honor and while she never wanted that name tarnished, she knew well deep inside that she had no power, influence, nor grace to be something like what her ancestors were.

To achieve such feats was way beyond her grasp.

That same notion applied to her brother. Both of them never wanting to give up on that family legacy and name, yet don't have the power to shape nor change that path into the direction they wanted.

Or specifically… what Viserys wanted.

She sighed heavily on that as her chest rose and fell to the deep garnered thoughts her mind had conjured in her solace within this mansion. It was a first for her to have it all to herself in a significant amount of time, and not having his brother here to pester her on any of his affairs…

Made her feel lonely.

It was part of the reason why she took the book again to read it. Being reminded of the brave Aegon the Great and how it measured to how his brother told that story to her when they were younger was truly something she missed. How Viserys always proclaimed to be greater than Aegon and how very much proud he was to be that new shining family head once they retake their throne back and the honor of their family back…

The dream. An impossible dream.

Deep down she always wanted to be like him, to pursue that dream into fruition but all she wanted, the thing her emotions and heart yearned was to be at peace.

To be at peace in the house she thought of her as home.

The House with the Red Door.

Yet even so, that was not going to come true. Easier as that may have been in theory, she was still bound to the wheel of fate her family was in, and no manner of easy action nor attempt would rid her of it. A legacy thrust upon her, a legacy of blood and tears…

War…

Innocent and Guilty perishing…

And other horrific things. Sometimes, she even dreams of what her life could have been if the world had not thrust her into this responsibility. As much as she loved her family, that cycle that they were part in was something she did not want to be part of.

She wanted change…

Yet she knew deep down that was also impossible. Among many things.

Her brother most of all, the family head she followed had her fate in his hands. The madness driving the person he once was into something different. Something she was fearful of. The clutches of that same person holding on to her much like the legacy that she needed to honor.

Such was the life of a Targaryen girl like her.

Such was the life of Daenerys Stormborn and the fate thrust upon her.

"My lady? Your tea is here." A voice of a servant said. The one closest to her that Daenerys liked very much so. The woman placing the coaster and the teacup on the small table next to her as she smiled in thanks. The servant walked away in silence as Daenerys looked at the door she came from.

Slowly easing herself back into the chair, she flipped the book once more.

Skimming parts of it and the legend of the two queens Aegon brought with him. Visenya and Rhaenys, his two sisters. Great queens of old. The kind that she admired much like the stories of embellishment her brother used to tell.

They were not her unfortunately.

Daenerys was not them and hoping to be like them was impossible as well.

"Everything's impossible." She whispered to herself as she closed the book. Looking at the gardens once more in a contemplative notion. The thoughts lingering on her brother as well as the long amount of time until his arrival. Both of them promised before they left that they would be gone for a day.

Alas, it was more than a day and a half now…

And a lot had transpired during those hours. Hours of many new discoveries, friends, and so forth.

As much as she enjoyed the downtime and the peace brought about by their absence, a part of her was still left worried and even though her brother had changed drastically through the years, she still loved him deep inside.

 _They should be going home anytime soon_ , she thought. The servants and the guards Magister Illyrio had left in place were now questioning where their Lord had left. Some of the other servants even getting anxious and unhappy that she was the one in charge.

A lot more problems seemed to open because of it.

In the end however, they all kept themselves together. Knowing that they would come back soon. Viserys most of all was a cherished person by the Magister himself and his support was grand and much appreciated especially to him. He had procured so much for him that her brother even said that the man had bargained a deal for an army Viserys can lead.

At least… that's what they promised.

Now, they were mostly agitated and nervous. A day passing on with the hours making them uncertain with the fate of both people that were supposed to arrive back.

Surely they had come across something. Something that took their time longer to come home.

Maybe. Maybe that was the case.

Daenerys always hoped for that, her brother as he is, was stubborn and unafraid. He would always come back to her. In whatever shape or form… whether it be for her benefit or not, he would come back.

He always does.

She just had to wait a little longer than usual.

…

With a breath she took the teacup into her hand and blew on it softly. The steam visible enough that it was whisked away from her vision as she neared the cup to her lips. The aroma entering her nose as the heat from it made her feel comfortable even in the otherwise sunny and hot day.

She was about to taste it when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"May I come in?" a voice said.

Daenerys instantly reacted with a sense of comfort and positivity as she settled the teacup down and looked at the doorway. The person there being Lakyus, a friend of hers that she got to meet randomly in her time of need. The same friend that was one of the highlights of yesterday that she grew to know better in the significant amount of time they shared.

The young woman smiling at her as she welcomed her.

"I didn't bother you didn't I?" Lakyus said.

"Oh no… care not about it. I was just having some tea alone near the gardens… would you want me to fetch you as well?"

The woman smiled and declined her offer with respect.

"No need about it… I'm still rather full with the breakfast we shared. Plus, I don't think your maids like it that you're catering to us this much."

"Oh… did they say anything about it?" Daenerys replied, a frown forming on her lips to that discovery and the many other things she was having problems with.

"I don't think they would say anything about it. Our presence here is in fact an intrusion rather than an invitation… so in a way I understand how they feel and I think until your brother or the owner of this mansion arrives, their thoughts would stay that way."

"Ah, I see… well, if I can elevate the mood a bit, I suppose I would say that regardless of what happened I still consider you two as guests and even if my brother arrives, I'm fairly certain they would feel that way too." Daenerys said in order to make the conversation a little more positive.

Lakyus smiled at it. A smile that Daenerys reckons to that of a person being reminded of someone in her past that she missed or wishes to see again. She too felt the same way when she tries to remember home and that same look was on Lakyus' face even though she wanted to hide it.

"Thanks. I appreciate that my lady." Lakyus said in gratitude, if she bowed she would have done it. Daenerys smiled at how respectful she was, the young woman was indeed older than her but she was very good with the decorum she possessed and more so with the traits she would show in front of the other servants. Making Daenerys ask of what is more to learn about her two new guests in general.

Lakyus being the person she was most curious with. She stood there with a rather modest stance, if it were not for the tight dress that she borrowed from Daenerys' wardrobe. It suited her with her very beautiful features but the difference between them was obvious. Lakyus being older and more well-endowed had a more significant bust size, and due to Daenerys' lithe and slightly smaller form, the distinction was very much seen.

Despite that however, the ornate blue dress still clung to her rather well and her hair much to Daenerys' surprise was well attended to, an even bigger compliment being that she fixes it herself.

"Did I not tell you that you don't need to call me in that manner? You can call me Dany… as do I call you Lakyus. Or do you fancy lady Aindra instead?"

Lakyus paused for a second at the mention of her family name. Something that Daenerys caught very fast with how her emotions displayed itself.

"Lakyus is fine. Besides, I trusted you enough to help me and thankfully that trust was paid in kind." She said as they both grinned with each other. Daenerys guiding her towards her spot earlier as they walked side by side with each other.

"What about… Keno was her name correct? Where is she at this time?"

"She's out there doing her own business I'm afraid. She'll join us in time and please don't worry about her doing anything. She's not _that_ stupid to do anything rash."

Daenerys chuckled.

"That's fine, sometimes I try to do a little mischief on my own as well. Whatever I'm allowed to do that is." Lakyus raised her eyebrow at that reply but kept on smiling with her.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you to join me with this little ceremony I have going on, but I'm sad to say I forgot about you two midway going into it."

"That is totally fine, having time with yourself is understandable."

"Well it was not in actuality something I would have preferred not sharing anyone with, but I guess I got too deep with my own thoughts that it stopped to cross my mind. Apologies still though." She replied in explanation.

Daenerys then moved another chair closer to the small table where she placed her teacup on. Lakyus, hesitant at first seeing how the girl was displaying such hospitality to her eventually gave in and they both sat on their chairs. Both facing the gardens as Lakyus looked at Daenerys.

"You mentioned that you were deep in thought with something. Is everything okay on that department?" Lakyus asked Daenerys, the word she used at the end of her sentence something she had not heard of before.

"Pardon?"

"What I meant to say was if anything was bothering you."

"Ah… no, I'm afraid it's nothing to worry about. Just a few things on my mind."

"Care to tell me about it?" Lakyus said, respectfully curious still as Daenerys looked at her after sipping her tea. Halfway into it she licked her lips and settled it back to the coaster. Lakyus still waiting for her reply.

"If it's something personal then I'll try to refrain from asking if you like." She said to her.

"I don't mind sharing actually, but will you tell me more stories about you and your sisters again?" Daenerys offered, something that Lakyus noticed the moment she and Keno told her about their exploits in the past. A smile on her from the past night was that of a giddy child, the kind that liked hearing about camp stories in the dark as well as tales of heroes past.

It reminded her of someone as Lakyus' mind wandered over it.

"What sort of story would you want then?" she offered.

"I don't know really know… the kind that would surprise me I think. I'm not a warrior such as you in that part, but I would like to hear more about your experiences. It's rare seeing a female knight such as yourself, even rarer in these parts as my brother would say, it sort of inspires me to see you along with Keno knowing that you both lead such a dangerous yet fulfilling life."

Lakyus understood that notion well, unbeknownst to Daenerys, she was aware that the place they were in was far different than the lands she and her party once knew. Not even a hint of simple magic nor terms that she and Keno used were abundant here. Things like that were relegated to tall tales as Keno surmised and it was possible that with the nature of this place, they both discerned that they could be in another continent or a place far off from the civilization they both knew.

Earning trust with Daenerys was there way to learn a bit of insight as to where they are currently.

Add the fact that she was supposedly royalty, it would mean that it would be easier to get around and establish contacts much like her time… in The Kingdom. She stopped thinking of those memories as she looked at Daenerys, waiting on her to respond.

She had to say something.

"To clarify Dany, I would not say that I'm a knight. A warrior is a more apt term to describe me but I am suited in the ways of a… priestess."

"A priestess?"

With a nod Lakyus continued to explain. "Yes, in our group I was both the spiritual leader that drew forth my fate along with being the person with the highest authority."

Daenerys moved a finger towards her chin in response. The concept to her was alien. The very mention of a priestess of which she knew little of with the few manner of fate and religion she has encountered and interacted with made it a bit harder to visualize. More so being that she was supposedly something of a warrior too, the kind that was not really present nor known to Daenerys in a profession such as being a priestess.

"Interesting… though I am a bit confused to what you said."

"I think the notion of the term warrior would be best settled for it. A warrior with a different set of skills." Lakyus said to simplify for her to understand.

"It's still amazing to hear about it in all honesty. Even with a woman such as your status you get to do things that you generally want to do. Not many can share the same fate such as you and your sisters." Daenerys replied.

"Let me guess, what you said is related to what you're thinking as of late."

"In a way perhaps, yes… my family name in general, the legacy we share is something far grander than myself. My brother is up to the challenge to possibly regain and progress that legacy, but I myself am not sure if I am strong enough to do the same nor do I have any choice to change that fate of mine. It just feels very much decided for me, my life is beholden by other people rather than the choices I want to attain for myself."

There was small pause of silence as they both thought it over. Lakyus understanding the girl completely with her situation. She then saw the book Daenerys was holding and was curious with it.

"Aegon the Conqueror…"

"Oh! Yes, this is my favorite book in the household. Probably one of the reasons why I'm thinking this way as of late. Here, you can see it if you would like to." She said as she handed it to Lakyus, the young woman opening it and seeing its contents. Daenerys unsure if she was able to read some parts of it that were written in High Valyrian. A language that her family has used ever since they fled from the Doom of Valyria many centuries ago.

"So this is your ancestor. I can see now why you feel this way about yourself." Lakyus said as she continued to flip page after page of the book. Interested and curious to its contents. Like it was all new information brought to her, another subtle detail that Daenerys noticed.

"Yes… as you can see I'm far from it. I don't know how it's possible for me to achieve such things. Or to even surpass them in a way to honor that lineage."

Lakyus then closed the book. She then looked at Daenerys.

"Do you want to hear my opinion on this?" She then saw her nod as Lakyus continued. Drawing forth memories of her own as the girl listened.

"I grew from a very esteemed and wealthy noble family as I stated yesterday to you. Much like you that same family was very much akin to the notion of destiny and to carry the lineage on in any form that would best suit the family and its legacy. My mother and father taught me how to be part of that, they even planned to marry me off into some other nobleman's son to further strengthen that notion that would keep our bloodline secure and to prosper. My family being one of the many strong houses that built up our kingdom had fully planned my life even before I was born."

The backstory astounding Daenerys, she felt the same as well on that part as Lakyus continued.

"I too was in your situation back when I was still a naïve daughter of an esteemed and praised family name. I was the only child in my house so it was a big deal for me to follow up what my mother and father wanted for me. But… it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't the fate that I wished to walk on." Lakyus looked at her hands and traced her hand passively on the book's cover. "I didn't truly hate my parents, nor the many things that they wanted for me. I was actually grateful for them that they raised me this way. To be the girl they wanted, but there was more that I wanted for myself. I loved my family for many reasons but their desires for me held me back to the world and reality I lived in. It was only through fate in the gods that I served that I found the purpose I wanted to pursue."

She looked at Daenerys.

"And that was to make a change. To change the world in any way I can. To help quell the injustice and suffering of innocent people under the hands of those who abused them and hurt them. I saw a world where everything was unfair, the poor, the innocent, everyone was in a crisis that the evil of this world infected them. I saw that stark reality of how the world reacted and how negligent it was towards the greater good that I was sickened of it. Even after that, I couldn't do anything to change it. My position and where I stood was not applicable for me to embark on those choices. Even if it was for the better, I was still stuck to the same wheel of fate that my family has included me in. Asking for change in any small or great way was the only thing I could wish for. Something I knew that was impossible…"

The resemblances of their situations and the way of how she spoke it was serious yet none of it made Lakyus feel anything other than acceptance.

"A day came however where I chose to change it. To change everything. It was also the day I discovered that I was actually good at something other than being pretty and illustrious to the eyes of the common folk. I trained ever since then to hone that side of me, even when my family resented it, I chose to continue on that path without anyone saying no to me. The day came where I was… cast out because of my desire and choices but I continued on. It wasn't that I didn't want their support, but I just wanted to show them that I can be better, I can be more than what they desired of me. I can be something that my family can be proud of and I can be the person I want to be with it. No one put me on this road, only myself and the choices I made moving forward brought forth the kind of change I wanted. I fought for the innocent, fought the injustice and many more that plagued my kingdom's society. I saved countless of lives in the process, the pay meaning nothing for me except for the outcome of my actions. Actions that made me smile as in a way I made a difference no matter how big or small." She smiled to herself after saying that as she recalled those memories, but frowned afterwards when recent ones came back to her.

"It wasn't perfect… but it was something. Something that could inspire others to do the same. Something that could instill hope in the sense that heroes, _true heroes_ still exist, and even though I don't consider myself as one… I still hold on to that mindset… _even now_." She hesitated at the end of her sentence. A somber ending to the otherwise inspiring story she wanted to tell about herself, knowing full well of the failures she endured… the biggest one still fresh in her mind.

Daenerys felt that sadness but she wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better knowing that she supported her. So she reached out and placed her hand on top of Lakyus' and the young woman smiled slightly at her heartfelt action.

"Look, what I'm trying to say to you is simple. Whoever you are, whatever legacy or reputation your family holds… it's not supposed to be part of you. You're not bound to that fate. It is only up to you to decide what you choose and what path you wish to tread on. Your family will always be part of you. Whether they would think otherwise, you still carry that name. A name you can further honor with in the actions you take and the legacy you leave behind made by _your own_ choices."

Daenerys' mind continued to circle on those words that Lakyus gave for her.

It felt different… freeing in a sense as she stared at her.

"This book? Your ancestors? The great legacy they left is not something you should worry about. What you should be thinking of… is how best to honor your family name in your own way. They did it the same, carving a destiny of their own and you should too." Lakyus further said to hammer down the point.

To Daenerys, it meant the world to her.

With almost an emotional response, she squeezed the young woman's hand in gratitude.

"My greatest thanks to you… for the words you said to me." She told Lakyus. "I will treasure them as is the bond we share moving forward."

Lakyus smiled back, thankful to hear it.

"Glad to help." She replied as she mustered a giggle. Hoping to elevate the tension into something positive again. Daenerys then contemplated on those thoughts as she stared into the garden. Lakyus opening the book again and skimming through it. Reading what she can.

"So this… Aegon was a big deal huh? Based on what I'm reading he sounds… interesting."

Daenerys faced her and smiled.

"Oh yes, he's something close to legend, well in a way he's already a legend in the hearts and minds of some people. My brother and I most of all."

Lakyus moaned in response to her as she flipped a page where the entire text was in Valyrian.

"Y-You can read that?" Daenerys asked.

"Hmm? Yes… I do. Is there a problem?" Lakyus said as she looked at Daenerys who had an astonished face.

"Something like High Valyrian isn't very well known… even today. Only some use it and I'm very much surprised that you can read it. Then again, I don't think that is to be surprised of, given the many tricks you and Keno share." Daenerys stated as she recalled the many wonderful and odd 'abilities' the two have. The likes that Daenerys was not suited to or familiar with.

"High Valyrian? I-I don't know if I heard of that language before."

"Y-You're reading it now. On that page."

Lakyus looked at it. The words… they still looked like the common tongue. The language they used to talk now. She looked at Daenerys and gathered a puzzled, confused look at it. Like as if they were looking at two different things…

And now she was supposedly reading a language that was unknown to her…

Yet she could read it still.

_That's odd._

She then looked at Daenerys and was about to ask her something until a voice interrupted them from the once empty space between the two.

"I can read it... what's so surprising about that?"

The two nearly jumped in surprise as Keno, or known to Lakyus as Evileye was now standing between them looking at the book. Her sudden appearance shocking Daenerys since she closed the door and never saw nor heard anyone coming in. To Lakyus however, knowing the many abilities her subordinate could do was not surprised, yet her entrance still startled her a bit.

"Am I intruding in anything? Or should I come back?"

"Evileye! Be mindful next time!" Lakyus said as she stood up and walked towards her.

"Hi. Care to hear my report?" Keno replied with a deadpan expression. The tension between them palpable and thick. Friendly as Lakyus may describe her relationship with Keno, Daenerys felt that an underlying tension was within them both. Like the two had a strain in their relationship. They would barely talk at all or interact in a friendly way the moment Keno woke up yesterday.

While the two were still pretty much tolerable, a clout of something more existed between them.

Something negative.

The two argued in front of Daenerys as Lakyus continued to ramble on about Keno being rather impossible to deal with, but the other blonde girl simply walked near the veranda and sat on the marble railing. Looking bored but wished to say something.

"Evileye! Don't just ignore me damn it!"

"Lakyus… just shut up. I don't want our little squabble to affect the outcome of what I'm about to tell you both. Well if you agree that little princess here needs to hear it too." Keno proclaimed as Lakyus and Daenerys looked at each other.

"So? Want to hear it?"

Lakyus raised a finger at her in a reaffirming position.

"This does not change things between us okay? We still need to talk about it. Both of us… _alone_."

Keno shrugged.

"I'm fine with that. So… do I have a chance to say anything?"

"I-If the matter is serious then I suppose I can-

Daenerys was about to say until Lakyus raised a hand towards her.

"No, wait for a moment… did you just say, something to tell _both of us_ about?"

Keno then took off her place from the railing and landed on the ground. She then walked to Lakyus and took the book from her hands.

"I did a little investigating… snooping around, you know the drill."

"And?" Lakyus said with a heightened tone, knowing full well she ordered her not to.

"Unless our little princess here won't tell us anything…" Keno said bringing the attention of Daenerys who felt puzzled as she had no intention to lie to the both of them however Keno smiled at her. "Which I reckon is not the case… then I've found something really interesting amongst the other things I've seen in this estate and the town around us."

"What do you mean?" Lakyus asked.

Keno flipped over the pages of the book and showed the page with the drawing of a Dragon. Aegon Targaryen riding atop his beast as he flew into battle.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Lakyus once again said, impatient with how long of a time she was making out of this.

"Well Lakyus… if you're not interested in a crate full of _live_ Dragon eggs… then I suppose you're not someone I should be talking to about it." Keno then moved her gaze towards Daenerys. Lakyus doing the same, surprise in both of them about that revelation.

"Dragon Eggs?" Daenerys mustered to say, surprise and shock bound to her expression.

* * *

**\- ACT III -**

" **To Covet Thy Weaklings Thrones"**

The waves of the sea splash amongst the rocks that make up the shoreline of Dragonstone. The scent of the salt the sea naturally had was felt everywhere and it gave off a sense of comfort amidst the dreary and dark nature of the construction of the castle that stood in centuries on the island they were now all standing on. The breeze was neither hot nor cold this time of the year, but neither was it uncomfortable for those who felt it. Any amount of civilization that existed on the island was relegated to a peaceful sanctuary where people of any walks of life can relish in the stillness.

Another wave splashed itself across the rocks near the castle. Brooding stone structures of Dragons looming over the sea. Their detail concrete and lifelike, as if those statues were petrified remains of actual creatures that were stuck on their base platforms from where they once stood. A few of those other creatures also lay dormant in the castle. Foreboding and shadowing anyone who crossed by or did anything otherwise. The magic and foundation of how the castle was built lost in the annals of time, the secrets of the Valyrians that once constructed this place now lay dormant as the stone structures themselves.

History and tales of many great individuals and other personalities once inhabited these halls.

Days where everything was more exuberant, more lively.

Yet that was not the case for recent times. It was only now that the stillness was more common than any sort of action that took place in these halls. While rare were the moments where something interesting did in fact happen, it was never really a causality that would undermine the relative peace and silent prosperity the island and the castle had.

In fact, that stillness in itself was something that drew a certain Stannis of House Baratheon to have something to like about in this place. The confines of where his brother placed him after the many years of service he did for his king and family under the banner of the Iron Throne.

Certainly he did not prefer the place, it was a grand in a sense that it mimicked the ego and personality of the people that built it. A stark contrast to the kind of person he was, but ever since he was given command and lordship of the area, the silence and how the castle was reduced to that of a comfortable stillness was something he preferred over the bustling and noisy streets of King's Landing.

He would have preferred somewhere else on that matter, but he did appreciate how calm and steady everything was in this domain. It was reflection of himself as well, being an introverted child himself that lead a solemn yet honorable life that entailed none of the joy that some may think.

At the very least it was peaceful.

A compliment amongst the many problems he was now facing. Problems that were steadily rising. The very reason he left King's Landing along with his fleet, to maintain a sense of comfort and security under the domain given to him by his king, and blessed itself by his brother for him to inhabit.

Begrudgingly if it were normal times he would still think of how troublesome it still was for Robert, his liege and brother for putting him in charge of Dragonstone. Yet times were now different and in an ironic sense, Dragonstone was very much the best place he would be right now.

Especially with the ongoing set of events that were bound to play in the next few days or weeks. Months even if such conspiracies and problems would retain its hold on the now complex situation he and a few others were in. One of them, to which he had heard was seemingly killed for investigating such a conspiracy.

An ally of his, Jon of house Arryn.

The main reason why he fled King's Landing and into Dragonstone. For through his suspicions he reckoned that the bearer of the house that held the lion sigil were the ones that he suspected that would have caused such a thing. One in particular that shared his brother's bed and whom he had as Queen.

"Hm."

Another wave splashed across the stony blocks as his eyes gazed into the horizon. Storm clouds and the weather itself amassing in a period of freak thunderstorms and rain that was not very much present in this time of the year. Yet the view was still the same and the long hours of solemn contemplation about what move to muster next slowly amassed within him in a steady pace.

The painted table of the map of Westeros that the great Aegon had used was behind him. Atop the tower of Stone Drum, he could view the horizon as long as his gaze can reach. The waves below that crashed with the stone still being heard with how the architecture of the tower moved sound across for the occupant to be in tune with the surroundings.

Stannis was alone at the current moment, with guards posted within the Stone Drum waiting for any orders as he relished in this time alone that he had. Time that he wished for a decent turn or strategy to come up with. If the murder of Jon Arryn was anything to go by, then it meant that something of the same level would do the same without hesitation to a person like him.

A few steps were heard behind him as he continued to look out into the horizon. A voice about to excuse him from his silence as he slowly turned towards the other occupant in the room who came to report to him about something.

News… hopefully news of good nature, not the kind he was anticipating.

"My lord..." the man said as he bowed in good fate towards him.

"Ser Davos… to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he replied with a gaunt but respectful expression towards the other man. A man that swore oath and loyalty towards him. The kind that Stannis respected and trusted in full.

"I bring news my lord."

"Is it news that would bring a frown to my face?" Stannis asked.

"I-I… don't know my lord. I cannot tell if it is of that nature."

"I see… bring your report then if that is the case."

"A raven just arrived, based on the seal, I believe it is intended for you." Ser Davos said as he walked over and placed the small parchment near Stannis' hands. The man looking it over and opening it as he saw the seal and frowned. He then spread the parchment over and read its contents. The message further making him troubled and slightly annoyed.

"There's also another set of news… my lord."

"Of what matter?" Stannis said as he kept on re-reading the parchment. Its words holding him in a sour mood as he looked at it over and over almost in disbelief. Ser Davos Seaworth who knew the man well and his mannerisms could only hope that his lord would not do anything rash, though he reckoned that since this was Stannis Baratheon, rash would be something akin to a long day of never speaking to anyone except for a few individuals. Himself included, his daughter, and in some cases if there was any neutral ground between them, his wife.

"I believe your suspicions on the matter of the empty position given to the Hand of the King is correct. King Robert has already arrived in the North towards the Stark household as per the sources that we have gathered on that front, Lord Eddard is expected to welcome him."

Stannis flinched at the mention of that name. His brother's treasured friend, the one who stayed with him during Robert's Rebellion was now likely to be given the position of Hand. A notion he expected but was still overall disappointed. Being the Master of Ships was still a large position, but given the effort and worth he had accumulated during the last war, he hoped that it was enough for his brother to appreciate him in some way other than this. Storm's End was already given to his younger brother Renly, and this domain to him. A token that he never truly appreciated when his brother took the throne for himself. Another thought that made him ask sometimes if his brother truly held any sort of care towards him. He was loyal to Robert in every shape or form, but times like this truly made him feel alienated from how that man thought of him. Of how the king thought about all of his merits and efforts to better the Seven Kingdoms as a whole with the position given to him.

"My Lord?" Ser Davos inquired.

Stannis stopped for a moment and rolled the small parchment into his hands. He looked towards the nearest wall and eventually gazed his eyesight back to Davos.

"Tell me, how is my wife doing?" Stannis suddenly said, a completely out of the blue question.

"Lady Selyse? For what reason?"

"I just wish to know what my own family is doing. A distraction for a moment that I wish to exploit for myself. A many great deal of problems now face us and a mystery that would be the cause of someone's murder. I suppose in your mind you would suggest that we change the topic for a moment, so we can reconvene in a more calmer approach of these problems for later." He stated, surprising Davos about it, he was in fact going to suggest it soon, but not about his wife, but rather about Shireen.

"I see…" Davos said.

"Then tell me how she's doing. The interactions we share are rare enough as it is, but I do hear that she has been smitten to the faith that Lady Melisandre has been preaching about."

"Yes my lord… begrudgingly."

Stannis looked at Davos.

"Begrudgingly? Do explain your wording on that."

Davos looked at Stannis, knowing that the Red Priestess had already placed much influence to his actions as of late. Her presence in Dragonstone stirred a new balance with its inhabitants. The maester in the domain along with the septon in charge were now threatened by her impact on the affairs of their lord in this part of the Seven Kingdoms. Had it not been their loyalty to Stannis, they would have already ran to Robert and spread rumors about the new heretic faith the woman was now seeding in Dragonstone. Stannis' reputation would be affected by this due to the more Faith of the Seven-inclined population of King's Landing and the many other domains in the South.

The thing is however, the woman's influence was very strong, not just to Stannis, but to some of the men and women in Dragonstone as well. Some had converted into her faith, the best example being that of Stannis' wife herself, Selyse of House Florent.

"Does it have to do with the priestess, Ser Davos?" Stannis said to take the man's thoughts back to reality.

"Y-Yes my lord. I'm afraid your wife is very much a devoted follower to the priestess. She has even gone into a few altercations with Septon Barre for a _numerable_ amount of times."

"Numerable? Hm."

"Yes my lord."

Davos then noticed that Stannis' mood was not changed in the slightest. The conversation was supposed to be that of a more uplifting nature but it continued to assert more things to think about for his lord to contemplate on.

"Ser Davos…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Keep a close eye on my wife. Protect them with your life if need be…"

"Of course my lord, I will always-

"And make sure, Shireen, my daughter lives a mostly normal life."

Ser Davos' eyes widened on that statement. It was not that Stannis never cared for his daughter, but it was almost impossible for him to say things like that aloud in that fashion.

"That's the least of what I could do for her… do I have your word on that?" Stannis said as he looked at him, the man bowing in earnest at his statement.

"That would be my honor my lord."

"Good. Because if the current mode of events transpires into something that grows into further chaotic routes, then her survival is most important. Especially for _my own_ family name."

A small tiny moment of silence passed between them at the mention of those words. They were only broken when a certain group of bannermen under his name came at the doorway into the chamber they were in. Stannis raised an eyebrow when with said bannermen, came the Septon of Dragonstone.

"What can I help you with?" Stannis said with an expressionless face.

"My Lord! Heretics! Madmen have come to the castle!" Septon Barre said in an angry and annoyed expression. Stannis and Ser Davos furrowed their brow at that.

"Please clarify what you are saying to Lord Stannis Septon Barre." Davos said.

"Captain? What is this situation that this old man is telling me?" Stannis said to the highest commanding officer of the guards that came with the Septon.

"I-I'm afraid I do not really understand the situation my lord, b-but the Red Woman, she has brought with her a colony of men and women dressed in the symbols o-of their faith."

Stannis' reaction to that statement was that of a confused manner.

"I thought she was only to meet with another priestess as she told me, and _now_ she brings forth a brigade of those who share the same belief?"

"I-It's not just that my lord! She has brought another woman within her midst! One that has forced all of our guards and bannermen in subjugation!" Barre protested. Stannis looked at the captain.

"Is this true?" he said, worry now laced in his voice, even that of annoyance.

"I-I don't know the situation my lord, but they're entering the castle as we speak. Lady Selyse has already procured to welcome them along with…

"Shireen?" Davos said in interruption.

"My Lord we must do something! This could be an uprising of-

Septon Barre was cut off when Stannis himself stood up.

"Captain call every guard that is under your command at the current moment and follow me. That goes to all of you as well. I'm already tired enough as it is with the situation at King's Landing, and if this is something the priestess has conjured as ill will, then we will act in accordance."

Davos looked at Stannis, who was unsure with what was happening. Himself knowing that the man still held a feeling of an odd relationship that Melisandre had conjured in her stay. Making his decision making with this matter more inclined to that of doubt and uncertainty.

But what Davos never thought of in his mind was that Stannis was curious about it.

He had heard about the prophecy that the woman kept rambling on about, and this new brigade of worshippers seemed to be drawn to that notion…

Of him being a figure of a millennia old tale about a hero that would rise again amongst smoke and salt. But why now he asked….

Why was this happening now of all possible times that he expected it?

-X-

Steps were heard with each touch of a woman's feet. A caravan of devout worshippers following behind, as said woman who was wearing red and white robes carried on. Her presence otherworldly, her visage embroiled in an atmosphere that was beyond the likes of what mere mortals could comprehend. Her beauty simply unlike anything they have ever seen and the way she carried herself spoke boundaries of who and what she was.

She treaded across the halls of the ever silent statues and blackened architecture of Dragonstone. The pale light from the very few crevices and windows seemed to exude a mystical aura around her. Like a ray of sunshine that continued to put her in the forefront of everyone's notice. It was hard not even trying to look at her, as her mere presence itself demanded attention.

Her eyes, covered by a red cloth as her coy smile and short hair glistened into all of those who saw her. A beautiful maiden that was far beyond than even the most beautiful of women in Westeros. Her lips in pinkish color as was her complexion, neither too pale nor too dark. An embodiment of perfection as her strides continued forward with both men and women within the castle gawking and simply in awe at her appearance. None dared to speak against her.

None even dared to question nor stop her.

Her influence and gravitas alone created by the mystifying aura she exuberated gave way for any reason or thought of any man or woman that would wish to be in her way.

She was that powerful in the sense that everyone went silent.

Her caravan of followers all wearing the same clothes. Flanked by male priests on both ends, to whom were holding a banner of sorts and a symbol of a divine faith that they all followed. A symbol that everyone felt as if something otherworldly or something beyond was guiding them as they continued forward. Behind the woman who was leading them walked two other figures, another woman in a similar-looking robe albeit longer in nature with a peculiar mask on her face hiding her features as her long hair was tied behind her, strands of it loose in front with beads tied at the end of each strand. The other individual, a tall man wearing an ornate set of clothes walked with dignity and a very intimidating aura, which was further given credence with the mask that covered his face as well. A weapon akin to that of a curved sword lay on his waist as one of his hands was touching the handle, waiting for any chance should he be given the order to lay waste to any foes who would dare do anything. His hair was tied into a bun behind his head and even though he had no armor on per say, he still gave out a feeling of unease to all of the bannermen that belonged to Stannis as they passed by.

Another female was behind the two, one that the men and women of Dragonstone knew well.

The Red Woman…

Yet something was different with her as they all saw her walk by. Her presence, her expression, even how she carried itself. All of it was now different. Her robes, her symbols, and even her eyes itself and how her hair was tied were now different.

She looked like an entirely new person under that guise. If it were not for her familiar face, those who knew her would think she was a different person altogether.

However, what struck them most was the genuine fact that Melisandre, now had bright, deep colored violet irises. Her eyes used to be of a red color, one that struck a chord to everyone who saw her with how they looked, now it was now further more than just that, as if she could see the very soul of everyone she encountered with a mere glance.

In fact, everyone in that caravan of worshippers had the same set of eye-color.

Making the very bizarre and unsettling group of people feel as if they were not human.

Which to some, could be exactly that case in itself.

As they passed by another set of halls where statues of more beasts and paintings of various kinds were seen, the otherworldly woman who was leading the caravan had her gaze moving along everything they passed by. Even with her eyes covered by that red cloth, she seemed to be gazing her surroundings very well despite of that. Melisandre who saw that notion felt excited as the two individuals who were in front of her allowed her to move right next into the woman's side.

"Is Dragonstone to your liking mistress?" she asked.

The woman looked at her and lightly patted the cheek of Melisandre with her palm. Like a mother who felt the excitement of her own daughter in that situation.

"The place is quite extraordinary for something built by mortals. The ancestors of those who created this place have likely been visited by the Great Ones in the past. A lot of the inspiration and how the entire castle has its own aura due to how it was made all point to those men and women dreaming or being allowed to gaze the Great Halls with their own eyes, provided by the Great Ones in the many worlds they visited. Even the statues themselves are an attempt to copy the ones created by one of our Lords within one of the chambers in Nazarick. A detail of those devout enough to try and mimic those greater than themselves." The woman explained, her sweet and benign voice radiating throughout the halls. Heard even by those guards and servants that were close by or of whom saw the woman with their own mortal eyes.

Melisandre opened her mouth slightly at her mistress' words. The feeling of youth returning to her after her official blessing into a real priestess under the power of her mistress.

"I never thought of it like that my lady, the very first time I walked into Dragonstone, I always felt as if it was special. Through your words now I see the semblance and through the opening of my eyes, I now see the truth. Truly… the Great Ones are something else."

The woman smiled proudly at her with what she said.

"They are and will always be. This place is not the domain of our Lords, yet the inspiration of Nazarick remains. A perfect sanctuary in this mortal plain, the perfect place within this world that would allow us to connect to the ethereal domain once more." The woman said, her words giving all of her followers a cheerful disposition as they neared the main great doors that would lead to the Throne Room.

As they approached those doors, the woman and her caravan of followers stopped short when a group of armed bannermen stood by those doors, along with a certain woman and a child who seemed to be waiting in anticipation for them.

Melisandre stepped forward and bowed towards the wife of the Lord of Dragonstone as well as the daughter of said woman who was hiding behind the back of her mother. Anxious to what they were all seeing. Even the men that were behind Selyse Baratheon herself felt a tinge of sweat dropping on their skin as they felt the unnatural aura that the woman who lead the caravan gave off, as well as those other followers and individuals behind her back.

"Greetings once more my lady. I have returned from my small venture and with that return comes providence… and someone that would guide us into the light of the true faith." Melisandre said in greeting. Selyse who looked at her was surprised and shocked at how different Melisandre seemed to be. What was worse is that she brought someone that made her feel… different. Odd and unsettling in that sense as she saw the coy smile the otherworldly woman gave to each and every one of them. Even to her daughter who was mesmerized with what they were seeing.

"My lady Melisandre… t-to whom do I owe the pleasure of your… guests?" the woman said slowly, hoping not to aggravate those she was seeing. Thankfully the woman did not change her expression, but that had a double edge in terms of meaning.

Smiles could be faked for something deeper, something sinister even in nature.

Yet, she still had trust for Melisandre who introduced her to this new faith she was now a patron of. A faith that she even fought those who worshipped the Seven with.

"Oh, where are my manners… my lady, I present to you the champion prophet of our faith. Descended from the immortal plain is my mistress and liege, lady _Aureole Omega_." Melisandre presented with a very pronounced bow as she lowered herself towards Aureole who had her gaze at Selyse.

Hearing that this was the higher command of the woman she served within her faith, Selyse did so with a courteous bow, laced with uncertainty and slight fear. She was unsure of the words Melisandre had used to describe the woman she learned to be named as Aureole Omega but her presence commanded such authority that she would have bowed nonetheless.

"So this woman is the devout worshipper you keep telling me about my priestess?" Aureole said in curiosity, her words and voice so benevolent sounding yet they held a certain detail that some others would miss. Even those who were only watching were simply enthralled with her beauty and presence that her voice seemed to feel like icing atop the most delicate and delicious of confectionaries.

However, deep down they all felt like ants in her presence. Like her tone was that of a maester who had discovered something peculiar amongst a pile of dung in the desert.

"Yes my lady… Lady Selyse has been converted to our faith as I have shown her what true loyalty is to the divine. She is my confidant in Dragonstone, though I believe we have yet to show her what the reality of our faith is, as is what you did with mine." Melisandre said to her, her head still bowed. Selyse who did the same felt a bead of sweat trickling on her forehead. Her daughter watching on with stark nervousness and a mix of curiosity as she looked at Aureole Omega.

Said woman then placed a hand on her mouth to cover an amused smile.

"I do in fact see that loyalty, nervous as she is… I can feel the amount of praise she has for you my dear priestess." Selyse felt a sigh of relief to those words until…

"Though the others behind her, these… _mortals_. They don't seem to share that thought." Aureole suddenly stated, her words and tone still the same, but now with an icy and intimidating edge to it. Those men stared as an uneasy silence permeated. The woman not losing the expression on her face as Shireen hid behind her mother's back. Aureole Omega as she was called still waiting for any reply coming from their part. Melisandre did as well, not leaving her respectful bow in the slightest nor have the followers behind their back.

With a gulp, Selyse mustered her words.

"P-Pardon…. My lady?" she said, hoping to ease the tension.

"I said… those in armor behind your back. They do not seem to share your thoughts on this, rather they are the opposite of that." Aureole then looked at those men in question. "You all hold on to your swords and weapons in response to my presence. This is a peaceful visit… is it not? Or do I have to infer such sanctions as a manner of ill faith due to me being here."

Each of the men looked at each other, with Selyse looking at the officer which was in command of everyone that was accompanying her with a strained and panicked look. Yet they were far too focused on the head of the caravan to notice that she was giving off a subtle and silent group of commands.

"Well? Am I speaking to _actual men_ who have the dignity and grace to be soldiers and knights yet they don't have the bravery to answer my query? Or am I merely speaking to a _rabble_ of _fools_ and _pretenders_ who wear such banners and armor in order to show a false sense of authority?"

No one dared to answer. Even Melisandre was silent.

Aureole then moved her eyes towards Selyse and also towards the child that was hiding behind her. She tilted her head in response to it and breathed a deepened sigh.

"Lady Selyse… since my servant holds you to such high account, will you be willing to explain such affairs? Or will you acknowledge the cessation of my visit?"

Selyse tried to muster her words once more. This was very much new and horrible on her part. Talking to this… _person_ felt different. Like the weight of her words and how eerily different she was brought about a feeling of insignificance. Of being small in nature. While she was indeed a quiet person, no one in the entirety of her life would relegate her to such a low stature, not even her husband.

Yet this person had without any discernible difficulty, and even those men behind her felt it.

"Oh come now… you may raise your head. I am merely a visitor, you on the other hand hold authority over this domain. Surely the amount of respect you have for yourself is greater than _that_." Aureole said with a small curve to her lips, to some those words may have been in a mocking manner, but it was not in the realm of utter disrespect that some key family figures share amongst each other in situated meetings between families.

Still, the way she said those words made everyone feel small in comparison.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Omega, it's just that Lady Melisandre has not informed me nor my husband that she will be bringing along someone of your stature to Dragonstone. I am utterly sorry if we fail to meet the hospitality that you expect nor have we planned to welcome you for the abrupt visit."

"I see. Then at the very least make your men give way to respect for any other individuals such as myself. Failure to do so would result in consequences I cannot fathom. I don't condone such acts unless needed, but those others would not react so kindly should things go the way we are in right now." she explained, a grave set of words that made everyone perplexed and feel threatened. Selyse never understood them fully, but she was utterly shocked that she mentioned…

_Others…_

Were there more to come? More so than her and her caravan?

"I-I understand." She then looked at her men and even though some had the look of uncertainty and protest in their eyes, they all bowed their heads in respect and gave way for the caravan as the doors were now right in front of them.

Before they ventured forward however, Aureole saw Shireen once more to which Selyse reacted with a protective arm over her child. Aureole simply smiled candidly at Shireen as she looked towards Melisandre.

"If all is settled then I believe it is now time we enter. I would like to see how the Throne Room compares to the one in the realm eternal." She told Melisandre as the priestess lifted her head, the other priests and followers doing the same as their banners were once more held strong and high within their arm's reach.

"Lady Selyse, if you may, I would like you to be the one to guide me inside." Aureole said as Selyse nodded and hurriedly motioned two other guards in her command to open the doors to the great hall of Dragonstone. Murals of Dragons etched on the doors with figures of heroes past along with them.

It reminded Melisandre of a vision that her mistress shared with her.

The realm eternal's doors to the Throne Room. A beautiful carving of two figures on different sides of the moral spectrum welcoming anyone to enter the domain of those who were the greatest. She smiled on that at how much (as Aureole has stated) Dragonstone tried to resemble those great halls within the vision she saw.

With that said, Selyse and her guards gave way for Aureole and her caravan as two men opened the doors slowly, as if welcoming a monarch into her new throne to which she can sit upon. The two doors revealing a grand hall to which a throne laid itself on the end. Crevices to which light shined itself upon the Throne room seemingly brightened the moment Aureole saw everything and the various looming statues of Dragons seemed to look brighter as her aura radiated into the hall. The banners next to torches looked pale in comparison as Aureole took her first step into her new surroundings.

The old magic that was conjured on constructing Dragonstone was now reacting to her presence.

It was not violent in nature, but it was not a fickle matter to pass off either.

Although she still proceeded forth with none of those auras affecting her in the slightest. The caravan walking close by. Just short of stopping by midway into the great hall as Aureole and her two closest servants along with Melisandre moved forward. Selyse trailing behind Melisandre as the guards who were watching by in the sidelines with Shireen remained silent.

Most of them wondering if what they were seeing was real, and not a fever dream with how the atmosphere and the event played out. That mesmerizing aura of both a peaceful feeling and that of an alien sense making everyone unsure and simply silent to how it was all going on about.

Aureole stopped short near the steps of the Throne in Dragonstone. Memories returned to her as she got herself out of that pause and inspected the Throne. She knelt at the base of it and touched the blackened stone material that was used to make such a seat of power, at least in mortal eyes. She stood up once more and recalled how eerily similar the structure of this hall was to how Nazarick's Throne Room looked like.

Selyse expected the woman to sit on the throne but-

"My mistress is a leader of our faith Lady Selyse, we all serve the Great One and thrones such as this, whether in the manner of respect towards the Great One, it is something she will not indulge in. She is a servant much like us in that sense, sitting on the Throne would be like betraying her own ideals." Melisandre explained right next to her. As if she had read what Selyse's thoughts were.

Her surprise obvious as she looked at Melisandre.

Aureole eventually faced everyone in the hall, a look akin to that of being impressed gracing her features. Her devout followers looking on, waiting for what command she would give out.

That is until the doors beside the Throne on right wall opened violently.

The Septon of Dragonstone baffled and angered at what he was seeing. His eyes directly seeing Melisandre and his blood boiling the moment he saw their robes, their symbols and the number of followers within the hall.

"BITCH! You brought such foul people into a domain blessed by the Seven! Heretics the lot of you! Be gone from this island and relieve us of your pagan rituals!" he screamed. His voice filling the silent halls where everyone felt the tension rise as Aureole smiled at the newcomer.

Melisandre, not given the order did not reply to the old man as she remained at her position. Selyse feeling her heart raise at the outright anger disrespect that the Septon was giving off. Having witnessed how these people reacted to how the guards seemingly never followed orders made her feel scared as to what would transpire. The threat still fresh in her mind.

"Lady Selyse! I told you! This is the sin of this new faith you embraced! You have brought upon us an urprising to which we could be blamed on by the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms! You-

 _ **"He annoys me."**_ A voice echoed, not in a physical sense, but towards the minds of everyone present. It belonged to Aureole Omega, one of the key distinctions that distinguished her from her all the other members of the Seven Stars. The voice of command that she possessed, eclipsed by no other and had the grace and chaotic depth merged into one.

The mood within the room suddenly shifted. The woman with the mask concealing her face had her hands slightly raised towards the Septon. The old man suddenly jolted upright with his entire body becoming stiff. His mouth wide open as he gagged. His movements becoming stiff and forced like he was being controlled by something.

Those behind him that opened the door, more soldiers and two figureheads that witnessed the event itself were shocked as the old man seemingly was being erratic while standing in place.

Then a crack was heard. A malicious cracking of bones and sinews as the old man's body was folded midway, with half his body now close to his crotch as his arms folded violently against each other in a myriad of violence that made Shireen who was watching by feel fear.

Everyone who was not part of Aureole's caravan felt their heart raise up in beats as the old man finally dropped to the floor. His eyes still showing life in them as his now drooping mouth gave out a sound of a man in insufferable pain.

The woman with the mask going back to her post as Aureole walked closer to the body of the Septon. She knelt on it and placed a hand on his chest. Feeling all the bones in his ribs shattered in a million pieces. Aureole's expression remained unchanged. It was her words that allowed this to happen.

Stannis whom was with the Septon behind him earlier and his guards were speechless.

But he remained brave as he stepped forward and moved into arm's reach of Aureole Omega as he saw the scared faces of his wife and the many zealots that this woman had in her possession.

"I demand to know what is happening!" he said, hoping his delivery was not shaky in any sense, but Aureole did not heed his tone as she continued to inspect the fallen Septon. He was not dead in any means but he was still suffering.

"ANSWER ME!" he said in anger, but none dared to say anything, Stannis then looked at Melisandre who had her gaze fixated on her mistress, not even batting an eye towards him. Davos remained unspoken as he saw Shireen in fear behind one of the men.

"Did I not allow you to be part of my court and _this_ is what you have given me in response?!" he said towards Melisandre. "To have a man killed in my presence, this is blasphemy of the highest order! I demand a reason for this! Lest I have my men kill you all!"

The man with the mask held on to his sword until Aureole spoke.

 _ **"Be still."**_ Her tone reverberating into every man and woman's mind within that hall as the man in the mask took off his hand from the handle of his weapon. Stannis' composure almost broken into tatters at how commanding and… deep the influence of her voice was. It unsettled everyone that heard it. Even Melisandre and the followers.

Aureole then stood up and looked at Stannis eye to eye. Stannis not understanding why the woman had a blindfold of sorts on her eyes, yet for some reason she could see.

"I demand answers. I don't care who and what you are but you are not welcome unless I say it so!" Stannis said as Aureole looked at him and tilted her head in response to his statement.

Suddenly, with almost instantaneous speed she held his chin. Firmly, not tightly but Stannis was startled as every guard that was under his name immediately reacted as they drew their swords…

That is until they all froze in place. Like time had stopped, only for them at least.

Davos who watched from the sidelines close to Shireen at that moment had his mouth open in shock. Even Selyse was startled as she now shook in place. Melisandre never uttering a word as things continued on within the favor of her mistress.

Stannis for some reason could not move his body as well, as the woman in the mask had her eyes glowing slightly within the mask. A subtle detail missed by everyone within the halls.

"Ah… so you're the one of whom my servant is speaking of. _**Interesting**_."

He quivered under her hold as Davos mustered his courage and ran towards Stannis only to be stopped by Melisandre who stood in her way. The frightened Selyse looking at them both as Davos protested to what was occurring.

"Unhand him!"

"Ser Davos… let my mistress be. She has work to do."

"You get out of the way! I will not let you slime kill him!"

Melisandre was about to reply until Aureole's voice reverberated once more into the halls. The aura around her changing as the mesmerizing feeling continued to spread on. Everybody who was not part of the caravan now feeling a sense of weightlessness with their actions.

"I am not here to harm anyone nor kill without reason. I am simply here as a herald. A voice to which I can relay the mortal plain into the realm eternal. The realm I came from."

"You just a killed a man in my presence!" Stannis angrily replied.

Aureole grinned like a maiden who found something enticing.

"Oh? Is he really dead in your eyes?" she mused as she then took off her hands from Stannis and walked away a few steps from him as he reeled in to what sensations he was feeling at that very moment. Everyone then saw Aureole put her hands behind her head and slowly untying the cloth that was covering her eyes. Melisandre and the like then grinned in satisfaction as Davos and Selyse saw it. The rest of the caravan slowly kneeling into the floor, with Melisandre doing the same.

Eyes… **closed**.

"We are all merely ants in the face of the horrors and glories of the realm eternal. To achieve paradise is to see the truth, and I…" Aureole then faced Stannis as well as all of those who were watching. Her eyes glowing in a surreal yellow as everyone's gaze widened.

_**"I am the herald of that truth."** _

Within a flash everyone who had their eyes open felt as if their world had been whisked away from their gaze. Replaced by something…

Something they all had not seen before.

-X-

Stannis opened his eyes. He tried to regain his senses, yet somehow he was somewhere else. The air felt different. The ground he was laying on was not that of Dragonstone's castle anymore. It was sand-like with the sensations he felt. He tried to look around while mustering the courage to stand up once more. Yet what he found made him confused.

Everything was dark. The sky was pitch-black. Light, as faint as ever on a bleak-looking horizon as he tried to discern where he was. The air humid and the atmosphere almost non-existent. He tried blinking, hoping that this was an illusion or that he was knocked out unconscious before he can deal with anything. Yet he truly felt like he was in another plain…

Another place that was unknown to him.

There was no sun. No moon… nothing. There was only a faint light in the far horizon. A light glowing from what looked like a garden of trees. It was far away shrouded and surrounded by a thick smog-like darkness. The distance too great. It was like a beacon in a sea of nothingness.

It perplexed him… until a violent fireball of immense size soared with such speeds behind him.

Landing into the smog. A bright, violent explosion following after. The ground trembling.

Stannis then looked right behind him. Various lights of different color and figures now emerging from the darkness. Screams of those who would bring death.

The sounds of war as those figures appeared into view. They number by a hundred, or more based on how the ground shook from the heavy pounding of their feet on the ground and the screams of warriors and beasts coming into the forefront.

It felt like a nightmare as the surroundings of which were once dark were now occupied by what seemed like a war between an unseen enemy in the smog. A multitude of explosions shaking the ground and pillars of light being fired from all directions.

He shook in his boots as he felt all of those screams in unison.

All the hatred.

All the despair.

The determination to triumph.

All of it reminding him of Robert's Rebellion. Yet this was not that. This was on far, far grander scale. The figures now nearing at him like a flock of madmen and beasts were not human, some looked like human but not the majority of them. It felt like seeing hell with his own eyes.

A hundred or so warriors coming at him as the background burst into a million sparks and explosions. Symbols glowing in light, beasts of many kinds, some he saw and discerned to be that of dragons, smaller than the ones he had heard tales of, but they were all going to war.

Firing all of their salvos, all of their abilities…

All of their might against whatever was in the smog.

Stannis felt his world bearing down on him as that plethora of roaring combatants neared him. There was also one detail that he did not notice, and that was that the smog was also coming to meet the direction of those going into war with it.

The many voices, languages he did not know screamed into the void as they neared him. He tried to run but where was he to run to? Where was he to hide?

That decision came late as those screaming figures ran by past him. The ground shaking tremendously to the weight as Stannis stood his ground. Fearful as his heart felt, he never wanted to die a coward. But that was being tested as well as the freakish nature of the events happening around him made his sanity dwindle.

The madness worsening as eventually the smog and the battling forces clashed.

Stannis had his eyes widen as hundreds of those warriors ran past him. Not even blinking nor noticing his presence as he heard screams of death and chaos emitting the battle with an unseen foe. It felt like a battle of Gods trying to defeat a supernatural force far powerful than anything he had ever seen.

He never believed such stories but what was happening around him made him question that notion. As it all transpired, more rupturing, ground-breaking sounds of lights and thundering explosions were heard. The brave sounds of war now replaced with slaughter as he heard sounds of dying souls within the smog.

A humanoid-figure was thrown at his position, he managed to dodge in time but the moment the body landed, it's skin was revealed to be ruptured open, with many of its organs spreading on the ground like bug being squashed. Creatures of unknown origin blew themselves apart into pieces as blood and organs sailed into the air. A feminine-looking head flew past his shoulder as its blood spread across his clothes. The entire scenery was a bloodbath, a far worse bloodbath than those he had encountered in the many massacres and deaths he had come across in the war for the Iron Throne.

The madness making him slowly but surely lost in the woes of this chaos.

He slowly moved his hands to his ears to cover them to drown out the noise, only for him to see figures behind him with great armor, wings, and many more other humanoids that had great weapons, abilities, and devastating prowess with their powers. They were seemingly allied with the others that charged earlier as they battled unseen figures within the smog.

Their appearances were otherworldly and they exhibited an aura that was making his entire form shake within their wake. The overwhelming things around him making him want to wake up.

If this was a dream… he wanted to wake up.

The madness of such primordial beings within a battle for existence making him edge closer to madness… until he looked up.

_**And saw a floating small object up above everyone who was still locked in combat.** _

_**It was in colored in pale, fleshy pink… like a stillborn that was ejected early from a mother's womb.**_ _**It rose into the air and started to glow.**_

Stannis was mesmerized by the audacious and bizarre object.

Before a violent flash of light sent down a powerful wave of pain across everyone.

He was immediately blinded. The pain unnatural and unyielding. The kind that he had never felt before. Like a burning sensation across his skin that never stopped. Like a thousand needles piercing every nerve fiber and eviscerating them to oblivion.

It felt like all the pain that existed was funneled into his body as he screamed in agony amongst the many other voices writhing in pain. He had not felt such a level of hell with what he was experiencing and it made him scream to the ends of the world with his voice trying to let the pain out in any excruciating way he can.

Then it became numb.

His eyesight returned. His body back to his control. His sweat trickling down his forehead as he heaved for a breath. He then saw that he was in a great hall of sorts. Tall ceilings across ornate chandeliers and luxurious, heavenly structures that held flags of various symbols all throughout. Pillars of stone that extended far from his line of sight, and he was laying on a carpet. Red, velvet and stark in color. He traced the end of where the carpet would lead to…

_**Only to see faces shrouded in the darkness. Eyes of various kinds.** _

_**Bodies and grotesque figures exhibiting an aura that was far more potent and intensive than the great beings he had seen prior. They were all looking at him. Wordless.** _

_**Silent.** _

_**He then saw at the very back of those figures lay a throne of absolute beauty and on it was hooded being that gave out an intensive aura of despair and hopelessness. A red light between where his stomach area should be, and eyes with an unyielding stare as he saw its hand…** _

_**Skeletal in nature, pointing at him.** _

Stannis was wide-eyed at the sight of it. His instincts told him to run but his mind was more tied to the feeling of existential terror and an odd combination of curiosity and grandeur that made him stay in his position. His own volition of never dying a coward holding strong as he looked at those figures.

And a laugh that echoed into the halls…

Then the scenery changed again in a flash.

He was now in a garden of lush green grass, a forest of tress that grew flowers. Its peaceful petals flying into the air as they landed softly into the ground. He looked at himself as a petal landed on his palm. The peaceful vibe of the place making him confused as he saw the largest of those flower trees in front of him…

And a certain lady whom shown him her eyes earlier. Sitting there on the grass. Peacefully smiling to her surroundings. Pleased with the results… of a test that Stannis had injured and got out peacefully.

_**"Most impressive. You endured what most cannot. It's good to know that pain for you is only a feeling. A sensation that will never undermine who you are and with it I can proclaim that you… Stannis of House Baratheon are worthy of the life you have."** _

"W-What?" he said, still confused with what he saw.

 _ **"You may leave this vision. As I await you in what comes next."**_ She said with a satisfied smile as Stannis reached out for her with his arm outstretched.

"Wait! I don't know what's going-

-X-

Stannis opened his eyes. His body frozen in terror as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. The stone floor and his surroundings familiar once more. He was in Dragonstone now and as his vision cleared, he saw that he was laying on someone's lap. The woman with the red robes and coy smile. She was stroking his hair lovingly like a mother to a child as he looked up to her.

"Welcome back." She greeted as he suddenly heard the soft cry of his wife. He turned his head towards it and saw Melisandre with a grin standing there along with the rest of the caravan watching close by in a kneeling position towards him. His wife, Selyse crying into her arms where Shireen was.

He suddenly thought that his daughter had died, only for Aureole to touch his head and comfort him with her words.

"Everyone is safe. You need not worry." she stated as Selyse met her husband's eyes. Shireen softly sleeping. Stannis noticing that his wife had been crying in joy. She then moved the strands of hair covering his daughter's face and he saw it…

The Gresycale… it was gone.

He was shocked and surprised at that revelation. Looking deeply as a semblance of happiness rose in his chest. Feelings of a multitude of emotions advancing within him. He then saw that the rest of his retinue, that being of Davos, the guards, and even the Septon looked fine. They were in a sleep-like state, placed in an orderly fashion in front of the Throne of Dragonstone.

They were alive, evidenced by their rising and lowering chests.

The woman known as Aureole Omega then placed a hand on his forehead.

"We can begin soon." She ominously said as Melisandre bowed towards her.

The High Priestess of the Eighth Floor, readying for the next step of her plan. As she sat at the steps of the throne of Dragonstone, she grinned in satisfaction…

The Throne of the King of Kings will be occupied soon.

And she would return back into the arms of her master.

* * *

**\- ACT IV-**

" **The Warrior Princess"**

"You may come in." a voice said from behind the door. Jon was cautious as ever, given that this was the first time he would talk to a woman in this manner but given that this was an order from his father, he would try to do his best.

"Why are you nervous?" a voice from beside him said.

While this was the first time he would in fact try to talk to a woman in this manner, having one of his sisters next to him was not really what he planned for this to work out. Arya Stark, always so curious and excited, especially with their new guest, was waiting for his brother to open the door.

"Why are you here?" he countered.

"Mother allowed me to trail with you with what father has offered for Lady Nabe. I think it would be easier since I'm here to help you." Arya replied back in kind.

"What makes you think that this would be easier with you around?" Jon asked.

"Based on how you're acting brother, I may as well say that you would fumble the very moment you speak to her. Especially after _today's_ events."

Jon had no argument on that. The way how things played with how they invited the seemingly lost woman into their journey back to Winterfell provided a lot of surprises and a lot of egos shattered. Not on his part however, but knowing what Robb and Theon had endured with the lady they were about to visit, made him realize that there was more to her than previously thought.

Actually… that was an understatement.

Her whole presence in itself was different. Scary even with the capabilities she has within her skill range. A fact that gave way for their father, Eddard Stark to consider an offer in exchange for her services.

"Are you coming in or are you here just to bother me? Because if you are, then I warn you not to do it again." The voice from behind the door said in a firm, intensive tone. One that no one would dare to be stupid enough not to heed the warning.

Jon looked at Arya in an annoyed sense as the girl shrugged. He opened the door and saw the woman who called herself simply as Nabe sitting with her back against them. She was writing something on a piece of parchment, with her sword and things placed within the bed of the room given to her and a certain black object placed on the table she was writing on next to her.

She seemed busy, so much so that she would not have supposedly noticed them had it not for her very watchful instincts and her very sensitive senses as shown with what happened earlier that day.

"You're not alone as it would seem huh?" the woman said, annoyed with her tone. She continued to write on the parchment as Jon and Arya looked at each other.

They both tried to say something only for Nabe to once again beat them to it.

"And what would be the nature of your visit… if I may ask?" she said as she rolled the parchment she was writing on and placed the quill back to the ink cartridge they provided for her.

Arya then mustered the strength to relieve them of the awkward tension as she walked and sat on Nabe's bedside. The woman finally facing them, making Jon and Arya once more surprised given how beautiful their guest was.

"My brother is the one that has business for you. I just came with him."

Nabe raised an eyebrow.

"Then you have no use to me if that is the case." She said in a blunt manner that made Arya feel offended, though she did not feel mad about it as Nabe then looked at Jon. "You… tell me what your business is otherwise I will ask for both of you to leave me be. It is already nighttime. Individuals such as yourselves should be mindful of respecting the privacy of others."

Jon actually agreed on that as he then noticed that Arya and Nabe were looking at him. Further pushing the pressure to a great degree on his part as Arya grinned to try and calm him.

"R-Right… uh, my lady… Lord Stark would like to consider an offer for you to be inducted under his service." He said, trying to make sure his words did not falter in the slightest. They then waited for Nabe's reply as she seemed to consider it. Her eyes moving around to the nearest window while thinking about it.

"Of what manner would my services be of use to you?" she said, her voice low.

"To train me under your wing!" Arya suddenly said out aloud in excitement. The sudden interruption making Jon nervous with how Nabe reacted, to which he could only assume was her patience growing thin. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down a smiling Arya who was not backing down with what she said. Thankfully, the woman rolled her eyes with a frown and turned her gaze back to Jon.

"Is that accurate?" she simply asked.

"I-I'm not entirely sure my lady. Lord Stark only gave me brief details. He would talk to you about it in the morning in a better sense, but he asked that I relay this to you so you can think about it."

"Please… it would mean the world to me if you really do train me!" Arya asked once more. Trying to push Nabe to accept. The woman simply looked at her with a dead expression and contemplated her choices on the matter at hand.

"Tell me what sort of details were shared to you first… only then will I decide if it's something I will accept or not." She told Jon as Arya deflated, being ignored made her feel annoyed as well.

"Uh, yes… of course. Lord Stark mentioned that your services will be tied to a security function and that in exchange he will provide you the necessary information and resources to return you back to your homeland if you accept."

Nabe made a low hum in consideration to what was proposed. She placed a hand on her chin and reflexively rubbed it as she thought about the offer. She then saw Arya relatively the same state though a bit more quiet with how much she was ignored in the conversation.

"Security detail… sounds basic. Has your father told you of whose security detail will I be part of?" she asked, trying to discern if the deal was worth it based on that notion.

"Lord Stark has not conferred to give me details about that, but I think it will be someone of value. Their children in particular would be the best case." Jon explained as Arya smiled at Nabe in a cheeky fashion. Nabe frowned with a hum of slight disapproval but it did not stop the young girl to remain with her grin. She instead returned her gaze back to Jon and looked him over as if to ascertain his worth.

The silence lasted for a minute as Jon felt another bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. An odd occurrence, especially tonight where the air was cold within the halls of Winterfell. Arya waited in anticipation as well as the woman stared in turns at both of them.

"Hm. I will accept if further details are provided. The offer is sound in nature, but I must deliberate if the reward for my services is good enough for me to accept the job. Please tell Lord Stark that we can discuss this offer in full detail tomorrow once he is able. Until then I will leave it at an open state between my party and his." Nabe replied, quickly turning her back, signaling that she was done with the conversation with those words.

"I understand my lady… I will tell Lord Stark what you just told me about this matter." Jon said with respect as he bowed towards the woman who now had her back against him once more. Arya having a disappointed expression as this would mean that the conversation had ended.

"Arya… come, it's late. Your mother would be displeased if you're not at bed at this hour." Jon said as he stood by the door. Arya still sitting in Nabe's bed. The woman going back to another parchment and starting to write her findings. Only for Arya to move closer towards her and stare into her face by her side. An action that made the woman look at her with a raised brow.

"What is it this time you ins- I mean girl." Nabe said, to correct herself.

Arya hearing that detail very well with how close she was to her. She was not bothered by how annoyed the woman was in that situation but only pushed herself to get her point across.

"Since you're done talking to my brother, will you please try to talk to me about my request?" Arya asked. Nabe hummed again in response, deeper in tone this time as Jon sighed.

"Arya… the lady needs her privacy. We should not bother her more given that she already gave us time to talk to her."

"She only talked to you! I just want my turn in the conversation… that's all." Arya then turned to Nabe who returned the quill back to the ink cartridge and looked at the girl. "So will you please? Mother does not want me to do such things, since she said that a proper lady like my older sister Sansa is better suited for me than what I want in earnest!"

Jon was about to apologize until for some reason the woman had somehow found a pique interest in what she was trying to say.

"Go on…" she said, though her expression remained unchanged.

Arya was surprised that the woman was now somehow willing to hear her proposition. Given her earlier remarks.

"W-What I was saying is… mother wants me to be a proper lady. The kind that knows sewing, wearing such large puffy dresses, and other things! I-I… I just want to be like you. Like what my brothers are doing. Even Bran right now and how father and those under his command do. I feel a sense that I rather belong there than where I am now…" Arya explained her frustrations laid bare, Jon had a small smile at the aspirations of what Arya wanted, and he knew it well given what they used to talk to each other, especially when alone. "I just want to be like you. Especially you! You beating my brothers along with the rest of those men without even drawing your sword was impressive! I… I just want you to train me… that's all. I just want to experience that, even know I may not be able to. D-Do… do you get me?"

Once again there was silent deliberation on Nabe's part, but she immediately garnered a sigh and hummed at Arya.

"You remind me of someone I met a mere few years ago." Nabe replied, she then placed her elbows on the desk and entangled both her hands together.

"Hm?"

"There was this girl once that I knew. You and her share the same drive, determination, even the will to carry on with their dream. She was very stalwart being an adventurer, all in the name of making sure that she was good enough to save her sister… at least that's what my Lord told me." Nabe explained.

"She was… like me?" Arya curiously asked. Even Jon stood by to hear the story.

"Yes. Naïve. Stupid. While she had experience being in that stature, it still did not undermine how relatively dangerous her profession was and how ill-equipped she was going out into the world. Being that she was female, in order to gain more favor and support she resorted in trying to hide her gender. Making her look male in the party of men that she befriended and later joined. They were good enough as a team, but her presence in the party was of great importance as she was fairly decent with the skills she mustered. She did all of that to pursue her goal and to achieve her dream for herself being an adventurer."

Nabe looked at Arya.

"I see that girl within you right now. Though I'm ashamed to say that it's not in the form of a compliment that you expected it to be." After those words Arya and Jon instantly felt the gravity of her story changing.

"The world is a cruel place. Dreams are for the foolish after all. They only serve to provide a slight ounce of hope to a person dying in thirst of fulfilment and happiness. The notion to which you are forcing yourself right now is not brought upon actual real thought of that choice you consider with merely a dream. You should be rational in that thought with a great deal of contemplation and discourse within yourself and the logic entailed to that rationale. For a dream is merely a person's ego that he or she wants for herself in order to satiate their thirst of having more in their sad… unamusing life. Choices are a gamble to which you must consider most of all. Intelligent choices separate foolish ones and that girl I told you about, chose a foolish choice amongst the many other things that would have been better."

The entire room went silent.

Arya felt her heart sink. The words hit hard.

"W-what happened to her?" Arya asked. Jon then moved closer to Arya trying to stop the conversation, he did not want negative thoughts to cloud the judgement of a young girl like Arya at that situation, but Nabe continued with her discussion on it and they were both forced to hear it.

"She died. She was not even able to save her sister nor achieve her dream to the fullest. She died to another person's blade even though she was just as brave, determined, and strong-willed as you." Nabe looked Arya over and saw the fear in her eyes. "So… now that I told you about this. Will you still yearn for such things or will you now realize the weight of how choices and decisions are made?"

Arya stared into Nabe's taciturn face and tried to think of an answer.

"W-We should go… Lady Stark might be trying to find you at this instant." Jon said as he was about to take Arya's Hand. Only for Arya to frown and muster enough courage to swat his hand away and looked at Nabe straight in the eye.

"Even with what you said. I still want to. _So please… take me under your wing_."

"You are certain about this?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Even if it means my life. I would gladly take it. If it means that I can protect my family from the world and everything in it, then yes… I will take it. If you will have me that is."

"Arya surely you're not serious about this, you're only-

"I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!" Arya said in an outburst. Nabe's face still unchanged.

"I want to be better! I want to be like you and father. I don't want to stick around doing nothing while everyone's life is in danger and I'm stuck here sewing and being a proper lady." She continued.

"Being emotional about this means that you still have more to think about girl." Nabe then said.

"But I'm ready." Arya stressed.

Nabe then moved closer towards her.

"No. You are not."

Arya felt angry at that situation. A bubble of emotions now clashing within her as she looked at Nabe who still retained her taciturn expression. Jon feeling concerned with how the conversation was playing out.

"What about you? What makes you so different than that girl and me?"

They then saw Nabe curve her lips into a small smile.

"I know the weight of my decisions. The reasons for my existence. I know the risk and the danger it entails and I am not scared nor afraid to accept my fate whichever or whatever it could be. In the name of the Lord of which I serve, I lay may life in his service. My dreams are something I do not consider. I only consider what is sensible… logical, and right for the purpose of my service. I am content with that. I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. The service is my life, and I will die with it if I must should the time come." Nabe explained, trying to prove her point. That of which that will try and instill some sense in the girl's thought-process.

"Arya…" Jon said.

Arya, still determined even with those words strengthened herself and stood her ground on that topic. She looked at Nabe and tried to show her that she was willing to take those steps.

"You still want it… if I was not in a calm mood I would have asked you to leave. Although your persistence does make me… impressed. Even though my threshold on that word is rather small with the many things I've seen." Nabe said.

"T-Then at least make me try. If I am not up for it, you can send me away!" Arya said.

"You are sure of this?"

The girl nodded and took hold of Nabe's hands. They were cold, but the woman did not seem fazed about it. Their eyes deeply staring into each other with intensity.

"I want to prove to you that I am worthy of it. I can do what you can. Just… _give me_ … a chance." Arya stressed once more as Nabe looked away towards the black object on her desk. She then looked at Arya and made a decision.

"Dawn." She said as the girl's lips slowly curved into a smile. Making Nabe annoyed with a brow raised at her. Arya immediately fixed herself and nodded with determination.

"I will see you until then." She then moved away from Arya as Jon sighed once more. "If you have nothing more to speak to me about anything, then I suggest you both leave. Your presence here is already making me displeased." She reiterated as she looked at the both of them.

"T-Thank you my lady… and apologies f-for…" Jon looked at Arya. "For both of us."

Nabe did not reply as Arya grinned and joined his brother as they went out the door. Leaving Narberal Gamma alone once more within the room. Relief settling inside of her, as her patience… now in a very thin line riding between rage and annoyance had been tested in its limits.

Those two nearly made her contemplate on possible razing this place to the ground.

Possibly.

 _ **This one can sense a very powerful feeling within you, mistress. Is there a need for this one to absorb your excess power into my own?**_ The Orb of Death asked.

"Shut it. Anymore talking and I might silence you." Nabe hissed.

_**But what about… the plan. The investigation of the castle we are in right now? Are we to postpone it?** _

"We wait for a few more hours. Once everyone is asleep. It would be easier and less annoying to deal with the many insects within this place." Narberal said as she took her pack and took out one more scroll. One with magic runes and a spell within it used for stealth.

Nabe then looked at the Orb of Death and recalled the mental conversation they had the moment they arrived at Winterfell.

"Are you sure about what you felt? Trusting these insects is already a gamble. I would have killed them on the spot and taken what I need for us to gather enough for communication towards Nazarick, but you convinced me that there was more to this place… than the small wolves we found earlier today."

_**Indeed, as this one has stressed mistress. A little bit of patience is required as the energy that this one has felt is very much alien, but very much still similar to the many sensations of death that this one has felt in its existence.** _

"Don't you dare be wrong about this."

_**This one promises that we will both benefit with what we find down here and maybe something more. Something better to achieve our goal.** _

Nabe walked to the window of her room and stared outside. The moon now in its full height.

"I shall trust in the wisdom and training Lord Ainz has provided for me in service to my interaction with humans. I may dislike being with insects, but if they prove their worth… then I suppose I will lay those feelings back." She then narrowed her eyes. "For now."

-X-

The Envoy filled with the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms had finally arrived in Winterfell. All manner of folk within the reach of Winterfell as well all the villages and settlements close to the castle were now filled with great interest, curiosity, and awe as the banners and carriages carrying the most important family and person in the land strode forward as the crowds watched by. The mood was that of excitement and surprise as the sudden visit filled everyone with a mix of feelings.

The Starks on the other hand, the host of this visit felt more or less welcomed with slight unease on the topic of this arrival, but for the most part they were fine with it. Given that the king himself was a close friend of the Lord of Winterfell. Often as the times may be that the two would meet in person, they still carried a spark of that friendship that remained within them.

However, as the Wolves up above Winterfell welcomed the King and his family along with his many aides, a certain woman who was missing for the majority of the early morning was alone within the darkness. The many hours of her absence bringing fruit with an investigation she was conducting ever since she walked out of her room many hours ago under the cover of the night.

A torch burning brightly beside her as she stared at the pitch-black object that was placed in a small parchment that she wrote many hours ago. Complete with many symbols and many other words that she knew about with her knowledge as a mage. It was not meant as a spell nor a scroll similar to the now limited number placed in her pack, but with the ink that she used last night to write it, it would only serve to amplify an object's power through the use of a small drop of her own blood bonded to the ink she mixed it with. It was only one of few practices of the craft she knew from her own memory and through teachings of her own Lord that created her.

She was no Lord Tabula by any means in conjuring alchemy within magic and to create such lengths, nor was she like Lord Ulbert who can simply conjure machinations of different kind with ease. She was not even in the level of craft that her master is in terms of vast intellect, but since she was desperate to make the connection or to at least conjure a field of power that would be noticed, she had resort to all of the knowledge she had gathered throughout the years of her existence and to hasten all of it to get to her goal with everything she had.

Sharing some of her power in the form of her own potent blood with the parchment would serve as a conductor to which the Orb of Death would use as an additional source of power to latch itself on. The energy would have been far more potent if it was actual skin much like the properties of the other scrolls she had, but it would do for now.

As here in the depths of the Winterfell Crypts…

Flanked by statues and tombs of the dead, lay a mystery that she and the Orb had noticed ever since they had arrived at this castle. The icy cold atmosphere along with the ominous dark tunnels and pitch-black surroundings gave the area an eerie and strange feeling.

But to those who were well-versed and used to such situations, she was unperturbed completely and fearless as she sat on the ground with the glow of the torch shining on her face as she waited for the Orb under countless hours to gather the information needed of this odd aura under the crypts and how best she can use it for her own goals

While her patience on the matter was well above its limits, she was still determined to wait. The many tries she had and the many failures she has gone through to try and achieve a result that seemed far too difficult than anticipated overpowered her own emotions over the matter, making her far more focused on trying to achieve that goal rather than let her feelings get in the way of her plans.

Still, the many hours of waiting and investigating the entire expanse of the castle under a shroud of stealth given by one of her scrolls, had already taken a toll on her. Especially those few hours before dawn where the Orb had told her that there existed two lines of aura in this place. One within the great odd tree that stood within the castle walls and another in the crypt.

With a long debate over which to choose, they both eventually agreed on the crypt. Reason being was that Death was the primary energy that the Orb had felt there. It was not unlike the energy that itself knew very well, but it was close to what it resembled…

Death, in a manner of form that they both did not understand yet.

However, while alien as the aura may have seemed to be, it was still worth tackling with and the result was their long wait together in the darkness, both hoping that there was something they can scrounge to use for their benefit.

_**Mistress. This one has news.** _

Nabe immediately perked up as soon as the Orb had said that. She had been staring for what felt like eternity over the Orb of Death as soon as they started their little investigation. Her own mind now seemingly thankful that it finally spoke in some way.

Like a ray of light had just sparked in the sea of nothingness to which she was lost in.

"What news?" She said, her tone tired. Emotionally speaking that is. Her existence being non-human had saved her from all of those troubles that beckon such weaklings. Yet she was not safe from the onset of her own emotions still and it was already painful and sorrowful to know that she was still leagues away from home. From her sisters, from her master, and from everyone.

It pained her that each hour of the day, each minute that passed, and every second that ticked; she was still in the same spot. In the same predicament and the same situation. Unchanged and uncertain with how things were going for her. It made her miss the days where a simple [Gate] spell would carry her home, unlike now, where she could barely even call someone, lest ask for help from anyone she knew due to the uncertainty of it all.

_**There is an unknown presence of death that dwells here. This one does not know what the source of it is, but it perplexes this one due to the nature of how this magic works. It feels… ancient yet new at the same time. This one is not certain if the source is of one thing, or of many. Too many other interferences exist, clouding how this one sees through the energy it feels.** _

Nabe felt disappointed through those words.

"Can it be used?" she instead said.

_**This one has yet to know, though there is potential. Large amount of potential.** _

"Then why haven't you tapped on its power yet? You claim to absorb such energies within a whim as you stated before. I have seen you do it many times already, so tell me _what exactly_ is holding you back from just simply taking that energy into your own?" Nabe asked.

_**The potential is there… but the connection that this one is manifesting is weak. This one does not understand if its due of the potency of our bond with the magic we share, or simply because the untapped potential has a weak surface of power that would help us draw into it. Either way mistress, I am afraid that we need more time to try and understand this, to better harness this untapped well of energy that for now is far from our reach.** _

From those words alone, her frustration skyrocketed and her anger almost overtook her.

Her fist clenching tightly as she looked at the Orb. If it had little to no importance she would have surely smashed it out of existence due to sheer anger alone. But since this was her only tool in the myriad of problems that she had, she relented as her fist eventually broke away slowly.

Her despair within her doubling. Like a lost child seeking for her parent to go home.

It was exactly as she felt.

And the Orb understood it.

_**Mistress… do not be troubled. This one understands your plight. The energy can be tapped. This one just needs time.** _

"H-How long?" She said. Her voice quivering to the surreal amount of emotions bubbling within her. The concept of hope to which she did not believe in for the most part was something she had contemplated on the entirety of her time being lost from Nazarick.

And at that very moment, her hope was vanishing as fast as she had discovered it.

_**This one does not know nor does this one have an exact specified time to tell you mistress. However, this one is confident to tell you that the energy untapped will eventually be absorbed with enough time.** _

"Are you sure about this?"

_**Better than the other attempts. Even that of the wolves we spared or the many bodies that we collected. Even if you were to massacre the population of this castle, it would still not compare to the innate energy that exists here.** _

The Orb's words felt certain, it made Nabe surprised for the first time.

Nabe looked at the Orb and stood up. Dusting away her clothes as she finally decided on what manner of action to conduct next. She just had to extend her patience further more down the line and with the certainty of the Orb's words, she felt it necessary to let it do as it pleased.

"I will leave you to it then. I will come back once nightfall has commenced." Nabe said. She then looked around and thought of her host that invited her into the castle. Her absence would sow questions, and given the many hours she stayed here waiting, it would fuel more speculations as to where she was and where she went to. "Will you be alright staying here alone?" Nabe then asked.

_**Worry not mistress. This one has the ability to stealth itself. The shroud we both used conjured by your scroll functions the same. However, should anything disturb this one in a way that would harm our progress… then this one shall resort means to silence them.** _

"Good. Add the troublemaker as fuel if you deem it so. Though keep yourself hidden. Never attack unless provoked. Understand?"

_**Yes.** _

Nabe nodded as she sighed and took the torch placed on the wall behind her. The light of the object providing her vision as to where she and the orb stayed in their long wait within the Crypt.

It was placed right in front of a statue. A statue of a female that she did not care of.

One of the many other faces and names that were placed in this crypt.

She then started to walk away with the torch in hand as flowers that were on the base of the statue close to the Orb of Death started to wilt slowly.

Flowers of the kind that were meant for a special person.

For the late Lyanna Stark.

-X-

"Lady Nabe! I was trying to find you all morning!" a voice behind her said, a familiar voice from last night that she loathed to talk to. She had no mood at the current moment to talk to her specifically as her already frustrated mind had whittled her patience to a thin degree that she would likely snap at any opportune moment. She peeked behind her shoulder and saw that the girl was pursuing her.

If this were a normal time, she would have killed the girl right then and there to silence her, but she had to withdraw those emotions as it would hinder her plans.

However, that did not mean that she needed to talk to the girl in earnest. She was not the important person that she needed to talk to, nor the person that would help her to a greater degree. She would instead find the girl's father to talk about the specifics of the offer being proposed to her.

The promise that she gave the girl would need to wait as she had no utter mood to serve nor have any interaction with the annoying little pest. She continued to spare herself from noticing the girl as she added a bit of speed to her walk. She could still hear the little girl shouting and calling out her name as she felt that the little pest would never stop unless she did something.

"Lady Nabe! Hey!" the girl once more cried out, a few meters away as people and soldiers under the banner of the Wolves and one other that Nabe did not recognize watched them. She did find it odd that there were a lot more people walking around with a few symbols and banners that she did not recognize but she let those thoughts aside as she continued to walk away from the little girl that was chasing her.

Eventually the girl did catch up…

"Hey! You left me waiting at your doorstep all morning! Nobody told me that you left nor did anyone know where you went to!" Arya said as she trailed her while recovering some of the energy she used to catch up to her. The woman was speedy even though she was only walking.

"Uh, Lady Nabe?" Arya then said to try and get her attention.

"I respectfully ask that you leave me alone girl." She said with a low tone.

"But what about what you told me last night? You said we would start at dawn. It's already nearing noon!" Arya argued as Nabe's frown further deepened. She did not want this right now. Her bothered and frustrated thoughts along with the stress of the problems she was currently trying to fix were so much that she had trouble focusing on where she was going. She just continued walking as she tried to drown out the voice of the little girl behind her.

Inevitably, she had to reply as the girl continued to pester her with no sign of stopping.

"Please. Leave me be… we can table this discussion for later, I have no energy to talk to the likes of you." Nabe explained, not even giving her attention to the girl as she was far too annoyed to bother.

"But what about our agreement yesterday? Are we to postpone it?" Arya asked as she continued to nag her on her side. Both of them not noticing nor caring where exactly they were going. The eyes that were trailing them were suddenly wary all of a sudden as Nabe's focus hindered them both from seeing where they were about to head to.

One in particular, that of Robb Stark suddenly saw them as he trailed his eyes on the both of them for a moment before realizing what was to happen.

"Arya!" Robb said in panic, as that shout fell into deaf ears.

Nabe specifically, whose mental was now overloaded with so many thoughts that she was far too frustrated and distracted from it that it hindered her ability to try and speak to the girl in a respectful way. Her patience was about to burst into pure rage as the girl continued to speak…

Until a shadow was cast on her face.

And she was too late to notice it. With the speed of her walking and the way how she was out of focus from the road, she forcefully and accidentally bumped into someone in front of her.

Immediately all eyes and commotion stopped. Conversations were silenced, and all manner of soldier and folk stared in fear as Nabe shook her head and saw the person she bumped into. His back was behind her but he eventually turned to face her. Wearing the banners of the king on his armor, the tall and horrifying persona of a giant known simply as the Hound stared daggers towards her.

The meal that was given to him was now spread across his armor, the stew and bits of chicken from the platter that he held before Nabe had crashed into him was visible for everyone to see. The smell and the now wet surface of his regal but intimidating armor was now bound to the food that he was consuming. His eyes, both of them bearing down on Nabe as Arya suddenly hid behind the woman's arm and back.

The sight did not intimidate her though. But the tension and pressure rose as everyone who was nearby suddenly felt as if something bad was about to happen, and based on the many rumors and talks about the Hound and his exploits, the fear was warranted.

To Nabe however, having no knowledge and no care for such a petty response had let her temper slide as she bowed slightly at the tall man whose face was disfigured and burnt at one area. She had seen worse monstrosities…

And this man was a far cry from something that would scare her or even attempt to intimidate her in any sense. Her mood was still sour, but she would not let something like this to stop her from her current disposition. She hoped that human was sensible enough to let it slide as she rose her head again and bid her small apology.

"Pardon me." She said in a simple tense as she walked along. The eyes of the giant man still tearing down on her with anger. Arya followed slowly but before they could even go far, the pissed off monster of a man roared at her in fury.

"BITCH! Did I tell you to pass by me like nothing has fucking happened?"

His voice boomed into the area around them. Scared murmurs of both ordinary civilians and other people who were close were spreading. Even those who were banners and were armed with their armor and weapons felt a chill on their spine as the tension rose. Silence enveloping them, even Robb who was son of the Lord of Winterfell stood there in fear.

The stark silence that befell upon everyone was tantamount.

The air thick with the stress that everyone had. Though Nabe who stopped at the provocation had her face in a still sense. Arya holding on to her hand as Nabe stood there, her eyes twitching.

The boiled up anger and frustration now reaching a melting point.

Her patience gone.

"HEY! Bring your cunt back here witch! I am not done with you." The man reiterated as he pointed at her. The heavy intonation of his voice scaring Arya as she grabbed on to Nabe's hand and squeezed it. Certain other onlookers began to pile up as well, one of them being a certain blonde man wearing elegant armor had caught wind of the altercation from afar.

"BITCH! Did I not tell you to come back here!? Show your fucking face towards me or that'll be the last thing you'll see." He said, throwing words of disrespect that made the woman feel as if she was now dipping into the sea of anger that she was circling minutes ago.

The pathetic attempts of being angry and monstrous in nature making her annoyed.

Pissed and ultimately, furious.

The bottled up frustrations making her clench her other fist. Tightly, as if she could snap her own bones in the process with how angry she felt. Even the surmounted pains and frustrations she dealt handling Lord Ainz's business being the adventurer Momon was nothing compared to this.

She was at her wit's end with everything that lead her to this moment, and one more false step without any line of thought generated to keep her in line with her emotions would truly unleash something drastic. Something…

Deadly.

But would she risk her progress? Just to release some of this… anger? This rage?

"BITCH! ARE YOU DEAF?"

A notoriously intimidating smile of sadistic pleasure suddenly graced her features. Teaching someone a lesson without killing them to affect her plans would be good enough. Besides, it would mean that most people will be fearful enough to leave her alone…

That in itself was a very… very interesting prospect to delve in.

She then recalled one of the many lessons her lord had taught her.

And the encounter she had faced years ago with a certain old fool that disrespected her in the same clause for how she looked like.

Her eyes then moved towards Arya who looked scared both for what was happening and how she looked as her face returned to normal and she gradually faced the large man behind her.

"Is shouting really necessary?" she said with a neutral expression. A sadistic tendency behind the fake mask to further provoke aggression from the large fool. The Hound however never liked her tone.

"What the _**fuck**_ did you say to me?"

Nabe remained still. Arya holding on to her arm.

"It was an accident. I already apologized in a respectful manner. Blowing this out of proportion has the blame lying solely on you." She said, disbelief and surprise shocking everyone who was watching. Even Robb who had a general idea as to who Nabe was, felt shocked still that she decided to talk this way towards the Hound. Even the blonde man from afar had a curious expression.

"You were the one who fucking did this to me you bitch. Why not apologize in a better sense rather than that stupid scowl on your whore-looking face." he said as he pointed at her.

"You wish to scare me with insults… name-calling and the like? I'm sad to say nothing is punching through me. Nothing… that you say is making me feel any more worse than before." Nabe then replied as she narrowed her eyes, the tall man angrily peering down at her as he gritted his teeth at how she looked back at him.

"Oh… you fucking have a large mouth don't you, you little brave bitch?" he said as he neared her, shoving a finger into her chest. "Don't you dare cross that line with me you hear, that's the last thing you'd want." He threatened. The woman remained callous and stoic in expression before suddenly taking hold of his arm and looking him straight in the eye.

"Likewise." She simply stated as The Hound felt an unnatural grip coming from her as his blood boiled. His hand about to go to his sword as everyone felt terrified.

"Nabe! D-Don't! Please!" Arya shouted as Robb ran to her side and grabbed her.

Everyone was about to panic until another voice was heard in the area close to them. One with authority and very much well-known by the men and women who have encountered him before.

The Lord of the Seven Kingdoms himself, King Robert Baratheon, and by his side was Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North.

"WHAT IS THIS RUCKUS?" he shouted out as everyone eventually bowed out of respect. Nabe's eyes along with the Hound's now turning towards the voice as a retinue of guards flanking the King and Eddard Stark made everyone once more silent as the situation escalated.

"Lady Nabe…" Eddard said, just now noticing that she was part of the ruckus.

Nabe slowly let the man's arm off of her iron grip as the Hound shoved her away, only for him to be pushed back slightly instead. No one had noticed it but the tall, gaunt man with the disfigured face immediately knelt in respect towards Robert while Nabe remained standing.

The woman eyeing Robert from head to toe, viewing him with scrutiny.

"Well? Aren't you going to bow girl?" Robert said, a feeling of disrespect coming off of him as Eddard tried to explain. Nabe in earnest bowed slightly in respect towards the newcomer as Eddard's gaze subtly told her to play along to make sure nothing worse comes out of it.

"What sort of ruckus started all of this, huh? Care to explain, both of you?" Robert said with a heightened tone as he raised his hand to stop Eddard from interrupting him. "And to think we've only just arrived here, and it's not supposed to be in a manner that would result in someone getting their head's chopped off." He continued as he stared at The Hound who was wordlessly bowing his head while being disciplined. He then looked at Nabe who had a stoic expression on her face.

Ultimately he was surprised that _she_ was the one the Hound had problems with.

Eddard looked at Arya and Robb who were close by her side and motioned them to go towards him. They did as he said, as Arya's eyes trailed Nabe closely as the silence and tension continued on with the standoff. Having problems at the very first day of visit for the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and his retinue would not bode well for the Starks, especially if the King himself would feel as if this was a manner of disrespect aimed towards him.

"Well? Does anyone have the balls to explain to me on what the hell's going on?"

"Would you like me to explain that this is all a mere accident my lord? Or do you prefer _your pathetic excuse of a simpleton knight_ here to explain to you what he could understand when he started this situation?" Nabe said in a blunt manner, her words straight to the point, shocking everyone who heard it. Some even had low but very vocal responses of surprise as they all watched it unfold.

The Hound specifically growing all the more furious with the way of how she called him.

Robert on the other hand was baffled at her statement. However, it eventually grew into that of a laugh as he smiled at the audacity of the woman who was calling out names to one of the strongest men in Westeros. He looked at Eddard as he laughed into the silence. None of them joining him as he eventually shed a small tear before regaining himself.

Nabe not uttering a single word. This presumed Lord… was far too much laying in the realm of disappointment that if she had the choice, she would have taught the mongrel fat bastard the proper way to talk to her.

"This woman has a death wish! W-Where in the Seven Hells did you find this lass Ned?" Robert said with a hilarious tone in his voice. Eddard did not laugh nor did anyone near the scene did.

Nabe looked at Robert with a stoic yet intensive expression.

"R-Robert… you should call this off." Eddard said to him as the man nodded. His eyes still baffled and surprised at how the woman was looking at her. To a normal person of power such as him, he would have condemned her for it, but he was far too impressed to do it. The nerve of her was simply astounding.

"Alright then… you there. Useful as you are, don't give in to your petty little temper. This was supposed to be a festive visit. Not one born out of blood." He said towards The Hound as the man never said any word. "I say we move along so things won't get out of han-

"I respectfully disagree." Nabe suddenly said. She then looked at the Hound right next to her as her initial plan for this whole debacle brought a small amused smile to her face. "As much as I would like to move on from this debacle with a simple courteous bow or two your majesty… I don't think it's something that I would let go on the onset. An accident as it may seem, this fool still disrespected me with the words he used and a tone that if given the chance, _I would have cut his own tongue off and fed it to him while I watch him suffer._ "

An array of blinks were shared from those who were watching.

Most of them left speechless. A good number simply nervous and the rest in surprise. They were already shocked to hear the woman talk down the giant man within his armor but to have her continue with such words meant that she was either mad or had a death wish.

Both of which were terrible choices on hand.

Even Eddard who had seen what Nabe was capable of was scared with how things were turning out. Robert had a confused expression on his face, simply too surprised with the lengths she was going for. But what really made everyone nervous at that very moment…

Was the fact that she held no sort of fear within her body language. Nor how her face expressed her emotions. She was adamant.

Anger in levels that some would say was equal to the giant man beside her.

The Hound then stood up and looked at Nabe with an intense scowl as his armor clinked to the sound of his chainmail on the area of his fist. The pressure of his strength making the chain-linked attire to quiver slightly due to his anger and intensity.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the man angrily said to her.

"You heard me." She taunted.

They stared down on each other for about half a minute until Robert's voice spoke out once more.

"What sort of poison are you on right now woman? Heh, you have more bark than any other girl I've met before in my life. Why not think about it for once before pursuing this further?" Robert said.

"I have no objections. If he seeks to prove himself worthy of my respect or worthy of my apology, then I advise we indulge on his challenge." Nabe replied, further making the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms surprised and now slightly disturbed. He turned to Eddard who walked towards Nabe.

"Lady Nabe, with all due respect, I propose you stop this. You do not know what kind of fight you are asking with this man you wish to lose your temper on." Eddard said towards her, both as a plea and a warning. Nabe raised an eyebrow at him for that statement.

"I am humbly asking for a way to resolve all of this. If its fight that he wants… then a fight is what I will give him." She simply said as Eddard knew that nothing would stop her, that gaze alone and the memory of what happened yesterday making him stand back.

"Are you a mad woman? You really wish to cross blades with a fucking Clegane?" Robert said to which Nabe replied with a small smile. One that aggravated the Hound to such a degree that he bowed to his Lord and decided to ask for his favor.

"My Lord. If the bitch wants it… then allow her to have the chance."

Nabe conjured a smirk. The reputations of the man beside her, was something that she wanted to have for herself. One that would allow those who were watching, especially with what these rabble call as king to give her favor and support would further move her plans along.

She was proud of the little achievement of conjuring a simple plan.

Surely it was not in the likes of those who were a step higher compared to her in the chain of command that Nazarick had, but recalling what the experiences she and her Lord had shared being adventurers, she assumed that Lord Ainz would think the same.

Maybe it would be grander and far more complex than this, but she hoped that this lesson was something she was playing a good deal on.

"No… I am not going to allow this. You would break her like a twig on the first try and like I said, this is supposed to be a festive visit, not one of bloodshed." Robert said. The tension was now ebbing down as the man hoped to end this debacle before it moved into something serious, but Nabe declined.

"Do you all really think... that based on my appearance alone, that I am weak? _Or are you afraid to let your scum loose on me because he would cower the very moment I would break his spirit and ego like a dog crying for his master to save him?_ "

"The nerve you have… y-you really wish to fight?" Robert said, as the man known as the Hound felt a surreal form of anger that was almost close to that of a person he despised for the rest of his life.

"If you allow me to prove myself. Then yes. I would accept the challenge without fear." Nabe said in confidence. A trait that amazed Arya who was watching by, amongst other onlookers to which were now piling up to what was happening within the walls of Winterfell.

"You're not even wearing armor, just a sword on your belt. If you wish to get yourself killed then we can arrange this at a later dat-

"This is enough for me. Whether I would lose or triumph, I will continue without question." She reiterated as she looked at the Hound for a small moment as Robert and Eddard looked at each other.

The two discussed for a moment before Robert finally decided on a choice for their query.

"Fine. You will get your wish girl, but I am only endorsing this fight on two accounts. One, there would be no killing. I said it before and I will say it again, as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms I will not condemn this visit on matters pertaining of murder and death." He then looked at Nabe. "Second, I wish to see how you match with your skill with the blade before allowing you to do any sort of battle with the man you wish to fight. Should I deem you ill-mannered or unworthy I will call off the challenge. Understood?"

Nabe nodded as the Hound looked at her with a glare.

"Clegane. You stay down for now." Robert commanded as he looked at his retinue of guards and grabbed the closest officer and asked for their best swordsman to come forth. After a few seconds, a man that was as tall as Nabe wearing armor and colors of his Lord stepped forth into the area. With the rest of bannermen and guards moving people away to allow some space.

Nabe moving away from them to the other side of the circle made by those who were watching as she looked at her opponent. Arya suddenly cheered her on as Eddard watched closely in concern and worry. The officer that was chosen now standing opposite towards her on the other end of the circle.

He wore a standardized armor set for the military unit he belonged to.

A standard set of plate covering the essential spots that would cripple and kill a man. Mail was also covering his body underneath it and he had to take his helmet off to boot since this was more of a ceremonial match rather than a serious one. A flaw… that he would soon realize. He took off his sword from the scabbard and positioned himself with his guard at the center of his body. A standard position as Nabe watched him.

"Again. I warn you woman, should I deem you unfit, we will call this duel off." Robert said.

"I have no qualms with the terms presented." Nabe replied as Robert once more looked at Eddard.

"If you wish for me to go easy my lady, I can provide you with that." The officer said. Nabe did not react nor reply as everyone felt the anticipation and interest with the premise of what was to come. A woman challenging The Hound himself in front of the King and many others.

Truly a source for speculation and rumors to sprout out from.

"One last chance girl. You are facing one of the best swordsman under my command. This is Ser Artos of the Kingsguard. He may not be in the league of those whose names are embedded into legend, but he is good enough to prove his worth." Robert proclaimed as a few cheers were heard. Though his statement was filled with embellishment to make this more interesting to those who were watching. However, he did not discount the skill of the man chosen to be her opponent.

"What do you say girl?" Robert once more asked as Nabe simply put her hand on the handle of her sword, a subtle enough reply to continue. Robert bit his lip at that as he thought of how one-sided this would be. Surely this woman was only ragging on with something like heat driving her to be this stoic and confident.

But he was curious to know what was going on.

"You may begin!" he proclaimed as he moved closer towards Eddard with the duel now commencing. Ser Artos stayed with the form of his guard from earlier as Nabe stood still holding on to the handle of her sword while watching him closely. The knight then thought that the woman was foolish, surely this was bluff, her not putting her guard up the moment the duel commenced raised a lot of questions. Though he was not foolish enough to simply charge in as she could have something beneath her sleeve that would spring out the moment he pursued.

A trickle of sweat moved down from his forehead as he looked at the intense expression that woman had.

"Ned. Care to tell me who this woman is?" Robert asked.

"I… don't know. My sons found her on the way back to Winterfell. She said she was lost from her own country and was trying to find her way back."

"Ah. Must be someone from Essos or that kind. Is she… good in any sense?" Robert said, a question at the end of his sentence. Eddard looked at him as Ser Artos aimed his blade at Nabe and considered a feinted thrust towards a grab that would end the duel right then and there…

But to everyone's surprise, as he moved in to get close, Nabe removed her right hand from the handle of her blade, angled her body to slightly dodge the thrust and quickly grabbing the weapon's blade with her bare hand. Ser Artos was perplexed at her opening move that made her vulnerable like that, but as he tried to counter by pulling the blade back to him to get her into his reach…

He found that the woman's hold on the sword's blade was ironclad.

So much so that the sword was shaking as he tried to pry it from her hold. Distracted by the notion that there was no bleeding on her exposed hand as much as he tried to forcefully pry it quickly from her grasp, Nabe instead pulled him in without constraint nor minimal effort towards her and kicked him back.

An audible sound of the impact of her kick was heard as the chainmail underneath the plate that was covering his chest clashed in clanking sound. Even the gambeson underneath the mail that was supposed to minimize the physical impact of a colliding object or weapon to protect the user was seemingly not enough to withstand the pressure of the kick.

He was moved back a good few inches away from the impact as he lost hold of his sword. Nabe now grasping his blade with her bare hand still, now moved in to pursue as the man was left vulnerable. The surprise and shock from her initial kick still not reeling in as she grabbed his shoulder with her left hand, and kneed him in the area of his groin.

The strength of her hit was visible to everyone as small dust particles were blown away from impact along with the pain registering instantly. The force she used… was strong enough for him to feel something warm and wet to gush from inside his underwear.

Something had been raptured. Those whom were watching, especially the males audibly gasped to what happened as they almost felt like they were in pain as well.

The unyielding pain made the knight scream but Nabe was not finished, as her opponent, now badly bruised and disabled, she decided to immediately finish off. She held both of her hands on the blade of the weapon in a half-swording like posture to employ the sword into a blunt-weapon and swung towards his legs. The gap between the plates on his leg was her target and the guard of the weapon slightly punctured through his knee with the amount of strength she had with the swing. The speed of the blood spurting out was beaten as Nabe's swing outbalanced the man and made him fall to the ground hard.

Blood whistled out of his injured knee as he screamed in pain.

Droplets of blood left on the crossguard trickled as Nabe held on to the handle of the sword with her right hand and stabbed it on the ground close to the head of her opponent. Ser Artos howled in pain as everyone grew silent. Nabe then moved closer and landed a kick with her foot on the man's face sideward. The impact managed to violently move his head to the right with the cartilage on his nose and pieces of teeth burst out from his lips and flooded a small amount of blood on the ground where his head was now facing. It silenced him instantly, knocking him unconscious as the shocked expressions of those who were watching filled everyone with an ambience of dread.

Nabe then cracked her fists as she stared down on her opponent and sighed.

"Worthless speck." She whispered to herself. She then looked at Robert and eventually her eyes drifted towards the Hound who was still glaring at her, but was sardonically impressed with the takedown. Her speed, her strength, everything happened in a blur as those tight seconds gave out a one-sided victory.

The complete opposite of those who were expecting a different outcome.

"If you're still going to ask me the same question… then her besting most of my men in a similar challenge yesterday was proof enough." Eddard said to Robert who remained surprised and utterly shocked to the highest degree possible.

This small, lithe woman with a beautiful face and a body most men would crave for had mercilessly taken down a fully-trained and fully capable Knight in a matter of seconds. That said knight had complete armor on and protection that would have saved him mostly from the attacks she threw.

But no, that was not the case at all.

It felt and seemed like she had the strength of more men combined than what a normal person has. The already impressive showmanship of power making everyone question as to who the woman was, and if she was comparable… or even equal to Sandor Clegane himself.

The manner of how ruthless she was made most feel slightly disturbed.

Like if the rules were off, she would have killed that man without hesitation at the very moment she took him to the ground. A trait that a certain Blonde man was impressed of as he continued to watch with full interest and intrigue towards Nabe.

"Do I have your approval then? To fight the mongrel scum you have under your command, or shall you send another man to fight me and watch them all tumble down everyone's feet as you watch?" Nabe taunted, it was still in line of respect towards the fat bastard they called as king, but she still laced some small venom within the words she used.

Robert who was still in the process of accepting what he just saw eventually spoke back.

"A-Are you still certain you wish to fight?"

"I already answered that question for so many times. Do you wish for me to reiterate my answer or do you plan to concede your servant from fighting me?" Nabe once again taunted as the giant man's scowl continued to deepen. He was ready to snap anytime soon and he too wished for Robert to approve of the duel.

The man then looked at those who were around her to think of a decision, but even Eddard remained silent as beside him, the man's daughter Arya Stark grinned in amazement. He was about to say something when a clap was heard, the clap coming from no other than Jaime Lannister himself. His armor shining in glory amongst the folk as he walked towards Robert's position.

Eyes sticking to Nabe who watched the man closely.

"Impressive. A little sloppy with some of the execution, but nonetheless… solid. I would have reacted differently if I was your opponent, but I wouldn't be strong enough to counter the blows you can throw." He said in respect as he followed with a chuckle. "Still, I would like to see how you would fair against someone like Clegane. That would certainly be a fight to remember, is it not?" Jaime said like a showman as everyone remained quiet, Robert began to stare at his intrusion as the man smiled.

"My Lord, I humbly request that you would allow such a fight to continue. I believe we should give way for the beautiful dame a chance to prove herself further. Should anything happen, or whatever outcome that will transpire out of this, it would still fall upon _her own_ choice with the path she wishes to tread. A path that would greatly interest myself and those who are watching as to how it would all end." Jaime explained as Robert thought about it.

Robert lamented on this and looked at the Hound.

And eventually towards Nabe as his officers pulled Ser Artos out of there. His blood trailing in his wake as he was pulled away from the scene.

"Fine then. My rules still stand. There would be no killing of any kind. Should either challenger lock their enemy in a position that they cannot win from, then that person will be crowned as winner." Robert said as Sandor Clegane nodded, Nabe nodded as well as he made a deepened sigh. His eyes going to Eddard who felt the same with what was happening.

The Hound with the King's consent then moved in position as he kicked away the bloodied teeth that was scattered on the ground from the earlier scuffle. His eyes not removing themselves from his gaze on Nabe as the woman once again put her hand on the handle of her sword.

Murmurs and other conversations blossomed as everyone watched in anticipation as the heavy sounds of the tall man's weight as he moved with his armor on was heard. To some that alone was a signal enough to repent from fighting, due to how intimidating and fear-inducing it was, but Nabe remained vigilant. She never yielded to such a petty display of intimidation from an insect.

The way how she stood up against such a threat immediately made Arya deeply amazed. It further brought home the fact that she needed the woman's blessing to train her. Others felt the same, but a veil of fear still existed, as they were all mostly unsure with how the battle would turn out.

"Beating that piece of shit is nothing to me. You prove nothing with that little display of yours bitch." The Hound stated as he took off his sword from its scabbard and pointed it towards Nabe from afar. The woman holding on to her stance by gripping tightly on the handle of her sword. A choice was now presented before her. To use her weapon in the match or settle by finishing the man off with her own hands like earlier. Though with the many onlookers present, and most of those to whom were figures of high positions, she supposed that having some sort of a fight to satisfy that fantasy that they were all thinking of would be more ideal if she wanted to gain some form of favor amongst them. The idea came into mind as she recalled the operation conducted against The Kingdom years ago. Her master and the complex machinations he employed to further elevate his status into that of legend amongst these human cattle. And with her current disposition, she wished that this attempt that she learned from that experience would move her forward, proving her worth in a degree that would make her master proud.

"You may begin." Robert said with a bit of concern in his tone as he crossed his arms to watch.

The Hound lowering his sword just enough as he put both his hands on the handle. He angled his foot forward and his other leg to stable him as he went into a low position. His sword handled by his side as it pointed upward, the tip of the sword closely level to his height and was positioned keenly to intercept an attack that would be thrown while also allowing him to hide what maneuver he would use as a reactionary or pursuing attack. This also allowed him to move into a thrusting maneuver or move his blade keenly enough to strike in a cutting maneuver.

Whichever way, he would be ready to intercept should the woman make the first move.

But based on how she held on to her handle while still not unsheathing her sword, it meant that she was taunting him to do the first maneuver. One that he was experienced enough to handle many times before. A cowardly tactic in his opinion, to those who thought they were clever enough to win a blade by blade match against him. A detail that cost their lives within a few blows that he could muster.

He saw how efficient and fast the woman was with distinct, focused attacks against key weak points that cost the man she fought earlier with those strikes. He was surprised with the amount of strength she had with those blows as it was powerful enough to set a fully-grown man in armor a good distance away as well as using the guard to puncture a small wound within the man's knees. It was also worth noting how her blow against his face managed to bleed and made the man spit out a few of his teeth into the ground where he was now standing.

He was in no way going to underestimate her. Nor was he going to back down at how confident he was to beat her. He was sure of it.

"Waiting is not an action that I am fond of. If you are anticipating for me to do the first move then _maybe_ … I could _oblige_." Nabe said as she finally unsheathed her sword, but she only held on to the supposed two-handed weapon with her right hand as its tip pointed upward, aimed directly at the Hound's neck area with her free arm in level with the blade as both her legs angled themselves slightly to a lower position, it was higher than her opponent's but low enough to be almost in level with him.

Her odd stance gave Jaime Lannister some deep thoughts as to how she performed it. To an experienced eye such as his, her stance would be that of an amateur hoping to compensate just by swinging their sword around, but clearly that was not the case with this woman.

The standoff intensified as everyone's heart seemingly slowed down in anticipation towards what could happen next. The woman clearly knew how to fight, but even with her questionable maneuvers and stances, it was still _somehow_ effective as a means to duel with someone. Especially with the strange strength and speed that she had.

The nervous tension that everybody felt was nail-biting.

Both eager and scared with how the fight will play out. Even Arya remained silent as were those who eventually joined to watch the altercation that was taking place.

Suddenly the sound of the ground shifting from her feet was heard.

She moved towards him with speeds that made the Hound blink as her free hand grasped the handle as well as moving her into a forward thrusting position that was aimed at his neck area. The angle of her attack was anticipated just in time by the Hound, only for her to stop short away by a few meters with her forward foot burying itself on the ground in an audible crunch.

His guard which was still static with how fast she immediately turned made him see that she turned the wrist of her right hand to try and use a sweeping attack right down the middle of his body. The change made him stunned with how fast she was able to control her movement, but he managed to move just in time to block the strike.

An audible clang was heard as the two blades clashed. The heavy blow the woman was able to conjure was felt as a significant but small wave of force reverberated into his hands. It produced a high-pitched sound when the two blades clashed for a split second. A kind of force that he would not expect from someone as small as this woman.

Jaime who watched the blades clash critiqued how she changed her direction on the attack. Surely it was not bad as a concept to feint and move into your ideal strike that leaves the enemy vulnerable, but the sweeping attack was not what he had in mind. A more ideal secondary thrust or diagonal attack would have been better, but seeing what sort of skill the woman had, he reckoned that she was either playing with him or that she was not wholly familiar with how to use a blade.

The Hound and Nabe then looked at each other for a brief moment as the clash hindered their blades from moving due to the force of both sides. However, Nabe forcefully pulled her blade out from the lock as small sparks manifested on his blade. She then moved backwards to gain some distance as the Hound angrily charged towards her with his raised blade about to slash her in downward. Nabe then quickly took her left hand off the handle and moved upwards to the middle portion of her blade.

She intercepted the strike as she raised both arms upward to block the attack. The Hound's blade now dead center between her guard and her left hand that was used to push his blade back. The tip of his sword inches from her face as she looked at the man while he pushed down on her with all his strength to try and break her hold. He gritted his teeth as she would not move nor budge from his strength only for Nabe to flick her right hand that was holding the handle upwards as the blades moved up and his blade freed from the constraint, allowing it to slide just slightly above her, locking him in a position that left his stomach area and feet exposed.

The Hound realizing it in a late sense that she had let her left hand off of the blade and forced her sword in an outward fashion that pushed his blade and his arms back along with his upper torso. It left him open enough for her to land bone-crushing kick towards his belly that landed without fail.

The Hound had experienced so many kinds of pain in the years of his life leading to this moment, but he did not expect the amount of force coming off her from that kick. The armor and mail underneath clashed as well and while he was not disabled that much compared to Ser Artos earlier, he did feel the weight behind of that kick as he stumbled backward.

Nabe on the other hand was not finished with her attack as she angled her right hand which was holding the blade backwards and her left hand once again near the tip of her blade and charged towards the Hound. The weight of her backward angle position of her right hand giving more weight to her thrust as her blade collided quickly towards the chest plate of the Hound.

He then felt his feet buckle as the blade began to burrow into the chest plate of his armor.

With a worried expression he held on to her sword with his left hand and tried to hold it in place to stop it from going further while he was about to strike her in the face with his weapon-hand on the right. But Nabe was quick enough to react as she took off her left hand that was holding on to her blade and grabbed his wrist. Stopping it midway before the blade would hit her. He slowly moved backwards with his feet to make sure the blade would not burrow further as he tried to push her away as well as forcing his weapon hand to be free from her hold on his wrist.

Nabe smiled as she squeezed her left hand on his wrist. The pressure was so sudden and abrupt that pain manifested itself instantly. Making the large man moan in agony as his hand lost its grip on the handle of his weapon. The blade fell to the ground as Nabe then saw him looking furious at her as she pushed her right hand further and forced him backward with her strength behind her blade.

The tip had punctured through the steel plate as he was eventually pushed into wall. Her grip was steadfast and ironclad that he seemingly had no way to get out of it. She grinned at him as she pushed the blade further. His other arm out of reach for him to fight back as well as her hold on his wrist was also strong. His left hand was out of commission too, because if he would let go, the blade would impale him completely.

"A useless amoeba such as yourself should yield. _Although_ … if you choose not to, then I find that highly satisfying as well." Nabe taunted as the Hound angrily tried to fight back with his back against the wall. He then noticed the ground he was standing on had a dirt-like texture and kicked it towards her. The heavy action caused a significant amount of dirt to fly into the air towards her face that provided a small opening for him to exploit. Her grip loosened somewhat to the distraction and the Hound then pushed her away fast enough for his left hand to move the blade away from his chestplate. Nabe who was blinded for a split-second then opened her eyes to see a fist coming at her direction. It hit her straight in the face that made Nabe slightly unbalanced, releasing her hold on his left arm as he landed another one as she slightly stumbled back due to her losing balance and not through the strikes. The blows while heavy on the Hound's part felt as if he was hitting a stone wall. The impact on his fist gradually giving him pain as he tried to punch her in the belly only to receive the same feeling.

He then started to question what she was as he tried another strike towards her face only for her to head butt him through the chin. The sudden attack forced his teeth together to the impact as he felt his skull vibrate. Concussion started to follow soon as Nabe grabbed on to his armor by the gap on his neck with her left hand and threw him off to the side. A visible and audible shock was heard from those who were watching as the woman was able to throw the Hound with one arm shy one and a half meter away from her. He landed on the ground as his arms shouldered the impact and as he raised his head up he saw her standing there with a scowl as she dusted off the dirt from her face.

He then saw that his sword was half a meter away from him as he lunged forward to get it. Nabe began walking towards his position with her hand firmly holding the handle of her weapon as the Hound grabbed his and stood up as fast as he could. She swung the blade towards her in anger and some hint of desperation as their blades clashed.

The sound more audible this time as well as having Nabe's blade bite into the steel of the Hound's weapon. A notch was formed as visible small pieces of the metal flew off from the blade as he tried to push her weapon away with his. His blade and grip shaking to the ironclad strength that the woman had as he furiously tried to move forward, his frontal foot taking another step as well as his hold on the blade giving more weight behind the attack.

Nabe grinned, seeing the desperation in his eyes. As well as those who were watching to whom were in utter shock as the tides were turning. A sight that most did not expect nor would believe at first glance. But this was the actual thing right in front of their eyes, and they still had a hard time trying to digest what was happening.

She then loosened her grip on her blade to let their blades slide and to unlock the stalemate. She stepped backward as the Hound regained his footing and swung his sword with an angry yell at her once more.

Another audible sound was heard as their blades yet again slammed into each other.

More pieces flying into the air as cracks began to form on his sword through the notches made from her blade. Nabe recalled the planning that took place within the operation her lord had made during their time in The Kingdom as the discussions about how the Demon Lord and the Hero's battle would play out. Their performances would only serve to give a feeling of inspiration and awe as both parties prolonged the fight even though in a realistic sense, it would have been done with a few swings.

A true fight against an ant and a boot would never last for a minute, and she knew that she could have simply won just by pinning the Hound back into the wall from earlier, but she maintained a level of vulnerability to allow those who were watching to feel the same way with how her Lord had manipulated the eyes of similar human cattle back then. It was a gamble on her part, but she knew her investment would be returned in full.

Another flurry of strikes and angry thrusts were thrown by her opponent as she easily parried and disengaged from the fight without any strain whatsoever. It made the once tense and nail-biting situation into that of pity and utter shock. Everyone saw what was happening.

She was toying with the man… shamelessly and at times, sadistically with how her stoic expression changed to that of a smirk. Eventually Nabe knew that prolonging this was of no use to her as the Hound swung his sword sideward to hit her in the upper torso or head, only to be intercepted by her weapon once more. He then tried to punch her with his free hand only for her to duck just barely before his fist could collide towards her face before putting her strength on the interlocked blades and pushed him backward, disengaging the stalemate once more.

Suddenly before the large man could react Nabe swung her blade towards his weapon.

His blade shattering on impact.

Pieces of it spread out as everyone's eyes widened. Even The Hound was shocked himself. Because by no means was his blade that much of a pushover. It was well-maintained, well-constructed, and had cleaved and broke apart many swords in its whole existence. To have it shatter, with just one confined swing made his jaw drop in question. The tip of the blade bounced on the ground along with the rest of the particles that broke off from the point where it shattered.

Before anyone could react further to the sudden turn of events, Nabe sheathed her sword and then walked closer towards the man…

Kicking the upper portion of his legs to which the impact made him scream in pain. He fell to ground by his knees as he tended to his leg. The large man screamed once more in pain as Nabe shadowed him, a contrast to how tall, large, and intimidating he was earlier as he shadowed her at the start of their altercation. Now… when the tables were turned, everyone was simply quiet. Even Jaime who was impressed, was baffled to what just occurred.

As he writhed in pain Nabe stood over him, barely a scratch nor bruise on her face and body. No amount of pain nor anything was present. A stark contrast to the Hound who now had small trails of blood coming out from his lips and the only visible evidence to suggest that Nabe entered a scuffle was the dirt that soiled her beautiful face and clothes.

"There we go… _kneeling_. That's what you people do best." She muttered with a low tone.

The Hound then angrily tried to attack her, only to receive a jab into the face.

Silence permeated as a slew of blood came out from his nose, eventually he fell face-first into the ground before her feet, losing consciousness in the process.

She had to commend him for having a more durable face and body compared to the first one. Though it was not something to be proud of either, as she only limited her strength on the whole fight. Just enough to cripple or beat a petty human insect, but not enough to willingly make their heads explode in contact.

She sighed in relief. Most of her frustrations gone. Her stress not as blatant and strong as it was.

She felt better as she closed her eyes for a moment, and opened a second later as she saw her silent surroundings. With only one little girl grinning in excitement for what she accomplished.

Even the king was unsure of what to say next as tales and rumors of a certain Warrior Princess had blossomed from that very moment. A taciturn woman that was largely unknown had managed to defeat and best one of the most dangerous men in Westeros with little to no effort involved.

The thought alone made everyone ask questions.

But to Nabe, she felt that her work was done for that day, and the only thing left for her to think about was to wait patiently. Walking away in silence with the murmurs and shocked expressions of those who had witnessed the duel with their very own eyes…

Along with a certain Jaime Lannister watching her with keen interest and curiosity.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

The sun was setting in the horizon. The pale orange hue of its radiance now weakly shining on all the ancient and dilapidated ruins of Old Valyria. The birds that once freely flew atop the trees were now getting fewer in number, and the eerie atmosphere that the place itself generated, was now getting more pronounced than ever. The trees that served as vegetation to the ruins were now making the whole place ominous and worst of all, horrifying in a way.

Like the ruins had a dark secret. A secret that was hidden amongst the dusty broken down structures and the ghostly remains of a civilization that perished within the wake of a great tragedy. The underlying madness, screams of turmoil and hopeless in the past radiating across the entirety of the eerie city. A mist of sorts was now forming as the darkness was seeping into the waterways and the ruins itself. Not even the sounds of vegetation and insects provided a sense of comfort into the seemingly unnatural atmosphere that was slowly blooming into fruition.

The increasingly dark atmosphere was now being felt by two men…

Whom at that very moment had lost track both time and their location while wading into the waters of this desolate land. Fear and frustration seeping into their personas as the drop in temperature made the air chilly and their senses, alert and filled with strong paranoia.

"W-We should have turned back the moment the sun was still up! You didn't listen to me!" Lysyllo shouted as Irrynio who was still rowing their barge along the waters had a look of concern on his already frustrated state of mind. His companion's now maddening words not helping him in the slightest.

"Calm yourself." He replied, his patience growing very thin as well.

"We are lost! What part of that can you not understand?! We are going nowhere and for the last few hours you have done nothing but to try and silence me even though I was clearly correct about it." Lysyllo angrily stated as he pointed at him.

"We are not lost. It takes two days on a normal voyage towards Slaver's Bay. Two days. This route is half of that. Of course we would reach nightfall in any situation that would allow us to cross here." He replied, his tone going up in volume as well.

"Do you not hear yourself? You keep making excuses for where we are, not even seeing that we are going in circles! Circles! You hear me? We are not gaining any ground and no matter what we try we are truly lost! That map of yours that you keep using is worth next to nothing!" He shouted, his voice echoing into the void as the stream that was guiding them continued to move them forward.

"Sit down! We're already having enough trouble as it is."

"How can you be so calm?! We are lost! Can you not see that?" Lysyllo said in anger as his chest rapidly expanded and ceased to how much his voice was strained screaming in anger towards his companion. Terror and dread now enveloping him, with the many strenuous hours they both shared making him feel like someone… or something was watching them.

Like eyes were peering into them that he felt while he tried to stay still and quiet.

"P-Please… just make us turn back. I-I don't want to be here. I-I'm scared." He then admitted as Irrynio saw the fear on his eyes. The kind that would drive a person mad, his companion now treading he fine line of madness and despair, both of which were eating away at him from the inside.

"We can't turn back." Irrynio muttered.

"I don't want to die. Please. Just turn us around. I don't want to be here anymore." He pleaded.

"And then what? Huh?!" Irrynio spat back, he too was tired and had the same feeling now ebbing into his psyche. He was close to giving up as well, but he cannot. Their lives rested on him trying to get them out that place and if he did not do his job, then they may very well be dead. "You said it yourself Lysyllo! We're lost. If I turn us back now! It won't mean anything. So please… I beg you. Just calm down so we can try and think this through. Y-You're not the only one who feels the same."

Lysyllo felt his companion's feelings as well.

They both went silent as Irrynio rested his muscle-bound arms by his side. The oars, limping at the sides of their barge. Letting the steady flow of the stream guide them towards… somewhere.

Somewhere that they hope would allow them to exit this infernal place soon.

The only ray of hope that was left for them that gave them sanity was the pale and slowly descending sun in the horizon. Now hidden behind the trees and ruins as their surroundings darkened with each centimeter the sun descended into. Stars were now slowly being seen in the sky as the clouds were flying by it at their own pace.

The breeze becoming all the more audible as the branches leaves rustled to it.

An existential dread was felt. Something that they both could not see, yet somehow feel within the area around them. To Lysyllo it was seemingly eyes that peered from every crevice that they saw, eyeing them with scrutiny, and predatory curiosity that painted them like prey.

To Irrynio it was the madness that was being influenced by this place. Earlier he was not concerned nor did he believe of the tales that surrounded that of Old Valyria, but now, that same paranoia and feeling of something ominous was now biting into him. Like a plague that was grabbing on to his soul with each passing moment.

"I-I'm sorry." Irrynio muttered. Feelings of regret, despair coming into his mind. It was unlike him to think or act this way. A testament to what this place could do to a person. The dread coming at him at full force, making him emotionally vulnerable than normal.

Lysyllo noticing it in a clear sense. His companion was always the brave one, one that did not puss out from a fight and kept a level head while doing so. He was the opposite of that, but Irrynio always motivated him to push forward, both of them further helping each other to push their reputations, and in time their trust and bond.

Now, in what could only be described as the most terrifying place he had ever witnessed, he felt the need to make sure that he never lost his companion, lest himself be doomed. His own fragile state at that current moment would fumble and break apart if they get lost or worse…

Killed.

"I feel the same." he muttered as he and Irrynio allowed the stream to aimlessly move them along.

The mist intensifying and the darkness now close in completely hindering away from any source of light. The sun in the horizon now half as it once was as it dipped. The moon slowly appearing to them right above. Irrynio then looked to his right, a statue once more being seen.

A familiar statue. One that they had passed so many times before.

And an archway that had the eerie snake-like creature sitting on top of it. The structure and the statue in itself signifying… that once more they entered into the circle from whence they came. Irrynio's hand twitching to the unbelievable shred of bad luck that they were experiencing. Lysyllo seeing it clearly as they passed the archway in complete silence.

No maps nor points of reference could help them, as they were literally going in circles. A trick of the mind perhaps? Or they were dumb enough to use the same path numerous times over. Which was unlikely, given their experience going westward and even further eastward, with the many seas and bodies of water they have both come across on together. It was a second nature to them to navigate themselves away from areas that were deemed dangerous but that nature was not present.

It was absent from their minds, like something that they forgot about entirely.

It was like the area they were now in was forcing them to get lost.

Unfortunately, they cannot keep going under the veil of darkness. With bodies of land close by on both sides, it was dangerous to remain afloat, aimlessly going on with minimal light or rest as it would mean that they would be vulnerable to someone or a group of strangers that may kill them without an afterthought. They had one lantern to spare and camping supplies to boot, but it felt as if stopping was going to endanger them more, as bandits and any other folk, was far less dreadful and dangerous… than the area they were in. To which they have yet to understand and discern as to why.

A mystery that broadened their initial feelings of dread to the place.

The tall ruined structures and trees looked far more dense and menacing with the darkness now latching on to them. They were harmless and less ideally eye-catching when light surrounded them, but it became a totally different experience once the light slowly vanished. They were like monsters under the shade. Ready to pounce or move the moment they looked away.

Even Irrynio felt intimidated.

"S-Should we… make camp?" Lysyllo said as he brought out their lantern and lit it to allow them some degree of light. It was faint, like a firefly wading in the immense pitch black that surrounded them.

Irrynio was about to reply…

When their barrage violently bumped into something within the water. The impact was strong enough to unbalance them within the barge, along with water splashing into their faces. They had somehow hit something within the pitch-black darkness.

Something big enough that made their entire vessel feel the impact.

"D-Did we hit something?" Lysyllo asked. Their surroundings now pitch-black. Something that their lantern was not capable of fully illuminating against. The sky was now completely entrenched in night. The stars blinking faintly along with the moon shining against a cloud.

"Get the lantern over here." Irrynio said, making his companion nervous as he moved to his side as he tried to peer into the prow of their boat. One that was rocked heavily because of the sudden obtrusion. As Lysyllo neared with the faint light that they carried, they both saw that in front of them…

There was nothing. The water was… as is.

The stream flowing normally, without anything, not even slight evidence as to what it was being the reason for that violent collision.

Lysyllo gulped in fear. His hold on the lantern slowly moving into that of an uneasy shake. Irrynio tried to remain vigilant, but within the pitch black, across the entirety of the place they were now in…

They were completely alone. Not one person alive to help them.

Nothing else there that would allow any form of comfort to arise.

Irrynio examined the prow of their barge and noticed that some parts of it, had been splintered, the vessel's hull was not breached… yet, but it was damaged that it needed maintenance and repair. Something truly did collide with it and based on how large the damage was, it was nothing to feel easy about. A breeze blew by them as Irrynio looked closer.

The faint light of their lantern not helping at all as he tried to see where they were, and why they stopped even though the stream was still moving forward.

Something was not right.

"Lysyllo… get our weapons." Irrynio said as Lysyllo placed the lantern down next to his companion and quickly moved to their crate, holding the two swords that they used. They were curved only one side with the blade being transfixed there. He returned to his companion's side as he gave him his weapon. The cold steel holding on to Lysyllo as his hands shaked.

"Hold the lantern high." Irrynio commanded with a low tone as he moved closer to the edge of the barge and slowly dipped the sword into the water. Hoping to touch or feel whatever crashed into them. He then looked at Lysyllo, a look that was enough to get the message across. His companion then hooked a chain on Irrynio's belt that was tied to the solid mast of the barge. Lysyllo tugged on it to see if it was working properly as Irrynio ventured further and closer into the water by the barge's side.

He dipped the sword sideward and forward with the weapon's blade half-length into the water.

Bubbles and soft splashes were made from the reaction as those small waves spread itself.

There was nothing still.

Irrynio then dipped the blade stopping just shy of the guard into the water and continued with his investigation. Suddenly a murder of crows were seemingly spooked up above them as they howled in a chaotic manner before they passed. The sounds making their heart race in surprise as the dread and terror rose. The tension rising in its full as Irrynio and Lysyllo's hair on their arms and legs standing up.

Irrynio then realized that it was foolish to dip his weapon in the water with how everything was playing out. He then tried to pull on it to return back to their vessel.

Until he felt a tug.

…

An hand of some kind suddenly and violently grabbed on to his arm just by the surface and tried to pull him under. The sudden splash of water from the surface made their hearts race as Irrynio screamed. A large compounded weight pulling him down towards the water as Lysyllo grabbed on to his companion, the chain that was tied to the mast becoming straight from the pull. His torso feeling the pressure made by the belt and his arm was being pulled as if whatever it was wanted to rip his arm off.

"Hang on!" Lysyllo shouted.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Irrynio screamed as he felt the connections of the bones on his arms snapped with only muscle and skin holding it apart. Pain surged completely as Lysyllo dropped the lantern on the deck of their barge and tried to pull on his body as Irrynio cried out in pain. He put both his feet on the side of the barge to serve as a stopgap but the pull was far too strong to counteract.

"HELP ME!" He yelled in pain as his arm was about to be ripped from the base, muscles and sinews breaking apart rapidly along with the skin stretching. Lysyllo tried his best…

Only for the chain tied to mast to break. The contraption being ripped apart as the assembly flew towards them both. Part of it hitting Lysyllo in the forehead as he was knocked back. The assemble then violently veered towards the water in a splash as the chain pulled Irrynio away into the water. Both weights on his arm and body dragging him down as his screams were silenced by the stream.

The chaotic event making Lysyllo dizzy as a gash was on his head, bleeding. He tried to refocus as he tried to walk to the edge of the barge. Taking the lantern and looking at the pitch-black water and surroundings.

It was silent once more…

And he was alone.

"Irrynio! Do you hear me?!" he shouted. His voice echoing into the forest and the ruins. The moon up ahead shining in a faint glow. "IRRYNIO!" he shouted, his despair going into levels that made his sanity crumble in fear and desperation.

"IRRYNIO!" he shouted once more.

Nothing. No answer.

Only for him to see that the surface of the water was bubbling and with a sudden breach Irrynio shouted out in pain with his hand uninjured hand outstretched.

"HELP ME!" he shouted as Lysyllo placed the lantern beside him and tried to pull on his friend's arm. He continued to horrifyingly shout in pain as Lysyllo tried to pull him up as they looked at each face to face. His eyes in deep trauma and pain…

Until blood was splashed on Lysyllo's face when Irrynio tried to scream.

Lysyllo's heart raced to levels that he could feel the beat as something snapped. A sound of something being ripped off was heard and while holding Irrynio's hand he was violently pushed back. He landed on his back, feeling his friend's arm still…

Only to see that his innards were spewed on the side of the barge. Blood and his intestines were hanging on the edge. He had only saved… half of his body. With a horrified expression, Irrynio was dead. Whatever was left on him now spread on the vessel's floor.

Lysyllo scurried back a few inches as the blood of his friend he talked to moments ago was now spewed on his face. The same person that he argued with earlier, was now left in literal pieces before him. Blood pooling at where he was as he shakenly took the lantern.

The fear and trauma eating away at him.

He asked himself, what in the hell just happened. What was that killed him? What was that weight that dragged his friend into the water? What was-

He was in the middle of the same water that killed his friend.

Would they… get to him next?

Would they… destroy this whole vessel, sinking him with them?

Lysyllo panicked as he looked around. The nearest point of land was on his left. There was still a good one and a half meter of water before where the shore was, but that would mean that he would have to wade in it.

However, there was no choice. He looked around and there was only pitch-black along with outlines of trees from the far edge of land on the other side. He had to try.

He had to live. For both their sakes.

He grabbed his lantern and his weapon and strapped it into his belt. He then walked to the left side of the barge and looked into the water. His breathing heavy, and his heart seemingly thumping out of his chest. Fear stopped him from making the plunge.

But he looked back at his dead friend, and realized that being a coward at that situation would not help.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on the side of the barge. With an ounce of courage, he went in. The water was not that deep as he tried to float, the shoreline would surely make things easier with how shallow it will be. He raised his hand with the lantern on and waded as quickly as he can.

Never looking back…

Never looking back…

Never...

Temptation with how guilty he felt made him to turn his eyes back to their barge. It was now barely seen with what little light he had…

Until he saw glowing eyes from the farthest point of the water, now peering at him.

Lysyllo then made the mistake to turn his body around and face the lantern towards the other direction. Only to see vague shapes in the water in the number of hundreds…

Maybe thousands clamoring to reach him. His eyes widened as he looked at every direction except for the shoreline that it was crowded with vague-looking humanoid forms trying to reach him. As well as rustling and glowing eyes from the other shoreline looking at him.

He screamed as he dropped the lantern into the water.

The source of light illuminating the great depths…

Showing what looked a nightmarish cluster of deceased people numbering in figures he could not count. They all looked petrified and grotesque with their many abnormalities and features that they looked inhuman.

With a panicked expression he tried to wade into the water as fast as he can as he reached the shoreline only to feel a hand touch his foot. Lysyllo screamed as he unsheathed the sword and cut the hand that was holding on to him. He was about to fight back until another ghoulish corpse splashed out as it grabbed on to his weapon.

Lysyllo then let his hand go from the handle and ran frenetically into land. Without looking back nor even caring he ran and he ran. Trees, ruins, and anything other flanked his path as he ran pass them. He then heard voices, sounds, and other things that seemed to peer on him in the dark as he continued to run while blinded.

A large murder of crows was the alerted when he ran by.

Their cries further making his adrenaline spike to levels of insanity. As he continued to run with limited vision, he did not notice a protruding rock on the ground close to him. Without warning, his bare foot crashed into the rock. Prying the largest nail on his toes open.

Pain surged into his leg as he crashed into the ground. His toenail hanging loosely as he groaned to the pain. His eyes watering in tears.

But he cannot stop. He could not afford to.

He then put himself in a sitting position as he heard the various sounds around him. Panic coming into his senses as he looked at his foot and slowly moved his fingers towards the uprooted toenail. He then breathed with a fast interval for a few seconds before touching the nail and ripping it off. He tried to hold back the pain as he balled his fists and his toes tightening close to each other because of it.

But he had to run.

He had to continue to run.

He then tried to stand up and ran with a limp. The pain on his toe substantial but not enough to hinder him to try and continue on.

…

A few minutes had passed. Tardiness was now eating away at him as he continued to run. The pale moonlight was his only source of illumination. The forests now replaced by ruins as he now ran at concrete amongst a fallen city. Dust blowing past his feet.

His body aching in pain due to the non-stop run. His adrenaline all but used up.

Eventually he settled behind a broken stone wall which was surrounding what looked like a fortress. Its walls and corners intact but there were broken up parts as well. Surviving structures of where he was indicated that this was the middle of the city.

It felt eerie…

Suspiciously quiet as he rested his body on the wall. Hoping that none of the terrors he faced were pursuing him. None of them were at sight, and with the ruins now replacing the trees and shrubberies, it would mean that it was easier… somewhat to spot them.

Unless he was wrong.

He settled on the broken wall he was leaning on. Gathering his breath. His strength. He would rest here for a moment, before continuing on. Maybe it was harder to charter across the water than it was on land. Maybe it was easier on foot.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Possibly?

He was not sure. All he could do was hope for the best as he thought about the journey that lead him here. His friend…

Everything now lost.

He was alone. Maybe he would share the same fate as all of those who got lost and perished here.

His hands were clenching as he felt despair.

He then punched the wall with as much strength as he can… his fists eventually bleeding. As tears went down his face. He would have cried if it not for the weakness that it would give.

He grabbed a fist-full of hair and clenched on it.

The silence overlapping everything.

The ruins in a stoic and eerie stillness.

Until he heard a sound...

The ground suddenly rumbled. An earthquake? Like earlier? He then edged into the far corner of the broken wall to see that everything was shaking. The ruins violently vibrating to the rumble as dust and a few structures collapsed on itself. Smoke and dust spreading all throughout as he felt fear surmounting him. He wondered what was causing it. What was-

A pillar from the fortress he was in on the east side crumbled.

His eyes widening as he saw what looked like an enormous shape destroying it completely. It was far too large to be something he knew. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen. Bigger than even the largest fortress or castle that he had laid eyes upon. A face full of shock and fear emerged from him as he then heard another sound from the west side of the fortress.

The pillar there crumbling down. It made him thought that there were… two of them?

A feeling of dread came into him as his thoughts lingered on death.

That is… until he saw a tall looming shadow across in front of him. The ground was still rumbling, but as he looked above from where he was.

Something… utterly large and unnatural was towering several thousand meters in the air.

It's body large, making him realize that both sides of where he was looking earlier were part of this… thing. This beast that stood and with its immense size and length it towered over him like an ant. It slender, pale-colored body that had scales rose high into the air. Two hulking and enormous arms with claws as large as the pillars from earlier settled on either side of where he was. Making the ground shake.

It's limbs and body were very long as two dragon wings opened in the air. Further darkening the already great shadow casted on him. It's long neck and snake-like features coiled upward…

As its eyes that glowed in red noticed him.

Its mouth opening, revealing fang-like teeth as it gazed upon him, like a cobra about to strike and kill its prey.

Lysyllo suddenly smiled **…** in madness as the large dragon-like beast with features that of serpent peered on him with those great and large red eyes.

His existence meant nothing compared to this monstrosity.

Nobody as it seemed was worth anything…

Nobody in comparison to **this**.

Then the behemoth… spoke.

 _ **"And who… might you be?"**_ It's voice booming into the surroundings. A sinister and ominous tone to it as Lysyllo's emotions were wrapped in pure utter, fear, amazement, and awe. As well as acceptance.

As **Cure Elim Los Malvar, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord** …

Has awakened from his wounded and deep slumber.

**END.**

* * *

**AN: As much as I would like to make a deep dive like usual along with my many Review Replies, I will save that part for a later post or maybe at the next chapter. There is A LOT to cover and talk about, and I'm sure some of you would want to read it, but I hope you understand. I am excited to give my thoughts on this as one ACT of this chapter was vastly different than what it was in the outline.**

**With that aside, I do want to tease what will happen next chapter with one… sentence:**

" _Loli gets her play things"_

**NEXT CHAPTER: "A Mother's Ire"**

**To clarify, that is not an ACTUAL line in the script of the next chapter, but that sentence alone opens up so many questions and hints of possibilities I know you all can think of. Haha. I will see you guys again either with the Deep Dive post or for next chapter. Whichever, please do leave your reviews and thoughts below or PM me if you want to.**

**Also… do you guys wish for me to open a discord server? Tell me what you think, as I would like to hear more about what you guys may share or suggest. That includes, possible updates for future releases… maybe a tease or two… whichever.**

**That's all for now, and I do hope you had fun guys!**


End file.
